


A Big Black Sky

by yangeldorf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, But it's very very subtle and repressed, Child Abuse, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Down and Out Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Parent Draco Malfoy, Parent Harry Potter, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post Mpreg, Protective Harry Potter, Slow Burn, Smitten Harry Potter, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dark themes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 77,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangeldorf/pseuds/yangeldorf
Summary: Драко повернул голову, коснувшись щекой подушки, чтобы посмотреть на Скорпиуса.— А ты знал… — он замолк, его горло судорожно сжалось, и это было слишком заметно в тишине, нарушаемой только звуком ровного дыхания Майкла, доносившимся из соседней спальни.Скорпиус, его прекрасный, умный малыш, в ожидании глядел на него. У него был разум Драко. Глаза, нос, рот и волосы Драко. Он весь был его. Весь его. Всё, что ему досталось от Майкла, — это дикие кудри и зелёный цвет глаз, и иногда Драко смотрел в эти глаза и воображал, будто он унаследовал их не от Майкла, а от кое-кого другого.Драко наклонился ближе к сыну, прикусил дрожащую нижнюю губу, тяжело выдохнул и прошептал:— Ты – моя звёздочка в огромном чёрном небе.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy & Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin & Draco Malfoy, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. ты — моя звёздочка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Big Black Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551733) by [AlexMeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMeg/pseuds/AlexMeg). 



> [работа на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10296969)

Драко, глубокой ночью лёжа на скамейке в парке, крепко прижимает к груди маленькую дрожащую фигурку.

Мир вокруг них тих и пуст, но колотящаяся в сердце тревога, ком в животе и неуверенность, грызущая под кожей и ползущая по согнутому позвоночнику, не дают ему уснуть. Он боится, что их найдут; что кто-нибудь придёт и попытается украсть то единственное, что осталось у него в этом ужасном мире; что кто-то узнает его и попытается причинить вред тому единственному, через что его ещё можно задеть.

Ночью холодно. От морозного воздуха по коже бегут мурашки, немеют нос и ладони. Он укутал тело в своих руках в бесчисленные слои одежды, чтобы согреть его.

— Папочка? — из свёртка у него на груди раздаётся тихий, неуверенный шёпот.

Драко не может удержаться и оставляет на лбу сына трепетный поцелуй, стараясь не дать дрожи страха и тревоги, сковавшей рёбра, просочиться в голос.

— Да, Скорпиус? — учитывая овладевший напряжёнными мышцами холод, ему удаётся говорить достаточно спокойно и ровно.

Но он боится, и нет смысла это отрицать. Им некуда идти — уж точно не в магловский мир, куда его ни за что не пустит Министерство. Кто позволит Пожирателю смерти прийти в тот мир, который из-за него мог перестать существовать?

Но даже если бы не было никакого запрета, у них с сыном всё равно нет ничего, что сделало бы их частью этого мира: ни магловских документов, ни знаний или наставников, которые помогли бы прижиться там.

Им нет места и в волшебном мире, где Драко будут сторониться и презирать, где они не будут в безопасности, где каждый сможет им навредить — и нет никакой вероятности, что люди не обратят свою ненависть к нему на его сына, который и так повидал достаточно насилия в том маленьком доме, который они оставили две недели назад.

И обратиться им не к кому.

Драко боится, но как он сможет дать надежду своему сыну, если сам опустит руки?

— Ты замёрз, папочка, — говорит Скорпиус. Он не так давно научился правильно выговаривать звуки, его детский голос высок и невинен, и он, подняв голову, встревоженно смотрит на отца.

В свои пять лет его малыш слишком сильно беспокоится о вещах, о которых пятилетним мальчикам думать не положено. Например, о том, что его отец замёрз, или недостаточно ест, или страдает от синяков на рёбрах. И Драко думает, что это всего лишь один из тех аспектов, в которых он, как отец, не состоялся.

Драко улыбается и заверяет слегка дрожащим голосом:

— Не очень, — в свои пять лет его малыш знает ещё и то, что его отец много лжёт. — Ты меня согреваешь, — добавляет Драко, и эти слова правдивы во всех смыслах, кроме прямого. Кажется, что Скорпиус теперь его единственный источник тепла и комфорта в холодной, лишённой всего этого жизни. Он крепче прижимает его к себе и проводит рукой по шелковистым белым волосам. — А ты знал, что лучший способ согреться — это прижаться друг к другу?

После согревающих чар, по крайней мере, но палочку Драко конфисковали и уничтожили десять лет назад, а один из многих законов против Пожирателей смерти, которые в то время Министерство одобряло один за другим, в целях безопасности запретил им покупать палочки, а также появляться в больницах или любых учебных заведениях (что в наглядно демонстрировало, что Министр даже и не думал о снисхождении к несовершеннолетним — таким, как он).

Скорпиус, скорее всего, может лишь догадываться, что такое согревающие чары. Его магия только недавно начала проявляться.

В основном это происходило, когда Скорпиус был напуган: он гремел всеми предметами в комнате, стоя в дверном проёме, широко раскрыв глаза и крупно дрожа, а Майкл кричал на него, кричал и кричал, пока Драко не отправлял Скорпиуса в детскую, отвлекая внимание на себя. И Когда Майкл заканчивал с ним, Драко приводил себя в порядок и шёл к сыну, прекрасно зная, что тот всё это время лежал без сна, в ужасе ожидая встречи с отцом.

Во всяком случае, так продолжалось в течение нескольких лет. Теперь Драко живёт той жизнью, мысль о которой когда-то удерживала его от того, чтобы уйти, забрав с собой сына и вещи. Он ушёл, забрав с собой сына и вещи, и теперь им приходится мёрзнуть и голодать без крыши над головой.

Скорпиус моргает и ещё мгновение смеряет его взглядом своих больших глаз, для которого он всё ещё слишком мал, до которого ещё не дорос, а затем снова утыкается лицом в грудь Драко, а его маленькие ручки сжимают отцовскую рубашку.

И только когда дыхание Скорпиуса выравнивается, превратившись в тихое сопение, Драко зарывается лицом в его волосы и позволяет себе заплакать.

***

К тому времени, когда люди начали собирать по кусочкам всё, что было разрушено войной, все слизеринцы исчезли с лица Земли, что означало, что большинство друзей Драко либо оказались вне зоны доступа, либо ушли из его жизни.

Отца Драко посадили в Азкабан, а их с матерью Министерство лишило всего имущества и всех сбережений, за исключением нескольких тысяч галеонов. Они приобрели маленькую квартирку, затерянную где-то в отдалённой части Лютного переулка, и Драко пытался найти хоть какую-то работу, чтобы держаться на плаву, но без особого успеха.

Месяц спустя его отец, не покидая Азкабан, был приговорён к поцелую дементора, а мать распалась на части от горя и отчаяния. Она упала без шанса когда-либо снова подняться, и поэтому Драко приходилось держать на ногах их обоих.

Долгое время ничего не получалось. Заведений на Лютном переулке осталось не так уж много — многие закрылись из-за постоянных аврорских рейдов; в поисках сбежавших Пожирателей смерти Министерство отслеживало любую подозрительную активность, а Лютный всегда был полон этой самой подозрительной активности. Поэтому и разнообразия рабочих мест ждать не стоило. А под рабочими местами он подразумевал те, которые не требовали ЖАБА, но всё же приемлемо оплачивались.

Он не смог вернуться в Хогвартс, чтобы закончить образование. Не так давно — всего через месяц после суда над ним, сразу же, как были приняты новые законы против Пожирателей смерти — авроры выследили его и взяли прядь его волос. Из того немногого, что Драко знал о магловских исследованиях в области ДНК, он сделал вывод, что волосы использовали для того, чтобы идентифицировать его личность и не дать ему и шагу ступить в те места, которые требовали крайних мер безопасности и предосторожности. Хогвартс, очевидно, являлся одним из таких мест, как и другие учреждения магического образования, само Министерство и больницы.

Через несколько дней после вступления законов в силу ему пришло письмо от профессора МакГонагалл — с глубокими и искренними извинениями. Естественно, она мало что могла с этим поделать, но Драко всё равно оценил такой жест. Декан Гриффиндора — а теперь новая директриса Хогвартса — в школьные годы не питала к нему нежных чувств, а после того, как он стал причиной первой волны смертей и разрушений в Хогвартсе, он, наверное, стал нравиться ей ещё меньше, но всё же она почему-то захотела пожелать ему всего наилучшего, и Драко почувствовал, как в тот момент его сердце немного смягчилось к этой женщине.

Попытки найти работу рядом с домом не увенчались успехом, и тогда Драко расширил круг своих поисков. Он подавался в те места, где, как он был уверен, его ни за что бы не приняли, но мысль о сломленной матери и заканчивающихся деньгах заставляла его отважиться и идти.

Ему повезло, и добрая старая ведьма по имени Хельга взяла его на работу в свой магазин, специализирующийся на различных ботанических штучках, в качестве помощника. Но новоиспечённая удача — или, если точнее, её отсутствие — ударила по нему достаточно скоро, когда дезиллюминационные чары Хельги рассеялись в самый неподходящий момент, и его узнали. Работник Пожиратель смерти — очень плохое обстоятельство для ведения бизнеса; это непременно сказалось бы на его зарплате, но больше его волновала Хельга, которой он слишком восхищался, чтобы позволить себе лишить её средств к существованию. Поэтому он уволился и попросил её, чтобы она, если вдруг кто-то спросит, сказала, что он её обманул и она не знала, кто он на самом деле. Он надеялся, что никто не станет размышлять об этом слишком глубоко и не додумается до того, что у него даже не было палочки, чтобы наложить на себя заклинание. К тому же, Хельга была довольно стара, и это могло сыграть на руку.

Он продолжал отчаянно пытаться удержать на плаву и себя, и мать, но безрезультатно. Везде его встречали одинаково — различалась только степень недоброжелательности, гнева и страха — и отвечали, что не позволят кому-то вроде Драко работать с ними или что никакой клиент не захочет прийти туда, где работает кто-то вроде Драко.

По прошествии двух лет они с матерью оказались пугающе близко к полному разорению. Тогда матери удалось уговорить какую-то старую знакомую одолжить им немного денег, ровно столько, чтобы они продержались ещё год. Пришло облегчение, но вместе с ним на плечи Драко взвалилось ещё одно бремя — выплата долга.

Однажды утром Драко нашёл свою мать, лежащей на кровати, с пустым флаконом в руке, а её старая знакомая больше не возвращалась за своими деньгами.

После этого Драко перестал искать работу.

Он перестал делать всё.

Он просто…

Перестал.

Перестал есть, спать, мыться. Он упал, как когда-то упала его мать, и долго, очень долго не поднимался.

Он потерял всю свою семью и иногда (большую часть времени) подумывал о том, чтобы снова с ними воссоединиться.

Отправившись на Косой переулок в надежде купить в аптеке снотворного, Драко увидел Поттера с его девушкой, друзьями и маленьким ребёнком, который умел менять цвет волос. Поттер смеялся над чем-то, стоя рядом с девчонкой Уизли, а Уизел улыбался и что-то говорил малышу. Тот взглянул на него, а затем изменил цвет своих волос на ярко-рыжий, и в то время как его сестра, Грейнджер и Поттер разразились удивлённым смехом, Уизел озадачено смотрел на мальчика, который даже не понимал, чем так развеселил четверых взрослых, окружавших его.

По какой-то причине, которую Драко никак не мог понять, его грудь, которую в течение последних нескольких месяцев населяла одна лишь пустота, наполнили тяжесть и неуверенность, и после этого, уже оказавшись в аптеке, он, возможно, гораздо быстрее, чем обычно, вышел из себя. Он не помнил, что сказал и как именно он это сказал, но мужчина за прилавком порядком разозлился — если его уже не разозлило понимание того, с кем он имел дело. Стоило добавить к этому дерзость Драко и его резкие, недобрые слова, и уже вскоре зельевар направил на него свою палочку и выставил его за дверь.

Он вернулся в свою маленькую унылую серую квартирку и упал на импровизированную постель, устроенную прямо на полу рядом с небольшой кроватью, на которой спала его мать и где он не так давно нашёл её холодную, бледную и неподвижную. (Он больше не мог заставить себя даже взглянуть на эту кровать; призраки воспоминаний о ней по-прежнему преследовали его.)

Драко не позволял себе плакать.

***

Летом две тысячи второго года Драко влюбился в мужчину по имени Майкл Ланкастер.

Он был на четыре года старше Драко, у него были зелёные глаза и вьющиеся тёмно-каштановые волосы. Он не носил круглых очков, и глаза у него были меньше, и волосы не такие взъерошенные и чуть длиннее, и мышц было побольше, и челюсть квадратная. Он был приятен и мил, но не чересчур благороден. Он прекрасно знал, кто Драко такой, но всё равно его любил, так что Драко любил его в ответ.

Они встретились, когда Майкл врезался в Драко и тот выронил из рук пакет, полный ингредиентов для успокаивающего зелья. Драко даже не успел разозлиться, прежде чем Майкл быстро пробормотал извинения и присел на корточки, чтобы помочь ему всё собрать. Майкл встал, протянул Драко его пакет, а потом, когда поднял взгляд и увидел его лицо, застыл и просто смотрел на него целую минуту.

Драко тоже застыл, не горя желанием огрызаться на первого человека, который за долгое время проявил к нему хоть какую-то доброту, но чувствуя, как вокруг него воздвигаются стены и как растёт готовность ответить, если понадобится. Он ждал услышать мерзкие оскорбления, а потом вдруг задумался, а зачем ему вообще ждать.

Он уже собирался развернуться и уйти, пока Майкл не успел сказать ему что-нибудь обидное, но Майкл быстро встряхнулся, словно выйдя из транса, и пробормотал, отведя взгляд:

— Извините, вы просто очень…

Драко остановился и прищурился, будто бы защищаясь.

— Какой?

Майкл бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Он выглядел очаровательно-застенчивым, и этот образ отдалённо напоминал Драко кое-кого другого.

— Красивый. Вы красивый. И это всё так странно. Я лучше просто пойду.

Драко должен был дать ему уйти в тот самый момент, но он этого не сделал.

Через три месяца, после бесчисленных свиданий и проведённых вместе ночей, Драко продал свою маленькую унылую серую квартирку и вместе с Майклом переехал в небольшой домик. Он любил, был любим, не был одинок и больше не беспокоился о том, как бы ему выжить. Всё, вроде бы, наконец-то налаживалось.

Два месяца спустя они сыграли тихую свадьбу. Всё было сказочно и красиво, как в детской книжке: море, пляж, только они вдвоём и священник, который их обвенчал.

Позже Драко понял, почему они никого не пригласили на свою свадьбу. Не потому, что Майкл не любил свою неблагополучную семью, и не потому, что он желал, чтобы этот момент был особенным и только для них двоих, а потому, что Майкл просто не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал, с кем он связал себя узами брака.

Позже он задавался вопросом, знал ли Майкл, что в его руках был единственный ключик к запертой двери жизни Драко. Что у Драко не было ничего и никого, кроме Майкла. Что ему некуда было бежать.

Но ему всё равно следовало.

Драко быстро всему научился. Он узнал, что у Майкла есть привычка распускать руки, когда никого нет рядом, и совсем не возражал по этому поводу. Майкл любил чёрный кофе, сэндвичи с индейкой и тушёное мясо. Ему нравился вкус кислотных шипучек, чего Драко совсем не понимал, но Майкл говорил, что ему уже не больно их есть. Он не любил ни танцевать, ни готовить, и писал корявым, размашистым почерком. Драко высоко оценивал его чёрный юмор, а ещё узнал, что Майкл неряшлив и ленив, что контрастировало с его собственными опрятностью и неусидчивостью; что он знает, как выглядеть спокойным, даже когда это совсем не так; что он знает, как заставить своего противника выглядеть и чувствовать себя глупым; что он упрям и не всегда может принять «нет» в качестве ответа; что иногда ему кажется, будто он наделён большими правами, чем все остальные; что он импульсивен, самоуверен и экспрессивен, непунктуален и очень силён.

Майкл был нетерпелив и вспыльчив, очень вспыльчив, но и Драко тоже, и в этом они были похожи. Они часто ссорились, и иногда в гневе Майкл говорил ужасные вещи. Ужасные, ужасные вещи, которые причиняли гораздо больше боли, когда их говорили не какие-то незнакомцы с улицы, а близкий человек. Драко узнал, что во время спора его довольно легко победить: Майклу нужно было лишь припомнить его прошлое, и Драко сразу же замолкал, нахмурившись и разрываясь от вмиг наполнявшей его смеси предательства, боли и стыда.

Но Майкл извинялся, клятвенно заверял, что совсем не имел этого в виду, и целовал Драко до тех пор, пока тот снова не улыбался. И Драко не думал, что хоть кто-то в этом мире сможет его полюбить, но Майкл ведь любил, и поэтому Драко любил его в ответ, несмотря ни на что. Во всяком случае, по большей части он был счастлив, разве не так? Гораздо счастливее, чем за последние три года, даже если иногда у них возникали трудности.

Через десять месяцев они решили завести ребёнка — в основном по желанию Майкла. Драко был слишком глуп и влюблён, чтобы сказать «нет», и слишком отчаянно нуждался в нежности, которую, как он был убеждён, больше ему никто не подарит.

И позже Драко понял, что если бы тогда не принял это решение — одно из ключевых решений во всей этой истории, — то уже давно бы ушёл. И что Майкл понял это задолго до него.

Драко сам сварил зелье плодородия и выносил ребёнка, который однажды стал единственной причиной, по которой он всё ещё дышал и жил.

***

— Знаешь, я работаю в бухгалтерии Гринготтса, — сказал Майкл, разрушив долгое уютное молчание. Он обнимал Драко, пока они лежали на кровати, сытые и довольные. Драко хмыкнул в подтверждение его слов. — И мне кажется, это несправедливо, что ты только и делаешь, что сидишь дома.

Драко выгнул бровь, поднимая голову с его груди, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Я не совсем понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, Майкл. Ты же знаешь, что меня ни за что никто не возьмёт на работу.

— Не знаю, — пожав плечами, ответил Майкл. — Делай что-нибудь полезное по дому или что-то в этом роде.

— Как прислуга, — протянул Драко.

Майкл усмехнулся, отведя взгляд и слегка прикусив губу, как будто он не хотел говорить то, что собирался сказать, но всё же не смог удержаться.

— Как человек, который не сидит на шее у своего партнёра, не предлагая ничего взамен.

— Извини? — Драко приподнялся на локтях, чтобы получше взглянуть на Майкла. Его глаза сузились, а лицо и грудь одновременно с этим залились краской злости и смущения. — Я вынашиваю чёртового…

Майкл закатил глаза.

— Я целый день работаю. А ты, Драко, что делаешь, кроме как тратишь мои деньги? — заявил он. — Разве я слишком много прошу, если хочу, чтобы от тебя тоже была какая-то польза?

— О, а я и не знал, что у нас, оказывается, какое-то соглашение, а не отношения! — Драко скрипнул зубами и попытался скрыть внезапное жжение в глазах за сатирической, невесёлой улыбкой. Он полностью сел и принялся собирать свою одежду. — У меня даже нет волшебной палочки, Майкл. А твоя меня совсем не слушается. Тебе достаточно взмахнуть ею и сказать несколько слов, вот и всё.

— Ага, значит, я возвращаюсь с работы, весь уставший… — огрызнулся Майкл.

Драко пожал плечами, надевая рубашку, и насмешливо фыркнул.

— Ну, ты только сидишь там и… и считаешь галеоны? Не так уж и трудно после этого поухаживать за чёртовым домом, который так мал, что в нём даже дышать нечем!

Тогда Майкл впервые его ударил.

Вскоре он извинился за это, говорил: «Просто мне показалось, что ты ведёшь себя очень неблагодарно и несправедливо, понимаешь? Я просто разозлился, а ты знаешь, что я довольно вспыльчивый. Извини. Это больше не повторится», — а потом целовал Драко до тех пор, пока тот снова не улыбнулся и не простил его.

Драко полагал, что он, возможно, на самом деле говорил неблагодарные и несправедливые вещи, даже если был объективен и честен. Он едва сводил концы с концами, пока не встретил Майкла и не переехал к нему, так что, если посмотреть на это всё трезво, его гнев был совершенно необоснованным.

Мать Майкла была маглорождённой, поэтому у них дома было много магловских приспособлений. Драко понятия не имел, как ими всеми пользоваться, однако, в конце концов, ему пришлось научиться.

***

Скорпиусу было три года, когда Майкл отобрал его любимого игрушечного дракона, потому что тот издавал слишком много звуков и извергал слишком много безобидных всполохов пламени, и заявил, что либо он сломает игрушку сам, либо _«Я разобью лицо твоему папочке. Что скажешь?»_

Три года назад Драко впервые взял на руки маленький тёплый розовый комочек и узнал, что отцовство может удивительным образом изменить даже самые холодные сердца.

Оно сделало его безгранично самоотверженным и даже храбрым.

И всё ради одного крошечного существа, которое пришло в этот мир благодаря ему и улыбнулось ему раньше, чем улыбнулось кому-то ещё. Драко никогда не был самоотверженным или храбрым, но ради Скорпиуса он мог стать каким угодно.

Однажды Драко увидел, как огромные зелёные глаза распахнулись и уставились на него, как розовые, как цветочный бутон, губы, очень похожие на его собственные, изогнулись в сонной улыбке, как нос, такой же как у него, только поменьше, сморщился от недовольства от слишком яркого света, и тогда он невесомо коснулся маленького подбородка подушечкой пальца и прошептал: _«Ты — моё всё, и в этом мире нет ничего, чего бы я не сделал для тебя»_.

И это означало, что Драко был готов встретиться с любыми последствиями, если бы Скорпиус решил оставить своего дракона. Он просто не хотел, чтобы его сын потерял то, что делало его счастливым, особенно если счастья в его жизни и так было немного. Ему было всего три года, и он не должен был выбирать между такими вещами.

Поэтому Драко, глядя Майклу прямо в глаза, спокойно сказал сыну:

— Скорпиус, возьми свою игрушку и иди в комнату. Я приду к тебе через минуту.

Скорпиус смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами и трясся, трясся, трясся, как трясся всегда, стоило Майклу только появиться в комнате. Он взглянул на свою игрушку, его розовые губы скривились, в его больших зелёных глазах, которые видели слишком много для ребёнка его возраста, блестели слёзы. А потом он перевёл взгляд на Драко и просто смотрел на него несколько долгих секунд. Драко мягко улыбнулся своему малышу и покачал головой в знак того, что _всё в порядке, всё хорошо,_ внезапно гораздо меньше страшась любого насилия, которое готово было обрушиться на него. Тишина спокойствия, порождённого любовью, успокоила бурю страха у него в животе.

Но Скорпиус швырнул своего игрушечного дракона в стену и подбежал к Драко, тихо плача — тихо, потому что недавно уяснил, что если слишком сильно шуметь, то случится что-то ужасное. И сердце Драко разбилось на кусочки, когда он подхватил своего сына на руки.

Воспоминания об этом дне — это ещё один пункт в списке, который напоминает Драко о его неудачах и недостатках, о том, что он не смог быть достаточно хорошим отцом, чтобы защитить Скорпиуса от разрушений, от потери детской радости и невинности.

Той ночью Драко задумался о том, чтобы уйти, как много раз до этого, как всякий раз, когда Майкл применял свои больные манипуляции по отношению к Скорпиусу. Драко не позволял ему поднимать палочку или руку на своего ребёнка, ни разу, никогда. Но защитить сына от подобных вещей он мог не всегда.

Драко, лёжа в постели сына, который крепко прижался к его боку, молча наблюдал за ним и медленно перебирал пальцами пряди его шелковистых волос.

Два месяца назад, когда кошмары Драко стали совсем плохи, Майкл выгнал его из их общей постели, сказав, чтобы он _перестал, чёрт возьми, кричать или пошёл спать куда-нибудь в другое место_.

Драко не знал, что делать, поэтому, спотыкаясь, вышел из комнаты и уснул на диване в гостиной. Немногим позже он проснулся из-за того, что Скорпиус хныкал во сне у себя в комнате — теперь, когда он оказался за пределами закрытой двери спальни, эти звуки стали намного отчётливее. Он вошёл в детскую, чтобы успокоить сына и снова уложить его спать. В ту ночь он так и заснул там, и с тех пор Скорпиус не позволял ему спать где-то ещё и беспокойно хватался своими маленькими ручками за его руку, когда он вставал с постели ночью.

Он задумался о том, чтобы уйти. Но куда?

С его репутацией и статусом Пожирателя смерти у Драко не было никакой надежды найти работу, никакой надежды заработать свои собственные деньги, обзавестись своим собственным жильём и обеспечивать Скорпиуса всем необходимым без помощи Майкла. Никто не стал бы беспокоиться о нём и, следовательно, о его сыне. Они со Скорпиусом могли уйти прямо в тот самый момент, но тогда они бы мёрзли и голодали без крыши над головой.

Казалось, в тот день, когда его сын, Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой, появился на свет, он был обречён на беспощадную и жестокую жизнь, и иногда Драко думал, что лучше бы он родился где-нибудь в более хорошем месте и у каких-нибудь более хороших родителей.

Но Скорпиус был всем его миром, и, как бы жестоко это ни было, он не смог бы жить без него.

— Пот, — сказал вдруг Скорпиус, но из-за его детского произношения это прозвучало не совсем отчётливо.

Драко улыбнулся, не заботясь о жгучей боли в уголке рта из-за расцветшего там фиолетового синяка. Он притянул Скорпиуса поближе к себе, взъерошил его шелковистые вьющиеся белые волосы и поцеловал в макушку.

— Пот, значит. Ну хорошо.

И так начались рассказы о мальчике в круглых очках, с ярко-зелёными глазами _(точь-в-точь как у тебя, Скорпиус)_ и взъерошенными волосами — чёрными-чёрными, как вороново крыло. Да, он немного туповат, но он добрый, храбрый и слишком благородный, и этот мальчик — тот, кто победил злого тёмного волшебника, когда был ещё совсем-совсем маленьким.

Но злой волшебник возвращался снова, снова и снова, в разных обличиях. Драко рассказывал сыну сказки о Поте и человеке с двумя лицами, а затем о Поте и огромной змее в тайной комнате и ещё несколько историй.

Однажды злой волшебник вернулся, обретя своё собственное тело, и теперь он выглядел как змееподобный человек без носа. Все называли его Тёмным Лордом, никто не произносил его настоящего имени, потому что его слишком боялись. Но только не Пот. Пот его не боялся. А даже если и боялся, то не показывал этого и всегда бесстрашно произносил его имя. Истории продолжались и продолжались; они затрагивали войну, героизм и победу света над тьмой, подарившую людям самую сильную, яркую надежду на будущее и самый благоговейный трепет.

В конце концов, с помощью своих верных друзей — Уизела и Умной Ведьмы — Пот обманул Тёмного Лорда, заставив его поверить в то, что ему удалось победить, и Тёмный Лорд настолько затерялся в своём высокомерии и в радости от ложной победы, что даже не заметил этого. Тёмный Лорд пал, но благородство и героизм Пота не закончились на этом: потом он разобрался и с остальными плохими людьми, которые работали на злодея.

(Однажды его сын узнает, что он был одним из тех плохих людей, и Драко до сих пор понятия не имеет, что будет делать в тот момент.)

К концу рассказа Скорпиус едва размыкал потяжелевшие веки, и на грани сна он пробормотал неуверенным шёпотом:

— Папочка? — Драко вопросительно хмыкнул, пропуская сквозь пальцы шелковистые белые кудряшки и нежно массируя кожу у основания головы сына. — Иногда я думаю, как Пот… как Пот разбирается с папой.

***

Драко сидел за столом, усадив Скорпиуса себе на колени и дрожащей рукой сжимая ложку. Скорпиус выворачивался, отчего пюре из гороха и моркови разлеталось в разные стороны, а от дрожи, бежавшей по телу Драко, тряслись все столовые приборы.

— Давай, Скорпиус, — почти умолял он. — Что я тебе говорил? Растущим мальчикам нужно кушать овощи.

Скорпиус замотал головой, извиваясь то в одну, то в другую сторону, пытаясь освободиться от руки Драко, обхватившей его поперёк спины.

— Нет, папочка. Нет. Я их не люблю.

— Скорпиус, — предупреждающе произнёс Драко, но голос его дрожал, как и всё внутри и снаружи.

— Нет!

— Скорпиус, — Драко заскрипел зубами, стараясь не рявкнуть, не закричать, не… — Мерлина ради, нельзя есть только то, что тебе нравится. Тебе нужны все питательные вещества, если ты хочешь вырасти большим.

Скорпиус разочарованно всхлипнул. Он прогнулся в спине, напрягся и выскользнул из хватки Драко.

— Папочка, я их не люблю.

Может быть, всё, что копилось в его душе последние четыре года и давило на его больное распухшее сердце, вдруг вырвалось наружу в один момент; может быть, пренебрежительные насмешки Майкла, его злые высказывания и оскорбления, брошенные прямо перед тем, как он ушёл на работу, отдавались в голове слишком громким эхом; может быть, так сказалось чистое, полное истощение, потому что прошлой ночью он совсем не спал. Хотя не то чтобы сон делал его менее измученным. Иногда ему казалось, что он мог бы проспать тысячу лет и всё равно проснуться с ощущением, будто его кости сделаны из свинца.

Или, может быть, всё сразу.

Но ложка выпала из его трясущейся руки и со звоном приземлилась на тарелку, другой трясущейся рукой он поставил Скорпиуса на ноги, а затем просто задрожал всем телом. Драко быстро отодвинул тарелку с едой, упёрся локтями в столешницу и прижал ладони к глазам. С его губ сорвался тяжёлый, задыхающийся всхлип, он обхватил голову руками и застыл на месте.

Он очень долго просто сидел там, и единственными звуками, наполнявшими помещение, были его быстрые, тяжёлые и прерывистые вздохи, пока он боролся с необъяснимой волной паники и отчаяния, омывавшей его внутренности, а единственным движением — дрожь его спины, рук и плеч.

— Папочка? — прошептал Скорпиус.

Дыхание Драко стало ещё более прерывистым и тяжёлым. Он знал, что ему нужно что-то сделать. Знал, что расстраивает своего сына, представая перед ним в таком виде. Знал, что должен остановиться и вести себя как отец, а не как ребёнок. Но он не мог ни нормально дышать, ни перестать дрожать. Он не мог пошевелиться, не мог говорить, и ему казалось, что если он попытается двинуть рукой или открыть рот, то заплачет, закричит или просто сойдёт с ума.

— Папочка, прости.

Он слышал голос сына и чувствовал, как его маленькие ладошки вцепились в его руку и трясли её. Он не мог пошевелиться. Не мог говорить. Он трясся, его дыхание превратилось в короткие и судорожные вздохи, и всё, что он мог делать, — это сидеть на месте и пытаться держать себя в руках.

— Папочка, прости, — Скорпиус тряс его за плечо, его голос дрожал от страха. — Прости. Я съем овощи.

Драко пытался дышать глубоко и медленно, он делал это снова и снова, пока не почувствовал, как начало ослабевать давление в горле и в груди. Дыхание Скорпиуса превратилось в рваные всхлипы, он плакал, его подбородок сморщился и дрожал, и Драко снова развалился бы на части из-за того, что довёл своего сына до слёз, если бы ему не нужно было в первую очередь позаботиться о нём. Поэтому, наконец немного успокоившись и уже не чувствуя, что находится в опасной близости к тому, чтобы потерять всякий рассудок, он отодвинулся от стола и провёл руками по своему лицу.

— Всё хорошо, — пробормотал Драко. Он подхватил Скорпиуса на руки, усадил к себе на колени и обнял. — Всё хорошо. Я в порядке. Смотри, — он слабо улыбнулся сыну, непослушными пальцами вытирая слёзы с его щёк. Он покрывал его лицо поцелуями до тех пор, пока его дыхание не выровнялось. Но розовые губки остались печально изогнутыми, а в глазах по-прежнему блестели слёзы. — Можем не кушать овощи сегодня, — Драко чувствовал какую-то отчаянную потребность компенсировать всё это. Он нежно ткнулся носом в щёку Скорпиуса, а затем слегка отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на него. — Но только сегодня, ладно?

— Я скушаю.

В горле у Драко встал ком, а к глазам подкатило жжение болезненного стыда и вины.

То, что в будущем Скорпиус едва ли будет беспокоить его подобным образом, позже станет признаком его очередной неудачи.

Тем вечером, укладывая Скорпиуса спать, Драко услышал, как тот тихо и неуверенно пробормотал ему в плечо:

— Я люблю тебя, папочка.

Он замер на мгновение.

Обычно всё происходило наоборот: Драко говорил это первым, а Скорпиус отвечал ему широкой улыбкой и своим _«И я люблю тебя, папочка_ ».

— И я люблю тебя, Скорпиус, — с улыбкой произнёс он.

Он забрался в постель, лёг рядом со Скорпиусом и обнял его маленькое тельце, немного ёрзая на матрасе, устраиваясь поудобнее. Когда он, наконец, нашёл комфортное положение, он взглянул на сына и они начали играть в придуманную ими игру «А ты знал?», в которой каждый из них мог рассказать другому что-нибудь новое.

— А ты знал, что нас назвали в честь звёзд? — спросил Драко.

— Скольких звёзд?

— Очень многих, — ответил он с улыбкой и притворным изумлённым вздохом, а затем стал называть некоторые из них. Антарес, Саргас, Лесат, Этамин, Тубан. Он тихо смеялся и целовал Скорпиуса в лоб, пока тот повторял за ним каждое из названий, но не мог правильно их произнести.

— Антаес, — повторял Скорпиус, качая головой, как будто это могло заставить его язык работать лучше (но на деле только заставляло кудряшки забавно подпрыгивать). — Са-агас. Туван.

В конце концов, когда они вместе назвали почти все звёзды своих созвездий, комната погрузилась в тишину и в течение некоторого времени они просто лежали, каждый думая о чём-то своём.

Драко повернул голову, коснувшись щекой подушки, чтобы посмотреть на Скорпиуса.

— А ты знал… — он замолк, его горло судорожно сжалось, и это было слишком заметно в тишине, нарушаемой только звуком ровного дыхания Майкла, доносившимся из соседней спальни.

Скорпиус, его прекрасный, умный малыш, в ожидании глядел на него. У него был разум Драко. Глаза, нос, рот и волосы Драко. Он весь был его. Весь его. Всё, что ему досталось от Майкла, — это дикие кудри и зелёный цвет глаз, и иногда Драко смотрел в эти глаза и воображал, будто он унаследовал их не от Майкла, а от кое-кого другого.

Драко наклонился ближе к сыну, прикусил дрожащую нижнюю губу, тяжело выдохнул и прошептал:

— Ты — моя звёздочка в огромном чёрном небе.

Он думал, что Скорпиус не поймёт, что это значит. Надеялся, что не поймёт, потому что это совсем не то, что должны понимать маленькие дети.

Но его малышу было всего четыре года, и он уже иногда улыбался только губами, но не глазами, и это могло означать, что он понимал гораздо больше, чем должны понимать маленькие дети.

***

Драко ушёл на следующее утро после того, как произошло немыслимое.

Майкл не поднял руку на Скорпиуса и никогда не сделал бы этого, пока Драко рядом, но он сделал что-то столь же мерзкое.

— Дай мне сначала увести Скорпиуса в его комнату, — сказал Драко, стараясь казаться спокойным и собранным, изо всех сил сжимая руки в кулаки; стараясь, чтобы ни его голос, ни тело не дрожали, потому что Скорпиус стоял прямо в дверях и не должен был знать, что его отец не всегда чувствует себя таким сильным, как говорит ему.

Скорпиус уговорил его поиграть в пятнашки с завязанными глазами и случайно разбил старую вазу, о которой Драко даже не знал и которая, как оказалось, имела какую-то фамильную ценность. Сын всё время вил из него верёвки, и поэтому Драко не смог отказать ему, даже предполагая, что может случиться что-то подобное. Это была целиком и полностью его вина.

И как бы сильно он ни хотел сказать Майклу, чтобы он пошёл к чёрту, что у него есть палочка и он может починить эту вазу одним только заклинанием, он понимал, что проблема не в этом. Проблема была в том, что Майклу нравилось чувствовать себя большим, сильным и контролирующим всё, потому что во всём остальном он был маленьким, слабым и безвластным, из-за чего испытывал потребность сделать кому-то ещё хуже, чтобы он сам и его жалкая жизнь казались хоть чуточку лучше.

— Нет, знаешь что, пусть твоё никчёмное маленькое дьявольское отродье посмотрит, что случится с его подонком-отцом, если он облажается, — прорычал Майкл. Он схватил тонкую ручку Скорпиуса и грубо затащил его в комнату, заперев дверь. Сдавленный стон, который сорвался с губ мальчика, мог быть порождён страхом, или болью, или всем сразу.

Глаза Драко заволокло красной пеленой. Раскалённая добела ярость взорвалась в его голове и пламенем спустилась по венам в грудь. Тело напряглось ещё сильнее, ногти впились в кожу ладоней.

— И в следующий раз он дважды подумает…

Драко не слышал остального. В следующую секунду он пересёк комнату и с такой силой ударил Майкла кулаком по лицу, что тот врезался головой в стену. Это было одной из многих вещей, которые Скорпиусу не нужно было видеть. Которые не нужно было видеть ни одному ребёнку на свете.

Он знал, что его ждут ужасные последствия, но в тот момент это волновало его в последнюю очередь. Во всяком случае, он чувствовал удовлетворение и облегчение, освободившие что-то в нём, словно он получил то, чего ждал очень-очень долго, словно дал выход тому, что копилось, копилось и копилось внутри до такой степени, что уже не давало ему дышать.

Но палочки всегда побеждают, и уже вскоре Майкл прижимал его к полу, окровавленного и покрытого гематомами.

И всё это произошло прямо на глазах у Скорпиуса. Сквозь ревущий звук собственной крови, шумящей в ушах в такт пульсирующей боли от ран, Драко слышал голос своего сына, который плакал и кричал, чтобы Майкл остановился, чтобы не делал ему больно, обещал, что больше никогда не будет так делать. Обещал, что больше никогда не будет ребёнком и не будет, как и любой другой ребёнок, совершать ошибки, которые едва ли что-то значат.

— Скорпиус, всё хорошо, — изо рта у него капала кровь. Он выплюнул её, пытаясь спрятать своё разбитое лицо. Он хотел посмотреть, но боялся, что вид его лица только ещё больше напугает малыша. — Просто отвернись. Тебе не нужно это видеть. Закрой глазки, как во сне, хорошо? Закрой глазки.

Майкл схватил его за волосы, оттащил к пустому пространству между кроватью и стеной и наклонил.

Когда к Драко пришло осознание, он понял, что больше не сможет говорить Скорпиусу, что ему _не больно, и разве может быть больно, когда есть ты и твои поцелуи,_ и смог только дрожащим шёпотом выдавить из себя:

— Майкл, что ты…

Майкл не ответил, он продолжал, не собираясь останавливаться. Драко дико и отчаянно бился под тяжестью его руки и тела.

— Майкл, какого чёрта? — в панике и ужасе крикнул Драко. Он дрожал, дрожал и даже не мог упрекнуть себя за то, что выругался перед пятилетним ребёнком. — Дай мне увести сына, пожалуйста, он не должен этого видеть… — Майкл его не слушал. — Майкл, пожалуйста, — рыдая, умолял Драко. — Мерлин, пожалуйста, только не перед ним…

Скорпиус не понял, что произошло, но сдавленных криков Драко было достаточно, чтобы он не мог перестать трястись до глубокой ночи. Драко больше никогда не сможет говорить ему, что отец сильный и ничто не причиняет ему боли, когда его малыш рядом.

Иногда от этого только больнее.

Той ночью Драко обнимал Скорпиуса чуть крепче и прижимал его к себе чуть сильнее, чем обычно. Он не мог перестать целовать его волосы и пытался не плакать, потому что ему не положено плакать перед сыном, но всё равно плакал, потому что Скорпиус продолжал трястись, трястись и трястись и отказывался говорить. Драко рассказал ему все сказки о Поте, а потом долго-долго говорил, что он _самый умныйхрабрыйсильныйхороший, я люблю тебя больше всего на свете, хорошо? Я так сильно тебя люблю, я рядом я рядом я рядом,_ и пел колыбельную, которую ему в детстве пела мама, снова и снова, пока Скорпиус, наконец, не заснул.

***

Следующим утром, когда Майкл отправился на работу, Драко ушёл, забрав с собой сына и вещи.

***

Сидя в безлюдном переулке со Скорпиусом на коленях, Драко прижимал его к своей груди и показывал ему драконов из маленьких светящихся шариков, наколдованных с помощью беспалочковой магии. Он напевал тихую мелодию, которая напоминала ему о сладком и мягком голосе его матери, которая вызывала в памяти образ того, как мама сидела на кровати рядом с ним и пела ему колыбельную, как локоны волос касались её плеч, облачённых в ночную рубашку, и как она улыбалась Драко, словно он был для неё всем миром — точно так же, как Скорпиус был всем миром для Драко.

Он покачивал сына на руках и напевал колыбельную, неровно и слегка фальшиво.

_Города падут_

_Под весом моей любви._

Скорпиус запрокинул голову, устремив на него взгляд. Он молчал, его глаза слипались от надвигающейся дремоты, но он старался не заснуть, чтобы подольше послушать, как отец поёт для него. С того вечера он не произнёс ни слова, а прошло уже четыре дня.

_Я вознесу тебя к звёздам,_

_Если всего мира будет недостаточно._

Драко хотел, чтобы его сын заснул, чтобы он тоже мог заснуть и, возможно, забыть о голоде в животе, который как будто пожирает сам себя за неимением чего-то другого. Возможно, голод и вовсе не даст ему уснуть. Возможно, лучшее, что ему удастся получить сегодня ночью, — это лёгкое забытье от холода, жёсткого дискомфорта и умоляющего о еде желудка.

Он умудрялся наскрести немного денег или еды очень сомнительными методами. Воровством в продуктовых магазинах, карманными кражами с помощью беспалочковой магии… проституцией. Это единственные варианты, которые оставались у человека с отсутствием образования и какой-либо надежды на то, что хоть кто-то примет его на нормальную работу. Сегодня он дважды покормил Скорпиуса, но сам в последний раз ел вчера утром и теперь чувствовал слабость и головокружение.

_Я достану тебе солнце,_

_Чтобы согреть тебя._

_Я достану тебе луну,_

_Чтобы ты не боялся темноты._

Скорпиус уткнулся носом ему в грудь, полностью прижавшись к нему всем своим маленьким тельцем. Он тихо посапывал, когда выдыхал воздух, его дыхание стало ровным и даже успокаивающим в своей знакомой ритмичности. Драко медленно и осторожно лёг, удерживая тело Скорпиуса на своей груди. Он был слишком маленьким и лёгким для мальчика своего возраста, но, вдобавок к синякам на груди и слабости, его вес затруднял дыхание Драко. Однако он не мог позволить своему сыну спать на холодной жёсткой земле. Он крепко обхватил малыша поперёк спины, удерживая его на месте, а другую руку мягко уложил ему на плечи.

Перед тем, как провалиться в сон, он подумал о матери. Он задался вопросом, наблюдает ли она за ним, наблюдает ли за ними, полюбила ли она своего милого внука так же, как любит его Драко, и разочарована ли она, грустит ли из-за того, каким Драко стал.

— Да, любовь моя, я разрушу ради тебя весь мир, — тихо, невнятно и хрипло пел Драко уснувшему на его груди мальчику, пока сон медленно забирал его в свою власть. Его глаза, устремлённые в огромное чёрное небо, где высоко-высоко ярко светила одна-единственная звёздочка, закрылись. — И я буду делать это снова, и снова, и снова.

***

Драко находил мужчин и женщин, прятал Скорпиуса в безопасном месте и велел ему никуда не уходить. Стараясь не причинять отцу лишних хлопот, Скорпиус всегда слушался и оставался там, где Драко его оставлял, пока тот не возвращался с деньгами в карманах.

В первый раз, когда он вернулся с синяком на щеке, Скорпиус, увидев его, заплакал. Кажется, даже уйдя из этого ужасного дома, Драко так и не закончил губить своего сына.

— Эй. Эй, ну же, чего ты плачешь, а? — Драко нахмурился, пальцами вытирая слёзы Скорпиуса и целуя его в кончик носа. — Я просто врезался в стену, вот и всё. В темноте не заметил.

По щекам Скорпиуса катились новые и новые слёзы. Он обхватил лицо Драко своими маленькими ладошками и прижался губками к синяку точно так же, как Драко целовал ему колени, когда он сдирал их о ковёр в доме Майкла. Драко почувствовал, как что-то словно пробежалось по его коже, забрав с собой пульсирующую боль. Скорпиус весь засветился сквозь слёзы, потому что, когда Драко коснулся пальцами того места, где совсем недавно была рана, там уже ничего не осталось. Драко улыбнулся — так нежно, что губы лишь слегка разомкнулись, показав только проблеск зубов — и наклонился, коснувшись своим носом кончика носа сына.

— Мой мальчик талантлив и умён, не так ли?

Во второй раз всё было намного хуже, потому что этот мужчина слишком хорошо помнил его лицо, и теперь Драко уже не мог сказать сыну, что врезался в стену, ведь его мальчик слишком умён и умеет распознавать ложь отца. Отчаянные поцелуи Скорпиуса, которыми тот усыпал всё его лицо, никак не хотели помогать, и тогда Драко быстро притянул его к своей груди, позволив ему сорваться в неконтролируемые слёзы.

Ему казалось, что отныне всё будет доставаться им ценой боли.

***

В начале третьей недели Скорпиус заболевает.

Это наверняка какая-то магическая болезнь — она, похоже, влияет на его магию. Ему больно, когда Драко пытается использовать свою беспалочковую магию (даже если заклинания никак не связаны с попытками его исцелить), словно он слишком чувствителен к ней. Но даже без неё Скорпиус всё время испытывает жгучую боль и дискомфорт.

Драко знает, что его туда не пустят, но надеется, что хотя бы для ребёнка сделают исключение, поэтому он поднимает малыша на руки, берёт свои вещи и несколько часов пешком идёт до Святого Мунго. В такие моменты он особенно жалеет, что у него нет волшебной палочки.

Он добрался туда, измученный и готовый в любой момент упасть в обморок, но какой-то невидимый барьер не пускает его внутрь и тут же запускает сигнализацию, стоит ему попытаться шагнуть на порог больницы. Барьер, должно быть, обнаружил тёмную метку у него на руке. Он знает, что это так, но это не может объяснить того, почему нельзя пустить Скорпиуса.

Проходящий мимо санитар замечает его и подходит ближе, останавливаясь по другую сторону барьера.

— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, мой сын, — Драко пытается не плакать и не паниковать, он уже так давно пытается не плакать и не паниковать, что, если сейчас ничего не получится, это может стать последней каплей. У него болят ноги, сердце бешено колотится, колени вот-вот подогнутся. Совладав, насколько это возможно, со своими эмоциями, он пробует ещё раз, говоря на этот раз яснее и громче. — Он заболел. Я… Ему больно. Может быть… может… может, есть способ…

На лице санитара застыло непроницаемое выражение.

— Чары наложены Министерством. Мы действительно никак не можем позволить вам или вашему сыну войти, — клинически бесстрастно объясняет он. — А даже если бы и могли, помогать таким, как вы, незаконно. Это может привести к разбирательству и стоить карьеры каждому, кто будет к этому причастен.

— Мой сын _не_ Пожиратель смерти! — резко шипит Драко. Ярость разгорается в его груди, и он сильно ударяет рукой по барьеру. Скорпиус хнычет ему в плечо. — Он имеет право на лечение, чёртовы вы ублюдки!

— Кажется, чары намекают на обратное. Мне очень жаль, — он выглядит так, словно на самом деле сочувствует, но гораздо меньше, чем если бы на месте Драко был кто-то другой. — Но я уверен, что с вашим сыном ничего серьёзного. Просто безобидная и достаточно распространённая магическая лихорадка, сейчас как раз сезон. Вам стоит уйти, прежде чем нам придётся самим сопроводить вас отсюда.

Драко понимает законы, даже понимает ненависть и неприязнь по отношению к себе и другим Пожирателям. Но как можно быть настолько чёрствым к _ребёнку,_ неважно чьему, — этого он не понимает.

На третий день лихорадки Скорпиусу становится ещё хуже. Им и так не хватает еды, но он не может удержать в себе даже то немногое, что Драко удаётся для него достать. Скорпиус слабеет, изнемогает от мучительной боли. Драко обнимает его и делает ему массаж, который, кажется, перестаёт помогать в тот самый момент, когда его заканчивают делать.

Он держит на руках Скорпиуса, наконец-то, _наконец-то_ уснувшего, и, прижимая его чуть ближе к своей груди, глотает ужас и слёзы.

И в тот день он думает об этом. О возвращении к Майклу. От этой мысли его тошнит, но он не знает, что ещё делать. Он не знает, чем болен сын. А что, если это смертельно? Что, если Скорпиус не… Мерлин, что, если он…

Если Драко потеряет свою звёздочку, то всё, что у него останется, — это огромное чёрное небо, и он не знает, что тогда будет делать.

Не знает, что будет делать.

И в тот самый день он встречает Гарри Поттера.


	2. встретить гарри поттера

Когда Тедди было четыре года, Андромеда заболела. Это была неизлечимая, прогрессирующая и смертельная болезнь, которая разъедала её магическое ядро; от неё же умерла и её прабабушка. Вскоре после того, как поставили диагноз, Андромеду пришлось госпитализировать, и тогда Гарри занял её место в качестве опекуна Тедди.

Она умерла примерно через год, окружённая любящими людьми, за исключением своего внука. В последние месяцы она умоляла Гарри не брать его с собой, потому что не хотела, чтобы он запомнил её такой.

В тот же год Гарри бросил работу в Аврорате, чтобы присматривать за Тедди. Он всё равно не нуждался в дополнительных деньгах, так что работа едва ли имела значение и уж точно не могла быть важнее, чем забота о крестнике. Однако и без такого внезапного поворота событий, без этих ужасных обстоятельств, которые привели к увольнению, он уже давно думал, действительно ли ему подходит такой род занятий. Ему нравился результат своего труда, когда всё шло хорошо и они спасали невинные жизни, но со временем он всё чаще и чаще задавался вопросом, на самом ли деле хочет провести долгие годы в борьбе со злом, особенно после того, как всё его детство и вся юность были посвящены только этому. Рон, который всё это время являлся его напарником, был несколько опечален таким решением, но прекрасно понимал его необходимость.

Рон последовал его примеру шесть лет спустя, решив помогать Джорджу с магазином, который к тому времени пользовался огромным успехом. Гермиона получила в Министерстве должность Невыразимца, но несколько месяцев назад взяла декретный отпуск. Что касается других близких друзей Гарри, с которыми он по-прежнему поддерживал связь: Невилл в течение последних пяти лет работал профессором Травологии, а Луна после смерти своего отца занялась выпуском «Придиры».

Со смертью Андромеды Гарри понял, с чем Тедди пришлось столкнуться. Он потерял бабушку, потерял обоих родителей в слишком юном возрасте, в котором дети ещё не осознают тяжесть навалившегося на них горя. И Гарри мог только надеяться, что его милому крестнику не придётся её осознать.

И поэтому ему оставалось лишь любить его так сильно, чтобы он не чувствовал пустоты в тех уголочках своей души, которые должна была занимать любовь его матери, отца и бабушки. Так Гарри и делал. Любить Тедди было одновременно самой лёгкой и самой трудной вещью в мире. Да, любить его было легко, но вот быть уверенным в том, что малыш растёт правильно, когда Гарри даже не знал, каково это — расти правильно или быть родителем, и что в плохие дни, когда наваливается всё и сразу, он не проецирует на крестника свои проблемы, и что он даёт ему всё самое лучшее… Это не всегда было легко ещё поначалу, нелегко и сейчас.

Но ему кажется, что он справляется. Кажется, что он делает всё правильно, потому что он смотрит на Тедди и гордится тем, какой он милый, добрый и заботливый мальчик. Он умный, любопытный и забавный, он для Гарри — весь мир в течение последних девяти дет, с тех самый пор как он впервые после войны навестил Андромеду и встретился с этим человечком, который крепко сжимал его палец своей крошечной ладошкой и каким-то образом успокаивал ужасающую пустоту, поселившуюся в его душе.

До Тедди Гарри даже не думал, что когда-нибудь у него будут дети. До того, как Волдеморт был повержен, он даже не был уверен, что банально доживёт до этого момента.

Но после победы пришли огромные сомнения в том, что ему вообще подвернётся возможность иметь детей. Тогда он хотел той нормальной, идеальной жизни с Джинни, но они так и не сошлись снова — их отношения уже не были прежними и продлились совсем недолго. Оглядываясь назад, Гарри понял, что _она_ этого не хотела. Уже тогда она была больше сосредоточена на квиддичной карьере, а теперь отлично играла вместе с «Холихедскими Гарпиями».

Поразмышляв об этом достаточно долго, Гарри пришёл к выводу, что не совсем понимает, что значит быть родителем или как стать _хорошим_ родителем. Единственным человеком в его жизни, который хоть как-то походил на отца, был его собственный крёстный, но даже это продлилось недолго. К тому же, он не совсем понимал, что значит быть всесторонне развитым и правильно воспитанным ребёнком. Он мог только догадываться, потому что его окружали всесторонне развитые друзья, но как вырастить ребёнка таким человеком, он понятия не имел.

До сих пор в большинстве случаев он просто делает то, что кажется ему правильным, хотя постоянно сомневается, правильно ли это на самом деле. Иногда ему кажется, что он слишком сильно полагается на неиссякаемое терпение, поддержку, советы и взгляд со стороны, которые получает от всех Уизли, Гермионы, Невилла и Луны, однако это очень ему помогает.

Тем не менее он часто хочет, чтобы его родители и Сириус были рядом, чтобы они могли поддержать его советом, успокоить его, когда это нужно, или просто составить ему компанию. Он хочет, чтобы рядом были Ремус и Нимфадора, потому что скучает по ним сам, потому что видит, как их не хватает Тедди, и потому что иногда думает, что, как бы он ни старался, никогда не сможет компенсировать Тедди всё то, что он потерял.

***

Столкнуться на улицах Лондона с Драко Малфоем — это последнее, чего Гарри ожидал, проснувшись сегодня утром. Он даже не понял, как этот человек вообще смог узнать его под слоями одежды, за которой он прятался от людей и которой зимой было в два раза больше, чем в любое другое время года.

У него вошло в привычку надевать толстовки с капюшоном и кепки всякий раз, когда он выходил на улицу, лишь бы никто его не узнавал и никому не приходило в голову следовать за ним с камерой. Вдобавок к этому он отрастил волосы, чтобы скрыть от любопытных глаз шрам на лбу. Через несколько лет, в течение которых он старался оставаться в тени, вместе с Тедди переехав в менее населённый район города, ошеломляющее внимание несколько поутихло, но первые четыре года после войны, когда он заканчивал Хогвартс и только начинал свою аврорскую карьеру, были просто ужасными. Всё, что касалось его личной жизни: с кем он встречался, с кем проводил время, где его видели в последний раз, каждый пойманный им Пожиратель смерти и каждая спасённая им жизнь, — всё оказывалось в газетах на следующий же день.

К его облегчению, теперь его узнают гораздо реже, поэтому он не может не удивиться, когда Драко Малфой, человек, который не видел его девять лет и недолюбливал всё то время, что они были знакомы, вылавливает его из толпы.

И вот он стоит прямо перед ним, тот человек, которого уже давно считали либо мёртвым, либо покинувшим страну и обосновавшимся где-нибудь очень далеко. Никто не видел Малфоя уже шесть лет, и, честно говоря, не так уж много людей действительно интересовались его судьбой, но если это всё-таки случалось, то другие отвечали, что ничего о нём не слышали. Несколько лет назад, когда дискриминация слизеринцев немного поутихла, Гарри встретил Панси Паркинсон и Блейза Забини, и, когда в какой-то момент разговор зашёл о Малфое, они признались, что тоже его не видели.

Любопытство охватило Гарри на какое-то время, но он не стал слишком долго предаваться мыслям об этом. В последние годы Малфой, на самом деле, был наименьшей из всех его забот.

В последний раз они общались после того, как Гарри заступился за него на суде. Малфой остановил его в коридоре и попытался поблагодарить, хотя по нему было видно, что ему трудно и неохотно это делать. Гарри, не совсем уверенный в том, что сказать в ответ, и будучи не в настроении вести беседу с Драко Малфоем, пребывая в ужасном тумане горя, усталости и разобщённости, просто продолжил идти вперёд.

Теперь, девять лет спустя, Малфой стоит перед ним и, похоже, с трудом сдерживает слёзы. Он весь грязный и в синяках, слишком худой, и его кожа чересчур бледная даже по сравнению с тем, какой она была всю его жизнь, а запавшие, обведённые алыми кругами глаза и грязные белые волосы, достаточно длинные, чтобы слегка завиваться чуть ниже ушей, резко контрастируют с образом, сохранившимся у Гарри в памяти. Он дрожит и изо всех сил старается что-то сказать, трясущейся рукой указывая куда-то в сторону.

Слова, которые он произносит, — последнее, что Гарри ожидает услышать.

— Мой сын…

***

Поттер явно не рад видеть Драко, его ярко-зелёные глаза так же холодны и пусты, как в тот день, когда он давал показания на суде и когда Драко попытался поблагодарить его, а он, ничего не ответив, просто ушёл, безразличный и уставший.

Драко, возможно, надеялся, что после всего, что Поттер сделал для него в Выручай-комнате, когда спас его из Адского пламени, на войне и на суде, между ними хотя бы состоится нормальный разговор, но тот момент, казалось, только укрепил его уверенность в том, что Поттер никогда не чувствовал к нему ничего, кроме жгучей ненависти или ледяного безразличия. Ещё больше огорчало и расстраивало то, что Драко, учитывая его отношение к Поттеру и его друзьям в течение нескольких лет, даже не имел права злиться на него за это — независимо от того, насколько сильно он бы этого хотел.

Однако теперь нужно дать Поттеру знать, что Драко беспокоит его не ради себя. Он бы даже не подумал о том, чтобы обратиться к Поттеру, если бы речь шла о нём самом, но дело касается его сына.

А когда дело касается сына, он теряет и гордость, и самолюбие, и достоинство — или всё, что от них ещё осталось. А сейчас его сыну плохо, ему больно, он плачет, и, Мерлин, а что, если…

Драко дрожит, с трудом сглатывает, чтобы избавиться от комка в горле, и пытается заговорить. Трясущейся рукой он указывает в сторону узкого пространства между двумя домами, где, спрятанный в ворохе тёплой одежды, спит малыш.

— Мой сын… — его лицо невольно искажается, пусть он и пытается этого не допускать, а горло снова судорожно сжимается. — Мой сын болен.

Конечно, Поттер не станет гнать его в шею, по крайней мере, если речь идёт о ребёнке. Это же _Поттер,_ он слишком благородный и справедливый, а благородство и справедливость не могут позволить ему оставить ребёнка в болезни и муках, даже если он ненавидит отца этого ребёнка.

— Я… Я пытался отвести его в Мунго, но они… они не захотели… Ему очень больно. Пожалуйста, Поттер. Чёрт. Пожалуйста, просто…

Но Драко даже не знает, на самом деле, чего он хочет от Поттера. Возможно, он всего лишь выставляет себя жалким дураком. Его подбородок сморщивается, а всё тело охватывает крупная дрожь. Он сжимает кулаки, стискивает челюсти и, больше не в силах смотреть Поттеру в глаза, отводит взгляд.

— Где он? — тихо спрашивает Поттер.

Драко резко вскидывает голову, и в этот момент он, должно быть, выглядит как само воплощение отчаянной надежды. Облегчение настолько велико, что он едва ли не начинает плакать или глупо улыбаться, но всё же сглатывает накопившуюся слюну и берёт себя в руки. Может быть, Поттер сможет исцелить его сына. У Поттера есть волшебная палочка, он сможет вылечить его и спасти ему жизнь… Мерлин, похоже, удача повернулась к нему нужной стороной — пусть даже только на сегодня. Но обо всём остальном он может позаботиться уже после того, как Скорпиус поправится. Он согласен на что угодно, лишь бы его сын был здоров.

Драко ведёт Поттера к Скорпиусу, укутанному в груду одежды. Он весь бледный, его закрытые глаза обрамляют ужасные тёмные круги, а маленькое тельце, охваченное явно очень хрупким и беспокойным сном, корчится от дискомфорта и боли.

Поттер опускается на колени рядом со Скорпиусом, на секунду касается ладонью его пылающего лба, а затем, озабоченно нахмурившись, отстраняется. Драко хочет спросить, сможет ли он сделать так, чтобы его сын снова был здоров, но тут глаза Скорпиуса распахиваются.

Поттер дарит ему лёгкую успокаивающую улыбку.

— Привет, малыш, — шепчет он.

Скорпиус резко дёргается и начинает отчаянно вертеть головой во все стороны, пытаясь подняться с земли.

— Папочка…

Драко быстро наклоняется, чтобы ребёнок увидел его, и проводит рукой по беспокойно вздымающейся спине.

— Эй-эй-эй, я здесь. Папочка здесь. Не бойся.

После этого всё происходит довольно быстро. Поттер берёт Скорпиуса на руки, осторожно прижимает его к своей груди и аппарирует их обоих к себе домой. Затем он несёт Скорпиуса на второй этаж, а Драко торопливо следует за ним, встревоженный тем, что впервые за долгое время его мальчика держит на руках кто-то другой. Поттер заходит в одну из комнат и укладывает Скорпиуса на кровать.

— Я позвоню своей подруге. Она целительница, — внутренности Драко вдруг скручивает жаркой тревогой. А если она откажется, если узнает, чьего сына ей нужно вылечить… — Она не станет возражать, — заверяет Поттер, заметив выражение его лица.

— Не говори ей, — всё равно просит Драко, пытаясь подавить дрожь в пальцах, крепко сжимая край стола, рядом с которым остановился. — Не говори, что он мой. Я просто… спрячусь, а ты придумай что-нибудь, — сейчас он не может так рисковать. Если единственный способ помочь Скорпиусу — это позвать врача, то Драко не имеет права испортить всё одним лишь своим присутствием.

Поттер кивает, в его глазах на мгновение загорается какой-то неизвестный огонёк, а затем он отводит взгляд. Он несколько секунд задумчиво постукивает пальцами по колену, потом встаёт и направляется к камину.

Довольно скоро Драко слышит голос Ханны Эббот.

— Чей он? — тихо спрашивает она. Её осторожные слова сопровождаются тихим скрипом кровати, когда она, по-видимому, садится на её край.

— Моего друга. Он воспитывает его один. Его срочно вызвали на работу, там какая-то важная встреча.

— О, понятно, — отзывается Эббот.

Она, кажется, купилась на это просто потому, что Поттер лжёт так, что создаётся впечатление, будто он сам верит в свою ложь. Ну или она слишком доверчива. Она бормочет какие-то слова — наверное, диагностирующие заклинания. И вдруг раздаётся тихий, сонный голос Скорпиуса.

— Папочка?

— Эй, малыш, — слышно, как слегка шуршат простыни, будто Поттер чуть наклонился к нему. — Твоего папы сейчас нет, но он скоро вернётся…

— Папочка! — Скорпиус начинает плакать, и Драко, сидя в соседней спальне, ёрзает на месте и твёрдо упирается ногами в ковёр, чтобы не сорваться прямо к нему. В другой комнате неистово скрипит матрас и что-то дребезжит.

— Эй-эй-эй, перестань, ты делаешь себе больно… — нежно бормочет Поттер в попытке его утихомирить.

— Милый, ну чего ты, — успокаивающе произносит Эббот.

— Папочка, папочка, — Скорпиус по-прежнему плачет, но, судя по звукам, уже не так яростно мечется по постели. — Я хочу к папочке…

— Успокаивающее зелье. Не слишком крепкое и всего капельку, — говорит Эббот. — Довольно необычная реакция. Интересная даже. Его у тебя в первый раз оставили, что ли?

— Да. Он просто не очень хорошо реагирует на незнакомцев, — отвечает Поттер и быстро меняет тему. — Что с ним, Ханна?

— О, да ничего серьёзного. Это происходит не очень часто, но всё же иногда случается, особенно у таких впечатлительных деток. Видишь ли, его магия только начала набирать свою силу, и по мере того, как она становится всё более и более активной, тело пытается приспособиться к растущей внутри энергии, что приводит к повышению температуры и к магической чувствительности. Должно пройти через неделю или две. Просто время от времени накладывай охлаждающие чары на его магическое ядро. Сперва будет немного больно, но после этого сразу же станет легче.

— Спасибо, Ханна, — вежливо и искренне благодарит её Поттер. — Я понимаю, у тебя и так напряжённый график.

— Перестань. Ты же мой друг, — с улыбкой в голосе говорит Эббот. — К тому же, он милашка, не так ли? У него чудесные кудряшки и большие зелёные глазки.

Поттер усмехается. Вскоре они прощаются, и она покидает его дом через каминную сеть.

***

— Неужели ты встал, дружище? — улыбнувшись, говорит Гарри, переводя взгляд с «Придиры» на помятого ото сна Тедди, когда тот заходит на кухню.

— Что на завтрак? — спрашивает Тедди, садясь за стол и протирая кулачками заспанные глаза.

— Я приготовлю блинчики, — отвечает Гарри. Он откладывает газету и встаёт, хватая со стола пустую кружку из-под кофе.

— Ура! — Тедди тут же окончательно просыпается и даже подпрыгивает на стуле.

Гарри ласково смеётся и ерошит его волосы, на что Тедди хмурится и принимается приглаживать свои серые кудри, как будто это хоть как-то поможет исправить причёску.

Гарри делает в два раза больше блинчиков, чем обычно, а потом в ответ на изумлённый и восторженный взгляд крестника объясняет, что у них гости.

— А, понятно, — Тедди немного теряет свой запал, но уже через секунду тот возвращается обратно. — Подожди, а кто? Мы их знаем?

— _Ты_ не знаешь, — отвечает Гарри. — По крайней мере, ты с ними раньше не встречался, но они, вообще-то, твои родственники. Один из них — кузен твоей мамы, так что ты, получается, его племянник. А другой — его сын, то есть, твой кузен.

Пока Гарри говорит, глаза Тедди расширяются, всё его тело замирает, а волосы быстро меняют цвет с одного на другой, пока в конце концов не принимают цвет, который всегда означает, что он рад. Фиолетовый. Затем его губы расплываются в широкой улыбке.

— Моя… моя семья…

Гарри кажется, что его сердце разбивается при виде такой простой радости — радости, вызванной чем-то настолько простым, обыденным. Если и существует что-то, в чём Гарри себе никогда не отказывает, так это желание обнять своего крестника, который так же открыт к подобным проявлениям любви, как и он сам. Поэтому он пересекает кухню и обнимает мальчика, устраивая подбородок у него на макушке.

— Да, — тихо говорит он. — Твоя семья.

Тедди в ответ обхватывает руками его талию и, слегка дрожа, крепко прижимается к нему.

— А можно к ним? — шепчет он.

Гарри проводит рукой по его волосам, отступает на шаг и опускается перед ним на колени, положив ладони ему на плечи.

— Не сейчас, хорошо? Они очень устали в дороге, им нужно немного отдохнуть.

Тедди, как всегда милый и понимающий (за исключением тех случаев, когда речь заходит о десертах), кивает и говорит:

— Хорошо.

***

Драко проводит пальцами по волосам Скорпиуса, лёжа рядом с ним на довольно широкой односпальной кровати и обнимая его одной рукой.

Облегчение от поставленного диагноза, от того, что это не что-то серьёзное, просто ошеломляет. Сейчас он чувствует себя в какой-то степени неловко из-за того, как просил помощи у Поттера, но нисколько не жалеет об этом. Он думал, что потеряет сына, и одна только мысль об этом заставляла что-то внутри него увядать и угасать.

Поттер ещё не попросил их уйти. Перед тем как покинуть комнату, он вручил Драко свою палочку, велел попробовать сотворить какое-нибудь заклинание и, убедившись, что палочка его слушается, попросил его время от времени накладывать охлаждающие чары на магическое ядро Скорпиуса. Драко честно не понимает, как Поттер мог доверить ему что-то настолько личное, как волшебная палочка, но предполагает, что, должно быть, даже Поттеру, как бы ни были сильны его сомнения в отношении Драко, трудно было не додуматься, что он не станет делать ничего, что выходило бы за рамки. После этого тот быстро ушёл, больше ничего не говоря и не задавая никаких вопросов.

Драко полагает, что Поттер потребует, чтобы они ушли, как только Скорпиус поправится. Он недостаточно жесток, чтобы выгнать ребёнка прямо сейчас, даже если состояние, в котором он находится, не угрожает его жизни.

Чтобы отвлечься от нахлынувшей тревоги и неуверенности, он оглядывает комнату: она так же пуста и безлика, как и любая другая гостевая спальня в любом другом доме, но стены здесь выкрашены в бордовый и белый цвета, прямо в левую стену встроен тёмно-коричневый шкаф, в передней части расположен письменный стол со стулом, а у кровати — тумбочка, и всё такого же цвета. Для кого-то вроде Поттера, которого Драко никогда не считал чересчур способным к дизайну интерьера, выглядит не так уж ужасно.

Раздаётся стук в дверь.

Драко садится, высвобождаясь из обхвативших его маленьких ручек сына. На мгновение ему кажется, что он и вовсе забыл, как реагировать на подобные проявления вежливости, и поэтому не может вымолвить ни слова, или, возможно, им просто руководят беспокойство и нежелание, чтобы в комнате, кроме него и сына находился кто-то ещё. Долгое время единственным человеком, который находился рядом с ними, был Майкл, и это никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему.

— Да?

— Завтрак, — объявляет Поттер с другой стороны двери.

Когда не следует никакого ответа — Драко вообще не знает, что сказать, — Поттер всё-таки открывает дверь и заходит в комнату.

Он подходит к кровати и аккуратно ставит перед Драко тарелки с супом и с блинами.

— Вам что-нибудь ещё нужно?

Выражение лица Поттера пустое и непроницаемое, слишком официальное, слишком отстранённое и вежливое.

Драко качает головой и не может выдавить в ответ ничего, кроме тихого «нет». Довольно неудобно и трудно общаться с тем, кто когда-то — лет десять назад — был мальчишкой, которого он задирал и ненавидел больше всего на свете, и кто теперь, кажется, является единственным в мире человеком, готовым помочь ему и его сыну. Аукнется это ему или нет, Драко не знает, но пока не видит никакого иного выхода.

Поттер быстро разворачивается и уходит, дверь закрывается за ним с тихим щелчком.

Драко снова гладит Скорпиуса по волосам. Голод гложет его изнутри, но ему неловко есть в чужом доме, так ещё и чужую еду. Жжение стыда и вины, скрутившее живот, не позволяет ему притронуться к принесённому завтраку. Поттер — ещё один человек, из которого он высасывает ресурсы, потому что не может обеспечить себя сам, и он уже догадывается, что тот не сможет долго терпеть его присутствие.

Он смотрит на Скорпиуса, на единственное в мире живое существо, которое, кажется, слепо к его злой и отвратительной энергии. Когда-нибудь его сын вырастет и узнает, кто его отец на самом деле. И, возможно, тогда он присоединится ко всему остальному миру.

_Однажды он узнает о тебе то, что известно всем остальным, и тогда он пожалеет, что ты — его отец._

Драко может только надеяться, что у него будет ещё много времени, что тот день, когда в огромном чёрном небе погаснет его звёздочка, наступит не слишком скоро.

***

Может, в этом виноват какой-то непонятный родительский инстинкт, который просто делает Драко более склонным любить детей, даже если раньше они ему совсем не нравились, или дело в странной непреодолимой энергии и в искреннем внимании, исходящих от Тедди, который увидел его впервые в жизни, но Драко довольно быстро проникается симпатией к своему племяннику.

При их первой встрече Тедди бросается к Драко и обнимает его за талию. Драко, держа на руках Скорпиуса, чуть не падает, парализованный изумлением и смятением. Поттер, раздражённо поджав губы, тут же оказывается рядом с ними и настороженно поглядывает на Драко, как будто боится, что тот поведёт себя грубо и оттолкнёт Тедди. Но Драко этого не делает. Он просто ждёт, надеясь, что скоро такому странному приветствию дадут какое-то объяснение.

— Тедди, пойдём. Наверное, тебе стоит… — начинает Поттер.

— Привет! — говорит Тедди, отступая немного назад, но всё ещё сжимая ткань рубашки Драко обеими руками и широко улыбаясь ему. — Я ваш племянник! Тедди Ремус Люпин. Вы, конечно, могли знать мою маму, Нимфадору Тонкс, и папу, Ремуса Люпина…

Что-то тошнотворное вдруг начинает бурлить у него в желудке, в животе тяжело оседает смесь эмоций: стыда, вины, скорби, — которая ударяет гораздо сильнее, когда он замечает у мальчика такие же черты лица, как и у его родителей. Он плохо их знал, но во время войны был на той стороне, которая отняла их у Тедди.

Поттер, кажется, искренне обеспокоен и боится, что Драко может причинить ему боль, поэтому делает шаг вперёд и хватает своего крестника за плечи, намереваясь увести его.

— Тедди…

— Здравствуй, — говорит Драко. Он опускается перед мальчиком на колени, чтобы быть с ним на одном уровне, и протягивает ему руку, другой продолжая придерживать Скорпиуса. Тедди, охваченный энтузиазмом, довольно крепко вцепляется в предложенную ладонь; огромная улыбка, в которой расплываются его губы, ярко горит и в карих глазах. Оттого, насколько он энергичен и воодушевлён, губы Драко невольно растягиваются в нежной улыбке. — Значит, я твой дядя, Драко Люциус Малфой.

— А это мой кузен! — восклицает Тедди, подскакивая от восторга и указывая на маленького мальчика, обхватившего Драко ручками и ножками. Его фиолетовые кудри подпрыгивают вместе с ним, когда он наклоняется вперёд, пытаясь заглянуть Скорпиусу в лицо.

— Да, — Драко слегка поворачивается, чтобы Тедди мог посмотреть на своего кузена. — Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой.

— Скорпиус? Как созвездие?

— Точно, как созвездие. Но ему сейчас не очень хорошо, поэтому пока он не сможет с тобой поговорить.

— Ох, — отзывается Тедди, — ладно.

Когда Драко переводит взгляд на Поттера, он замечает, что зелёные глаза сверлят в нём дыру, а густые брови нахмурены. Он снова не может разобрать выражение его лица, но на этот раз, по какой-то необъяснимой причине, оно нервирует Драко гораздо сильнее — настолько, что всё внутри него вздрагивает, как будто он окунулся в ледяную воду; настолько, что он чувствует, как руки снова начинают дрожать и как разом напрягаются все мышцы в теле. Поэтому он моргает и быстро отводит взгляд.

В ту ночь он несколько часов лежит без сна, чувствуя, как Скорпиус дышит ему в грудь, и пытается убедить себя, что пусть Поттер, скорее всего, и ненавидит его так же сильно, как Майкл, но он хотя бы не настолько жесток, чтобы ранить его на глазах у сына.

Поттер довольно любезно обращается со Скорпиусом, не так ли? Это ясно показывает, что Скорпиус ему нравится. И нравится достаточно сильно, чтобы являться, несомненно, единственной причиной, по которой Поттер позволяет Драко оставаться в своём доме. Так что Драко предполагает, что Поттер не станет причинять ему вред — пусть даже только из-за сына.

Он засыпает, пытаясь убедить себя в этом.

***

— Песенку.

— Опять?

— Песенку, — настаивает Скорпиус, слегка подпрыгивая, и вскидывает кудрявую голову, отвлекаясь от парящих в воздухе золотых огоньков, чтобы посмотреть на отца. Они расположились на ковре в гостиной, Скорпиус устроился у Драко между ног. Гарри остановился в дверном проёме, и ему с этого места видно только белокурую макушку Скорпиуса, упирающуюся в плечо отца, тёмно-синий шерстяной свитер Драко, его затылок и руки, обнимающие сына. Скорпиус так мал, что эти руки по сравнению с ребёнком кажутся совсем огромными. — Пожалуйста, папочка.

Гарри хочет развернуться и пойти туда, куда собирался изначально — вверх по лестнице и в комнату Тедди, чтобы пожелать ему спокойной ночи, а затем в свою комнату, чтобы приготовиться ко сну. Этот момент кажется ему довольно нежным и интимным, и он, будучи невольным свидетелем, чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Учитывая то, как неловко Драко рядом с Гарри и как Гарри неловко рядом с Драко, он уверен, что если как-то заявит о своём присутствии, то это заставит Малфоя замолчать.

Но ещё ему, конечно же, любопытно узнать, что именно Драко Малфой поёт своему сыну. Вообще образ поющего Драко Малфоя, возникший у него в голове, настолько странный, что Гарри едва сдерживает смех.

Грациозным взмахом руки Драко тушит огоньки, выстроившиеся в дракона и скорпиона, а затем смотрит на своего сонного и больного сына. Насколько Гарри известно (это всё, что ему удалось узнать у Драко), лихорадка уже отступает, но Скорпиус по-прежнему чувствует усталость и слабость.

— Знаешь, ты так часто просишь меня спеть, что я, наверное, могу стать следующей Селестиной Уорбек.

Но, несмотря на явно притворное раздражение в голосе, он утыкается носом в волосы Скорпиуса и начинает напевать ему тихую, мягкую мелодию.

Гарри не двигается. Он думает о том, чтобы пошевелиться; думает о том, чтобы пойти в комнату Тедди, пожелать ему спокойной ночи, а потом уйти к себе, вместо того, чтобы так странно прятаться в тени дверного прохода, но по какой-то причине остаётся на месте и слушает тихий голос Драко, поющий о падающих городах, о звёздах, о солнце и луне, о любви, тепле и свете.

_Да, любовь моя, я разрушу ради тебя весь мир._

Он пытается вспомнить, знает ли какие-нибудь колыбельные, пел ли их ему кто-нибудь. Тётя Петуния часто пела Дадли, и иногда Гарри сидел под дверью и слушал её колыбельные, потому что тогда он всё ещё надеялся, что когда-нибудь она споёт и для него, что он, если постарается, сможет сделать что-нибудь, чтобы хоть что-то значить для них. Но потом он возвращался в свой чулан, и что-то в его груди скручивалось в болезненный комок. Тогда он не понимал, что чувствовал, но ему было плохо, а из его глаз катились слёзы.

Гарри задаётся вопросом, стала бы мама петь ему перед сном, будь она жива. Ему кажется, что да. Он старается представить её голос, сладкий и нежный, как лепестки цветов, какой всегда звучал в его воображении; старается представить, как она поёт, но на самом деле даже не знает, верны ли его представления.

И поскольку каждый раз, когда он думает о своём детстве, все мысли в конечном итоге сходятся на его крестнике — потому что он вспоминает о том, чего был лишён и что обязательно должно быть у Тедди, — он задаётся вопросом, пел ли кто-нибудь ему. Пела ли Андромеда? Он знал, что Нимфадора точно укладывала его спать с колыбельными, но Тедди этого уже не вспомнит. Гарри никогда не приходило в голову сделать это для него, но, с другой стороны, они прекрасно обходились и без этого. К тому же, он едва ли смог бы не сфальшивить.

Гарри садится в коридоре, опираясь спиной на стену, откидывает голову назад и просто слушает.

В полной тишине, охватившей мир, Драко ещё долго напевает мелодию, касаясь губами покрытого испариной лба Скорпиуса. Его голос, одновременно хриплый и мягкий, успокаивает что-то глубоко внутри Гарри, что-то запутанное и ноющее. Он закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается только на этом голосе, отбрасывая всё остальное.


	3. возьми его

Скорпиус полностью выздоравливает по прошествии следующих четырёх дней. Его по-прежнему немного клонит в сон, он всё так же чувствует небольшую слабость, но уже ходит и разговаривает — хотя бы с Драко. Как раз на четвёртый день он играет с Тедди. Сначала он стеснительно и неохотно мотает головой на настойчивые приглашения мальчика, который предлагает ему свои игрушки, и так продолжается до тех пор, пока Драко не отправляет его играть.

Скорпиус — тихий, одинокий ребёнок, который вырос почти в полной изоляции, не имея рядом никого, кроме своего отца, но Драко достаточно хорошо знает сына, чтобы понимать, что иногда Скорпиус отказывается отходить от него, потому что в его детском сознании закреплена мысль о том, что таким образом он его защищает.

— Ты слишком беспокоишься о папе, хотя это совсем не твоя забота, — с печальной улыбкой бормочет Драко. Он целует Скорпиуса в плечо и опускает его на пол между своих колен, мягко подталкивая вперёд. — Иди, повеселись.

Тедди берёт Скорпиуса за руку и ведёт его к сундуку с игрушками, стоящему в углу гостиной, на ходу бормоча обо всём, что там лежит.

— А ещё у меня есть венгерский хвосторог! Гарри однажды с таким сражался! Мистер Малфой, вы знали, что Гарри сражался с венгерским хвосторогом?

— Да, — кивает Драко. — Я сам это видел.

Тедди изумлённо вздыхает.

— Да, конечно, вы же вместе учились в школе! Это было _потрясающе,_ правда, мистер Малфой?

Он смутно задумывается, воспользовался бы такой прекрасной возможностью, чтобы опустить Поттера в глазах ребёнка, раньше, при совершенно других обстоятельствах, когда был ещё достаточно мелочным, или нет. Теперь, однако, он не видит в этом совершенно никакого смысла: это только ранит малыша, который уже достаточно настрадался по его вине. Теперь, если честно, он хочет совсем другого.

— Да, действительно, довольно впечатляюще. Помню, как он в последний момент уворачивался от драконьего пламени.

Рот Тедди от удивления принимает форму буквы О. Он достаёт ещё несколько игрушек из своего сундука и кладёт их на пол между собой и Скорпиусом.

— А _вы_ сражались с драконом, мистер Малфой?

Драко качает головой, уголок его рта приподнимается в полуулыбке.

— Нет, это точно не для меня.

— О, — отвечает Тедди, — а что тогда для вас?

Драко пожимает плечами. В течение последних шести лет он почти ничем не занимался, разве что прислуживал Майклу и старался, несмотря ни на что, быть для Скорпиуса хорошим отцом.

Он старается вспомнить, что нравилось ему раньше, когда он был свободен, когда в его жизни не было Майкла, когда он всё ещё был человеком.

— Я варю зелья, — наконец говорит Драко. Ещё он довольно хорош в заклинаниях, но зельеварение всегда привлекало его больше. Когда-то ему нравился и квиддич, но назвать его выдающимся игроком было сложно.

— Ого, — услышав это, Тедди морщит нос. — Звучит довольно скучно, да?

Что ж, похоже, Тедди разделяет нелюбовь Поттера к этой области магии.

— Ну, так можно сделать много интересного. Например, я могу приготовить зелье, которое даст возможность парить в воздухе или изменить свою внешность… Хотя тебе, я думаю, такое не нужно, не так ли?

— Нет, — с гордой улыбкой заявляет Тедди. — Я метаморфомаг, — теперь он выглядит ещё более гордым, оттого что смог произнести это слово без запинки. — Я ещё не научился полностью это контролировать, я умею менять только цвет волос и одну черту лица за раз, но Гарри говорит, что однажды я смогу выглядеть как совершенно другой человек.

— Весьма полезно, — Драко кивает, а затем губы его изгибаются в лёгкой улыбке. — Представь, если в Хогвартсе тебе кто-то не понравится.

— Тогда я смогу перевоплотиться в него и нажить ему неприятностей!

Драко ухмыляется. Сам он в первую очередь тоже подумал бы об этом, но сейчас ему в голову пришло кое-что более сознательное.

Этот малыш определённо сможет попасть на Слизерин. Хотя, учитывая нынешнее положение вещей, Драко надеется, что этого не случится.

— Неплохая идея. Но я хотел сказать, что ты сможешь перевоплотиться в преподавателя и припугнуть его.

— О, — в глазах Тедди загораются огоньки, — точно.

Затем он переключает своё внимание на Скорпиуса. Какое-то время они играют с кубиками, которые могут расширяться и сжиматься до любого размера и сливаться в единое целое до тех пор, пока не захочешь их разъединить, с тестообразной субстанцией, из которой можно слепить любые фигурки, которые потом можно оживить, и со многими другими зачарованными игрушками, которых в детстве Драко ещё не было.

Скорпиусу, похоже, больше всего приглянулся венгерский хвосторог. Ему всегда нравились драконы, как и Драко в детстве. Он думает о любимой игрушке Скорпиуса, сломанной, неподвижной и безмолвной, лежащей где-то среди их вещей и хранящей в своих трещинах ужасные воспоминания.

Через некоторое время Тедди становится скучно, и он отодвигает всё в сторону. Он достаёт из сундука настольную игру и спрашивает кузена, играл ли он раньше во что-то вроде этого. Скорпиус неуверенно покачивает головой, его маленькие пухлые пальчики отпускают дракона и начинают теребить подол рубашки, и тогда Тедди воодушевлённо подпрыгивает и пускается в объяснения правил игры, показывая Скорпиусу фигурки кентавров и химер, которые делают то, что им приказывают. Драко не совсем уверен, что пятилетний ребёнок сможет справиться с игрой, требующей подобных навыков стратегического мышления, и что он вообще хоть что-то понимает, но его бледный растерянный мальчик слушает и кивает каждый раз, когда Тедди спрашивает: _«Хорошо, Скорп? Понятно, Скорп?»_

Скорпиус всё время поглядывает на Драко. К сожалению, он, кажется, не получает особого удовольствия, но Тедди не замечает этого — как и любой другой ребёнок, слишком поглощённый собственной игрой. Время от времени он останавливается, чтобы помочь Скорпиусу советом, но совершенно ясно, что шестерёнки в его голове слишком заняты тем, что пытаются принести победу ему самому.

Драко поднимается и медленно пересекает комнату, а затем садится на ковёр позади Скорпиуса, подхватывает его подмышки и усаживает себе на бедро.

— Ну, как у вас тут дела? — спрашивает он, наклоняясь над светлыми кудряшками, чтобы увидеть игровое поле.

Тедди, как всегда возбуждённый, весь светится от интереса Драко и начинает объяснять ему, что происходит в данный момент.

— Мы с Гарри всё время играем в эту игру. О, и с дядей Роном тоже! У него очень хорошо получается. Мы с ним играем и в шашки, и в шахматы… — из этого Драко делает вывод, что Поттер всё ещё поддерживает связь со своими старыми друзьями. Он, конечно, помнит, как в Хогвартсе Уизли одерживал победу в турнире по волшебным шахматам несколько лет подряд.

Драко задумывается о своих школьных друзьях, о том, где они сейчас. Он давно уже отпустил горечь и обиду, которые когда-то питал к ним за их исчезновение, расценивая его как предательство, но даже сейчас, размышляя об этом, он надеется, что никогда больше их не увидит. Они ушли полностью и навсегда, и почему-то Драко уверен, что возвращение Панси, Блейза и Грега в его жизнь только вскроет старые раны, которые он давным-давно сумел залатать. Наверное, у них никогда не было такой дружбы, как у Поттера, Уизли и Грейнджер, дружбы на всю жизнь.

Он задумывается о том, каким бы стал Винс.

Многие бы удивились, узнав, что Винс любил петь — особенно в оперном жанре, но ему так и не удалось развить свои навыки так, как хотелось. Он стыдился этого из-за того, что родители пренебрежительно относились к его увлечению, и из-за того, что прекрасно знал: другие слизеринцы точно его засмеют. Драко сам узнал об этом только потому, что однажды застал Винса одного в слизеринской гостиной, когда он, наложив заглушающее, чтобы не просочился ни единый звук, корчил странные рожи с закрытыми глазами. Драко стыдно вспоминать, что его первоначальной реакцией была какая-то издёвка, и сейчас, когда Винса больше нет, ему ужасно больно думать об этом, потому что пение явно много значило для него. Однако ему всё же не приходится жалеть о том, что он разболтал это всем остальным, потому что даже тогда ему было известно, что в некоторых случаях необходимо держать рот на замке и что о некоторых секретах лучше никому не рассказывать.

Игра продолжается и продолжается ещё некоторое время, и Драко постоянно шепчет Скорпиусу на ухо, как ему поступить дальше. Теперь малышу, кажется, нравится куда больше, и он кривит застенчивую улыбку всякий раз, когда Тедди возмущённо вздыхает и хмурится.

— Так нечестно! — фыркает Тедди, косясь на Драко. — Вы не должны подсказывать ему, что делать.

Драко слышит свой собственный смешок — тихий, отрывистый и сдавленный из-за плотно сжатых губ, как будто он забыл, как вообще нужно смеяться. Он отпускает Скорпиуса и поднимает руки вверх в знак капитуляции.

— Ладно, хорошо. Больше не буду. Играете только ты и Скорпиус. Да?

— Да. Отлично, — с твёрдым, серьёзным кивком отвечает Тедди.

***

— Это так… необычно, — говорит Рон. Его лицо в каминном пламени зеленеет и выглядит так, словно он напрочь сбит с толку.

— Действительно необычно, — соглашается Гермиона. — Некоторые даже думали, что он… ну, умер. Он вдруг так внезапно исчез.

— А теперь он живёт у тебя. И у него есть _сын?_ — от изумления на лбу у Рона появляются складки. — Я даже представить себе не могу, что он может быть отцом.

Раньше Гарри тоже не мог этого представить, как и того, что Малфой может петь своему сыну колыбельные, и целовать его в лоб, как будто он — самое ценное в этом мире, и с болезненной нежностью прижимать его к себе.

И теперь ему интересно, как отреагируют друзья, если он скажет им, что очарован этой стороной Драко Малфоя.

— А кто мама? — спрашивает Гермиона.

— Не знаю. Я не спрашивал, — Гарри пожимает плечами. — Это просто… так странно, наверное, пытаться вести с ним вежливый разговор. Это на нас совсем не похоже. Но он изменился, и ему со мной так же неловко, как и мне с ним, так что… всё так странно, знаете.

— Да, — понимающе тянет Гермиона. — Представляю, каково это.

— А как у вас дела, ребята? — с улыбкой спрашивает Гарри. Гермиона сейчас на седьмом месяце беременности, их первенец должен появиться на свет в январе следующего года.

— _Я_ не буду отвечать на этот вопрос, — Рон прочищает горло и с поднятыми в знак капитуляции руками откидывается назад.

— Хорошо, — говорит Гермиона, натянуто улыбаясь своему мужу. — Очень хорошо, да, Рон?

— Да! Да. Так и есть, — когда Гермиона отворачивается, лицо Рона принимает преувеличенно умоляющее выражение, и он произносит одними губами: — _Она чудовище, и всё, что она ест, — это соус ранч._

Гарри не так уж силён в чтении по губам, но всё же вынужден скрыть улыбку и отвести взгляд в сторону, чтобы Гермиона не уловила их молчаливый диалог и после окончания звонка не обрушила на своего бедного мужа целый ад.

Попрощавшись с друзьями, Гарри замечает, что из гостиной доносятся приглушённые и неясные звуки, высокие и неестественные, почти как крики. Когда он подходит ближе, он слышит взрывы смеха — знакомого и незнакомого одновременно. Он знает этот голос, но никогда не слышал его таким, как сейчас. А за этим смехом слышны детские визги и хихиканье.

— Вы же сказали, что больше не будете! — кричит Тедди, но в его голосе слышится явное веселье.

Гарри заворачивает за угол и, остановившись в дверном проёме, видит Тедди, который нещадно атакует рёбра Драко своими ловкими пальцами.

— Скорпиус, спаси своего… бедного отца от этого… от этого чудовищного ребёнка! — голос Драко срывается, и он с трудом пытается дышать между приступами неконтролируемого хохота.

Скорпиус, вместо того, чтобы спасти своего бедного отца от этого чудовищного ребёнка, присоединяется к нему и начинает водить своими пальчиками по рёбрам Драко, повторяя за Тедди и неудержимо хихикая, выставив напоказ все свои молочные зубки и прищурив зелёные глаза. Гарри не может отрицать, что этот малыш довольно красивый и мир заслуживает видеть его улыбку гораздо чаще.

Тедди подбадривает Скорпиуса, который, похоже, воспринимает это как призыв довести Драко до истерики.

Гарри молча прислоняется к дверному косяку и незаметно наблюдает за происходящим; в уголках его губ играет едва заметная улыбка.

В конце концов Драко хватает их обоих, прижимает каждого к своему боку, крепко целует Скорпиуса в макушку и с полуулыбкой на губах бормочет: «Маленький перебежчик», — а потом прижимается щекой к фиолетовым кудряшкам Тедди.

— Вам надо остаться здесь навсегда, — шепчет Тедди, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Драко. Сердце Гарри сжимается, потому что он знает, что Тедди тоскует по семье, потому что чувствовал то же самое в его возрасте и, возможно, потому что это действительно означает, что одного Гарри мальчику всё же недостаточно.

Гарри решает наконец заявить о своём присутствии, отталкивается от косяка и заходит в комнату.

— Что у вас тут происходит?

— Гарри пришёл! — восклицает Тедди, садясь прямо. — О, теперь мы можем играть в командах! Тогда будет справедливо, если вы будете помогать Скорпиусу, мистер Малфой.

Драко тоже выпрямился и теперь, обхватив Скорпиуса руками и прижав его к своей груди, кажется, очень занят тем, что стряхивает пыль с его колена. Потом он просто накрывает колено сына ладонью и поглаживает его ножку большим пальцем.

— Можно попробовать, — говорит Гарри, пожимая плечами, а затем подходит ближе к ним и плюхается на ковёр рядом с Тедди. Он предпочёл бы, чтобы баррикада неловкости между ним и Драко сломалась, что, безусловно, облегчит жизнь им обоим, и, возможно, настольная игра может положить начало этому процессу.

Отсюда ему видно лицо Драко, его резкие, изящные и тонкие черты, без тени насмешки или бесстрастия, заправленные за уши белые волосы, устремлённые на макушку Скорпиуса серебристые глаза и напряжённые узкие плечи, скрытые свободным серым джемпером.

Пока Тедди переставляет фигурки на доске, подготавливая её к новой игре, Гарри наклоняется чуть ниже, на уровень глаз Скорпиуса.

— Привет, — с улыбкой здоровается он и машет ему рукой.

Скорпиус смотрит на Гарри, неуверенно машет в ответ своей маленькой ручкой, но не произносит ни слова. Затем он снова обхватывает ладошкой игрушечного хвосторога, которого прижимает к груди.

— Скажи мне, Скорпиус, как ты себя чувствуешь? — тихо спрашивает Гарри, склонив голову и приподняв брови. Его губы изгибаются в лёгкой улыбке, а лицо сохраняет выражение осторожной мягкости, которое он использовал для разговоров с детьми во время службы в Аврорате. — Знаешь, ты здорово нас напугал.

Скорпиус ёрзает в руках Драко, сильнее сжимая пальчиками игрушку и закусив губу. Когда воцаряется тишина, которая оставляет Гарри в подвешенном состоянии, Драко тихо и вежливо отвечает вместо сына:

— Он уже в полном порядке, Поттер.

Гарри кивает, немного криво улыбается и снова опускает взгляд на Скорпиуса.

— Хорошо. Я рад.

***

Теперь, когда Скорпиус здоров, Драко полагает, что эта ночь станет для них последней здесь, в доме Поттера. Сейчас они едят свой последний нормальный ужин, сидя за столом на кухне у Поттера, а Драко уже тревожится от мыслей о следующем утре.

Скорпиус, сидящий на соседнем стуле, отталкивает руку Драко, сжимающую ложку, обратно к нему.

— Да, да, я тоже кушаю. У меня есть своя тарелка, — с каким-то нежным раздражением шепчет ему Драко, беря его маленькую ручку в свою и оставляя на ней быстрый поцелуй, прежде чем отпустить. Скорпиус делает это с тех пор, как они оказались на улице; с тех пор, как понял, что иногда им не хватает еды на двоих. То, что он так сильно беспокоится о вещах, о которых ему беспокоиться не стоит, удручает и расстраивает. — Что я тебе говорил? Маленькие вперёд.

Если Поттер и Тедди и находили их отношения немного странными, они воздерживались от любых комментариев. Драко понимает, что мало кто кормит пятилетних детей с ложечки, но забота о сыне часто была для него единственным источником утешения, единственной вещью, которую он мог поставить выше всех своих проблем. И, может быть, так просто легче. Или, может быть, он просто не готов расстаться даже с частью родительских обязанностей. Или, может быть, это какая-то странная потребность компенсировать всё то, что в жизни его сына пошло неправильно. Но даже если Скорпиус уже может есть самостоятельно, Драко так и не перестал сам его кормить.

— Никогда не видел ребёнка, который добровольно ест овощи, — комментирует Тедди, впечатлённый способностью Скорпиуса «добровольно есть овощи».

Поттер слабо улыбается, хотя в его ярко-зелёных глазах что-то мерцает, словно поёт какую-то любопытную мелодию, рассказывает какую-то любопытную историю.

Драко сохраняет лицо пустым и бесстрастным, несмотря на то, что изнутри его сжигает чувство вины. Скорпиус почти ни на что не жаловался и не причинял неудобств с тех пор, как ему было четыре года, а его отец чуть не сошёл с ума из-за того, что он отказывался есть овощи.

Ближе к концу ужина Скорпиус пытается спрыгнуть со стула и случайно задевает ручкой стоящий на краю стола стакан, который тут же падает на пол.

И всё внутри Драко вдруг встряхивается и леденеет.

Какое-то мгновение Драко может только смотреть на осколки стекла, разбросанные по плитке. Он не может дышать, двигаться или думать, его сердце колотится так сильно, будто вот-вот вырвется из груди, а горло сдавливают ужас и тревога. Он снова в доме Майкла; Скорпиус сбил со стола стакан, осколки которого разлетелись по всему полу; Майкл поднимается на ноги, молча, медленно и притворно-спокойно, и, может быть, сейчас он пойдёт к Скорпиусу или, может быть, к Драко…

_Он действительно твой сын, не так ли? Тоже ни хрена не может сделать нормально._

Драко моргает, и снова он на кухне у Поттера. Просто у Поттера. У Поттера, который, возможно, и ненавидит его так же сильно, как Майкл, но не настолько жесток, чтобы желать причинить боль Скорпиусу, и он никогда не причинит вреда Драко у Скорпиуса на глазах, так что, возможно…

Горло Драко судорожно сжимается, дрожащие пальцы впиваются в край стола. Он поднимает голову и смотрит на Скорпиуса — он не может, не хочет смотреть в сторону Поттера, боясь того, что (кого) он может там увидеть.

Скорпиус трясётся на своём стуле и смотрит прямо на Поттера широко раскрытыми глазами. Его лицо побледнело, подбородок сморщен и дрожит, уголки губ опущены вниз, а глаза затуманены и блестят от слёз.

Драко быстро соскакивает со стула и опускается на колени рядом с ним, лишь смутно замечая, как осколки стекла впиваются в кожу сквозь ткань брюк. Он берёт маленькие ручки Скорпиуса в свои и проводит большими пальцами по тыльной стороне ладошек.

— Скорпиус, всё в порядке, — он растягивает губы в улыбке, которая сейчас на его лице выглядит ужасно странной. — Не о чем беспокоиться. Это ведь не так уж и важно, правда? Это просто несчастный случай. У малышей часто такое случается.

Скорпиус не смотрит на Драко, не слушает его. Он неотрывно глядит на Поттера и дрожит, и первым признаком того, что что-то не так, является тишина в комнате.

Поттер не говорит ни слова.

— Скажи ему, Поттер. Всё… всё в порядке, да? — сухое горло Драко сжимается, сухожилия на шее натягиваются до предела. Он слегка ёрзает коленями по полу, не чувствуя боли от осколков.

Он пытается ради Скорпиуса сохранить улыбку на лице, но его губы дрожат и вот-вот не выдержат. Молчание растягивается, и внезапно Драко уже не уверен, что всё в порядке.

Что, если именно на этом и закончится терпение Поттера по отношению к ним? Его терпение, конечно, не может быть бесконечным, если учитывать только годы взаимной ненависти и закрыть глаза на всё остальное: действия Драко во время войны и то, каким он был — отвратительным и омерзительным для большинства людей, для таких людей, как Поттер.

Но, конечно же, он не станет… Конечно же, он не станет вымещать всё это на ребёнке, не так ли? Он всегда был добр и нежен со Скорпиусом. Это на Драко ему наплевать, и…

Возможно, он примет это. Если Поттер действительно хочет… Драко примет всё, лишь бы не трогали его сына.

Драко вдруг задаётся вопросом, о чём он вообще думал, обращаясь за помощью к своему бывшему врагу.

_Ты мог бы и получше постараться, чтобы научить своего сопляка не лажать, знаешь?_

_…такой же никчёмный во всём, как и его отец…_

Драко хмурится, моргая, чтобы избавиться от тумана в глазах, и смотрит на свои колени, на крошечные кусочки стекла, застрявшие в ткани брюк и разбросанные вокруг. Его дыхание становится поверхностным, коротким быстрым. Он пытается сдержать дрожь, пытается взять себя в руки и не поддаться панике. Затем он снова поднимает глаза и улыбается Скорпиусу, поглаживая его маленькие ручки.

— Всё в порядке. Всё хорошо. Извинись перед мистером Поттером, Скорпиус, а потом иди в комнату. Тедди пойдёт с тобой, правда, Тедди?

***

Гарри думал, что после войны и ещё девяти прошедших лет некоторые вещи он оставил позади, что после бесчисленных сеансов с целителем эти вещи не должны так сильно на него влиять, что после того, как он понял, через что ему пришлось пройти, и смог исцелиться от травм, с этими вещами покончено.

Но он не думал, что сможет когда-нибудь снова почувствовать себя тем маленьким мальчиком, дрожащим всем телом оттого, что над ним угрожающе навис дядя Вернон.

Но сейчас, глядя на бледное лицо Скорпиуса, в его широко распахнутые глаза, отчаянно пытающиеся удержать в себе слёзы, он всё вспоминает.

И внезапно Гарри снова шесть лет, он несёт целую стопку тарелок к раковине, к высокому табурету, на который он залезет, чтобы вымыть эти тарелки, пока его тётя, дядя и кузен готовятся ко сну.

Но он устал, всё его тело болит от переутомления, а груда тарелок слишком тяжела для его детских ручек, и поэтому он падает и вся посуда летит на пол вместе с ним.

Всё вокруг кружится, раздаётся звон разбивающихся тарелок, и он оказывается на полу на четвереньках, окружённый керамическими осколками, врезающимися ему в ладони. Он плачет, потому что ему больно и он испугался, когда падал; но ему нельзя плакать слишком громко, потому что это злит дядю Вернона, раздражает тётю Петунию и веселит Дадли.

Тень над ним становится всё больше и больше, а гулкие шаги — всё громче и громче. Его хватают за рубашку и с тошнотворной скоростью поднимают над полом; лицо дяди так покраснело и распухло, что на лбу вздулись вены, и он так громко кричит Гарри в лицо, что сердце в груди колотится всё сильнее. Он дрожит и пытается не плакать, но всё его тело охватывают паника и ледяной ужас.

Позже он будет дрожать и тихо плакать всю ночь, а тяжесть в груди не даст ему уснуть.

И вот он снова в своём доме, ему снова двадцать семь, он снова смотрит в лицо Скорпиусу.

Дыхание Скорпиуса прерывается, он слабо всхлипывает, по его щекам текут слёзы.

— Почему Скорпиус плачет? — непонимающе спрашивает Тедди.

— Думаю, он просто испугался звона, Тедди, — тихо говорит Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от плачущего малыша.

— Ох, — голос Тедди звучит обеспокоенно; он смотрит на Скорпиуса. — Я могу его обнять. Тогда ему станет лучше.

— Может, попозже, хорошо? Не хочу, чтобы ты наступил на стекло, Тед. Если ты уже закончил с ужином, то почему бы тебе не пойти в свою комнату? Я скоро к тебе приду.

Тедди бросает взгляд на Гарри, и тот хмурит брови в знак того, что не стоит сейчас задавать никаких вопросов.

— Да, хорошо, — пожав плечами, соглашается Тедди. — Спокойной ночи, мистер Малфой, — Драко нерешительно кивает ему в ответ. — Спокойной ночи, Скорп.

И затем он встаёт со стула и уходит.

Гарри смотрит на Скорпиуса, который теперь уже по-настоящему плачет. С его изогнутых розовых губ срывается всё больше сдавленных, неглубоких всхлипов, его лицо покраснело, а глаза блестят от слёз.

— Пожалуйста, не бейте папочку, — дрожащим голосом шепчет он.

Гарри печально хмурится и качает головой. Он соскальзывает со стула и медленно опускается на колени перед мальчиком, положив обе ладони на края стула по бокам от его ног.

— Эй, — губы Гарри изгибаются в лёгкой успокаивающей улыбке. — Никто не будет трогать твоего папу, хорошо? Тебе не нужно бояться.

Нижняя губа Скорпиуса дрожит, его лицо по-прежнему напряжено, и Гарри не может этого вынести.

— Знаешь, мы с Тедди постоянно что-нибудь ломаем, — усмехнувшись, говорит Гарри, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Скорпиуса. — Однажды Тедди кинул мне кружку, чтобы я её поймал, но она попала прямо мне в голову. А в другой раз, когда мы с Тедди играли в пятнашки, я упал на стеклянный столик и разбил его, — лицо малыша разглаживается, но глаза его всё ещё влажные, а подбородок сморщен, и это никуда не годится. Он воображает, что Драко думает что-нибудь вроде _«а чего ещё от тебя, Поттер, можно ожидать?»_ , но, когда смотрит на него, видит, что тот только опустил голову. — Ничего страшного, если ты что-нибудь сломаешь или если это сделает твой папа. Это просто вещи. И если кто-то обижает тебя за это, значит, он неправ и он настоящий придурок.

Когда Скорпиус после долгих уговоров и поцелуев Драко уходит в свою комнату, Гарри встаёт и направляется к стойке, где оставил свою палочку после приготовления ужина.

Он оборачивается и видит, что серые глаза Драко устремлены на него и что он, застывший, напряжённый, бледный, дрожащими руками сжимает поднятые осколки стекла. Его взгляд мгновенно переключается на палочку Гарри, он сглатывает и начинает часто моргать. Он смотрит вниз, на беспорядок на полу, и лихорадочно принимается собирать оставшиеся осколки…

— Что ты… Мерлин, Малфой, перестань. Хватит! — в следующую секунду Гарри уже стоит на коленях рядом с ним, сжимая пальцами его запястья. — Не надо. Я уберу… — Драко разжимает трясущиеся ладони, и окровавленные осколки стекла сыплются на пол.

Гарри избавляется от беспорядка простым _Репаро,_ все осколки собираются в целый стакан, который будто бы никогда и не разбивался, а затем он накладывает на руки и ноги Драко заживляющие чары. Он не силён в лечебной магии, это заклинание самое действенное в его арсенале, от него остаются шрамы, но сейчас оно должно помочь.

— Кто это был? — тихо спрашивает Гарри.

Он внимательно следит взглядом за тем, как Драко с трудом встаёт с пола, цепляясь за край стола, а затем садится на стул и прячет лицо в ладонях.

— Кто тебя бил?

Драко качает головой, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

Гарри уступает. Малфой явно не готов говорить об этом, тем более с ним.

Но ему нужно знать.

— Этот человек… — во рту у Гарри пересыхает, дыхание на мгновение замирает, а горло сжимается. — Этот человек когда-нибудь ранил Скорпиуса?

Как только вопрос повисает в воздухе, его сердце подскакивает к самому горлу.

Мерлин, он же такой маленький. Гарри дурно от одной только мысли…

Драко качает головой, а потом сглатывает и хрипло отвечает:

— Я никогда ему не позволял.

Гарри остаётся только предположить, что _он_ — это любовник.

Гарри смотрит на свои руки. Кажется, после войны жизнь совсем не была добра к человеку перед ним. Жизнь не была добра ко многим ученикам ещё в Хогвартсе, но большинство из них двигались дальше и научились жить в спокойствии и довольстве. Но только не Драко, похоже. Мир этого не допустил.

— Вы здесь в безопасности, ты же знаешь. Ты и твой сын, — говорит ему Гарри после долгого молчания. Наверное, больше он ничего не может сделать, кроме как предоставить им кров и дать знать об этом. — Здесь вас никто не тронет.

Драко поднимает голову и смотрит на него своими покрасневшими глазами. И в этот момент Гарри видит всё, видит отражающиеся в них годы, которые убили громкого, оживлённого и самоуверенного мальчишку, которым он был в школе, видит тяжёлую боль и печаль, которые давят на него. Всё это прямо там, в его серебристых радужках.

И есть в них что-то ещё, что-то непостижимое и почти спокойное, чему Гарри просто не может дать название.

— Возьми его, — говорит Драко так тихо, что его слов почти не слышно.

Гарри замирает.

Лицо Драко болезненно искажается на краткий миг, он слегка наклоняется вперёд, как будто что-то внутри него просто разорвалось от этих слов, а потом снова берёт над собой контроль и стирает с лица лишние эмоции.

— Моего сына, — уточняет он и откашливается. — Возьми его. Только его. Дай ему любящий дом или найди для него такой. Ты знаешь много хороших людей, которые могут… которые могут забрать его, если ты не скажешь им, что он мой. Но только убедись, что они позаботятся о нём и будут обращаться с ним правильно…

Брови Гарри сходятся на переносице, и он даже не знает, что говорить или думать.

— Малфой, я не…

— Я тебе доверяю, — Драко кивает и делает судорожный вздох, который, кажется, порождён распадом чего-то очень хрупкого. — Я немного опоздал с осознанием, Поттер, но ты хороший человек. Я… я знаю, что ты позаботишься о нём. О моём сыне.

Гарри сидит, глядя на этого разбитого, сгорбленного мужчину, и всё ещё не знает, что сказать, не знает, что думать, потому что это уже _слишком_. Слишком быстро, слишком много всего за один раз. Он тихо выдыхает — сейчас он, похоже, способен только на это.

Драко выглядит как человек, который вот-вот отдаст единственное, что у него осталось и что удерживает его в этом мире, и Гарри внутренне умирает от этого. Он может сделать так, как просит Драко; он может найти Скорпиусу другую семью, как хочет его отец, но не совсем уверен, как это отразится на Драко. На Драко, который поёт своему сыну колыбельные, и целует его в лоб, как будто он — самое ценное в этом мире, и с болезненной нежностью прижимает его к себе. На Драко, весь мир которого, кажется, вращается вокруг Скорпиуса.

И Гарри думает, что если бы ему пришлось отдать Тедди кому-то другому, то потом он вряд ли бы заботился о том, чтобы его собственный мир продолжал вращаться.

— Малфой, подумай о том, что ты сейчас говоришь, — тихо и осторожно произносит Гарри. — Ты не сможешь смириться с разлукой с сыном.

Драко быстро моргает несколько раз, а затем хмуро смотрит на свои колени.

— Он… он слишком много повидал для ребёнка своего возраста. Я не могу позволить этому продолжаться.

Гарри понимает, о чём он говорит. Скорпиусу всего пять лет, но его глаза словно гораздо старше и более осведомлены о некоторых вещах, чем им следует быть.

— Знаю, я прошу слишком многого, но… — Драко выдыхает, отчаянно дрожа. Он снова закрывает лицо руками, пытается дышать и восстановить контроль над собой, отнимает руки от лица и снова моргает несколько раз. Его серые глаза загнаны и суровы, но голос колеблется. — Конечно, ты согласишься с тем, что он заслуживает жизни лучше, чем та, которую я могу ему дать.

— Но я не думаю, что он захочет жизни с кем-то другим.

— Со мной у него её не будет, — Драко невесело усмехается. Он отводит взгляд и смотрит на свои руки, уже покрытые шрамами от недавних порезов. — Я его погубил.

— Нет, это не так.

— Он тебе нравится, — Драко снова смотрит на него, не принимая возражений. — Я знаю, что нравится. Тебе не нравлюсь только я. Если… — он замолкает, пытаясь собраться с мыслями о том, что он собирается сказать. — Если ты этого захочешь, то ты больше никогда меня не увидишь. Но Скорпиус — он замечательный. Он _действительно_ замечательный. Он никому не принесёт неприятностей.

Гарри видел, как Скорпиус смотрит на Драко: так, словно это он _заставляет_ мир вращаться, и не понимает, как сам Драко не заметил этого. Ведь он точно не заметил, если говорит такие вещи, если верит, что кто-то сможет осчастливить его сына сильнее, чем он сам.

— Я понимаю, Поттер, что мне почти нечего дать тебе взамен, — бормочет Драко, — но я сделаю всё, что угодно.

Гарри кивает, осторожно и учтиво, показывая, что услышал его. Рассеянный взгляд его зелёных глаз прикован к тому месту, где сходятся стена и пол.

— Что угодно?

Драко устало и покорно смотрит на него.

— Что угодно.

— Тогда останься.

В тумане, застлавшем всё перед глазами, Гарри переводит взгляд на Драко и видит, как его голова чуть приподнимается, как он озадаченно и недоверчиво хмурится, словно эти слова были последним, чего он ожидал.

— Останься здесь, — Гарри придвигается ближе, слегка приподнимается на коленях и старается вложить в свои слова всю имеющуюся у него искренность. — Найди свой путь в этом мире и дай ему ту лучшую жизнь, которой, как ты говоришь, он заслуживает, потому что он, конечно же, не захочет этой жизни ни с кем другим. Твой сын так смотрит на тебя, Малфой… Он никогда не будет счастлив, если не будет с тобой.


	4. поймай снитч

Когда Гарри просыпается, Драко нет дома. Дверь его спальни приоткрыта, являя пустое место на кровати рядом со спящим Скорпиусом, и Гарри пытается убедить себя, что Драко просто в какой-нибудь другой комнате, пока обыскивает каждую часть дома, не зовя его, чтобы случайно не разбудить детей.

Он нигде не находит Драко, и тошнотворная паника сковывает его грудь, пока мысли лихорадочно крутятся вокруг того ужасного момента, когда ему придётся сказать Скорпиусу, что его отец…

И тут он видит записку на обеденном столе. Гарри подходит столу, чувствуя, как пересохло горло, как вспотели ладони и как колотится в груди сердце, подходит медленно и осторожно, словно всё вокруг него сломается, если он сделает слишком резкий шаг. Его руки всё ещё дрожат, когда он берёт лист бумаги, сложенный в форме журавлика, и разворачивает его.

_Поттер,_

_Я вышел прощупать почву, посмотреть, что можно сделать в данной ситуации. Скоро вернусь._

_ДМ_

Записка неконкретна, но Гарри, наконец, облегчённо выдыхает и чувствует, как ослабляются тиски тревоги, сковавшие лёгкие.

Поспешно брошенное заклинание показывает, что уже половина десятого утра, то есть примерно то время, когда просыпается Тедди. Гарри идёт в комнату своего крестника, чтобы проверить его, и видит, что тот ещё спит, его лицо невинно и безмятежно, а волосы — натурального цвета, светлые, как у Ремуса.

Он садится на край кровати, просто разглядывая выражение спокойствия и удовлетворения на лице крестника, и уголки его губ растягиваются в улыбке от набухающей где-то внутри ноющей нежности.

Иногда он смотрит на Тедди и всё ещё видит того малыша, который через месяц после войны крепко держал его палец своей крошечной ручкой, пускал слюнки и беззубо улыбался, совершенно не осознавая, что людей, которые должны были воспитать из него замечательного ребёнка, больше нет. Тогда Гарри долго обнимал его и плакал, уткнувшись лицом в его волосы, потому что этому мальчику не суждено узнать людей, которые любили его больше всего на свете.

Но Гарри тоже любит Тедди больше всего на свете. Даже если эта любовь не может полностью заменить родительскую.

Как бы ни было тогда больно видеть эту невинную улыбку, она также ощущалась как знак, ниспосланный Вселенной: что даже после всех разрушений и горя есть в этом мире что-то хорошее. Будут кошмары о войне, смерти и горе, будут и плохие дни, когда Гарри будет сомневаться, что из него выходит хороший крёстный, и Тедди будет смотреть на другие семьи и видеть всё, чего не хватает в его собственной.

Будут и хорошие дни, хорошие моменты: например, когда Тедди назовёт его _Аййи;_ когда сделает свой первый шаг по направлению к _нему;_ когда Гарри, Рон, Гермиона и Джордж, собравшись все вместе в Норе, будут веселить его игрой в прятки, а он будет прятать личико за ладошками: _«О, Мерлин, Тедди, где же ты? Тедди? Тедди! О, вот ты где! Твоя бабушка прокляла бы нас, если бы мы тебя не нашли»._ Тедди будет смеяться, смеяться, смеяться, звонко, открыто и неконтролируемо, как смеются только дети, будет широко-широко улыбаться и снова и снова подносить ладошки к глазам и розовым щёчкам. Когда Тедди научится ходить, по утрам они под ревущие рок-мелодии будут скользить по полу в носках, Гарри будет нежно придерживать его за руки. Вместе со всеми Уизли они будут играть в «Поймай снитч» на заднем дворе Норы (и никто не будет говорить о Фреде, но все будут думать о нём и о том, как сильно он полюбил бы этого малыша). И все они будут делать всё, что в их силах, лишь бы Тедди никогда не чувствовал недостатка в любви.

И так будет идти их жизнь, дни, недели, месяцы, годы, одинаково ужасные и прекрасные.

Гарри целует Тедди в макушку, ощущая силу болезненных ностальгии и обожания, которые иногда приходят словно бы из ниоткуда (и очень смущают бедного Тедди), встаёт с кровати и выходит из комнаты.

Следующие полчаса он проводит за готовкой завтрака, нервничая от мыслей о том, что Скорпиус может проснуться до возвращения Драко. Он явно не привык находиться вдали от отца, и Гарри не знает, чего ожидать, если Скорпиус проснётся и поймёт, что его папы нет рядом.

Затем Гарри слышит звук быстрого топота по коридору, становящийся всё отчётливее по мере приближения к кухне. Он знает, как звучат шаги Тедди, и это, конечно, не он — ножки явно намного меньше и принадлежат кому-то, кто намного легче. _О, Мерлин._

Топот за его спиной прекращается, и Гарри оборачивается и видит Скорпиуса. Он, одетый в пижаму, стоит в дверном проёме, его платиновые волосы примяты с одной стороны, а ручки прижимают к груди сломанного игрушечного дракона. Он смотрит на Гарри своими большими глазами, на которых уже выступили слёзы, его нижняя губа мелко дрожит, а щёки пылают ярким румянцем.

Гарри убирает миску с яичной смесью для французских тостов на кухонную стойку и начинает медленно двигаться в его сторону.

— Скорпиус, эй…

Скорпиус, испуганно вскрикнув, делает поспешный шаг назад, а затем разворачивается и исчезает в коридоре; его крошечные ножки снова топают по плиточному полу, и на этот раз звук шагов становится всё более приглушённым и далёким.

Гарри огибает стойку и бросается за ним, боясь, что на такой скорости малыш может споткнуться, упасть и пораниться. Он воображает, что будет, если Драко вернётся и увидит, что с головы его сына упал хоть один волосок… Что ж, Гарри совсем не хочется быть тем человеком, на которого обрушится его праведный отцовский гнев.

К тому времени, как Гарри добегает до их комнаты, Скорпиус уже залез в шкаф, с глухим стуком захлопнув за собой дверцу. Гарри, зная, что если попытается открыть шкаф и достать мальчика оттуда, то только ещё больше напугает его, просто прислоняется к стенке и пытается уговорить его выйти.

— Ну же, Скорп. Ты же не можешь сидеть там весь день…

Из шкафа слышится приглушённое прерывистое дыхание вперемешку и неглубокими, тихими всхлипами. Всё в комнате начинает дребезжать, несколько предметов даже падают на пол.

— Папочка…

— Эй, твой папочка скоро вернётся, хорошо? С ним всё будет в порядке, обещаю, — только теперь Гарри осознаёт, что Драко ушёл один и у него нет с собой волшебной палочки, и его внутренности вдруг сжимаются от страха и беспокойства. А если с ним что-то случится, и тогда Скорпиус…

— Я хочу к папочке…

— Знаю. Я знаю, что хочешь. Но ему пришлось уйти по очень важным делам. Он скоро вернётся.

Когда Гарри понимает, что никакие успокоения и утешения не помогают, он тихо вздыхает, опускается на пол, садится у дверцы шкафа и пытается придумать что-нибудь ещё, что могло бы утешить Скорпиуса и — в лучшем случае — выманить его оттуда.

Самым большим утешением для Скорпиуса, очевидно, является Драко, и вскоре к Гарри приходит озарение.

Колыбельная.

Он старается вспомнить мелодию и слова, что-то о падающих городах, о звёздах, о солнце и луне, о любви, тепле и свете, но не может воспроизвести в памяти правильное расположение всех слов и строк. Мелодия смутно играет где-то на подкорке сознания, но у него никак не получается дотянуться до неё, и целых пять минут он сидит, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то, на пробу напевая себе под нос мелодии, которые звучат совсем не так, как должны, а Скорпиус в это время тихо плачет внутри шкафа.

В висках уже начинает болеть, и тогда воспоминание о нужной мелодии наконец-то встаёт на место, и Гарри начинает тихо напевать её — ту мелодию, которая была перед словами и после них, которую Драко пел своему сыну до тех пор, пока тот не уснул.

В конце концов Скорпиус замолкает, рыдания утихают, и поэтому Гарри продолжает напевать ему колыбельную — не так мягко, как это делал Драко, и немного фальшивя, но, кажется, для прячущегося в шкафу малыша этого достаточно. Всё вокруг них успокаивается.

— Здесь вы в безопасности, — говорит Гарри, когда всё заканчивается. Он говорил эти же слова прошлым вечером и готов повторять их снова и снова, пока Скорпиус, наконец, не поверит в них. — Ты и твой папа. Хотя Тедди может слишком крепко тебя обнимать, так что будь осторожен, — губы Гарри расплываются в лёгкой весёлой улыбке, и он замолкает на несколько секунд, надеясь на ответ. Но ответа не следует. Гарри встряхивает головой, его улыбка исчезает и сменяется печальным изгибом губ. — Но если кто-нибудь ещё раз попытается причинить вам боль, любому из вас… Я разберусь с этими людьми. Я ведь раньше был аврором, ты знал?

Скорпиус сопит, но ничего не отвечает. Похоже, он твёрдо намерен просидеть в шкафу до возвращения Драко, и всё, что остаётся Гарри, — это быть рядом и разговаривать с ним.

Гарри тихо вздыхает, понимая, что больше ничего не добьётся, и бормочет, прислонившись затылком к дверце:

— Я позабочусь о вас обоих, хорошо?

***

— Дядя Рон! Тётя Миона!

Из-за спины Тедди Гарри ловит взгляд Драко, направленный на гостей, которые только что вышли из камина; выражение его лица непроницаемо и настороженно, руки обнимают Скорпиуса, который забрался к нему на колени и спрятал лицо, уткнувшись в его свитер.

— Тедди, дружище! — восклицает Рон, присаживаясь на корточки, когда мальчик проносится мимо Гарри и налетает на него с объятиями. Рон со смехом слегка откидывается назад, но крепко обнимает Тедди, прижимаясь щекой к его голове. Затем Тедди уже гораздо осторожнее пытается обхватить ручками Гермиону поперёк живота, а та нежно улыбается и обнимает его за плечи.

Гарри улыбается, поднимаясь на ноги, а затем тоже подходит к ним, и Гермиона приветственно целует его в щёку. Постоянные визиты друг к другу в гости стали неотъемлемой частью их жизни. Раньше это происходило не так часто, пока Рон с Гермионой были больше заняты своей карьерой, а Гарри, оставив работу, сидел дома с Тедди и заботился о нём, но теперь свободного времени стало куда больше и совместные посиделки превратились во что-то гораздо более регулярное.

— Сколько нам ещё ждать Хьюго, тётя Миона? — спрашивает Тедди, слегка подпрыгивая от радости.

Гермиона улыбается и опускает взгляд на свой живот, поглаживая его ладонью.

— Уже совсем чуть-чуть, Тедди. Ему надо ещё немножко подрасти, и тогда он появится на свет.

— О, — говорит Тедди. — Ладно.

Гарри легонько щёлкает его по лбу.

— Ты часто говоришь «о».

— Ой! — Тедди хмурится и потирает ушибленное место. — Ну и что с того?

— Придумай что-нибудь другое.

— Зачем?

— Тедди… — до ушей Гарри доносится тихий детский голос. Он оглядывается на Малфоев и видит, как Драко что-то шепчет на ухо сыну, успокаивающе проводя пальцами по его кудряшкам.

— Малфой, — внезапно говорит Гермиона, и Рон тоже замечает их и теперь смотрит в их сторону.

Нежное выражение лица Драко сменяется таким же пустым и замкнутым, как и прежде. Он кажется почти равнодушным и апатичным, но Гарри видит, как напряжены мышцы его узких плеч.

— Грейнджер, — Драко кивает ей, а затем переводит взгляд на Рона. — Уизли.

Рон кивает ему в знак приветствия, явно чувствуя те же напряжение и неловкость.

Гарри кажется, что они вот-вот погрузятся в глубокое неудобное молчание, но, слава Мерлину, Тедди снова спасает ситуацию.

— Вы были друзьями в школе?

Рон отрывает взгляд от Драко и смотрит на Тедди.

— Эм… нет… не совсем.

— О.

— Тедди, не хочешь представить нам своего кузена? — с улыбкой спрашивает Гермиона, намереваясь отвлечь Тедди от дальнейшего углубления в эту тему.

— О, да! — Тедди тут же бежит к Драко, а Гермиона и Рон следуют за ним гораздо медленнее и нерешительнее. Он обнимает Скорпиуса со спины, с ухмылкой устраивая подбородок на его маленьком плече. — Это мой кузен Скорпиус, — он наклоняется вперёд и немножко вбок, чтобы заглянуть малышу в лицо, но оно наполовину прижато к груди Драко, который искоса поглядывает на Рона и Гермиону.

Гермиона улыбается и машет рукой, совсем немного наклоняясь, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Привет. Я Гермиона Грейнджер. Для тебя, конечно, просто Гермиона. Я… Я подруга Гарри.

Зелёные глаза Скорпиуса с любопытством глядят на неё.

— Рон Уизли, — произносит Рон, стоя у неё за спиной, дружелюбно улыбаясь и вынимая одну руку из кармана, чтобы помахать ребёнку. — Тоже друг Гарри.

При виде него Скорпиус ещё сильнее прижимается к Драко и снова отворачивается к его груди.

— О, он такой застенчивый, да? — с лёгкой улыбкой бормочет Гермиона. Непонятно, адресована ли эта реплика Драко или вообще кому-нибудь, но ясно, что, смотря Драко в глаза, она чувствует себя так же неловко, как и он. Густое и вязкое напряжение, повисшее в комнате, почти удушает.

— Да, он довольно тихий, — говорит Тедди, отпустив Скорпиуса и положив руки ему на плечи. Он плюхается рядом с Малфоями, совершенно не обращая внимания на очевидно натянутые отношения между Драко и остальными взрослыми. — Но всё в порядке, потому что я говорю сразу за двоих. Верно, Скорп? — он тычет Скорпиуса в плечо, широко улыбаясь, как будто пытается вызвать улыбку и у него.

Гермиона ковыляет к дивану, и Рон тут же бросается к ней, подхватывает её под руки и помогает ей сесть. Несмотря на все протесты Гермионы ещё в самом начале, когда ей только стало тяжело садиться, Рон не перестал ей помогать, и в конце концов она просто сдалась. Она откидывается на спинку дивана и закатывает глаза — одновременно раздражённо и нежно.

Рон выпрямляется, а затем, потирая затылок, смотрит на их странно спокойного (для него, по крайней мере; Гарри к этому уже привык) бывшего школьного врага. Совершенно ясно, что никто, кроме Тедди, понятия не имеет, как вести себя в данный момент, и, судя по смущению на лице Драко, он, похоже, тоже предпочёл бы прекратить эти жалкие попытки.

Почти всё то время, что они знали Драко Малфоя, все их взаимодействия были основаны на вражде, горечи и гневе, которые утихли много лет назад, после войны, когда появилось много гораздо более важных вещей, на которых нужно было сосредоточиться, а всякое соперничество отошло на задний план.

Вскоре после этого Малфой совсем исчез из их жизни, оставив после себя только былые негативные эмоции.

Теперь, когда фундамент того, на чём основывались все их взаимодействия, тоже исчез, они как будто больше не знают, как с ним общаться. Сложная история их отношений, ставшая уже старой и тривиальной и не вызывающая никаких эмоций, но по-прежнему сидящая где-то в глубине сознания, настолько очевидно давит на них, как если бы прямо сейчас в этой комнате кто-нибудь попытался спрятать гиппогрифа.

— Мерлин, как странно, — бормочет Рон себе под нос. Затем он выпрямляется, расправляет плечи, словно пытаясь снять напряжение, и протяжно выдыхает.

И, к общему удивлению, именно он первым начинает разговор с Драко. Возможно, его вынуждает потребность пробиться через повисший в воздухе дискомфорт.

— Так, э-э… Чем ты занимался все эти годы, Малфой? То есть, мы ничего не слышали о тебе уже десять лет, а теперь вдруг ты… Ну, знаешь, _здесь,_ — Драко бросает на него взгляд, приподняв одну бровь. Рон довольно скоро понимает, что его слова могут быть восприняты неправильно. — Э-э… Я имею в виду… Мне просто любопытно, где ты пропадал все эти годы…

— Рон, — тихо, но настойчиво произносит Гарри. Рон замолкает, озадаченно сдвинув брови, и смотрит на него. — _Потом,_ — одними губами предусмотрительно просит он.

— А… знаешь что. Неважно. Просто… Думаю, просто хорошо, что ты в порядке… Наверное… — Рон снова замолкает, чувствуя себя ещё более неловко, чем до этого.

Гермиона, заметив их с Гарри молчаливый обмен репликами, пытается сменить тему.

— Ты не возражаешь… Не возражаешь, если я спрошу, где мама Скорпиуса?

— Нет никакой мамы, Грейнджер, — отвечает Драко, а затем его челюсти сжимаются, как будто он готовится к насмешке или какой-нибудь другой негативной реакции. — Я сам его выносил.

Гарри озадаченно хмурится, но он не хочет давать знать о своём замешательстве, боясь, что это окажется ещё одним довольно распространённым в магическом мире явлением, о котором он раньше никогда не слышал. Тем не менее, ему, конечно, не даёт покоя, _как_ это вообще возможно.

К счастью, Рон спасает его от позора.

— Но ты же… ну, знаешь… _парень_. То есть… — Гарри с облегчением понимает, что он не единственный, кто не знал об этом.

— Это не очень распространено, но я не думал, что можно об этом не знать, Уизли, — отвечает Драко, не понимая, есть что-то насмешливое в словах Рона или нет. — Зелье плодородия.

— Я понятия не имел, что такое существует, — бормочет Гарри.

— Это очень интересно, — говорит Гермиона, кажется, действительно искренне. — Вижу, он унаследовал большую часть твоих черт, а это, по-моему, связано с тем, что при распределении генетического материала гены родителя, дающего рождение, проявляются сильнее, чем гены второго.

— Так и есть, — Драко кивает, и, похоже, лёд между ними наконец-то тронулся. — Это эффект материнского генетического доминирования.

Гермиона с интересом наклоняется вперёд, как она делает всякий раз, когда собирается поговорить на интеллектуальные темы, в которых ни Рон, ни Гарри совершенно ничего не смыслят.

— Помню, я читала про это… Про то, как зелье делает так, что комбинация аллелей, которые содержат характеристики дающего рождение родителя наследуются в большей степени. Конечно, если у другого родителя аллели гомозиготные, то тут уж ничего не поделаешь…

Тедди, как и Гарри, явно не понимая ни слова из завязавшегося разговора, поворачивается к Рону и говорит:

— Дядя Рон, может, поиграем в «Поймай снитч»?

— О, да, конечно, дружище! — Рон встаёт на ноги, похлопывая себя по бёдрам, и, кажется, испытывает небывалое облегчение от только что подвернувшейся возможности избавить себя от неловкого пребывания рядом с Драко.

***

Присутствие Золотого трио в одном доме с Тедди вызывает, по мнению Драко, _очень много шума_.

Он уже привык к тишине, к тому, что в комнате нет никого, кроме него и Скорпиуса, к сильным и неконтролируемым эмоциям, тошнотворно бурлящим внутри, а тут ему приходится столкнуться с _этим_. Он отвык от шума, от людей и от того, что в присутствии кого-то ужас и тревога могут притупиться до простых дискомфорта и настороженности, которые являются скорее фоном для остальных чувств, чем доминируют над ними.

Грейнджер разговаривает с ним, как будто у них нет ужасного, тяжёлого и горького прошлого, даже если с их последней встречи прошло десять лет. Драко не знает, как она это делает, как она ведёт себя так, будто он не приложил руку к угнетению таких же, как она, маглорождённых, но чувствует постыдное и противоречивое облегчение и благодарность за молчаливое, невысказанное прощение.

В другом конце гостиной Тедди и Уизли подтрунивают друг на другом, пока Уизли хвастается тем, что на восьмом курсе был капитаном квиддичной команды.

— Да, дядя Рон, — Тедди преувеличенно раздражённо вскидывает руки и смотрит в потолок. — Я слышу об этом все девять лет своей жизни.

Поттер смеётся.

Поттер смеётся, открыто и беззаботно, его ярко-зелёные глаза, обрамлённые мимическими морщинками, кажутся ещё ярче от плещущегося в них веселья, его лицо так и сияет. У Драко — как всегда, по непостижимой причине — перехватывает дыхание.

В следующую минуту золотой снитч, заколдованный так, чтобы летал гораздо медленнее, чем в настоящем квиддиче, и огибал мебель и другие препятствия, со свистом проносится по всему огромному пространству гостиной, а Тедди и Уизли гоняются за ним, и всю комнату наполняет прелестный смех Тедди. Поттер держится в стороне, непринуждённо и расслабленно прислонившись к стене. Скрестив руки на груди, облачённой в вязанный свитер в полосочку цвета слоновой кости и бирюзы, он наблюдает за тем, как играют Рон и Тедди. На его губах играет лёгкая, рассеянная полуулыбка, а один завиток непослушных чёрных волос лежит прямо на оправе его круглых очков.

Разговор с Грейнджер несколько минут назад плавно перешёл в нейтральное молчание. Они вместе наблюдают за воцарившейся суматохой, когда Уизли драматично падает на колени и выкрикивает «нет!», сжимая ладони в кулаки.

Тедди размахивает зажатым в руке снитчем, изображая злобный смех.

— Капитан квиддичной команды, ага! Чёрта с два!

— _Эдвард Ремус Люпин!_

Тедди замирает, слегка съёжившись, а взгляд его широко раскрытых глаз устремляется к суровому лицу Поттера. Он тут же застенчиво поникает.

— Прости.

Драко закусывает губу, сдерживая весёлую ухмылку, и отводит взгляд в сторону. Он переключает своё внимание на Скорпиуса, по-прежнему сидящего у него на руках, и наклоняется, чтобы увидеть его лицо.

И его сердце разбивается.

Скорпиус рассеянно теребит пальчиками подол своей рубашки и внимательно наблюдает за происходящим с каким-то задумчивым выражением лица, почти незаметная улыбка играет на его губах.

Драко наклоняет голову и целует его в лоб. Скорпиус смотрит на него, и это выражение исчезает с его лица.

— Иди поиграй с ними, — говорит Драко, проводя рукой по волосам сына, убирая за уши выбившиеся прядки. Скорпиус качает головой и снова утыкается лицом в его грудь. — Тедди очень обрадуется.

Скорпиус явно привязался к Тедди, и наоборот. Он много говорит о своём кузене, когда они остаются наедине — _«Тедди такой хороший, правда, папочка?»_ — и Драко надеется, что это сможет его убедить.

Но нет. Скорпиус лишь встревоженно глядит на него своими огромными глазами.

— Ничего не случится, если ты ненадолго от меня отойдёшь, — тихо фыркнув, говорит Драко, и снова целует сына в слегка нахмуренный лоб. — Иди развлекайся, — но Скорпиус опять отрицательно качает головой и вцепляется пальчиками в свитер отца, отказываясь отпускать, сколько бы Драко ни пытался уговорить его пойти поиграть.

В конце концов, убеждает его нечто в высшей степени дурацкое.

Драко разочарованно вздыхает, разрываясь между желанием сдаться и желанием вовлечь сына в то, в чём он явно с удовольствием бы поучаствовал, если бы не боялся отойти от отца. Он поднимает голову и ловит взгляд Поттера, который, задумчиво нахмурившись, внимательно наблюдает за ними (в основном за Скорпиусом). Должно быть, он понимает, что происходит, потому что в какой-то момент он отталкивается от стены и направляется к ним.

Когда Поттер пересекает гостиную и добирается до них, он опускается на корточки перед Скорпиусом, встречаясь своими зелёными глазами с его.

— Эй. Что скажешь, Скорп, если мы сыграем в команде? Я буду бегать, а ты ловить? — Поттер улыбается и протягивает ему ладонь, но Драко чувствует, что оба они знают, что даже надвигающийся торнадо не заставит его сына сдвинуться с места.

Или им казалось, что знают.

Скорпиус снова встревоженно и неуверенно смотрит на Драко. Драко покрепче обнимает его, мягко улыбается, наклоняется вперёд, чтобы потереться носом о его нос, а затем отпускает его и слегка подталкивает в спину.

— Иди повеселись, и пусть мистер Поттер делает всю грязную работу.

Поттер слабо смеётся, мельком взглянув на него. Впервые в жизни он так реагирует на что-то, сказанное Драко, и это как-то странно отражается в его сердце.

— Эй, я готов, если ты готов, Скорп.

Скорпиус хватается за протянутую руку Поттера. Неуверенно, но всё же хватается. Его ладошка слишком маленькая по сравнению с ладонью Поттера, он едва способен её обхватить, а Поттер, наблюдая за его попытками, улыбается — ослепительно и прекрасно…

Драко моргает и вытряхивает эту мысль из головы.

Поттер осторожно берёт Скорпиуса подмышки, поднимает его высоко вверх, сажает к себе на плечи и обхватывает руками его ножки.

— Готов? — Скорпиус кивает, хотя Поттер этого и не видит. В следующую секунду Поттер с криками врывается в продолжающуюся игру между Тедди и Роном. — Разойдитесь, люди, у нас в доме новый чемпион!

Пока Поттер бегает по всей гостиной со Скорпиусом на плечах, малыш смеётся так громко, как не смеялся большую часть своей жизни; его глаза горят, рот растягивается в широкой сияющей улыбке, а щёчки пылают румянцем. Одной своей ручкой он держится за лоб Поттера, а другой тянется к снитчу.

Они явно проигрывают, потому что Поттер изо всех сил старается быть осторожным со Скорпиусом и бегает достаточно быстро, чтобы это будоражило пятилетнего ребёнка, но не слишком и без всяких резких поворотов. Уизли и Тедди всегда их обгоняют, находясь всего в нескольких шагах впереди.

Когда Скорпиус ловит снитч, все придают этому очень большое значение, прыгают вокруг него и скандируют его имя. Грейнджер тоже присоединяется к похвалам, хлопает вместе со всеми, а затем прикладывает руки ко лбу и громко восклицает:

— Скор-пи-ус! Скор-пи-ус!

Поттер снимает Скорпиуса со своих плеч и берёт его на руки, одной рукой поддерживая его под бёдрами, а другую обернув вокруг спины. Скорпиус широко, открыто и несдержанно улыбается ему, выставляя напоказ все свои молочные зубки, и Поттер улыбается в ответ — ослепительно и прекрасно. Завораживающе.

Майкл никогда не смотрел на Скорпиуса так.

И Драко вдруг понимает, почему доверяет Поттеру, почему тем вечером был готов отдать ему самое дорогое, что у него есть. Он понимал это и раньше, но теперь понимает ещё отчётливее: если бы он это сделал, Поттер бы приложил все имеющиеся у него силы, чтобы его сын жил хорошей жизнью.

Скорпиус, всё ещё словно светясь изнутри, поворачивается в руках Поттера, чтобы посмотреть на Драко. Драко улыбается ему в ответ и чувствует, как разбухшее сердце тёплым пульсом бьётся в самом горле.

— Что ты почувствовал? — спрашивает Грейнджер, глядя на него. На её губах по-прежнему остаётся лёгкая улыбка. — Когда он родился.

— Это невозможно объяснить, — просто отвечает Драко. — Ты поймёшь, когда сама это испытаешь, Грейнджер.

***

— …круглые очки, ярко-зелёные глаза (точь-в-точь как у тебя, Скорпиус) и чёрные-чёрные, как вороново крыло, волосы…

Гарри останавливается, слыша ласковый голос Драко, доносящийся прямо из-за двери их со Скорпиусом комнаты.

Он в замешательстве хмурится. Это описание ужасно похоже на…

Или он, конечно, ошибся. В мире полно людей, которые могут соответствовать этому описанию, и Драко, конечно, должен был познакомиться с кем-нибудь за десять лет своего отсутствия.

— Но он был немного…?

— Туповат, — хихикает Скорпиус.

— Да, туповат, — в его голосе слышится улыбка.

Гарри хмурится ещё сильнее. Ну, он полагает, что если Драко _действительно_ говорит о нём, то есть какая-то доля смысла в том, что он рассказывает сыну выдуманные истории, которые выставляют Гарри глупым.

— Но ещё он был добрым, храбрым и благородным.

Голос Драко становится немного тише, в нём появляется что-то почти непостижимое, странное и слишком мягкое для такого человека, как он. Обычно такие интонации появляются только в те моменты, когда он говорит о своём сыне. Сердце Гарри вздрагивает, пропуская несколько ударов, как будто он вот-вот свалится с метлы на большой высоте. Ему приходится напомнить себе, что, скорее всего, рассказ вовсе не о нём.

— Его звали Пот.

Ох.

Брови Гарри подскакивают до самой чёлки, и теперь его сердце бьётся в таком бешеном ритме, как будто он в самом деле упал с метлы, и он даже не может объяснить самому себе, почему это происходит.

Он не знает, что думать или чувствовать, как реагировать на то, что Драко перед сном рассказывает своему сыну истории о нём, да ещё и таким голосом, да ещё и называя его добрым, храбрым и благородным.

И дальше идут рассказы о Поте, о том, как он победил злого волшебника, когда был ещё совсем-совсем маленьким, о человеке с двумя лицами, об огромной змее и о злом волшебнике, о том, как Пот снова победил Тёмного Лорда с помощью своих друзей — Уизела и Умной Ведьмы — и разобрался со всеми его последователями. Некоторые из этих историй имеют кое-что общее с действительностью, даже если содержат в себе больше домысла и лишь несколько смутных фактов, а некоторые полностью выдуманы.

Наконец истории заканчиваются, и Гарри вынужден вернуться в реальность. И в тот самый момент, когда он поднимает голову от двери, выпрямляется и готовится уйти, Скорпиус неуверенным шёпотом зовёт Драко. Тот вопросительно хмыкает.

— Мне кажется, что Пот — это мистер Поттер.

После этого повисает тишина.

— О, — голос Драко звучит так, словно его застали врасплох. — Ты так думаешь?

— М-м, — утвердительно тянет Скорпиус. — Потому что он похож на него, и… и он тоже разбирается с плохими людьми, как Пот. И если убрать «тер» в его имени, то его тоже будут звать Пот.

Снова воцаряется тишина, а затем Гарри слышит приглушённый смех и звук мягкого поцелуя.

— Мой мальчик очень умный, не так ли? — болезненно-нежно произносит Драко. — Знаешь, мне кажется, ты прав.


	5. обнимашки на диване

В два часа ночи они ещё не спят, разговаривают обо всём и ни о чём, и это навевает воспоминания о былых школьных временах.

Рон и Гермиона рассказывают Гарри о детской, которую они начали обустраивать у себя дома, добавляя туда элементы цветов всех факультетов Хогвартса, потому что, даже если они сами и хотели бы, чтобы их сын попал на Гриффиндор и просто поддержал семейную традицию, им по большому счёту всё равно, на каком факультете будет учиться Хьюго. Они будут любить его, каким бы он ни был.

Затем разговор переходит к новым товарам для магазина, которые Джордж придумал недавно и теперь испытывает на Роне, подстерегая его буквально за каждым углом. Рон рассказывает им о том, что нынешняя капитанша «Холихедских Гарпий» через пару месяцев уйдёт в отставку и уже назначила Джинни своей преемницей, что Молли успела связать кучу одежды для своего будущего внука, а Артур уже мечтает обо всём, чему научит Хьюго, когда тот подрастёт. Ещё он говорит, что в следующее воскресенье на ужин в Норе придут Чарли и Джинни, а через неделю все соберутся в Ракушке у Билла и Флёр, чтобы отпраздновать день рождения Виктуар.

Когда Рон, извинившись, уходит в туалет, Гермиона пользуется случаем, чтобы поговорить о том, каким потрясающим он был все эти семь месяцев, с тех самых пор, как узнал о её беременности, хоть она усложняла и пока что продолжает усложнять ему жизнь своими постоянными перепадами настроения.

Когда Гарри выражает свои опасения, что, возможно, в чём-то неправильно воспитывает Тедди, Рон и Гермиона с успокаивающей уверенностью заверяют его, что он отлично справляется, что _«Тедди потрясающий, и это в огромной степени твоя заслуга, Гарри»_. Это немного утихомиривает вихрь его беспокойства.

Они вспоминают о хороших днях в Хогвартсе, и о людях, которых они потеряли, но которые навсегда остались живыми в их сердцах, и о том, что горе, возможно, притупилось со временем, но любовь к этим людям никогда не утихнет.

И в конце концов разговор переходит к теме, связанной с сегодняшними событиями. К Драко и его сыну.

— Милый ребёнок, — комментирует Рон, рассеянно массируя голову Гермионы, лежащую у него на плече. — Честно говоря, я думал, что его дети будут такими же противными, как и он в школьные годы, но… То есть, он ведь изменился, да? Совсем изменился.

— И теперь ужасно тихий, — добавляет Гермиона.

— Ага. Наверное, мы все изменились после войны, — продолжает Рон, пожимая плечами. — Но он… с сыном он как будто совершенно другой человек, — а потом, словно только что вспомнив о чём-то, он с любопытством смотрит на Гарри и спрашивает: — Дружище, ты вроде собирался нам что-то рассказать, да? О нём?

Гермиона выпрямляется.

Гарри не совсем уверен, стоит ли вообще говорить об этом, поэтому весь день молчал. Но теперь, когда тему уже подняли, слова так и давят на язык, а в груди оседает тяжесть, и он вдруг ловит себя на том, что рассказывает им всё, что знает сам и что не смог бы сообщить по камину. Рассказывает о том, как наткнулся на Драко на улице, о том, что Скорпиус был болен, и о том, что, по его мнению, это может значить.

— Разрази меня гром! — реакция Рона описывает большую часть его собственных чувств. Гермиона подняла голову с плеча своего мужа и теперь сидит, нахмурив брови. Они, кажется, не знают, что сказать.

— Я иногда думала, как он живёт с этими министерскими ограничениями, — говорит Гермиона, качая головой. — Сейчас в них нет никакого смысла! Все Пожиратели смерти, представлявшие угрозу, давно мертвы или заперты в Азкабане. Эти ограничения — самое настоящее варварство, если они затрагивают только тех, кто был _вынужден_ перейти на ту сторону из-за своих родственных связей.

— Верно, — соглашается Рон. — Значит, они действуют только на тех, кто на самом деле не опасен и кого просто принудили. В таком случае они вообще бесполезны.

— Как думаете, я смогу что-нибудь сделать? — спрашивает Гарри. — С министром поговорить, может быть?

— Да, у него ведь огромное влияние, — говорит Рон, глядя на Гермиону.

— Изменить законы почти невозможно, Гарри, — отвечает она. — Даже для Избранного. Ты можешь попробовать, но я не знаю, сработает ли это.

— А как насчёт того, чтобы вычеркнуть Малфоя из списка Пожирателей смерти? — предлагает Рон. — Можно же попросить их юридически больше не причислять его к Пожирателям?

— Может сработать, — кивает Гермиона.

***

Следующим утром Гарри, Рон и Гермиона вместе заходят на кухню, где витает запах жареного бекона, а на столе уже стоит завтрак: яичница, тосты с маслом, картофельные оладьи, вафли и одна тарелка, полная нарезанных овощей, фруктов, салата и орехов.

Затуманенному сном сознанию Гарри требуется пара секунд крайнего замешательства, чтобы понять, каким образом это всё здесь появилось. Он несколько раз моргает, а потом поднимает голову и находит взглядом Драко, суетящегося на кухне.

Скорпиус сидит на стуле в углу стола, его ярко-зелёные глаза смотрят на них через край столешницы. Из-за неё выглядывает только верхняя половина его лица, а его маленькие ножки свисают со стула, сильно не доставая до пола.

Гарри подходит к одному из ближайших к Скорпиусу стульев и дружелюбно улыбается ему.

— Можно я посижу тут с тобой?

Скорпиус кивает, и его лицо озаряет едва заметная улыбка. Он наклоняется вбок и приглашающе похлопывает по соседнему стулу своей маленькой ладошкой, а затем снова садится прямо и принимается дрыгать ножками под столом.

Рон помогает Гермионе тоже сесть за стол, а затем занимает место рядом с ней.

— Что ж, весьма неожиданно, — говорит она, издав удивлённый смешок. — Я и не знала, что ты любишь готовить.

— Готовка немного похожа на зельеварение, — комментирует Драко, пожимая плечами, и кивает на тарелку с овощами и фруктами. — Это тебе, Грейнджер.

Гарри несколько умиляет такая предусмотрительность. И Гермиону, кажется, тоже.

Вскоре Драко присоединяется к ним, ставя себе стул между Скорпиусом и Гарри, и тогда Рон говорит:

— Гарри сказал, что ты ищешь работу.

— Ищу, — Драко вытирает пальцем пятнышко, оставшееся в уголке рта сына, а затем подставляет руку ему под подбородок и подносит к его губам полную ложку.

— Ага, и как продвигаются поиски?

— Ну… Продвигаются. Без экзаменов возможности довольно ограничены, к тому же моё имя совсем не играет на руку, так что…

— Кто-нибудь доставлял тебе неприятности? — Гарри тут же беспокойно подпрыгивает на стуле.

— Ничего, кроме оскорблений, которые я и так уже слышал, — невозмутимо отвечает Драко. Тем не менее, Гарри не устраивает и это. — Сейчас меня хотя бы не узнают прямо с порога.

— Ты можешь много чем заниматься и без ЖАБА. Мы подумали и решили, что можем поспрашивать в нашем кругу, — предлагает Гермиона. — Знаешь, мне кажется, для тебя точно что-нибудь найдётся.

Гарри быстро проглатывает свою еду и начинает перечислять все варианты, которые может вспомнить:

— У близняшек Патил своя линия одежды, ты можешь работать у них в отделе чар. У тебя, если мне не изменяет память, в школе с этим проблем не было. Если умеешь рисовать, то Дин и Симус недавно открыли магический тату-салон в Косом переулке. Или, может быть, Луна возьмёт тебя к себе в «Придиру», если ты хоть немного умеешь писать.

Драко замирает и по очереди смотрит на Гарри, на Рона и на Гермиону, в его взгляде смешиваются недоверие и надежда.

— Вы… вы правда поможете?

— Конечно, — с лёгкой дружелюбной улыбкой заверяет Гермиона.

Драко бросает быстрый взгляд на Тедди и Скорпиуса, а затем наклоняется к ближайшему из них троих.

— И вы думаете, что кто-то из них меня примет? После всего…

— Попробовать стоит, верно? — бормочет Гарри в ответ, пожимая плечами. Драко так близко к нему, что их виски почти соприкасаются, и, когда Гарри заглядывает ему в глаза, он видит в них почти каждую крапинку цвета. — Я могу пойти с тобой, если хочешь.

Взгляд Драко встречается с его взглядом, и один уголок его губ кривится, выражая несогласие с этой затеей. Он отрицательно качает головой.

— Не надо, я сам.

— Не уверен, как ты на это отреагируешь, — нерешительно начинает Рон, — но что ты думаешь о том, чтобы попробовать поработать со мной и Джорджем? В магазине приколов, — беспокойство и неуверенность в выражении его лица почти зеркально отражаются и на лице Драко, который молча оглядывается на детей.

Когда Тедди и Скорпиус заканчивают завтракать и Тедди утаскивает малыша играть, он говорит:

— Мне кажется, это не самая лучшая идея.

— Да, по правде говоря, мне тоже так кажется, — признаётся Рон. — Я точно могу сказать, что простил тебя за… ну, знаешь, за всё. Больше ради себя, чем ради тебя, если честно, но всё же, да, теперь всё позади. И в конце концов, мы были просто детьми, которых втянули в войну, а ты просто оказался на неправильной стороне, так что, на самом деле… Я тебя не виню.

Драко кивает.

— Я понимаю, уже прошли годы, но как бы то ни было, Уизли, я _действительно_ сожалею о твоём брате. И тогда сожалел.

Рон кивает в ответ, и его губы кривятся в печальной благодарной улыбке.

— Как я уже сказал, я ни в чём тебя не виню. Но я не могу утверждать за Джорджа. Я не знаю, как кто-то ещё из моей семьи отнесётся к этому, потому что мы никогда по-настоящему не говорили ни о тебе, ни о твоих родителях. Мы говорили о тебе только с Андромедой — и то всего один раз, за несколько недель до её смерти. Она тогда сказала, что скучает по твоей маме и хотела бы с ней… попрощаться.

— Да, я в тот день отправил твоей маме сову, — говорит Гарри, бросая взгляд на Драко. — Но письмо вернулось нераспечатанным, вот мы и решили, что она… Что она не захотела…

Драко моргает, какое-то непонятное выражение на долю секунды мелькает на его лице, а затем снова сменяется нейтральным и настороженным.

— Понятно, — кивает он.

Разговор переходит в странное и неприятное молчание. Драко поднимается со своего места и начинает собирать грязные тарелки. Гарри тоже встаёт и помогает ему прибраться на столе, намереваясь вымыть всю посуду, но прежде чем он успевает забрать её у Драко, тот быстро отодвигается от него.

— Кстати, как дела у твоей мамы? — просто чтобы пробиться сквозь странную атмосферу, заполнившую всё вокруг, интересуется Гарри, неловко остановившись у стола и наблюдая за тем, как Драко идёт к раковине. Ему уже не хватает того несколько вежливого и лёгкого разговора, который они делили между собой пару минут назад.

Драко ставит грязные тарелки на стойку и, не поднимая глаз, включает воду и начинает их мыть.

— Она умерла.

От этого грубого и краткого откровения в комнате повисает неловкая тишина. Нарушает её Гермиона.

— Мне жаль, Малфой.

— Что произошло? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Яд.

Драко произносит это слово достаточно резко, и если бы Гарри не видел мельком, как близки были они с Нарциссой, если бы не знал, что она любила Драко так сильно, что солгала прямо в лицо Волдеморту, чтобы в самый разгар войны вернуться в Хогвартс к своему сыну, то он бы мог обмануться и принять это за равнодушие.

Гарри бросает взгляд на Рона и Гермиону, которые так же ошеломлены, как и он. Кто-то её отравил? Или она… Спрашивать об этом кажется неуместным.

Он медленно подходит к Драко, пока не оказывается рядом с ним. Тот так и стоит, наклонив голову и сосредоточившись на мытье посуды; верхнюю половину его лица не видно за спадающими на лоб белокурыми прядями.

— Когда это случилось?

Драко замирает и поджимает губы с каким-то непонятным раздражением, как будто не хочет об этом говорить.

— Восемь лет назад.

— Но как же мы не узнали? Я имею в виду, мы бы узнали о похоронах хотя бы от Андромеды, верно? Она ведь была её сестрой, — задумчиво произносит Гермиона, а потом вдруг хмурится. — Если только ты не…

— Я сообщил, — говорит Драко всё тем же тщательно лаконичным тоном. — Я написал всем, кого знала моя мать, но многие не пришли. Андромеда была одной из них.

На мгновение снова повисает тишина, пока они обрабатывают новую информацию. Кажется, Андромеда первая не захотела мириться с сестрой, даже если это могло произойти только на её похоронах. Возможно, из-за невыносимой печали, раскаяния и огромной потребности окончательно отпустить то, что она отпустила ещё давным-давно.

Восемь лет назад.

Это произошло через два года после войны, и тогда воспоминания о ней были ещё свежи в сознании людей. Они всё ещё были одержимы, озлоблены и разгневаны, всё ещё боялись и подозревали, всё ещё виделись с целителями и пытались преодолеть всё, что с ними произошло, и всё, что им пришлось повидать. В то время некоторые из учеников ещё не были готовы вернуться в школу, чтобы сдать ЖАБА. Кто-то отправился в другие школы волшебства, с которыми не были связаны такие ужасные воспоминания, но кто-то не мог позволить себе этого и вернулся на последний курс спустя годы. В то время всё ещё остро ощущалась дискриминация в отношении слизеринцев, и многие из них, включая большинство из тех, которые, как помнит Гарри, были друзьями Драко, всё ещё прятались по углам и находились вне зоны доступа…

Гарри моргает.

— У тебя… У тебя был кто-нибудь, когда это случилось? Может быть… Друг?

Драко медленно вдыхает и с таким спокойствием, которое кажется нарочитым, как будто он пытается не разбить о пол тарелку, которую только что вытирал, откладывает её в сторону вместе с тряпкой. Когда он смотрит на Гарри, взгляд его покрасневших серых глаз ничего не выражает, а челюсти плотно сжаты. Гарри невольно вздрагивает.

— Зачем ты меня обо всём этом спрашиваешь?

Как раз в тот момент, когда Гарри собирается открыть рот, даже не зная, что сказать, в кухню забегает Скорпиус. Лицо Драко полностью разглаживается при виде него. Он приседает на корточки, встречая сына, и тот, подойдя к нему, крепко вцепляется пальчиками в его рукав и пытается потянуть его в сторону двери.

— Что такое? — нахмурившись, спрашивает Драко, успокаивающе проводя рукой по его волосам. Скорпиус снова настойчиво тянет его за рукав. — Я скоро приду, хорошо? Мне надо только домыть посуду…

Гарри быстро качает головой и занимает место у раковины.

— Я сам закончу. Пойди посмотри, чего он хочет.

***

— Оставим в стороне прошлую вражду и личные переживания, Малфой, — говорит Джордж Уизли. — Рон замолвил за тебя словечко, что было… По меньшей мере неожиданно. Он говорит, что ты всегда был очень хорош в зельях, и, к счастью для тебя, нам _как раз_ нужен кто-то с опытом именно в этой области. Ещё неделю назад у нас была Шейла, но она уволилась, когда нашла работу получше, так что теперь всё приходится делать мне, и хоть я не так уж плох в зельеварении, я всё равно с радостью избавлю себя от этого занятия.

Драко определённо не возражает против этого занятия. А лучше всего будет то, что ему не придётся находиться в передней части магазина, где его могут увидеть.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз баловался зельями, но Рон сказал, что их разработки обычно не требуют уровня выше СОВ. На пятом курсе о получил «превосходно» по всем предметам, кроме Защиты от Тёмных Искусств (по ней у него было «выше ожидаемого»). Этого более чем достаточно для такой работы, и он не против потратить немного времени и сил на то, чтобы восстановить свои навыки.

— Если я дам тебе эту работу, я не потерплю от тебя никакого неуважения к моим сотрудникам и клиентам. Рон сказал, что ты изменился, и я уверен, что это так, но сам я этого ещё не видел. Так что предупреждаю честно, Малфой, если ты вызовешь какие-нибудь неприятности, ты вылетишь отсюда.

Драко кивает.

— Справедливо.

Джордж откидывается на спинку стула и пожимает плечами, постукивая пальцами по столу, заваленному листами бумаги с идеями, формулами, набросками и инструкциями.

— Что ж, ты принят. Начинаешь в девять утра в понедельник.

Когда Драко оставляют одного, чтобы он мог осмотреть свою новую лабораторию в задней части магазина, он прислоняется спиной к шкафу с ингредиентами, прижимает ладони к глазам, глубоко вдыхая, дрожа от всепоглощающих облегчения и страха, одновременно наполнивших его изнутри, и молясь невесть кому, чтобы на этот раз… Чтобы на этот раз всё получилось.

***

С тех пор как Драко подтвердил теорию Скорпиуса о том, что Пот — это «мистер Поттер», он замечает значительные изменения в поведении сына рядом с Поттером. Всякий раз, когда тот находится в одной с ними комнате, глаза Скорпиуса горят восхищением и восторгом, которым Драко немного завидует, но которые в то же время находит милыми — просто потому, что ему приятно видеть желание Скорпиуса открыться другому взрослому помимо своего отца. Он даже смутно думает о том, что повторяется история из его детства, но, кажется, на этот раз она движется к чему-то лучшему.

Поттер всегда старается вовлекать Скорпиуса во все дела, и Драко действительно ценит это, потому что, несмотря на то, что его сын каждый раз долго не решается оставить его, он видит, что это делает малыша счастливым. Тедди тоже постоянно играет со Скорпиусом в какие-нибудь настольные игры вроде «Волшебника Людо», которые требуют меньшей стратегии, чем шахматы, и подходят для пятилетнего ребёнка, если объяснить ему все правила, или разыгрывает забавные представления с игрушками, или предлагает ему что-то совершенно новое, что придумывает почти на ходу.

В субботу Поттер и Тедди отправляются в зоопарк и берут с собой Скорпиуса. Это означает, что Драко тоже вынужден пойти с ними, хотя он прекрасно знает, что находиться рядом с маглами после того, что с ним сделало Министерство, — ужасная идея. Он беспокоится, что симптомы запрещающего проклятия начнут проявляться слишком рано, что, безусловно, в конечном итоге испортит всю прогулку остальным, но никак не может сказать «нет», когда его сын явно хочет пойти, хоть и не говорит этого вслух. Получается, ему остаётся только надеяться, что это не затянется надолго.

Скорпиус достаточно потеплел по отношению к Поттеру, чтобы держать его за руку, семеня по тропинке своими маленькими ножками, стараясь поспевать за его большими шагами.

Драко с Тедди идут немного позади. Тедди болтает обо всём и ни о чём, а Драко слушает его и время от времени отвечает какими-нибудь комментариями, заинтересованным хмыканьем и кивками. Скорпиус то и дело оглядывается на них через плечо, но пока что не возражает против того, чтобы идти за ручку с кем-то другим, если Драко находится в пределах видимости. Удивительно, но, может быть, только потому, что этот кто-то — Поттер, Драко не возражает тоже.

Недомогание, к сожалению, не заставляет себя долго ждать, и уже скоро Драко чувствует покалывание под кожей и неприятные ощущения в кишечнике — первые признаки работы проклятия. Чём дольше он будет оставаться рядом с маглами, тем болезненнее будут симптомы.

Сейчас Драко может только постараться отвлечься от этого. Он наблюдает за тем, как Поттер поднимает Скорпиуса, одной рукой обнимая его за спину, а другой поддерживая под бёдрами, чтобы тот мог лучше разглядеть львов через забор. Поттер указывает на спящего львёнка в дальнем конце вольера и с улыбкой что-то говорит Скорпиусу, который улыбается ему в ответ; их одинаковые ярко-зелёные глаза сверкают в солнечном свете.

Драко чувствует, как его дёргают за рукав. Он смотрит вниз и видит, что Тедди, чьи волосы от переполняющего его любопытства стали голубыми, внимательно глядит на него.

— Мистер Малфой, как думаете, я попаду на Гриффиндор?

— А ты этого хочешь?

Тедди пожимает плечами.

— Гарри говорит, что каждый факультет по-своему хорош, но я, наверное, хочу, потому что мой папа тоже учился на Гриффиндоре. Но Гарри кажется, что я могу попасть на Хаффлпафф, как мама. Так что, наверное, я буду на каком-то из этих факультетов.

Драко хмыкает в знак согласия, пытаясь не концентрироваться на физическом недомогании, а также эмоциональном беспокойстве и уколе вины, которые чувствует с каждым упоминанием родителей Тедди. Иногда он даже не уверен, можно ли ему вообще присутствовать в жизни этого ребёнка, но он вряд ли сможет лишить себя последней части семьи.

— Да, ты можешь попасть на любой из них. Я вижу в тебе качества, свойственные обоим факультетам. Или ты можешь учиться на Рейвенкло, учитывая, что ты довольно изобретателен и умён.

Тедди улыбается, сияя от похвалы.

— Вы правда так думаете?

— Конечно.

— А что насчёт… Слизерина?

Драко не уверен, будет ли согласие считаться комплиментом. Тедди, кажется, не страшится этой мысли и не противится ей, но когда-нибудь он всё равно узнает кое-что об этом факультете, поэтому Драко выбирает наиболее безопасный вариант ответа.

— Нет, не думаю. Мне кажется, остальные три факультета подходят тебе лучше.

— О, — говорит Тедди. — Ладно.

Драко вдруг понимает, как это могло прозвучать для ребёнка. И последнее, чего он хочет, — это чтобы Тедди чувствовал, что лишён какого-то важного качества.

— Дело не в том, что ты недостаточно сообразительный, умный и амбициозный. Конечно, это не так, просто…

— Что значит амбициозный?

— Так говорят про человека с большими мечтами.

— У меня большие мечты!

Драко кивает, весело ухмыляясь. Да, у Тедди большие мечты, но они не фиксированы и не определены чётко, постоянно меняются от одной к другой. В один день он хочет стать аврором, _как Гарри,_ а на следующий хочет работать с магическими существами.

— Да. У каждого из нас есть какие-то качества любого факультета, но некоторые из них просто ярче проявляются, чем другие, наверное. Лично я считаю, что тебе больше подходит Рейвенкло или Хаффлпафф.

— О, хорошо, — затем Тедди снова заглядывает в вольер с животными. Поттер и Скорпиус ушли вперёд — смотреть жирафов. Скорпиус высоко поднял руки, словно показывая, насколько они высокие, а Поттер в ответ на это широко разинул рот и вскинул брови, изображая благоговейный трепет. — А на каком факультете учились вы, мистер Малфой?

Драко застревает на этом вопросе. Когда-нибудь Тедди всё же услышит, что говорят о Слизерине. Что, если тогда он посмотрит на Драко с той точки зрения? Но с другой стороны, помимо того, что он услышит о слизеринцах, он узнает ещё и целый ряд других вещей, касающихся Драко. Так что пусть он и не гордится собой, но свой факультет он по-прежнему любит.

— Я был на Слизерине.

— О, здорово! Вы любите змей?

Драко не питает к ним симпатии с тех самых пор, как встретил Нагайну.

— Нет, не очень.

— О, ладно.

— А ты?

Тедди задумчиво хмурится.

— Не знаю. Мне больше нравятся ящерицы. Как-то я даже пытался приручить ящерку, но она убежала, — и теперь, как всегда бывает, когда он чем-то очень воодушевлён, его волосы становятся фиолетовыми, но маглы не видят этого благодаря заклинанию отвода глаз. — О, мистер Малфой, а вы знаете, что Гарри может разговаривать со змеями? Однажды он натравил змею на своего кузена — случайно, конечно, он не хотел, он ведь даже не знал, что он… что он…

— Змееуст? — изумлённо подсказывает Драко. Действительно, от Поттера можно было ожидать чего-то подобного.

— Да! Змееуст!

Затем Тедди принимается с самого начала пересказывать историю о том, как Гарри нечаянно натравил змею на своего кузена. Где-то на середине рассказа у Драко начинает кружиться голова, его желудок сводит и скручивает от боли. Он прислоняется боком к забору, чтобы немного перенести вес с ног. Его тело остывает и слабеет, и он изо всех сил старается уделять внимание ребёнку, но голос Тедди постепенно становится далёким, а смех и болтовня окружающих их мужчин, женщин и детей вызывают в его висках резкую, ритмичную пульсацию.

***

Скорпиус извивается в объятиях Гарри, обеспокоенно надув губки. Он начал переживать вскоре после того, как Гарри поймал его на том, что он снова ищет взглядом Драко, который всё ещё был в поле зрения, но оставался рядом со львами всё то время, пока Гарри и Скорпиус рассматривали следующую пару вольеров, и слушал рассказы Тедди, активно размахивающего руками.

— Давай возьмём с собой Тедди и твоего папу и пойдём смотреть рептилий, хорошо? — говорит Гарри, взъерошивая белоснежные кудри Скорпиуса, а затем начинает пробираться сквозь толпу к Тедди и Драко.

К тому времени, как он почти добирается до них, руки Тедди падают по швам. С близкого расстояния Гарри с дрожью тревоги замечает, что Драко выглядит мертвенно-бледным и нездоровым.

— Мистер Малфой, кажется, вам нехорошо…

Драко фыркает, тяжело сглатывает, чувствуя, как сжимаются сухожилия на шее, и качает головой в попытке успокоить Тедди и убедить его, что всё в порядке, даже если он едва стоит на ногах, изо всех сил вцепившись руками в защитные перила позади себя.

А затем он падает.

— Гарри! — кричит Тедди, отчаянно вертясь по сторонам и блуждая по толпе панически распахнутыми глазами, пытаясь найти в ней своего крёстного. Гарри реагирует почти мгновенно, быстро подбегает к ним и ставит Скорпиуса рядом с Тедди, который тут же крепко его обнимает.

Гарри опускается на землю рядом с Драко. Люди начинают любопытно озираться на них, а сердце Гарри бешено колотится, пока он пытается придумать, как вытащить Драко отсюда без какого-либо магического транспорта. В такие моменты он даже жалеет, что не потрудился получить водительские права и купить машину.

— Папочка…

— Всё в порядке, Скорп, — бормочет Тедди.

— Малфой? — Гарри дотрагивается рукой до его лица. Он весь холодный, дрожит и, кажется вот-вот потеряет сознание. Гарри подавляет нарастающую внутри панику, стараясь сохранять хладнокровие. — Идти можешь? — им нужно дойти до какого-нибудь менее оживлённого места, чтобы он мог воспользоваться лежащим в кармане портключом.

Как только они все оказываются в гостиной дома, Гарри помогает Драко добраться до дивана и оглядывается на Тедди и Скорпиуса, всё ещё потрясённых всем происходящим и таким внезапным перемещением.

— Всё в порядке. Всё будет в порядке, хорошо? — спокойно и уверенно говорит он им, а затем встаёт, намереваясь подойти к камину. Может, стоит позвать Ханну Эббот.

— Поттер, — слабо хрипит Драко, хватаясь за его рубашку. — Ничего страшного. Не нужно…

— Ну, это не было похоже на «ничего страшного», — огрызается Гарри, всё ещё напряжённый и напуганный, и Драко вздрагивает. Гарри медленно выдыхает, стараясь успокоиться, и уже тише добавляет: — Выглядишь дерьмово.

— Это из-за маглов, — Гарри замирает, озадаченно хмурясь. Он не понимает, какое маглы могут иметь к этому отношение. — Мне нельзя слишком долго находиться рядом с ними. Это было частью моего… — Драко судорожно сглатывает, бросая взгляд на Тедди и Скорпиуса, стоящих поодаль и пристально наблюдающих за ними широко распахнутыми глазами, и продолжает, понизив голос: — Моего приговора. Уже забыл, что ли?

Гарри, на самом деле, не помнит почти ничего и чувствует по этому поводу изрядную долю раскаяния и стыда. Суд был вскоре после войны, и в то время ему было слишком плохо, чтобы он мог обратить внимание на что-то, кроме того, что Малфоя не отправили в Азкабан. Тогда казалось, что этого вполне достаточно, но теперь вдруг больше не кажется.

— Министерство… Они что-то сделали со мной после суда. Наложили на меня какое-то проклятие, из-за которого я не могу находиться рядом с маглами без последствий для себя.

— Мерлин, это кошмар какой-то, — Гарри моргает, его брови сходятся на переносице в отвращении и гневе. — По сути, это означает, что ты не можешь находиться в большей части мира.

— Да, — соглашается Драко и смотрит на Гарри каким-то непонятным, любопытным взглядом. — Я буду в порядке через несколько часов. Просто… присмотри за Тедди и Скорпиусом, ладно? Кажется, они испугались.

— Ну, очевидно, что испугались, Малфой! Почему ты раньше не сказал?

— Скорпиус… он хотел пойти с вами, вот почему. Он бы не пошёл без меня, — Драко поджимает губы, из-за чего они превращаются в тонкую линию, и вздыхает. — Я… Я не думал, что всё будет так быстро.

Выражение лица Гарри смягчается.

— Чёрт возьми, Малфой.

Он приносит одеяло из одной из спален на втором этаже, накрывает им Драко, а затем отправляется утешать Скорпиуса и Тедди, присаживаясь перед ними на корточки и притягивая их в свои объятия.

***

Скорпиус забирается на диван и сворачивается калачиком под боком у Драко, крепко обхватывая ручками его торс.

— Я в порядке, — шепчет ему Драко, обнимая его и целуя в макушку. — Просто немного приболел, вот и всё, — Скорпиус кивает и сопит ему в ключицу. Драко проводит рукой по волосам сына и опускает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Поцелуешь меня?

Скорпиус немного приподнимается с его груди и оставляет по одному влажному поцелую на каждой щеке Драко.

— Ого, даже два раза? — Драко улыбается, его брови выгибаются в притворном удивлении. — Знаешь, я бы почувствовал себя лучше и от одного. Но теперь мне ещё лучше.

Скорпиус кажется всё ещё слишком потрясённым, чтобы улыбнуться в ответ. Драко тяжело вздыхает, прижимает его к своей груди и целует в лоб.

— Мистер Малфой? — Драко поднимает голову и видит Тедди, нависшего над спинкой дивана и обеспокоенно глядящего на него большими карими глазами. — Я подумал, что вы умираете, — дрожащим голосом шепчет мальчик.

Драко не знает, считать это предположение (и он надеется, что это только предположение; он, очевидно, никогда не находился рядом с маглами достаточно долго, чтобы узнать наверняка) забавным или чувствовать вину из-за этого. Однако его бедный племянник так напуган, что он не может не склониться к последнему.

— Не умираю, — заверяет он Тедди. — Просто приболел.

— Можно мне к вам? — спрашивает Тедди, и в его голосе слышится такая мольба о физическом утешении, что Драко не смог бы сказать «нет», даже если бы захотел. И он, конечно, не хочет. Он почти уверен, что уже любит мальчика как родного, хотя и знает его не так уж давно.

Он вздыхает, мысленно готовясь к неудобной тесноте и к слишком высокой жаре из-за свитера, одеяла и двух прижимающихся к нему тел, немного приподнимает Скорпиуса, укладывая его к себе на грудь, и пододвигается ближе к спинке, освобождая место для Тедди, который тут же обегает вокруг дивана, забирается на него и устраивается рядом с Драко, щекоча его подбородок своими зелёными кудряшками.

Вскоре появляется Поттер, нависая над спинкой дивана точно так же, как недавно Тедди. Его губы изгибаются в улыбке, и он явно очень удивлён происходящей прямо сейчас внезапной раздаче обнимашек.

— Тоже к нам хочешь? — с кривой усмешкой спрашивает Драко.

Поттер тихо смеётся, и сердце Драко вздрагивает — как всегда, как каждый чёртов раз, когда этот мерзавец смеётся над тем, что он говорит.

— Заманчивое предложение, — в изумрудно-зелёных глазах загорается весёлый огонёк, — но тогда либо мы свалимся с дивана, либо ты задохнёшься. И я уверен, что ни то, ни другое, не звучит особо привлекательно.

Скорпиус поднимает голову от груди отца, и Драко уже знает, что Поттер так же беспомощен перед его взъерошенными кудрями и огромными оленьими глазами, как и он сам.

— Идите к нам, — шепчет малыш.

Поттер колеблется. Он бросает взгляд на Драко, который беззаботно пожимает плечами, слегка задевая голову Тедди. Вряд ли можно отговорить Поттера от чего-то, о чём его попросил Скорпиус.

— Хорошо, Скорп.

И, будучи человеком, из которого Скорпиус с лёгкостью вьёт верёвки, в следующую минуту Поттер плюхается на ковёр рядом с диваном и прижимается своей ужасно растрёпанной головой к спине Тедди.

_Салазар, какой абсурд._


	6. значит, оставайтесь навсегда

Особенно беспокойной ночью, когда Драко не может уснуть, он осторожно выпутывается из объятий Скорпиуса, вылезает из кровати, поднимается на ноги и выходит из комнаты.

Ему нужно чем-то себя занять, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей, выйти из тела и забыться на некоторое время.

И забыть много чего ещё.

Поэтому он принимается за уборку: начинает с кухни, аккуратно расставляя по своим местам в шкафчиках всю утварь, вымытую посуду и столовые приборы, которые после ужина остались рядом с раковиной; вытирает пятна, оставшиеся на столе, а затем трёт тряпкой поверхности кухонных тумб, пока они не станут гладкими и безупречными.

— Малфой?

Драко подскакивает, замерев и напрягшись на мгновение от такого внезапного нарушения полной тишины. Голос, позвавший его, хриплый и немного грубый ото сна, и Драко расслабляется, когда осознаёт, кому он принадлежит. Он мысленно встряхивается и возвращается к своей задаче, следя взглядом за каждым движением тряпки в руке.

— Поттер.

Раздаются тихие шаги по кафельному полу, а в следующую секунду он видит боковым зрением смутную фигуру Поттера, который прислонился бедром к краю тумбы, всё ещё не совсем очнувшись от сонного оцепенения и слегка приподняв одно плечо, чтобы немного поддержать склонённую голову.

Поттер вздыхает. Он стоит слишком близко.

— Что ты делаешь?

Драко, наконец, поднимает глаза и видит очень растрёпанного Поттера, со всклоченными чёрными волосами, торчащими во все стороны, и ярко-зелёными полусонно прищуренными глазами, которые сейчас кажутся ещё больше, чем обычно. Один уголок его простой серой футболки слегка заткнут за пояс чёрных спортивных штанов, низко сидящих на узких бёдрах. При виде этого лёгкие Драко сдавливает, воздух застревает у него в горле, а в нижней части живота оседает что-то горячее.

Драко фыркает и выгибает брови, придавая своему лицу выражение, которое, вероятно, ясно выражает _«а на что это похоже?»,_ но быстро приходит в себя. Он качает головой, снова опускает взгляд на зажатую в кулаке тряпку и снова начинает водить ей по тумбе, старательно стирая засохшее пятно грязи.

— Убираюсь, Поттер.

Поттер долго молчит, а потом говорит:

— Сейчас, чёрт возьми, четыре утра.

— Понятно, — отвечает Драко и продолжает заниматься своим делом. Поттер стоит слишком близко, и ему становится трудно дышать, поэтому он испытывает некоторое облегчение, когда отходит от него подальше и принимается за следующую тумбу.

Поттер больше ничего не говорит, но Драко чувствует, как его пристальный взгляд светит в теле дыру. И снова его нервы на пределе. Поттер часто это делает, обычно издалека и когда думает, что Драко не замечает, но Драко всё равно видит, как тот каждый раз быстро отводит глаза, стоит их взглядам пересечься. Он не знает, о чём именно думает Поттер, когда делает это, но в те дни, когда тревожность обостряется, ему кажется, что думает тот совсем не о хорошем.

Устав от этого: от тишины и от безжалостного, полуприкрытого наблюдения, — Драко кладёт обе руки на столешницу, приостанавливая уборку, придавая своему лицу пустое вежливое выражение и собирая остатки мужества, а затем ловит взгляд Поттера.

— Тебе что-то нужно, Поттер?

Поттер почти подпрыгивает на месте, а затем встряхивается и выпрямляется.

— Нет. Я… Прости. Я просто отключился, вот и всё.

Драко медленно кивает.

— Ладно.

Потом Поттер снова замолкает, но длится это недолго.

— Ты выглядишь уставшим, — тихо замечает он. Что ж, это довольно очевидно, раз Драко не спит в четыре утра. — Не только сейчас, а вообще…

Драко не знает, как на это реагировать. У него уже давно проблемы со сном, но он точно не ожидал, что это заметит Поттер, у которого уровень наблюдательности едва ли выше, чем у кирпича.

— Я достаточно сплю.

— Тогда почему не спишь сейчас?

Пару секунд Драко обдумывает, как лучше ответить, и в конце концов беззаботно пожимает плечами и говорит:

— Не могу.

И всё. А потом Драко продолжает работать, а Поттер, ведомый какими-то неизвестными причинами, продолжает за ним наблюдать.

Когда он заговаривает в следующий раз, Драко уже собирается мыть полы.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я могу просто… Ну, знаешь, взмахнуть палочкой, произнести несколько слов и сделать всё это за несколько минут?

Драко бросает беглый взгляд в его сторону. Не очень похоже, что Поттер в должной степени беспокоится о состоянии дома, но вряд ли стоит говорить ему об этом. Поэтому Драко просто опускается на колени и подтягивает к себе ведро с мыльной водой.

— Да, хорошо. Признаюсь, я немного ленивый, когда дело доходит до таких вещей, но это уже слишком, — уступает Поттер, застенчиво улыбнувшись. — То есть, я убираюсь, просто… Не каждый день? Но это… Знаешь, не в моих правилах позволять гостям заниматься моими домашними обязанностями.

Это своего рода привычка, рутина, которая почти успокаивает, хотя поначалу Драко, охваченный жгучим негодованием и унижением, почти всю свою жизнь окружённый домовыми эльфами, которые делали за него всю работу, долго не хотел заниматься всем этим — не хотел, чтобы с ним обращались как с одним из них. Но он всё равно это делал, движимый смесью желания получить одобрение и любовь, тревоги и страха перед гневом и пренебрежением мужа.

Мужа. Всё ещё мужа. Драко всё ещё связан с ним узами брака.

В основном ему просто нужно двигаться, нужно что-то делать, чтобы заставить свой разум сконцентрироваться на чём угодно, кроме того, на чём он постоянно зацикливается. Физическая активность, занятые руки и требующие сосредоточенности занятия удерживают его разум от прокручивания мыслей о холодном бледном теле, пустом флаконе из-под зелья и постели, о маленьком доме и о зеленоглазом мужчине, который однажды целовал его, пока он снова не улыбнулся, и любил его, когда полюбить не мог никто, и говорил ему, что от него тошнит, и сделал ему больно на глазах у сына…

Поттер ждёт ответа, а когда его не следует, неловко отводит взгляд, почёсывает затылок, а затем отталкивается от края тумбы, по-видимому, устав от этого одностороннего диалога.

— Ладно, эм… Но ты должен знать, что тебе нужно беспокоиться только о том, чтобы встать на ноги, и о Скорпиусе.

— Спасибо, Поттер, — Драко говорит это просто потому, что не знает, что ещё сказать, но потом понимает, что действительно имеет это в виду.

Поттер смущённо кивает, и они снова погружаются в тишину.

После этого Драко отворачивается, берёт в руки тряпку и принимается тереть ею пол. Молчание продолжается до тех пор, пока Драко не решает, что Поттер, наверное, уже ушёл, пока он не поворачивается в сторону, чтобы вымыть пол в другом месте и не обнаруживает, что Поттер по-прежнему здесь и снова смотрит на него или, точнее, куда-то вниз — его глаза бегают от пола до лица Драко и обратно, а его собственное лицо слабо выражает испытываемую им пристыженность. Драко не успевает заострить на этом внимание, потому что Поттер вдруг откашливается и снова начинает говорить.

— Вообще-то, э-э… Ты… Ты должен был остановиться… сейчас… — неловко бормочет он. — Знаешь что? Я просто…

Драко поднимает бровь, когда Поттер чуть ли не бегом выходит из кухни. Через мгновение тот возвращается с палочкой в руке.

Он старается оставаться настолько расслабленным, насколько это возможно, но сердце в груди начинает биться учащённо, а все мышцы разом становятся твёрдыми и напряжёнными. Это всего лишь Поттер. Всего лишь Поттер, а Поттер не причинит ему вреда, даже если Скорпиуса здесь нет и он ничего не увидит, Драко это знает…

— Я просто прямо сейчас уберусь, и тогда ты сможешь… — бормочет Поттер. Он поднимает палочку, несколько раз произносит: _«Экскуро»,_ — и другие чистящие заклинания, которые делают кухню безупречно чистой и отполированной.

Но Драко этого не хочет, потому что тогда его голова снова наполнится мыслями, кишечник скрутит раскаянием, а грудь зальёт тошнотворной печалью и гневом, которые он испытывает каждый раз, когда смотрит на своего спящего сына и думает обо всём, что Майкл оставил от себя в этом ребёнке…

Драко вздыхает.

— Поттер.

Поттер уже собирался снова выйти из кухни, чтобы прибраться в других комнатах, но, услышав голос Драко, он останавливается и оглядывается на него, с любопытством выгнув бровь.

Он чувствует себя немного глупо из-за того, о чём собирается попросить Поттера, который наверняка решит, что он сошёл с ума.

— Не надо.

Поттер моргает, в замешательстве сдвинув брови к переносице.

— Почему?

Несколько секунд он раздумывает над ответом, а потом вздыхает, решив поделиться правдой, потому что это единственное, что сейчас имеет смысл.

— Мне просто нужно отвлечься от некоторых вещей, — говорит он. — Это помогает.

— Ох… — выражение лица Поттера меняется на понимающее, а затем превращается во что-то мягкое и печальное. Он потирает затылок, но не делает ни малейшего движения в сторону выхода.

— Иди уже, ладно? — просит Драко, уже порядком раздражённый его нерешительностью и неловкостью, которые словно вытянули из помещения весь воздух.

Поттер смотрит на него ещё мгновение, по-прежнему потирая затылок, а затем медленно разворачивается и _наконец-то_ направляется к двери, шаркая по плиточному полу босыми ногами.

Драко снова переводит взгляд на вымытый пол, и звук шагов стихает.

— Нет, я так не могу, — бормочет Поттер, тяжело выпуская воздух из лёгких.

Драко хмурится и поднимает глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Поттер разворачивается и с удвоенной энергией топает обратно на кухню. Он хватает кружку из недавно очищенного шкафчика, в течение минуты делает себе кофе с помощью волшебной палочки и проглатывает его одним глотком.

А потом он поворачивается к Драко и хлопает в ладоши.

— Ладно. Давай приступим.

***

Когда Гарри заходит в библиотеку, которая по совместительству служит ещё и кабинетом, он видит, что Драко стоит у книжного шкафа, увлёкшись триллером Магнуса Уайта.

Гермиона давно перестала приставать к нему с уговорами расставить книги в алфавитном порядке и настаивать, что так ему будет легче найти нужную, но Драко, похоже, непреклонен в этом вопросе и намерен довести дело до конца, неосознанно исполняя её желания.

— Гермиона тебя за это полюбит, — фыркнув, комментирует Гарри, останавливаясь рядом с ним. — Тебе нравятся художественные романы?

— Читал их раньше, — отвечает Драко, не отрываясь от книги. — Давненько я этого не делал.

Гарри раскидывает руки в широком жесте, охватывающем все книжные полки.

— Не стесняйся. У меня есть книги и магловских авторов, и волшебников. У маглов, я тебе скажу, гораздо более разнообразное творчество, поэтому тебе, думаю, понравится сильнее.

— Честно говоря, Поттер, никогда бы не подумал, что ты читаешь книги, — признаётся Драко, недоумённо приподняв брови, глядя на него.

Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Мне нравится читать. Перед первым курсом я даже прочитал все учебники, вообще-то, — говорит он. — Мне просто не нравится читать то, что мне не по вкусу, наверное.

Драко кивает, а затем возвращает своё внимание к странице, на которой остановился.

Гарри замечает взглядом корешок знакомой книги, которая оставила в его сердце нежные воспоминания. Охваченный ностальгией, он мягко улыбается и тянется к ней, кладёт указательный палец сверху, а большим и средним вклинивается между ней и другими книгами, а потом достаёт её с полки.

Это магловская история о двух зайцах, маленьком и большом, которые соревновались в том, как сильно они друг друга любят. _Я люблю тебя далеко-далеко по этой тропинке, как от нас до самой реки. Я люблю тебя, как через речку и во-о-он за те холмы. Я люблю тебя до самой луны._

_Я люблю тебя до самой луны… и обратно._

Тедди часто говорил, что Гарри — это большой заяц, а он сам — маленький зайчонок, и однажды, в годовщину смерти Тонкс и Ремуса, Гарри прошептал ему, закончив читать книгу: _«Я люблю тебя до самой луны и обратно, Тедди»_. И Тедди улыбнулся, всё ещё не осознавая истинной печали того дня, а Гарри поцеловал его в лоб с силой всей своей душераздирающей любви. С тех пор это стало их маленькой традицией. Тедди больше не нужны сказки на ночь, чтобы уснуть, но он по-прежнему ждёт, когда Гарри скажет: _«Я люблю тебя до самой луны»,_ — и заканчивает фразу за него, отвечая: _«И обратно»_.

— Это была любимая книга Тедди, пока он был маленький, — тихо говорит Гарри, всё ещё улыбаясь. Он открывает её и начинает перелистывать страницы.

Драко поднимает на него взгляд. Затем он смотрит на книгу в руке Гарри, слегка вытягивая голову, чтобы получше разглядеть её, явно желая узнать любимую детскую сказку своего племянника. Гарри протягивает книгу ему, подозревая, что Драко, возможно, найдёт её невероятно слащавой, но опять же, он — тот самый человек, который поёт своему сыну о том, что достанет для него солнце и луну.

— Думаю, Скорпиусу не помешало бы несколько подобных книг, — комментирует Драко после минутного молчания, в течение которого он пробегается глазами по тексту. На губах его всё время играет едва заметная улыбка, такая нежная, какую сам Гарри дарит только Тедди. — Истории, которые я ему рассказываю, такие старые и банальные, что _мне_ уже от них скучно. Мерлин знает, как он ещё ими наслаждается, но он слышал их так много раз, что я почти уверен, что мы с ним можем поменяться местами и он сам мне всё расскажет.

Гарри кивает, а затем начинает просматривать полки на предмет других детских сказок, которые он мог бы отдать Скорпиусу, и пытается сдержать подрагивающую на губах усмешку.

Он прочищает горло.

— Так, э-э… Какие истории ты рассказываешь своему сыну, Малфой?

— О драконах и скорпионах, — спокойно и без колебаний отвечает Драко.

Гарри позволяет себе улыбнуться — всего на секундочку — и поджимает губы, стараясь контролировать лицо.

— Точно. Ладно… а как насчёт… — он щурится в притворной задумчивости, словно пытается вспомнить какую-то деталь. — Сказок о… о Поте, так ведь его зовут?

Драко замирает, и, когда Гарри бросает на него взгляд, он теряет всякий контроль над своим лицом, который так старательно поддерживал, не давая губам расплыться в улыбке. Драко смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, сдвинув брови в недоумении и поджав губы, а шестерёнки в его голове, кажется, вращаются в попытках сообразить, как Гарри мог об этом узнать.

Он прищуривает свои серебристые глаза, непреклонно стараясь не вести себя в соответствии с явным проявлением унижения и смущения, от которых по его бледным щекам пополз слабый румянец. Но Гарри всё видит.

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь?

— Птичка нашептала…

— Под _птичкой_ ты имеешь в виду, что подслушал?

— Случайно услышал, — поправляет Гарри, посылая в его сторону быстрый взгляд и поддразнивающую ухмылку. Он встаёт на цыпочки, чтобы просмотреть книги на верхних полках и добавить ещё что-нибудь к неровной стопке из четырёх книг, лежащей на сгибе его локтя. — Я просто проходил мимо и услышал твой голос, ты говорил про круглые очки, ярко-зелёные глаза и… Хм, как там было? О, да, — тут Гарри придаёт своему голосу театрально обольстительный тон, несколько неестественный и хриплый от рвущегося наружу смеха. — Волосы чёрные, _как вороново крыло_ …

По тому, как свирепо Драко смотрит на него, Гарри понимает, что роет себе могилу, но он не может сдержать нахальной улыбки, расплывающейся на его лице. Ему нравится получать от него ответную реакцию. Всё это время Драко был так насторожен и напряжён, что это приятно — видеть его _реакцию,_ а не полную отрешённость, видеть, как он чувствует что-то, кроме усталости, дискомфорта и страха.

А ещё слабый розовый румянец на его щеках выглядит довольно красиво.

Гарри насмешливо-любопытно выгибает бровь и задумчиво прижимает руку к подбородку, намереваясь довести своё дело до конца.

— Звучит ужасно похоже на одного моего знакомого…

— Поттер, если ты сейчас же не заткнёшься…

— Уизел и Умная Ведьма… Кто же может быть _их_ прототипами? Очень интересно…

***

Драко натыкается на Поттера, который заснул прямо на полу гостиной, уткнувшись лицом в швабру, и храпит так громко, словно превратился в огнедышащего дракона.

Поскольку никто его не видит, Драко прислоняется к дверному косяку и улыбается — весело и мягко. Он ненадолго задумывается о том, чтобы разбудить его не совсем добросовестным образом, чтобы отомстить ему за сеанс поддразниваний, произошедший два часа назад, а также просто потому, что будет довольно забавно наблюдать за тем, как Поттер подпрыгнет, когда на его лицо выльется стакан ледяной воды.

Но вместо этого он теряется в его длинных чёрных ресницах, задевающих стёкла съехавших набок очков, в слегка приоткрытых во сне розовых губах, в показавшейся из-за них паре верхних передних зубов, в изгибе носа и маленькой родинке на шее, в стройных руках, плечах и тонкой талии, переходящей в узкие бёдра, в том, как льющийся через окно свет утреннего солнца делает его всего золотым, тёплым и красивым.

И вдруг у него совсем не хватает духу разбудить его.

***

В понедельник Драко долго стоит, прислонившись головой к стене рядом с камином Поттера, и необъяснимая тревога охватывает его разум и сердце, желудок болит и сжимается. Он пытается выровнять дыхание медленными, ровными вдохами и выдохами. Пытается убедить себя, что Поттер сможет позаботиться о Скорпиусе, пока его не будет, ведь тот заверил его, что всё будет хорошо. Драко доверяет ему, и Скорпиус тоже. Он пытается убедить себя, что теперь у него есть палочка, и если что-то пойдёт не так, если он почувствует какую-то опасность, то ему не нужно будет беспокоиться.

Зельеварение — это занятие, которое вполне возможно без волшебной палочки, хоть оно и трудное и требует правильного оборудования. Наличие палочки, конечно, ускоряет процесс и облегчает работу, но Драко не знал, что она у него будет, поэтому планировал пойти и потратить сикли, которые остались у него ещё со времён пребывания на улице, на какое-нибудь из этого оборудования. Но потом Поттер отдал ему свою палочку, которая идеально его слушается, и сказал: _«Формально я всё ещё её владелец, но теперь она твоя. До тех пор, пока всё не изменится и ты не сможешь купить свою собственную»._ А сегодня он отправится на Косой переулок и купит новую палочку в лавке Олливандера.

Сердце Драко по-прежнему колотится в самом горле от этого жеста и обещания, скрытого в этих словах, и он не хочет на этом зацикливаться; медленная пульсация смягчает черты его лица, смягчает его изнутри и снаружи. Он не позволяет себе думать об этом — только собирается с духом и перемешается в квартиру Джорджа, снова выходя в мир.

День в магазине проходит достаточно хорошо. Он делает то, что ему поручил Джордж, работает над несколькими новыми продуктами в полном соответствии с набором предоставленных инструкций. Если он достаточно уверен в своей интуиции, то время от времени добавляет свои собственные штрихи, и к обеду Рон и Джордж остаются под впечатлением от его работы. Несмотря на то, что он действует гораздо медленнее и осторожнее, чем много лет назад, зелья, кажется, по-прежнему даются ему легко, словно он родился с этим умением.

На приглашение Рона и Джорджа пообедать вместе он отвечает, что поработает ещё немного и они могут идти без него. В любом случае, он не так уж голоден и в данный момент слишком поглощён работой.

В конце концов, однако, голод даёт о себе знать, у него начинает кружиться голова, и это означает, что без еды обходиться больше нельзя. Ещё один плюс работы в задней части магазина заключается в том, что он может взять обеденный перерыв в любое время, когда захочет, так что сейчас он именно это и делает.

К тому моменту, как он возвращается, магазин снова открыт после обеда, но посетителей ещё нет. Рон и Джордж сидят на корточках у прилавка перед Тедди, Поттером и Скорпиусом, который стоит рядом с Поттером, одной ручкой обхватив его ладонь, трёт глаза другим кулачком и грустно хмурит брови. _О, Салазар._ Весь пол вокруг них усыпан длинными неоновыми конфетти, а воздух усеян гигантскими разноцветными пузырями, выстраивающимися в разные фигуры. Очевидно, братья Уизли пытались отвлечь и развеселить его сына, но, судя по выражению лица Скорпиуса, безрезультатно.

Джордж замечает Драко, смотрит на Скорпиуса и машет ему обеими руками.

— А вот и твой папочка!

— О, слава Мерлину, ты вернулся! — с явным облегчением восклицает Рон. — Спагетти из конфетти и пузырьки вообще не помогают. Он просто не обращает на них внимания!

Скорпиус всхлипывает, привстаёт на носочки, одной маленькой ручкой тянется к Драко, а другой всё ещё трёт глаза. Драко подхватывает его на руки, и малыш тут же обвивает ножками его талию и утыкается лицом в изгиб его шеи.

— Сначала всё было хорошо, — говорит Поттер, смущённо почёсывая голову. — Э-э… А потом он просто очень разволновался и расстроился, и я подумал, что, может быть, если он увидит тебя…

Драко вдруг понимает, что вообще не уверен, как совмещать работу с тем, что Скорпиусу трудно находиться вдали от него, и как долго Поттер, каким бы терпеливым, благородным и сострадательным он ни был, сможет со всем этим мириться. А приводить Скорпиуса с собой в лабораторию — не очень хорошая идея. Это не самое безопасное место для пятилетнего ребёнка, даже для такого послушного, как он.

— Подарки! Подарки, подарки, дядя Джордж! — восклицает Тедди, подпрыгивая от возбуждения.

Джордж смеётся и ерошит его фиолетовые кудри.

— Для тебя только самое лучшее и самое новое, мишка Тедди.

— Дядя Джордж! — раздражённо визжит он. — Не называй меня так.

— Просто шучу, мишка Тедди.

Тедди многострадально вздыхает.

— Просто давай уже подарки, — ворчит он, хватает Джорджа за руку и тащит к витринам.

***

По предложению Тедди они все собираются в комнате Поттера — единственной комнате с телевизором — на «ночь кино». Он выбирает что-то под названием «Король лев», сообщая Драко и Скорпиусу, что это какой-то «диснеевский мультфильм». И хотя за годы знакомства с телевизором в доме Майкла Драко решил для себя, что магловские детские программы — это сплошной абсурд, сейчас его действительно завораживает и рисовка, и сама история.

Однако он бросает несколько взглядов на Скорпиуса, Тедди и Поттера и понимает, что на самом деле далеко не так увлечён, как эти трое. Поттер небрежно прислонился спиной к изголовью кровати, внимательно наблюдая за происходящим, Тедди сидит рядом с ним, скрестив ноги и наклонившись вперёд, а Скорпиус, прижавшись к боку Драко, не отрывает от экрана завороженного взгляда широко распахнутых глаз.

Когда Симба находит своего отца, Муфасу, мёртвым, внимание Драко привлекает тихий всхлип, он поворачивается и видит, что Тедди успел свернуться калачиком под боком у Поттера. Поттер сейчас сам похож на грустного щеночка, но крепко обнимает своего крестника поперёк спины и прижимается щекой к его кудряшкам, которые приняли красный цвет — цвет, как Драко теперь понимает, выражающий его печаль.

Они со Скорпиусом обмениваются молчаливыми взглядами; ни на кого из них трагические обстоятельства в вымышленном мире не производят такого сильного впечатления. Драко не знает, то ли Поттер и Тедди просто более эмоционально реагируют на такие вещи, то ли это что-то большее, что-то вроде напоминания об их общем горе.

Поттер, Тедди и Скорпиус засыпают ещё до того, как мультфильм заканчивается; Драко проваливается в сон последним, когда начинаются финальные титры. Последнее, что он видит перед тем, как закрыть глаза, — это Тедди, обнимающий Скорпиуса. Его руки крепко обхватывают тонкую талию малыша, а нос утыкается в щёчку. Поттер лежит рядом с ними на другой стороне кровати, его рука протянута над их головами, а пальцы едва касаются ладони Драко. Комнату наполняют звуки ровных, глубоких вдохов и выдохов Поттера и тихого сопения Тедди и Скорпиуса.

И уже на самой грани сна, как раз перед тем, как провалиться в него окончательно, Драко представляет, каково это — держать Поттера за руку.

***

Гарри просыпается посреди ночи от тихих всхлипов, которые рассеивают видения о вспышках зелёного света и о грубом ударе тела о подножие астрономической башни. Он открывает тяжёлые ото сна веки и моргает, пытаясь сориентироваться, прояснить туман перед глазами и привыкнуть в темноте, пока поправляет очки. Затем он медленно садится, упираясь ладонями в матрас и пытается определить источник этих звуков.

Гарри с облегчением замечает, что Драко, у которого тёмные круги вокруг глаз с каждым днём становятся всё ярче и глубже, сейчас спит на другой стороне кровати. Тедди спит рядом с ним, обнимая Скорпиуса, чьё маленькое тело дрожит в мерцающем свете телевизора.

— Скорп? — шепчет Гарри.

— Папочка… — Скорпиус всхлипывает, его дыхание прерывается. — Извини… Не надо…

Гарри наклоняется над Тедди, осторожно высвобождает Скорпиуса из его объятий, а затем берёт малыша подмышки и осторожно поднимает его на руки. Сначала он думает, не разбудить ли Драко, но решает не делать этого. Тот, кажется, спит крепко и глубоко — и Мерлин знает, как долго он так не спал, — поэтому и не просыпается, не слышит плач своего сына. Гарри проводит вверх и вниз по спине Скорпиуса, успокаивая его подобно тому, как раньше успокаивал Тедди, когда ему снились кошмары.

— Эй, Скорп, эй, просыпайся… Это всего лишь сон, просто сон. Ну же.

Скорпиус резко просыпается, его блестящие от слёз зелёные глаза широко распахиваются и смотрят прямо на Гарри. Он снова всхлипывает, сонно прикрывает глаза и расслабляется, прижавшись к его груди.

Сердце Гарри сжимается от такого чистого проявления доверия, и он крепче обнимает малыша.

— Я вас защищу, — бормочет Гарри, уложив подбородок на светлую кудрявую макушку, поглаживая Скорпиуса по спине и прижимая его к своему учащённо бьющемуся сердцу. — Ты в безопасности, и твой папа тоже. Видишь его? Он здесь, он спит. Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо.

Гарри повторяет это всё в течение нескольких минут, хотя Скорпиус уже не плачет и дышит гораздо ровнее, его маленькая грудная клетка размеренно поднимается и опускается.

— Хочешь, я разбужу твоего папу? — тихо спрашивает Гарри — шёпотом, чтобы не потревожить остальных.

Но ответа не следует. Кажется, Скорпиус снова заснул, полностью расслабившись рядом с ним. Гарри, не зная, как поместить его обратно в тесное пространство между Тедди и Драко, ложится на спину и устраивает Скорпиуса на своём собственном животе. Он обхватывает его рукой поперёк спины и быстро следует за ним в мир снов.

***

Когда Гарри заходит вечером в комнату Малфоев, чтобы пожелать им спокойной ночи, Драко ещё нет.

Гарри всё равно остаётся, намереваясь составить мальчику компанию, пока не придёт его отец, а потом пожелать спокойной ночи им обоим и уйти к себе.

— Ты здесь счастлив? — спрашивает он.

Скорпиус в своей умилительной детской манере несколько раз быстро кивает головой. Гарри улыбается, и Скорпиус улыбается ему в ответ, слегка изогнув свои розовые губки. _Хорошо._

— А твой папа счастлив? — он знает, что Драко справляется со многими вещами, о которых никогда ни с кем не говорит, но ему интересно, сможет ли Скорпиус поведать ему что-нибудь, чего он никогда не получит от его отца. Дети, как говорится, не лгут.

И вот тут Скорпиус колеблется. Он долго не отвечает — достаточно долго, чтобы Гарри решил, что он вообще не ответит. Этого молчания достаточно, на самом деле.

И как только Гарри собирается перевести разговор в какое-нибудь другое русло, Скорпиус говорит:

— Папочка…

И Гарри знает, что малыш тоже недостаточно делится своими переживаниями. Может быть, он рассказывает о них своему отцу, но ещё он очень старается ничем его не беспокоить, поэтому Гарри придвигается немного поближе и всем своим видом показывает, что слушает.

— Папочка всё время грустит, — продолжает Скорпиус так тихо, что его почти не слышно. — Он… Он старается мне не показывать, но… но я умный. Папочка так говорит.

Губы Гарри растягиваются в лёгкой улыбке.

— Думаю, он прав. Ты действительно умный.

Скорпиус смотрит на свои ручки, сжимает подол футболки маленькими пухлыми пальчиками и в нерешительности закусывает губу.

— А папа говорит, что я глупый.

Гарри замирает. Он пытается не дать внезапной вспышке гнева и отвращения отразиться на его лице.

— Что ж, он ошибается, — спокойно и уверенно говорит он. — Тебе всего пять, а ты уже очень-очень умный!

— Папочка тоже так говорит… — отвечает Скорпиус, его голос по-прежнему неуверенный и грустный, и Гарри чувствует, как к горлу подступает комок. — Но иногда я не знаю, кто из них прав.

Горло Гарри судорожно сжимается, а живот скручивает острым, болезненным спазмом.

— Тебе следует знать это, Скорп. Твой папочка знает тебя лучше, чем кто-либо другой, и, если он говорит, что ты умный, значит, так оно и есть.

Скорпиус шмыгает носом, сдерживая слёзы, но при этом слегка улыбается, приподняв свои мягкие щёчки, даже если эта улыбка не достигает его глаз, как хотелось бы Гарри.

— Папочка говорит, что он счастлив, потому что у него есть я, но я знаю, что он плачет, когда думает, что я сплю, — он слабо сглатывает, а потом снова улыбается — совсем чуть-чуть. — Но я думаю, что вы с Тедди… Вы делаете его счастливым. Папочку.

— Ты тоже делаешь его счастливым. Он смотрит на тебя так, словно ты весь его мир, Скорп, — словно он вся вселенная, скорее. Словно внутри этого крошечного существа помещаются и солнце, и луна, и звёзды.

Скорпиус кивает, в его зелёных глазах мерцают слёзы, а уголки губ печально опускаются.

— Ему грустно из-за папы.

Гарри подавляет гнев, сжигающий его изнутри, с трудом сглатывает и старательно сохраняет выражение лица мягким, чтобы не напугать Скорпиуса. Он не знает, кто этот человек, но этому больному ублюдку лучше надеяться, что они никогда не встретятся, потому что если это произойдёт, то Гарри, чёрт возьми, выйдет из себя, и он не уверен, чем это может закончиться.

— Папа говорит… Говорит много гадостей и называет папочку плохими словами, как… как… — Скорпиус замолкает и хмурится, снова переводя взгляд на свои ручки, а его глаза ещё сильнее наполняются слезами. — Я… Я не хочу так говорить.

— И не надо, — Гарри качает головой, прикусывает губу и, положив ладонь малышу на плечико, нежно гладит его большим пальцем.

Дыхание Скорпиуса прерывается, плечи подрагивают от неровных вдохов, а взгляд становится немного остекленевшим, как будто он всё глубже и глубже погружается в себя.

— И ещё он… Он бьёт папочку… Я слышу, как он кричит и плачет… Даже из м-моей комнаты…

Гарри ложится рядом с ним и придвигается ближе. Он крепко обнимает его, рассеянно потирая ладонью его маленькую спинку, словно внезапно разучился говорить. Он борется с собственной печалью, пока не понимает, что Скорпиус делает то же самое, издавая тихие сдавленные звуки, как будто пытается успокоиться. Гарри смотрит на него сверху вниз и видит его маленькое искажённое от грусти личико, плотно поджатые губки и широко раскрытые зелёные глаза, покрасневшие и заплаканные.

— Поплачь, — бормочет Гарри, неуверенно улыбаясь и не в силах не провести рукой по его кудряшкам. — Нужно всё это выпустить. Я… Я раньше тоже старался держать себя в руках, но потом понял, что если я этого не делаю, то чувствую себя намного лучше.

Гарри понял это гораздо позже, в возрасте двадцати двух лет, когда посещал целителя, который сказал ему, что отчасти в его внутренней пустоте виновато то, что он не позволяет себе грустить, что не встречается лицом к лицу со своими переживаниями и не даёт себе чувствовать — не только потому, что боится столкнуться со всем этим, но и потому, что никогда не плачет. В детстве плач не приводил ни к чему хорошему, а его проблемы в любом случае игнорировали, и эта установка перешла с ним во взрослую жизнь.

Когда Скорпиус после долгих уговоров, наконец, позволяет себе заплакать, открыто и бесстыдно, Гарри тоже плачет, уткнувшись лицом в его светлые волосы, и закрывает глаза, готовый обнимать малыша всю ночь, если придётся. Он поддаётся непреодолимому желанию поцеловать его в макушку и говорит, что он очень заботится о нём и о его папе, потому что это правда и потому что ему кажется, что с тех пор, как кто-нибудь говорил им это в последний раз, прошло очень много времени.

Через некоторое время Скорпиус начинает успокаиваться, и тишину в комнате нарушает только его сопение. Футболка на груди Гарри намокла от слёз Скорпиуса, волосы Скорпиуса намокли от слёз Гарри, а сам он так измучился, что его опухшие и покрасневшие глаза сонно слипаются.

Уже на грани сна Скорпиус хрипло и устало бормочет:

— Мистер Поттер?

Гарри смотрит на него, когда Скорпиус немного отстраняется от его груди и поднимает голову, и проводит ладонью по его мокрым порозовевшим щёчкам.

— Да, Скорп?

— Папочка говорит, что нехорошо слишком долго жить в чужих домах, — сонно говорит Скорпиус и встревоженно поджимает губки. — Но… Я не хочу отсюда уходить, потому что… Потому что, когда мы не здесь, папочку обижают.

Он хочет спросить, _кто_ обижает, но не хочет, чтобы Скорпиус вспомнил что-то ещё, что расстроит его и доведёт до слёз. Одной только мысли о том, что другие люди причиняют Драко боль, достаточно, чтобы желудок неприятно скрутило.

Гарри пропускает кудряшки Скорпиуса сквозь свои пальцы, кладёт ладонь ему на спину и прижимает его к своей груди.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы с папой оставались здесь столько, сколько захотите, а потом, когда вам надоест здесь жить, вы сможете найти себе новый дом и мы с Тедди будем приходить к вам в гости, хорошо?

— Мне не надоест, — шепчет Скорпиус, и его слова звучат как обещание.

— Хорошо, — тихо усмехнувшись, отвечает Гарри. — Значит, оставайтесь навсегда.


	7. единственное утешение

День начинается, как и любой другой. По большей части.

Драко приводит себя в порядок, поднимает с кровати полусонного сына и относит его в ванную. Он усаживает его на мраморную тумбу рядом с белой раковиной, тщательно чистит Скорпиусу зубы, пока тот пытается не провалиться обратно в сон, купает его, устраивая целое водное шоу, которое полностью будит малыша и заставляет его визжать от смеха, когда водяные фигуры мягко омывают его тело, а затем заворачивает его в полотенце, относит обратно в комнату и усаживает в изножье кровати.

Драко натягивает на ножки Скорпиуса коричневые брючки, просовывает его маленькие ручки в рукава белой рубашки и застёгивает все пуговицы, а потом заправляет подол рубашки за пояс брюк.

— Папочка…

Драко заинтересовано хмыкает, поправляя воротник рубашки, а потом берёт в руки кремовый кашемировый свитер и просовывает кудрявую голову Скорпиуса через горлышко.

— Не уходи сегодня, папочка, — почти шёпотом просит Скорпиус, когда его голова высовывается из горла свитера, а ручки ныряют в рукава.

Драко не отвечает, разглаживая ладонями образовавшиеся на свитере складки.

Он знает, что Скорпиусу трудно привыкнуть к тому, что отец, который постоянно был рядом на протяжении всех пяти лет его жизни, вдруг так резко перестаёт это делать и куда-то уходит.

Грудь Драко болит и сжимается от этой печальной просьбы. Его малыш очень старается, но ему трудно расстаться с тем единственным течением жизни, которое было ему известно.

Он становится ужасно взволнованным и расстроенным через несколько часов после того, как Драко уходит на работу, поэтому Поттер приводит детей в магазин каждый день, иногда даже по два раза, чтобы успокоить его, а братья Уизли подбадривают его своими зачарованными игрушками для маленьких детей. Он не спит до позднего вечера, чтобы увидеть Драко, который приходит с работы на час позже того времени, когда обычно укладывал сына спать.

С болью в сердце Драко наклоняется вперёд, целует его в лоб, а затем прижимается к его лбу своим.

— Мне бы очень хотелось, душа моя. Но ты же знаешь, что я не могу остаться. Мне нужно ходить на работу, чтобы у нас было достаточно денег на собственный дом, верно?

Драко держит в голове мысль о том, что Скорпиус хочет спальню с зачарованным под ночное небо потолком, чтобы на нём, когда стемнеет, среди множества звёзд ярко светила луна. И теперь он может поверить, что когда-нибудь у них будет свой собственный дом, который они смогут обустроить как угодно.

Сейчас ему выплатили аванс, да и зарплата у него приличная. К счастью, работа нравится ему настолько, что даже не кажется тяжёлой. Ему нравится работать с зельями, нравится лаборатория, а Уизли, несмотря на всё, что было в прошлом, относятся к нему довольно хорошо — пусть и только из-за его связи с Поттером. Он сомневается, что они когда-нибудь почувствуют к нему что-то, кроме равнодушия (это лучшее, на что можно надеяться такому, как он; и, конечно, это гораздо лучше, чем презрение), но он совсем не против быть их коллегой.

Драко слабо фыркает про себя. Видел бы его сейчас отец… Живёт в доме Гарри Поттера и работает с Уизли… С ума сойти.

— Мистер Поттер сказал, что мы можем остаться здесь навсегда, — говорит Скорпиус, весь светящийся изнутри и полный надежды, вцепившись своими маленькими кулачками в чёрный джемпер Драко. Он улыбается так широко, что сердце Драко подпрыгивает к самому горлу, медленно и мягко пульсируя там смесью тоски и любви. — Значит, тебе не надо работать, потому что нам не придётся уезжать и искать новый дом.

Губы Драко растягиваются в нервной, неуверенной улыбке. Он совершенно уверен, что Поттер сказал это только для того, чтобы не обидеть и не расстроить Скорпиуса. Надо быть настоящим кретином, чтобы сказать ему что-то ещё.

Тем не менее, Драко не горит желанием ещё глубже влезать в долги перед Поттером и, конечно, вечно жить за его счёт. Во-первых, Поттер от этого очень быстро устанет, а во-вторых, Драко сам устал от перманентного чувства стыда и отвращения к необходимости зависеть от других, чтобы просто выжить.

— Это очень любезно с его стороны.

— Значит, ты… не пойдёшь, папочка?

Горло Драко сжимается, а губы кривятся в печальной гримасе. Он не успевает ничего ответить — внезапно раздаётся стук в дверь, который отвлекает и его, и Скорпиуса.

— Да?

Дверь с щелчком открывается, и в образовавшийся проём просовывается взъерошенная голова Поттера, а в груди у Драко по-дурацки теплеет от вида его зелёных глаз, которые при дневном свете кажутся ещё ярче.

— Доброе утро.

Поттер кивает, а затем улыбается и машет рукой Скорпиусу, который отвечает ему застенчивым взмахом ладошки и крепко обнимает Драко за шею, пряча лицо в его плече. Поттер, кажется, находит это невероятно очаровательным — его губы расплываются в довольной мягкой улыбке, совсем чуть-чуть обнажающей передние зубы.

— Просто пришёл сообщить, что завтрак готов. Бекон и вафли сойдут?

— Да, Поттер. Спасибо.

Поттер кивает в ответ, затем его голова исчезает, а дверь закрывается.

Драко слегка хмурится, пока Скорпиус не видит. Мерлин, только завидев Поттера его сын улыбается так, словно только что встретился со своим собственным героем.

— Тебе нравится мистер Поттер, не так ли? — спрашивает Драко, с помощью геля изящно укладывая белоснежные локоны Скорпиуса. Скорпиус с энтузиазмом кивает. — Разве не здорово тогда побыть с ним, пока я на работе?

— Я хочу и с ним, и с тобой, папочка.

Драко вздыхает, обхватывает ладонями его личико и целует его в кончик носа.

— Мне правда нужно идти, дорогой. Нам нужны деньги.

Скорпиус моргает, несчастно хмуря брови. Драко чувствует в груди острый укол раскаяния и, движимый внезапным порывом, проводит подушечкой большого пальца по лбу сына, разглаживая образовавшиеся складки.

— Мы же ещё увидимся сегодня, да?

Скорпиус ничего не отвечает и только морщит подбородок, словно вот-вот заплачет. Драко снова крепко прижимает его к своей груди и целует в плечо. Через несколько секунд он отпускает его, подхватывает подмышки и ставит на пол, позволяя ему просунуть свою маленькую ладошку в его.

— Пойдём. Пора завтракать.

***

День проходит, как и любой другой. По большей части.

Драко перемещается по каминной сети в квартиру Джорджа, спускается по лестнице к двери, ведущей в магазин, и приветствует двух братьев вежливым кивком. Джордж даёт ему задание на день, и он закрывается в своей лаборатории и работает без остановки до тех пор, пока не чувствует, как от голода сводит желудок. Тогда он выходит из магазина и направляется в кафе неподалёку, а после обеда возвращается назад.

В выходные дни в магазине и так очень много народу, но, когда появляются новые товары, покупателей становится ещё больше. Люди толпятся, толкаются в проходах между стеллажами и секциями, заполняют всё помещение хором болтовни и смеха.

День проходит, как и любой другой.

Ровно до этого момента.

Как только Драко возвращается в магазин и делает несколько шагов по направлению к своей лаборатории, чья-то рука вцепляется ему в плечо и кто-то тащит его к пустому месту у стены. Он поворачивается, пошатнувшись, и собирается отчитать этого человека за вопиющее неуважение и нарушение личных границ, но видит перед собой знакомое лицо, зелёные глаза и тёмные взъерошенные волосы. И в одну секунду всё раздражение испаряется.

Вместо него все внутренности сковывает ледяной ужас.

— Драко.

— Ты что здесь забыл? — он не успевает собраться, и голос против его воли превращается в дрожащий шёпот.

— Я искал тебя и Скорпиуса, — Майкл улыбается, поглаживая его по руке. — Где ты был, Драко? Ты просто… просто _ушёл_ с нашим сыном. Ни записки, ни объяснения, почему…

— Объяснение? — Драко стискивает зубы, борясь с желанием толкнуть его в грудь, закричать на него, убежать. Просто развернуться и, чёрт возьми, _убежать_. Он твёрдо стоит на месте, сохраняя притворное спокойствие, и яростно вырывает руку из чужого захвата. — Тебе ещё нужно объяснить, почему мы ушли, после того, как ты… ты…

Драко замолкает, тяжело дыша, чувствуя жжение слёз в воспалённых глазах и ком в горле, когда воспоминания о _том_ вечере прорываются сквозь выстроенные барьеры и снова проникают в его разум.

Один только вид лица Майкла заставляет их вернуться.

— Да, я тогда немного перегнул палку, — говорит Майкл, кивая и печально щуря глаза, как будто признание собственного раскаяния оправдывает его, как будто он не «перегибал палку» в течение очень долгого времени, как будто это нормально — запереть сына в комнате и заставить его смотреть, как… — Мне жаль. Мне очень жаль, Драко. Я… Я не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— А ты никогда не знаешь, да? — огрызается Драко. Он сжимает кулаки, чтобы подавить дрожь в руках, и надеется, что это выглядит как признак гнева, а не парализующего его страха. Единственное, что сейчас придаёт ему смелости, — это палочка Поттера в рукаве и тот факт, что Поттер с минуты на минуту может привести сюда Скорпиуса, и ему нужно отделаться от Майкла до того, как малыш снова его увидит. — Убирайся отсюда, Майкл.

Майкл снова крепко хватает его за руку своей мозолистой ладонью — отчаянно и быстро.

— Да ладно тебе, любимый, я просто хочу поговорить…

Драко сильно толкает Майкла в грудь, заставляя его разжать пальцы и отступить на несколько шагов.

— Убери от меня свои руки, — шипит он, предупреждающе тыча пальцем ему в лицо. — Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать. Нам не о чем говорить. Я ничего не хочу от тебя слышать. А теперь убирайся отсюда, пока мой сын тебя не увидел…

— Он сюда придёт? — спрашивает Майкл, кажется, игнорируя всё остальное. Он улыбается так благоговейно и радостно, как будто ему когда-то было не наплевать на Скорпиуса. — Мой сын?

Драко резко закрывает рот. Надо было получше подумать, прежде чем это говорить…

— Просто уходи, — говорит он, желая придать злости своему голосу, но тот с потрохами выдаёт его усталость и страх. — У меня есть палочка, Майкл, и я ею _воспользуюсь,_ если это поможет мне выпроводить тебя отсюда до его прихода.

— Драко, давай просто выйдем на минутку, хорошо? Тут рядом есть небольшой паб, и мы можем… — Майкл протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до него. Драко пытается увернуться, но Майкл слишком быстр. Он обхватывает его запястье так, что там останутся синяки, и лишает возможности дотянуться до палочки, которой он действительно мог бы воспользоваться прямо сейчас. — Пожалуйста, малыш, просто выслушай меня…

— Майкл, я в последний раз предупреждаю, — голос Драко начинает повышаться, и он слишком напуган, чтобы волноваться об этом. — Если ты сейчас же меня не отпустишь…

Майкл грубо тянет его на себя, заставляя споткнуться и почти потерять равновесие, и плечи Драко изгибаются под странным и неудобным углом.

— Ты устраиваешь сцену, Драко. Люди будут на нас смотреть.

Драко быстро оглядывается вокруг. Двое людей, с любопытством хмурясь, смотрят в их сторону издалека, пока все остальные заняты своими собственными разговорами и изучают ассортимент магазина. Увидев, что Драко их заметил, они отводят глаза.

Он пытается сбросить с себя руки Майкла, но тот не ослабляет хватку, и внезапно Драко теряет всякий контроль над ужасной, беспорядочной паникой, захлёстывающей его, заставляющей сердце бешено колотиться, мешающей дышать и сковывающей мышцы.

— Майкл, — шепчет он, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, и у него едва хватает присутствия духа, чтобы сдерживать слёзы. — Майкл, отпусти…

— Мне просто нужна минутка. Я прошу слишком многого? — Майкл притворяется спокойным и невозмутимым, но руки, крепко держащие Драко, говорят совсем о другом.

— Майкл…

Чёрт, он не может дышать. Не может _дышать_.

— Ты меня злишь, Драко.

Но его злит всё, что бы Драко ни сделал, и так продолжается уже много лет.

Ему ужасно хочется воспользоваться волшебной палочкой, но он прекрасно понимает, что всё это время только и делал, что блефовал. Он не может воспользоваться ею, когда это может стоить ему работы. Пусть покупатели и не знают, кто он такой, но братья Уизли знают очень даже хорошо, и, поскольку им не известна вся история, это только навлечёт на него беду. Пожиратель смерти, направивший палочку на посетителя магазина. Этот образ влечёт за собой тысячи ужасный предположений и мыслей.

Он не знает, что именно Джордж Уизли имел в виду под неприятностями, но скандал в магазине вполне может попадать под это определение, а он, честно говоря, вообще не хочет терять работу здесь: это не только лучший, но ещё и, вероятно, единственный вариант, который у него есть.

— Знаешь что? Я, чёрт возьми, устал от этого всего. Ты ведёшь себя _нелепо,_ Драко! Так что либо ты пойдёшь со мной сам, либо я покажу твоему боссу, — он указывает жестом на Джорджа; Драко даже предположить не может, как долго Майкл следил за ним, раз уже выяснил, что Джордж его начальник, — и всем остальным метку на твоей руке. Что скажешь?

Майкл его не отпустит, а ему нужно избавиться от него до того, как придёт Скорпиус. Он не знает, как это всё закончится, его тошнит от любого возможного исхода, но он понятия не имеет, что ему делать.

Он почти соглашается, глупо надеясь на то, что Майкл отпустит его целым и невредимым, если вообще отпустит. Он думает о своём малыше, который придёт сюда и увидит его, увидит всё это, увидит человека, лицо которого всё ещё преследует его по ночам и заставляет просыпаться в слезах. Драко сжимает челюсти, чтобы набраться решимости и смелости, пытается резко вдохнуть воздух, но не может _дышать_ …

— Э-э, Малфой?

***

— Миона всю ночь спать не давала.

Джордж морщится, опёршись локтем о прилавок.

— Мог бы и получше слова подобрать, дорогой мой братец, но ладно.

Рон, хмуро прищурившись, смотрит на него своими воспалёнными глазами.

— Твой мозг действительно не помешало бы почистить, дружище, но ладно, — он вздыхает и потирает лицо руками. — Я имел в виду, что она хотела массаж. _Много_ массажа.

— Ну, не ты же носишь в своём теле целого человека, дружище, поэтому я скажу, что она имеет на это полное право, — напоминает Джордж, а затем пожимает плечами в ответ на угрюмое выражение лица Рона. — Просто говорю.

Рон вздыхает, неохотно соглашаясь.

— Ага. Ты прав, прав. Она… она невероятная, правда. И всё это… Я _знаю,_ что всё это того стоит, — он ещё раз тяжело вздыхает, а затем опускает голову на руки, лежащие на прилавке. — И всё же очень трудно не заснуть прямо здесь и сейчас. Сегодня чёртова _суббота,_ и у нас новые товары… Будет полно детей. Кричащих и _визжащих_ детей. Я люблю детей, но, Мерлин, не тогда, когда спал всего четыре часа.

— Тебе лучше к этому привыкнуть. И к бессонным ночам тоже, Ронни. В ближайшие пару месяцев у тебя их будет много.

— Ага, — усмехается Рон. — Тебе легко говорить. Ты-то не собираешься заводить детей.

Джордж пожимает плечами, ухмыляясь и протягивая руку, чтобы взъерошить волосы Рону, словно им по-прежнему по десять и двенадцать лет. Рон хлопает его по руке и сердито смотрит на него.

— Я буду крутым дядей. Ты будешь менять грязные подгузники и вытирать рвоту, а я побалую твоих детей конфетами и игрушками, — затем Джордж взмахивает палочкой, наколдовывая Темпус. Уже две минуты второго. — Ты сегодня что-нибудь принёс? Или мы пойдём куда-то на обед?

— Я и так не спал. Так что, да, я приготовил несколько сосисок и картофельных оладий, — с этими словами Рон достаёт из-под прилавка упакованную в контейнер и защищённую чарами стазиса еду.

— Малфой?

— Не видел, чтобы он уходил. Ещё работает, наверное.

Джордж кивает и берёт тарелку и вилку.

— Он как будто почти одержим, тебе не кажется? Не пойми меня неправильно, я ничего не имею против самоотдачи, но этот парень иногда забывает, что ему нужно поесть.

Рон согласно хмыкает и с энтузиазмом приступает к обеду. Мерлин, может, он и расхваливает сам себя, но повар из него и правда далеко не ужасный.

Он начал учиться готовке три года назад, как только избавился от беспокойного образа жизни аврора. Гермионе, сколько бы она ни старалась, кулинария всё никак не давалась. У Рона был какой-то потенциал, но не было достаточно времени на его развитие, поэтому много лет они питались не особо качественной едой.

Однако, как только он стал этим заниматься, он понял, что на самом деле у него отличная интуиция, и быстро освоил множество приёмов и трюков. И ему понравилась идея о том, что он может приготовить что-нибудь для себя и своей жены, когда кому-то из них хочется чего-то определённого. Гермионе в последнее время хочется _очень_ многого, и он наслаждается тем, как она реагирует на всё, что он приготовит, потому что обычно получается у него хорошо.

Честно говоря, если бы ему не понравилось помогать Джорджу с магазином, он мог бы просто стать шеф-поваром.

В конце обеденного перерыва Джордж взмахивает палочкой, и на двери снова загораются неоновые буквы, выстраивающиеся в слово «открыто».

В следующие несколько часов магазин наполняют толпы людей, которые разговаривают друг с другом, смеются и шумят, и от этого у Рона раскалывается голова, а настроение заметно падает, несмотря на все попытки сохранить весёлый вид. Он суетится у прилавка, орудует палочкой, накладывая заклинания, которые вычисляют стоимость покупок, подсчитывают полученные кнаты, сикли и галеоны и удаляют с товаров написанные на них цены, а Джордж в это время ходит по магазину, представляя всем заинтересованным посетителям новые продукты.

Когда кто-то из толпы отходит в сторону, он мельком замечает проблеск белокурых волос и сквозь группу людей, стоящих не очень плотно друг к другу, видит только ещё одну голову — с тёмными вьющимися волосами.

На долю секунды он думает, что это Гарри, но телосложение у этого человека совсем другое, он гораздо шире. Это, вероятно, покупатель, который остановил Малфоя на обратном пути в лабораторию, чтобы что-то спросить. Но они стоят в стороне, подальше от любопытных глаз, как будто разговаривают о чём-то личном. Значит, Малфой его знает.

Очередь продолжает расти, и Рон продолжает работать у прилавка. Он терпеть не может субботы, особенно когда ему не хватает сна и когда идёт запуск новинок, но он знает, зачем Джордж это делает. В выходные в магазин может прийти больше людей, а это способствует увеличению продаж и прибыли.

В следующий раз, оглядевшись вокруг, он видит, как тот человек хватает Малфоя за плечо и притягивает его ближе к себе, что выглядит довольно неудобно и грубо.

И это, чёрт возьми, _не_ похоже на нормальный разговор.

Перед ним целая очередь из людей. Рон, наверное, не должен вмешиваться в дела Малфоя, какими бы они ни были, но человек, с которым он разговаривает, кажется, настроен агрессивно и не намерен отступать. Он снова переводит на них взгляд. Мужчина слишком близко наклонился к лицу Малфоя, и выглядит он злым. _Очень_ злым.

— Э-э… извините, одну секундочку, — он быстро обходит прилавок и начинает осторожно пробираться между людьми. — Прошу прощения. Спасибо.

Приближаясь к ним, он слышит обрывок разговора:

— …метку на твоей руке. Что скажешь?

— Э-э, Малфой? — говорит он, остановившись чуть позади и нахмурившись. — Что здесь происходит?

Малфой поворачивается к нему. На его лице застыло сухое выражение, но кожа посерела, взгляд и руки дрожат, а грудь вздымается в старательно контролируемых вдохах. От внимания Рона не ускользает красный отпечаток ладони на запястье Малфоя и то, как брюнет отпускает его и кладёт руку ему на плечо.

— У вас… у вас тут проблемы? — спрашивает Рон, наклоняясь чуть ближе, чтобы его услышали сквозь шум.

— Нет, никаких проблем, — незамедлительно отвечает мужчина. — Я его муж, — заявляет он, кивая в сторону Малфоя.

Ох. Что ж.

Чёрт побери.

— Мы просто разговариваем, так что… Если вы не возражаете…

— Ну… Э-э, понимаете, это может подождать. У нас кое-то случилось, — Рон смотрит на Малфоя и указывает в сторону задней части магазина. — Ты нужен нам в лаборатории. Прямо сейчас.

— Хорошо. Что ж… это не займёт много времени, — настаивает мужчина; лицо его напряжено от раздражения. — Я верну его…

— Нам некогда ждать.

Малфой высвобождается из чужого захвата.

— Мне пора работать, — говорит он подавленным и напряжённым голосом.

— Тогда я подожду, — мужчина скрещивает руки на груди. Его челюсти сжимаются от досады и беспокойства.

— Не думаю, что стоит, — слова Малфоя звучат холодно, но голос совсем ничего не выражает. — Я буду занят, Майкл.

Рон согласно кивает.

— Ага. Это может надолго затянуться, так что… — хотя он совершенно уверен, что они с Майклом видятся не в последний раз, он определённо не собирается предлагать ему вернуться позже. Это явно не то, чего хочет Малфой. И Рон тоже, если уж на то пошло. Особенно если учитывать, что этот больной ублюдок уже заставил маленького ребёнка бояться за свою жизнь и за жизнь своего отца. — Наверное, вам лучше уйти, — он надеется, что если это прозвучало слишком холодно и жестоко, то Малфой не заметит.

Грудь мужчины вздымается от сдерживаемого гнева, который пылает в его глазах и ясно виден за натянутой вежливой улыбкой. Он переводит взгляд на Малфоя.

— Значит, полагаю, я ещё вернусь.

Малфой ничего не отвечает, но мужчина какое-то время стоит на месте в ожидании какого-то подтверждения. Его глаза становятся ещё холоднее, и, в последний раз одарив Малфоя тяжёлым взглядом, он разворачивается и уходит; дверь открывается и закрывается со звоном колокольчика.

— Извини, если… если это было что-то важное, — говорит Рон, как будто он не замечает потемневший след на запястье Малфоя или его нежелание разговаривать, как будто он не знает, почему Скорпиус всегда так волнуется, пока не приходит в магазин и не видит отца.

Рону кажется, что лучшее, что он может делать прямо сейчас, — это притворяться, что он ничего не замечает. Гарри рассказал им с Гермионой о жизни Малфоя в последние годы, и, похоже, им вообще не полагалось об этом знать. Их с Малфоем не связывало ничего, кроме давнего детского соперничества, долгой вражды между их семьями и войны.

Это не то, о чём можно вот так запросто рассказать — даже своим лучшим друзьям. Он признаёт: то, что Гарри обсуждал это с ними, самым вопиющим образом нарушает личные границы Малфоя. Но не то чтобы он сделал это из каких-то злых побуждений. Гарри и сам был слишком обеспокоен, чтобы держать всё в себе. Они делились друг с другом переживаниями с незапамятных времён, а после войны стали делать это гораздо чаще. Они были своего рода единым целым, и секреты, которые хранил один из них, в конечном итоге хранились каждым из них троих.

Его лучший друг слишком много времени пытался держать все ужасные мысли в себе, никому и никогда не позволяя с ними столкнуться, поэтому Рона и Гермиону очень устраивает эта установившаяся между ними система.

По дороге он на ходу сочиняет какую-то историю о парне, который хочет подарить своей дочери на день рождения что-нибудь особенное, поэтому готов отвалить кругленькую сумму за специальный заказ.

— Я просто подумал, что ты, возможно, захочешь начать прямо сейчас, потому что времени у нас мало, — Малфой открывает дверь лаборатории и входит внутрь. — Я позову Джорджа. Он скажет тебе, что нужно делать.

Иными словами, он пойдёт и скажет брату, чтобы тот придумал что-нибудь абсолютно бессмысленное, лишь бы чем-то занять Малфоя.

Малфой кивает, и Рон оставляет его одного. Дверь лаборатории закрывается за ним с тихим щелчком.

Он с беспокойством смотрит на растущую очередь. Ему действительно нужно вернуться за прилавок — некоторые люди уже выходят из себя от нетерпения, задаваясь вопросом, куда исчез этот чёртов продавец. Может быть, стоит попросить Малфоя обслужить кассу, пока он говорит с Джорджем. Он знает, что Малфой предпочитает работать подальше от людей, но это, вероятно, займёт всего несколько минут.

Он разворачивается и открывает дверь. Просьба так и не слетает с его языка.

В комнате эхом отдаются прерывистые вздохи. Малфой склонился над своим столом, вцепившись в него онемевшими руками, как будто это — единственное, что ещё удерживает его на ногах. Его согнутые плечи крупно дрожат, и он судорожно хватает ртом воздух.

Малфой явно не замечает его присутствия. Рон не совсем уверен, как помочь ему справиться с панической атакой, но полагает, что Малфой не из тех людей, которые желали бы, чтобы их видели в таком состоянии.

Рон бесшумно закрывает за собой дверь, возвращается за прилавок и принимается за работу, обслуживая раздражённых посетителей. Он решает немного повременить с обращением к Джорджу.

Мерлин, сегодня чертовски тяжёлый день.

***

Руки Драко слишком сильно дрожат, и он не может сосредоточиться на работе. Ему нужно работать. Ему нужно закончить всё это к завтрашнему дню. Он должен продолжать, потому что не знает, начнёт ли он что-то делать, если остановится сейчас, а если не начнёт, то…

Он пытается работать дальше.

Но не может.

Ему нужно взять себя в руки до того, как придут Поттер, Тедди и Скорпиус.

Но он не может. Не может перестать трястись и прокручивать в голове мысли, не может успокоиться, не может унять сердцебиение и тошноту.

Он наконец-то вдыхает только час спустя, когда Джордж приходит и сообщает, что Поттер не сможет сегодня привести Скорпиуса. Он не обращает особого внимания на всё остальное. У Поттера какая-то внезапная встреча в Министерстве или что-то вроде того…

Это позволяет Драко хотя бы на несколько минут оставить попытки держать себя в руках.

***

Когда Драко возвращается домой к Поттеру, они уже закончили с ужином. Он не приступает к своей порции — просто кладёт еду, которую оставили для него, в холодильник и направляется в спальню, где его ждёт Скорпиус — вместе с Поттером.

Поттер уходит, пожелав им спокойной ночи (и, возможно, смерив его хмурым взглядом; Драко не посмел посмотреть на него) после того, как он приготавливается ко сну. К тому времени, как он забирается под одеяло, он всё ещё не может нормально думать и дышать. В его голове бушуют безумные эмоции и ужас, он не может заставить себя спеть Скорпиусу колыбельную, или рассказать ему сказки о Поте, или почитать ему детские книжки, которые Поттер оставил на прикроватном столике. Он вообще не может заставить себя заговорить, только выдавливает шёпотом: «Не сегодня, Скорпиус. Я очень устал», — прекрасно зная, что ночью не сомкнёт глаз.

А Скорпиус слишком заботится о том, чтобы не беспокоить отца, поэтому он молчит, пока не засыпает в полной тишине, прижавшись боком к рёбрам Драко и уткнувшись щекой ему в плечо.

И это ещё одна причина, по которой его чувство вины обостряется, глаза горят, горло сжимается, а в груди бушует настоящий хаос. Он отказал сыну только из-за того, что ему не хватает сил контролировать себя, хотя ему прекрасно известно, что Скорпиус не ложится спать и ждёт его возвращения, что сегодня ему было ещё тяжелее, ведь он не видел Драко весь день.

Он обнимает Скорпиуса дрожащей рукой, другая рука покоится на его собственном животе. Он смотрит в потолок широко раскрытыми глазами и несколько раз быстро моргает, чтобы прояснить затуманенное зрение. Его дыхание по-прежнему остаётся тяжёлым и прерывистым.

Он не знает, что делать.

Он как будто снова в том маленьком доме или на улице, снова открытый, уязвимый и испуганный, как и тогда. Он уже немного привык к безопасности и комфорту, и теперь их отсутствие бьёт по нему ещё сильнее.

Долгое время он просто лежит, пока его разум встревоженно мчится по ужасным сценариям, которые заставляют его дрожать от страха и сильнее прижимать к себе сына в попытках найти в нём успокоение и утешение. Он не может перестать прикасаться трясущимися пальцами к запястью и плечу, на которых ещё остались призрачные следы прикосновений Майкла, не может расслабиться в объятиях сына, который перекинул ножку через его живот, обвил его ручками и уткнулся головой ему в плечо. Он пытается выпутаться, чтобы просто встать, пошевелиться, сделать хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы ни о чём не думать, но Скорпиус шевелится во сне, и он снова замирает.

Скорпиус просыпается от кошмара час спустя, из его маленькой вздымающейся груди снова вырываются всхлипы и крики. Драко успокаивает его, утешает, запустив пальцы в его кудри, массируя кожу головы и покрывая поцелуями всё его личико, пока дыхание малыша не замедляется, а неистовые звуки не стихают. Его глаза полуоткрыты, веки тяжёлые от потребности во сне, но он слишком боится снова заснуть.

Грудь Драко переполняют страх и удушающие эмоции, его разум всё ещё слишком рассеян, горло сжато, а сердце и лёгкие сдавливают тиски тревоги, и он не знает, сможет ли произнести хоть слово, но его сын старается держать глаза открытыми и отчаянно борется со сном, чтобы не увидеть там того, что (или кого) увидел недавно.

— Хочешь, я спою тебе колыбельную? — тихо и хрипло спрашивает Драко.

Скорпиус устало кивает, ему всё тяжелее и тяжелее не закрывать глаза.

И Драко поёт. Он утыкается носом в волосы Скорпиуса и тихо, почти шёпотом, напевает колыбельную, касаясь губами его лба. Он чувствует, как под его ладонью поднимается и опускается маленькая спинка Скорпиуса, и это единственное, что расслабляет его голосовые связки и возвращает ему голос.

Но он всё равно начинает ломаться, и Драко давится воздухом, сбиваясь с мелодии. Он останавливается, прочищает горло и сглатывает, чтобы ослабить давление вокруг шеи (которое, как ему кажется, слишком похоже на хватку рук Майкла).

— Ты снова грустишь, — на грани сна бормочет Скорпиус.

— Я не грущу. Просто устал, — горло Драко снова сжимается, и он пытается взять себя в руки, поворачивает голову на подушке, чтобы увидеть лицо Скорпиуса, и проводит дрожащей рукой по его волосам. — Как я могу грустить, когда у меня есть моя звёздочка?

Скорпиус улыбается так, как он делает иногда — улыбка не трогает его глаз, лишь приподнимает уголки губ, как будто он просто пытается успокоить Драко. Он приподнимается, целует Драко в щёку, а затем снова ложится рядом с ним. От этого Драко ещё больше хочется плакать.

— Мистер Поттер говорит, что грустить — это нормально, и что… что надо плакать, если хочется, потому что если не плакать, то будет ещё хуже.

Драко заставляет себя усмехнуться, когда Скорпиус повторяет слова Поттера. Он слегка встряхивает сына, пытаясь выдавить из себя игривость, которую совсем не чувствует.

— А ты многому учишься у мистера Поттера, да?

Скорпиус утвердительно хмыкает, а затем начинает тихим, хриплым голосом рассказывать обо всём, что он узнал от «мистера Поттера» и «миссис Грейнджер» в тот день, когда они с Тедди ходили к ней в гости: о забавных заклинаниях, о драконах и других магических существах, о скучных магловских вещах. А затем он сообщает Драко, что _«у миссис Грейнджер в животике ребёночек, ты знал, папочка? Поэтому он такой большой»_.

Это немного смешит Драко; буря хаоса и тревоги в его голове и груди на мгновение приглушается нежностью.

Он слушает, как Скорпиус лепечет что-то ещё, хотя уже почти засыпает, и расчёсывает пальцами его волосы, пока тот наконец не затихает, погрузившись в сон.

И это единственное его утешение.

Тепло каким-то необъяснимым образом наполняет его холодные вены, когда он рисует образы Поттера и Грейнджер, рассказывающих его сыну о разных вещах. Это немного успокаивает бурю в его груди и заставляет сердце биться гораздо ровнее.

Он провёл очень много дней, живя в постоянном страхе в доме Майкла и беспокоясь о том, что может случиться со Скорпиусом, если однажды Майкл слишком сильно разозлится, а его не будет рядом, потому прекрасно знал, что тот без всяких угрызений совести обратит весь свой гнев на малыша. И от мыслей об этом его желудок снова и снова переворачивается.

Он провёл очень много дней, живя в постоянном страхе на улице и беспокоясь о том, что может случиться со Скорпиусом, если кто-нибудь узнает его и решит своими собственными руками восстановить справедливость.

Но всё это было до того, как они встретили Поттера, не так ли?

Теперь его сын окружён хорошими людьми. Он окружён людьми, которые позаботятся о нём, если Драко больше не сможет этого делать.

Драко проводить большим пальцем по мягким щёчкам спящего Скорпиуса, прикусив дрожащую губу. Он крепко цепляется за поселившиеся в груди утешение и надежду и с их помощью проваливается в чуткий, тревожный сон.


	8. он тебе не принадлежит

С порога Гарри видит только спину Драко, его чёрные брюки, водолазку цвета лазури и слегка волнистые светлые волосы на затылке, но он так спокоен и тих, что Гарри знает: если не издаст ни звука, то напугает его.

Он стоит у кухонной тумбы, склонив голову и держа в руке чёрную кружку, до краёв наполненную уже остывшим кофе, от которого в воздух, кажется, давно не поднимается пар. Приблизившись к нему, Гарри видит его серебристые глаза, смотрящие куда-то вдаль и глубоко зацикленные на пустоте; Драко настолько потерян в тумане собственного беспокойного разума, что даже не замечает, как подходит Гарри, хотя тот старался погромче шаркать по полу босыми ногами.

— Малфой, — тихо говорит он.

Но даже так Драко вздрагивает, сильно и резко, как будто услышал взрыв, а его дыхание прерывается в слабом, неестественном вздохе.

— Всего лишь я, — Гарри слегка отступает и поднимает руки в успокаивающем жесте.

Драко несколько раз моргает, словно пытаясь найти выход из этого глубокого тумана и вспомнить, где он находится. Вокруг его глаз образовались алые круги, веки поникли от усталости.

— Поттер?

Гарри кивает, не в силах сдержать волнение, от которого его брови сходятся на переносице.

— Ты сегодня ужасно нервный.

Драко снова моргает, обхватывает кружку с холодным кофе обеими ладонями и отрицательно качает головой.

— Извини. Просто задумался.

— Ладно, — медленно произносит Гарри, но хмурое выражение не покидает его лица.

Прошлым вечером Драко был особенно замкнут, но Гарри решил, что он просто устал после долгого рабочего дня. Хотя и сейчас не похоже, чтобы он хорошо поспал и отдохнул.

Он задумывается, стоит ли спросить об этом, но не знает, ответит Драко или нет.

— Извини, что вчера не получилось привести Скорпиуса в магазин. Мне… мне пришлось оставить детей с Невиллом и Луной… — что оказалось ужасной, катастрофической ошибкой, но было необходимо, учитывая, что совет, который имеет полномочия и власть исключить Драко из списка Пожирателей и снять все отвратительные ограничения, принятые против него, согласился на встречу только вчера утром. — У меня была встреча в Министерстве. По поводу тебя, на самом деле.

Драко кивает, но не отрывает взгляда от своего кофе и ничего не говорит.

Гарри подходит к одному из шкафчиков, открывает дверцы и достаёт оттуда кружку.

— Тяжеловато уговорить их исключить тебя из списка Пожирателей, но… Будь уверен, я не остановлюсь, пока они не передумают.

Драко выгибает бровь, взглянув на него, и в лёгком недоумении кривит губы. Он внимательно следит за Гарри, пока тот наливает себе кофе.

— Отказывают Чудо-мальчику, да?

Гарри слабо фыркает, услышав это прозвище.

— Похоже на то. Страх — странная вещь. Хотя я не понимаю, чего тут бояться, если мы давным-давно поймали по-настоящему злых и опасных преступников. Как говорит Гермиона, меры, которые они приняли после войны, просто глупые и абсурдные, — он пожимает плечами, поднося кружку к губам. — Признаюсь, я надеялся, что статус _«Избранного»,_ — пальцами свободной руки он показывает в воздухе кавычки, — сделает всё намного проще. Ну, они хотя бы взялись за рассмотрение.

— Я полагаю, тот факт, что они вообще рассматривают этот вопрос во многом связан с твоим статусом «Избранного», — Драко имитирует кавычки пальцами обеих рук, и это заставляет губы Гарри растянуться в улыбке, которую он быстро прячет в ободке своей кружки и маскирует глотком кофе.

Кингсли Шеклболт, нынешний министр магии, достаточно доверяет Гарри, чтобы помочь ему: _«Я сомневаюсь, что ты стал бы делать это для кого-то, кто этого не стоит, Гарри»_. И, действительно, Драко, безусловно, стоит (двенадцатилетнему Гарри даже во сне не привиделось бы, что настанет день, когда всё внутри него будет болеть от бури эмоций, вызванной этим человеком). Тем не менее, не вся власть находится в руках Кингсли.

Однако, похоже, даже после стольких лет его привилегии всё ещё в какой-то степени действуют, что, вполне возможно, является единственной причиной, по которой члены совета согласились рассмотреть его аргументы и требования — даже после несколько странного поведения с его стороны и споров о том, почему они отказываются не идентифицировать Драко Малфоя как Пожирателя смерти.

— Ты не считаешь меня… злодеем? Вообще? — Драко задаёт этот вопрос как-то слишком небрежно и непринуждённо и бросает на Гарри быстрый взгляд — такой быстрый, что тот бы не заметил, если бы сам на него не смотрел.

— Нет, — говорит Гарри после секундного колебания, немного застигнутый врасплох тем, как в ответ на вопрос все его внутренности слегка сжались. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы то, каким он видит Драко, было для того чуть более очевидно (или, ну, может быть, не _сильно_ очевидно). — Разве я подпустил бы тебя к Тедди, если бы думал по-другому?

— Нет, не подпустил бы, — соглашается Драко. Затем он замолкает, а потом снова смотрит на него и кривит уголок губ в улыбке — слабой, но отражающейся в его серебристых глазах. — Ты всё такой же святой, Поттер.

Гарри подумал бы, что он издевается, что просто напоминает таким образом о былых временах. Гарри подумал бы так, если бы не тот приглушённый голос, которым он это произнёс.

Драко отводит взгляд, но Гарри — нет. Они пьют кофе в тишине; у Драко он, наверное, уже почти заледенел, но он никак на это не реагирует. Гарри тратит ещё мгновение, чтобы визуально обрисовать контуры его профиля, чётко очерченные щёки и подбородок, резкий наклон слегка покрытого веснушками носа, светлую кожу, окутанную ярким солнечным светом, заливающим всю кухню и легко отражающимся от платины его волос и серебра его глаз.

Покраснения вокруг глаз на фоне этого становятся ещё заметнее.

Гарри хочет, чтобы он поговорил. Поговорил с кем-нибудь. Поговорил с _ним_. Он не знает, имеет ли право спросить, не знает даже, как это сделать. Он далеко не красноречив и не умеет подбирать правильные слова, и если есть что-то, что он узнал за проведённый вместе с Малфоями месяц, так это то, что Драко никогда не говорит о том, что наводняет его разум и лишает его покоя, не позволяет себе проявить хоть какую-то слабость, если только это не связано с его сыном.

— Поттер? — Гарри вопросительно хмыкает в ответ. — Больше не приводи Скорпиуса в магазин.

Гарри хмурится и отставляет свою кружку в сторону. Он снова пристально всматривается в профиль стоящего рядом с ним человека, но на тот раз совершенно по другой причине — пытается понять мотив такого требования по языку его тела и выражению лица. Но лицо его, как всегда, застывшее, замкнутое и непроницаемое.

То, о чём просит Драко, кажется совершенно невозможным, по крайней мере сейчас. Не тогда, когда Скорпиус начинает плакать уже через час после его ухода. Всё время, что он не с отцом, малыш проводит в тревоге, озабоченно хмурясь, беспокойно теребя пальчиками одежду, как будто пытаясь утешить и успокоить самого себя. Гарри и Тедди пытаются отвлечь его, насколько это возможно, играми, книгами и много чем ещё, но ничто из этого, кажется, не способно притупить переживания Скорпиуса надолго, если способно вообще.

Его вчерашнее пребывание у Невилла и Луны обернулось полной катастрофой. Скорпиус то и дело заливался слезами, в какой-то момент его даже начало тошнить, и он ни на шаг не отходил от Тедди, который провёл большую часть дня, беспокоясь о нём и обнимая его.

— Почему?

Драко небрежно пожимает плечами, но Гарри ловит взглядом, как едва заметно сжимается его горло.

— Ему нужно привыкнуть быть вдали от меня, не так ли? Скорпиус… он слишком ко мне привязан.

Отчего-то Гарри кажется, что причина кроется совершенно не в этом. Он хмурится.

— Он всему научится, Малфой. _Постепенно._

— Чем быстрее, тем лучше.

— Но это не так работает, — говорит Гарри, качая головой. Он далеко не детский психолог, но совершенно уверен, что нечто подобное требует очень много времени и терпения. — Ты не можешь просто бросить его. Он старается изо всех сил, и у него невероятно хорошо получается, учитывая всё, что произошло.

Губы Драко плотно сжимаются и кривятся от нетерпения.

— Поттер, Мерлина ради, просто сделай, как я с _казал,_ ладно?

— Тебе придётся сказать мне, зачем это делать, и я хочу услышать _настоящую_ причину, Малфой. Скорпиус с этим не справится. Не сейчас. Ещё слишком рано…

Драко стискивает челюсти и устремляет свой разочарованный взгляд куда-то в сторону. Он ничего не говорит, но его грудь вздымается от медленных вдохов и выдохов, словно он старается восстановить самообладание и взять себя в руки.

— Что-то не так? — тихо спрашивает Гарри. Нити беспокойства оплетают его грудь, а брови снова хмурятся.

А потом в дымчато-серых глазах Драко мелькает что-то ещё, что Гарри не успевает распознать до того, как снова раздаётся знакомый звук топота крошечных ножек, становящийся всё громче и громче по мере приближения. Призрак той промелькнувшей эмоции испаряется с лица Драко с такой быстротой, что Гарри остаётся в замешательстве.

— Папочка? — из коридора доносится приглушённый голос, а затем в дверях появляется Скорпиус. При виде Драко он весь сияет, его озабоченный хмурый взгляд тут же сменяется улыбкой, которой загораются зелёные глаза.

Драко оборачивается не сразу. Пару секунд он остаётся неподвижен, глядит куда-то вниз, себе под ноги, а его грудь слишком резко поднимается и опускается, и Гарри снова чувствует беспокойство внутри.

Он хочет, чтобы Драко просто _сказал_ ему, если что-то не так.

Драко оборачивается, оставляя свой холодный и наполовину выпитый кофе на кухонной тумбе, и идёт к сыну. Он подхватывает его подмышки, поднимает на уровень своего лица и целует в нос. Скорпиус широко улыбается, обнажая молочные зубки, и хихикает, слегка дрыгая ножками в воздухе.

— Доброе утро, душа моя. Давай мы с тобой умоемся, хорошо?

***

Гарри прикладывает все свои усилия, чтобы до конца дня не вести Скорпиуса в магазин, хотя и уверен, что это абсолютно бесполезно. Драко ничего ему не скажет, но должна же быть причина — и совсем не та, которую он дал утром.

Тедди сегодня у Молли и Артура: Чарли и Джинни вернулись в Англию, и, хотя Тедди хорошо себя ведёт, он может перевозбудиться и стать слишком активным. Гарри безумно любит своего крестника, но он не уверен, что сможет сосредоточиться и на нём, и на Скорпиусе так, как это необходимо в такой непростой день.

Он присоединится к Уизли за ужином, чтобы встретиться со всей семьёй. Он прекрасно понимает, что Скорпиусу без Драко не будет там хорошо, поэтому днём берёт его на прогулку и пытается как можно дальше оттянуть переломный момент, обходя весь Косой переулок и покупая Скорпиусу игрушки, одежду и слишком много сладостей, попутно рассказывая о том, какие угощения нравятся Тедди, ему самому и его друзьям. Он починил сломанного игрушечного дракона Скорпиуса с помощью обычного Репаро, но ему хочется, чтобы у малыша было больше собственных вещей.

Однако покупки не особо отвлекают Скорпиуса. Каждые пятнадцать или тридцать минут он дёргает Гарри за рукав и шёпотом спрашивает: «Папочка?»

Гарри с трудом сглатывает и пытается улыбаться. Это продлится недолго. Это продлится недолго, и ему это известно.

Он действительно хотел бы, чтобы Драко сказал, почему попросил не приводить ребёнка к нему, потому что тогда Гарри, возможно, понял бы, почему стоит держать сына подальше от отца, в котором он так сильно нуждается.

Гарри продолжает указывать на что-нибудь крутое, что он видит через окна магазинов, надеясь, что это отвлечёт Скорпиуса ещё на немного. Он сомневается, что это вообще работает, ведь Скорпиус, кажется, ни на секунду не перестаёт думать о своём отце, но его застенчивый и сдержанный характер не позволяет ему полностью игнорировать Гарри — это было бы невежливо. Скорпиус явно не привык к такому, поэтому Гарри в основном протягивает ему разные вещи, спрашивает: «Тебе нравится? А как насчёт этого?» — и покупает, если мальчик кивает в ответ. Иногда он слабо улыбается, касаясь предметов своими маленькими пальчиками, и из-за этого Гарри чувствует себя так, словно покупает для него весь чёртов мир.

Но как только они выходят из очередного магазина, Скорпиус неизменно дёргает его за рукав и спрашивает: «А теперь пойдём к папочке?»

Утешает только то, что на выходных Драко заканчивает раньше.

К трём часам дня, то есть на час позже того времени, когда они обычно приходят в магазин, Гарри держит в одной руке четыре полных пакета с покупками, а в другой — ладошку Скорпиуса.

Скорпиус уже не просто огорчён или расстроен. Его брови печально сдвинуты, губы дрожат в слезливой гримасе, движения рук беспокойны и взбудоражены. Свободной ладошкой он вцепляется в подол рубашки, теребит свои кудряшки и проводит по раскрасневшемуся лицу. Его дыхание прерывается от волнения, как будто ему физически неудобно и он ничего не может понять из-за интенсивности своего недомогания.

Скорпиус протягивает руки к Гарри, чтобы тот поднял его, и яростно трёт кулачком глаз. Гарри немедленно подчиняется, не в силах сопротивляться, поднимает малыша на руки и прижимает его к своему боку, поддерживая под бёдра.

— Я хочу к папочке, — его голос хриплый и сдавленный, словно он пытается не заплакать.

Гарри снова тяжело сглатывает — сегодня он часто это делает — и чувствует, как его разрывают вина и противоречия.

— Знаю, Скорп. Просто… э-э… Твой папа сказал, что сегодня он будет очень занят, понимаешь? Так что… он сказал, что увидится с тобой, когда придёт домой, потому что не сможет проводить с тобой много времени на работе.

Скорпиус качает головой и настойчиво дёргается в его руках, напрягаясь и выгибая спину, как будто так сможет заставить Гарри двигаться и отвести его к отцу. Его кулачки взволованно дёргают рубашку Гарри, а затем он указывает пальчиком куда-то вперёд, где, по его мнению, должен быть Драко. Его лицо искажается и розовеет от того, насколько он ошеломлён и расстроен. Словно он чувствует так много всего сразу, что не знает, что с этим делать. Он плачет, с его губ срываются глубокие всхлипы, и Гарри чувствует, что совершает самый бессердечный поступок, не давая ему увидеться с Драко.

Как он и думал, продлилось это недолго.

Он смиряется с тем, что ему придётся столкнуться либо с гневом Драко, либо со слезами Скорпиуса. Ни то, ни другое не кажется ему привлекательным, но прямо сейчас он знает только, что этот маленький мальчик, который, по-видимому, всю свою жизнь наблюдал за тем, как его отец страдал от рук другого мужчины, нуждается в том, чтобы увидеть его, увидеть, что он в безопасности и в порядке, чтобы и самому почувствовать себя в безопасности и в порядке.

Гарри не может ему в этом отказать.

— Но я уверен, что мы можем ненадолго к нему заглянуть, — быстро говорит он плачущему у него на руках Скорпиусу; сердце в груди болит и ноет. — Хорошо, да. Да, мы пойдём к нему прямо сейчас, хорошо? — с этими словами он начинает двигаться в направлении «Вредилок». — А потом ты сможешь показать ему всё, что мы сегодня купили. Что ты хочешь показать своему папочке в первую очередь, Скорп?

Скорпиус не отвечает, он слишком расстроен даже для того, чтобы говорить. Зная, что теперь они идут к его отцу, он перестаёт плакать, хотя на его лице остаётся прежнее огорчённое выражение. Он моргает влажными глазами и шмыгает носом, поворачиваясь в объятиях Гарри и утыкаясь щекой в его плечо. Гарри успокаивающе проводит ладонью по его спине.

— Хорошо, — мягко говорит он, прижимая щёку к его лбу. — Хорошо.

Проходит почти двадцать минут, и вот перед ними появляется огромная статуя близнецов Уизли в цилиндрах, вывеска _«Всевозможные Волшебные Вредилки»,_ ритмичное мерцание которой сопровождается зачарованным смехом, и лавка, заключённая в клетку маленьких коричневых окошек.

В магазине сейчас не очень много людей, всё пространство наполняет тихий гул перешёптываний. За прилавком работает Рон, Джорджа и Малфоя нигде не видно. Гарри направляется к своему лучшему другу, чьи глаза тут же загораются, стоит ему заметить их появление.

— Привет, Гарри!

Гарри улыбается, подходит к Рону, обогнув прилавок, и останавливается рядом с ним.

— Привет. Малфой здесь?

Рон кивает в сторону лаборатории.

— В лаборатории с Джорджем, — затем он наклоняется ближе к Гарри и продолжает уже чуть тише: — Но лучше сейчас не вести туда Скорпиуса, дружище.

Скорпиус уже поднял голову с плеча Гарри и уставился на дверь лаборатории, словно ожидая, что Драко выйдет оттуда в любой момент. Гарри хмурится, ставит пакеты на прилавок и усаживает рядом с ними Скорпиуса, но из осторожности держит руки по обе стороны от его ног.

— Почему?

— Э-э… там какие-то зелья… Ну, знаешь, — Рон проверяет, не смотрит ли Скорпиус, а затем разводит ладони, изображая взрыв. — Джордж помогает ему прибраться. Всего лишь небольшой беспорядок, вот и всё.

— Малфой?

Рон кивает.

— Просто, э-э… — затем он ещё раз взмахивает ладонью, указывая на свои лицо и руки. — Впрочем, ничего страшного.

Гарри кивает, и они оба смотрят на маленького мальчика, сиротливо ожидающего своего отца, зная, что Скорпиус не заметит их взглядов.

— Твой папочка скоро придёт, не волнуйся, — говорит Гарри, успокаивающе проводя рукой по его кудряшкам. Скорпиус, моргая, глядит на него, пока он осторожно распутывает пальцами узелок в светлых волосах. — А пока, может, покажешь Рону, что мы сегодня купили?

Гарри придвигает пакеты поближе к себе, и Скорпиус принимает каждую вещь, которую он ему протягивает, чтобы показать Рону; прикладывает одежду поверх своей рубашечки или подносит прямо к глазам Рона свои новые игрушки. Рон хвалит всё, что показывает ему малыш, и продолжает выдавать положительные реакции на покупки даже тогда, когда клиенты начинают выстраиваться в очередь у прилавка и ему приходится их обслуживать. Женщина, стоящая по другую сторону прилавка вместе со своей дочкой, кажется, умиляется этой сцене.

Но даже этого недостаточно, чтобы отвлечь Скорпиуса — он не перестаёт поглядывать на дверь.

— Как Гермиона? — спрашивает Гарри.

— В дурном настроении, в крайнем дискомфорте и, как всегда, невероятная, — отвечает Рон таким тоном, который приберегает исключительно для своей жены, который показывает, что он влюблён в неё так же сильно, как и десять лет назад. Они такие разные, но составляют прекрасную пару, и их любовь заставляет Гарри в одинаковой степени верить в неё и завидовать тому, что у них есть.

— А ты?

— Нормально, — Рон пожимает плечами. — Только недосыпаюсь, беспокоюсь о Мионе, о ребёнке и, ну… в целом о том, что скоро стану папой.

— Всё будет хорошо, и ты отлично справишься. Ты, вообще-то, _уже_ отлично справляешься, — с улыбкой заверяет его Гарри. Наблюдать за тем, как Рон начал преображаться с тех пор, как услышал новости о своём первенце, было изумительно. Не то чтобы он не был замечательным до этого, но теперь в нём явно больше зрелости, ответственности и терпения, чем раньше.

— Да, надеюсь, — на губах Рона расцветает наполовину довольная и наполовину смущённая улыбка, а его лицо заливает радостный румянец. Он кивает и вежливо улыбается мужчине, уходящему со своими покупками, а затем приветствует следующую в очереди женщину ещё одним кивком и новой улыбкой. Одним взмахом волшебной палочки он стирает цены с товаров, которые она положила на прилавок, а другим взмахом подсчитывает общую стоимость.

— Так и есть. Гермиона постоянно мне об этом говорит.

— Правда? — переспрашивает Рон, озадаченно глядя на него. — Мне вот никогда не говорит.

Гарри смеётся, протягивая руку, чтобы похлопать его по плечу.

— Наверное, просто не хочет, чтобы ты зазнался. Тебе бы хотелось, чтобы Хьюго был таким же скромным, как его отец, не так ли?

Рон закатывает глаза, но на его губах появляется лёгкая улыбка.

— Не могу поверить, что всего через несколько недель у меня будет ребёнок, — Рон расплывается в благоговейной улыбке, великолепие этого события снова поражает его, и он замирает на несколько секунд. — Мой _ребёнок,_ Гарри. Мерлин, я стану _отцом_.

— Ты станешь отцом, — с улыбкой отзывается Гарри.

Он смотрит на Скорпиуса, и улыбка исчезает с его губ при виде встревоженного, несчастного малыша.

Через некоторое время, когда очереди больше нет, Рон кивает головой в сторону, приглашая Гарри отойти. Гарри бросает взгляд на Скорпиуса, а затем вместе с Роном отходит достаточно далеко, чтобы он их не услышал.

— Малфой тебе не сказал?

Гарри выгибает бровь.

— Что не сказал?

— Что _он_ приходил, — Рон поглядывает на ребёнка, проверяя, что он их точно не слышит.

— Кто?

— Э-э… кажется, его зовут… Майкл? — Рон прищуривается, словно пытается свериться с оставшимся в памяти образом, а затем кивает, и его лицо разглаживается.

Брови Гарри сходятся на переносице. _Кто?_

Веснушчатое лицо Рона озаряет осознание того, что Драко ничего ему не сказал.

— Этот тип — муж Малфоя, — объясняет он.

Гарри чувствует, как его мозг почти перестаёт соображать, а мышцы лица каменеют. Холодный гнев просачивается сквозь его внутренности, растягивает напряжённое, твёрдое сердце и проносится через всё тело с интенсивностью лесного пожара. Он познакомился с этой эмоцией в начале своей аврорской карьеры и за годы работы научился управлять ею с помощью спокойствия и контроля, которых ему недоставало, когда он был моложе

Рон кивает, понимающе скривив губы.

— Ага. Знаю… Так что, пока мы с этим не разберёмся, ты, наверное, не приводи ребёнка сюда. Не думаю, что Скорпу стоит его видеть.

— Что произошло?

— Мне мало что известно. Он пришёл вчера, выглядел чертовски злым. Я подошёл, выдумал что-то насчёт того, что Малфою нужно вернуться в лабораторию. Он становился всё настойчивее, говорил, что хочет с ним поговорить. Мы походили вокруг да около, и в итоге он пообещал, что ещё вернётся, и ушёл.

Гарри пытается сохранить маску нейтрального спокойствия. _Тогда пусть возвращается._

— Он его ударил?

— Только за запястье схватил. Оставил ужасный синяк.

Гарри медленно кивает и напрягает челюсти, отведя взгляд в сторону, а его рука, лежащая на прилавке, сжимается в кулак. На его лице сохраняется невозмутимое выражение.

Значит, вот почему Драко не хотел, чтобы он приводил Скорпиуса в магазин. И теперь Гарри понимает, что то, что он видел на его лице прошлым вечером и этим утром, было очень похоже на страх.

Рон смотрит на него так, словно видит его насквозь.

— Я не собираюсь мешать тебе устроить ему настоящий ад на земле, Гарри, потому что я согласен, что он заслуживает того, чтобы ему надрали задницу за всё, что он натворил, — Рон на секунду переводит взгляд на Скорпиуса, на его лице отражается мягкая печаль, а затем он снова смотрит на Гарри. — Но как твой лучший друг я чувствую, что обязан сказать тебе… э-э… Наверное, не… не делай ничего _слишком_ глупого?

Гарри пожимает плечами, по-прежнему сохраняя невозмутимый вид.

— Никаких глупостей. Мы просто поболтаем.

Рон морщится.

— Ты так говоришь, дружище, что это совсем не обнадёживает.

Его, может быть, наполняет безумное искушение сделать что-то настолько «глупое», насколько он вообще способен, по мнению Рона, но он также прекрасно знает, что не может позволить себе этого, когда вокруг так много людей.

Звонит колокольчик, сообщая о приходе нового посетителя. Взгляд Рона скользит к двери и натыкается на мужчину с тёмными волосами и лёгкой щетиной, который только что вошёл в магазин.

— Помянешь чёрта, — Рон кивает в его сторону, презрительно кривя губы, — и он тут как тут.

Гарри выпрямляет спину и расправляет плечи. Очереди, к счастью, нет. Он наклоняется к Рону и шепчет:

— Отведи Скорпиуса наверх на пару минут, ладно?

Рон явно сомневается, стоит ли следовать этой просьбе.

— Знаешь, Гарри, может быть, это мне следует с ним…

— Рон, нет времени на споры. Нельзя, чтобы Скорпиус увидел этого муд… — он замолкает, бросая быстрый взгляд на мальчика, который всё ещё сидит на прилавке в ожидании своего отца. Губы Гарри изгибаются в отчаянии, он подходит к Скорпиусу, подхватывает его на руки и осторожно передаёт Рону. — Иди.

Рон оглядывается на Майкла, который остановился при виде Скорпиуса. Он сокрушённо вздыхает и уносит озадаченного и хмурого малыша прочь, открывая дверь, ведущую в квартиру Джорджа, и проскальзывая в образовавшуюся щель. Дверь закрывается с негромким щелчком, а за этим звуком следует топот ботинок вверх по лестнице.

Майкл снова двигается в их сторону. Гарри выходит из-за прилавка и встречается с ним на полпути.

— Это был мой сын, — говорит Майкл, указывая на дверь, за которой исчезли Рон и Скорпиус, и лишь мельком взглянув на Гарри. Он пытается обойти его и пройти дальше, но тот преграждает ему путь.

— Что тебе нужно? — холодно и резко спрашивает Гарри.

Майкл делает шаг назад и, прищурившись, смотрит на него, нахмурив брови. Он сверлит его взглядом, как будто пытается вспомнить, где мог видеть его раньше, и качает головой.

— Я ищу своего мужа, Драко. Он здесь?

Гарри пожимает плечами, продолжая изображать непринуждённость.

— Ты ведь не собираешься это выяснить, правда? Кажется, ты прямо сейчас пойдёшь вон отсюда и больше никогда здесь не появишься.

Майкл вскидывает голову и усмехается, расчётливо глядя на Гарри.

— Прости, а ты кто такой?

Гарри позволяет своей палочке выскользнуть из рукава в ладонь и удостоверяется, что Майкл её видит.

— Убирайся отсюда сейчас же, пока я не проклял тебя так, что ты и своего имени не вспомнишь.

— О, — Майкл выгибает бровь и качает головой, словно что-то понимая. Он издаёт тихий презрительный вздох и блуждает взглядом по Гарри, а губы его кривятся в отвращении и презрении. — Значит, он уже нашёл, под кого можно лечь, да?

Что-то в голове Гарри взрывается, раскаляется добела и затмевает всё перед глазами, и в следующую секунду острый кончик его палочки упирается прямо в горло Майкла, сильно давя на трахею. Другой рукой он вцепляется в чужой воротник, а необдуманное заклинание, побуждённое жгучей яростью, почти слетает с его языка. Он замирает, со скрежетом сжимая челюсти, при виде широко раскрытых глаз маленькой девочки, которая со страхом наблюдает за ними издалека, пока её мать не хватает её за плечи, разворачивая в другую сторону.

— Не хочешь повторить? — рычит Гарри.

Майкл поднимает ладони в знак капитуляции и откидывает голову назад — насколько это возможно. Он дышит немного прерывисто и смотрит на Гарри слегка расширенными глазами.

— Тот… тот мальчик с цветными волосами — это твой ребёнок? Я видел, как он сюда приходил. Ты думаешь, что знаешь Драко, но это не так. Ты бы не доверял ему своего сына, если бы знал о нём то, что знаю я.

— Я прекрасно его знаю, — Гарри притягивает Майкла к себе, яростно дёргая за воротник. — А теперь слушай сюда. Если я ещё хоть раз услышу, что ты прикасаешься к Драко Малфою, что ты приближаешься к нему или Скорпиусу, я выслежу тебя и не посмотрю ни на какие законы, я заставлю тебя корчиться на полу от боли _в ту же секунду,_ как увижу тебя в следующий раз. Ты меня понял? — он с силой отталкивает его, заставляя отступить на несколько шагов, но по-прежнему держит палочку направленной на него. — Держись. От них. _Подальше_.

— Да кто _ты_ такой, чтобы мне указывать? Они _моя_ семья. Я имею право…

— Со мной это не прокатит. У тебя _нет_ никаких прав, — холодно говорит Гарри. Он подходит ближе и вскидывает палочку, заставляя Майкла поспешно отступить ещё на несколько шагов. Он сжимает палочку так сильно, что она дрожит; ярость в его теле оплавляет все внутренности, словно раскалённый метал. — Особенно после того, что ты сделал. Ты причинил боль другому человеку и заставил маленького мальчика расти в страхе за себя и за своего отца. Поверь мне, Майкл, твоя _«семья»_ не хочет иметь с тобой ничего общего.

— А ты знаешь, что он Пожиратель смерти? — Майкл прищуривается, насмешливо улыбается и наклоняет голову. — Или он забыл упомянуть об этом?

— Он им _был._ Он больше не Пожиратель. Я был там, в самом сердце этой проклятой войны! Я знаю всё, что ты можешь рассказать мне о Драко. Не утруждай себя.

Майкл сглатывает, его взгляд падает на волшебную палочку, зажатую в дрожащей от ярости, но твёрдой руке. Его губы кривятся в усмешке, но черты лица заметно подрагивают, а глаза не выражают ничего.

— Почему ты так уверен, что сможешь помешать мне забрать то, что принадлежит мне? Ты не сможешь вечно прятать его от меня.

— Он тебе не принадлежит, — Гарри наклоняется ближе к его лицу и шепчет: — И если я смог остановить Волдеморта, то тебя и подавно смогу.

***

— Чувствую себя монстром, — бормочет Рон, с несчастным видом глядя на икающего малыша, снова сидящего на прилавке и заключённого в кольцо рук Гарри.

Гарри бросает на него печальный, виноватый взгляд. Когда Майкл развернулся и молча ушёл, а он сам успокоил бурлящие в крови ярость и адреналин, он понялся наверх, чтобы сказать Рону, что они могут спускаться, но застал его стоящим на коленях на полу и в панике отчаянно пытающимся вытащить Скорпиуса из кухонного шкафчика. Гарри смотрит на Скорпиуса, чьё дыхание всё ещё неровное из-за того, что он слишком сильно плакал, успокаивающе проводит ладонью по его спине и запускает пальцы в его кудряшки, мягко массируя кожу головы, как это делал Драко.

— Теперь он будет ненавидеть меня всю жизнь, да? — Рон по-прежнему бледен от всего произошедшего.

— Не всю жизнь, — пытается успокоить его Гарри. Судя по лицу Рона, которое поникает ещё больше, он понимает, что это, возможно, были не совсем правильные слова, и поспешно добавляет: — То есть, он тебя не ненавидит. Он просто не знает тебя, верно? Он просто… он испугался.

Дверь лаборатории открывается, и оттуда выходят Джордж и Драко, переглядываясь и тихо переговариваясь. Они с ног до головы покрыты сажей и грязью, их волосы взъерошены, а одежда местами подпалилась. Лицо Драко искажено в одновременно раздражённом и раскаивающемся выражении, он отряхивается тыльной стороной свободной руки, а другой держит палочку, готовясь наложить на себя, скорее всего, очищающее заклинание. Он ещё не поднял глаз и не заметил их. Гарри внимательно изучает его лицо, расслабляясь и позволяя Скорпиусу выпутаться из своих объятий, только когда видит, что у Драко нет никаких ран — а если они и были, то он их уже залечил.

Оказывается, Гарри не нужно было бояться гнева Драко. Как только он замечает своего сына, с его губ срывается смиренный вздох, как будто он и так знал, чем всё обернётся. Скорпиус вырывается из рук Гарри, чтобы получше посмотреть на него; малыш, похоже, вот-вот расплачется из-за потрёпанного вида отца.

— Ничего, — шепчет Драко, когда, кажется, понимает, о чём думает его сын. — Ничего страшного. Всё в порядке. Видишь? — он быстро подходит к прилавку, накладывает на себя очищающее, заключает личико Скорпиуса в ладони и целует его в лоб.

— Гарри! — приветствует Джордж, с улыбкой похлопывая его по плечу.

— Привет, Джордж. У вас там всё хорошо? — интересуется он, кивая в сторону лаборатории.

— Да, да, порядок. Просто Малфой чуть не поджёг лабораторию и себя, пока пытался справиться с некоторыми летучими и особенно непредсказуемыми ингредиентами. Там остались ядовитые испарения и упрямые огоньки, которые не хотят погасать сами, но всё можно исправить парочкой заклинаний. Мы в порядке. Кстати, ты придёшь на ужин к маме с папой? Думаю, Джинни не терпится тебя увидеть. И Чарли…

— Ты что-то сделал? — требовательно спрашивает Драко у него за спиной, прерывая их разговор. Гарри оглядывается и видит, что Драко, прищурившись, смотрит на Рона и крепко прижимает к своей груди Скорпиуса, который наполовину спрятал личико в складках его мантии.

Рон качает головой, но виноватое выражение, все ещё присутствующее на его бледном лице, совсем не играет ему на руку.

— Нет, ничего я не делал!

— Не хочешь ли объяснить, Уизли, почему мой сын смотрел на тебя так, словно ты отобрал у него щенка?

 _О, Мерлин_. Голос Драко звучит пугающе холодно. А в сочетании с надвигающимся отцовским гневом — ещё более пугающе.

— Он ничего не делал, Малфой, — вклинивается Гарри. — Честно. Я тебе потом всё расскажу, — этот разговор совсем не для ушей Скорпиуса, который сейчас явно не захочет отпустить отца, чтобы они могли поговорить.

Драко выглядит так, словно готов потребовать ответ прямо сейчас. Он сверлит их обоих изучающим взглядом своих серых глаз, а затем снова поворачивает голову к сыну, прижимает его ближе к себе и проводит рукой по его кудрям. Видимо, безмолвная мольба на лице Гарри неожиданно заставила его отступить.

***

Гарри кое-что замечает.

Он никогда не был особо наблюдательным, но ещё ему никогда не удавалось _не_ замечать Драко на другом конце Большого зала и в кабинетах. И теперь это повторяется.

Лицо Драко замкнуто и непонятно, но Гарри замечает, как он скользит ладонью по предплечью другой руки, где под рукавом спрятана палочка; как он бросает мимолётные взгляды на дверь; как он вскидывает голову каждый раз, когда звенит колокольчик. Скорпиус не отпускает его, всё так же тихо сидит на прилавке в отцовских объятиях, и Драко попеременно то крепко обнимает его свободной рукой поперёк худой спины, то тихо бормочет что-то ему на ухо, пытаясь убедить сына, что ему нужно вернуться к работе, так что, возможно, стоит пока пойти домой с «мистером Поттером». Подбородок Скорпиуса дрожит, его лицо всё ещё опухшее и красное от недавнего плача, и Драко, беспомощный перед слезами и печалью малыша, снова притягивает его в свои объятия и тяжело вздыхает, настороженно глядя на дверь.

Гарри закрывает глаза, с трудом сглатывая. Он хотел бы, чтобы Драко рассказал ему, хотел бы знать обо всём, хотел бы что-нибудь с этим сделать. Он бы обезопасил его. Он бы позаботился о том, чтобы Драко никогда больше не увидел этого ублюдка, чтобы ему никогда не пришлось иметь с ним дело в одиночку.

Гарри больше не может выдерживать этих настороженных взглядов и едва заметных судорог, сковывающих горло, поэтому он подходит к ним вплотную, бегло смотрит на Скорпиуса и наклоняется к уху Драко.

— Всё в порядке, — почти шёпотом говорит он. — Он уже ушёл.

Что-то в маске Драко ломается, словно его застали врасплох. На краткий миг его кожа становится бледнее обычного, он поднимает взгляд на Гарри, и его лицо так близко, что Гарри может разглядеть дрожь эмоций в глазах цвета лунного камня и то, как трепещут светлые ресницы, когда он быстро моргает несколько раз.

Губы Драко сжимаются в тонкую полоску.

— Скорпиус его…?

Гарри качает головой — с неуловимой мягкостью и слишком медленно, потому что его немного отвлекает такая близость. Он пытается не думать о том, чтобы прижаться к губам Драко своими, пытается не пялиться на них так, словно только об этом и думает.

— Нет. Нет, не видел. Рон успел увести его наверх.

Драко кивает и переводит взгляд на макушку Скорпиуса, проводя ладонью по его кудрям. Напряжение в его глазах и лице совсем чуть-чуть притупляется, а горло снова судорожно подпрыгивает, а Гарри пытается не думать о том, чтобы прикоснуться пальцами к выступающему кадыку (и в итоге вместо этого думает о том, чтобы накрыть его губами).

Он говорит себе, что сейчас не время думать о таких вещах.

— Я надеюсь, ты не сделал ничего слишком гриффиндорского? — слегка протяжно произносит Драко, снова устремляя взгляд на него и выгибая бледную бровь. Но смотрит он так, словно пытается разгадать его загадку.

Глаза Драко опускаются ещё ниже, чтобы проследить за его улыбкой. Гарри надеется, что она не выглядит такой же нежной, какой кажется ему самому, и в его голове мелькает мысль, что, возможно, он не единственный, кто пытается не думать о таких вещах.

А потом он решает, что не может такого быть.

— Возможно, я пригрозил ему, что он останется без яиц, если сюда вернётся, и, возможно, он понял, что я не шутил, — Гарри отступает на шаг назад, и это ощущается так, словно ему пришлось оторвать всё своё тело от намазанного клеем места. — Мы потом об этом поговорим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> Кто-то интересовался, как Майкл не узнал Гарри, и вот мой ответ:  
> Как я уже упоминала, Гарри умудрялся держаться вне поля зрения общественности в течение многих лет, изменил стиль в одежде и начал скрывать шрам, так что теперь узнают его довольно редко. Наверное, это всё равно может вызвать вопросы, потому что, конечно, каждый должен знать лицо Гарри Поттера даже через десять лет. Но это можно объяснить тем фактом, что иногда, встречая знаменитость, люди путаются и не верят, что человек перед ними — это действительно та самая знаменитость. Они просто списывают всё на внешнее сходство, и этот эффект действует ещё сильнее, если человека не видели на публике несколько лет и если он изменился внешне.  
> Мне жаль, если такой ответ недостаточно удовлетворителен, но мне хотелось, чтобы противостояние между Майклом и Гарри закончилось именно так, чтобы Майкл испугался до чёртиков и держался от Драко подальше, потому что кто вообще захочет связываться с парнем, который убил Волдеморта и на стороне которого весь мир, и всё такое.


	9. шампанская сверхновая в небесах

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> название главы взято из песни Champagne Supernova группы Oasis

Разговор откладывается до следующего утра, потому что к тому времени, когда Гарри и Тедди возвращаются с ужина в Норе, Драко и Скорпиус уже крепко спят в своей комнате.

Через щель, образованную приоткрытой дверью, он видит, что лицо Драко разгладилось и смягчилось во сне, что он выглядит гораздо более умиротворённым, чем когда бодрствует. Его руки свободно прикрывают спину сына, голова Скорпиуса лежит у него на плече. Возможно, Драко уже давно не удавалось хорошо поспать ночью, и Гарри надеется, что теперь он чувствует себя в большей безопасности, более спокойно и расслабленно.

Следующим утром он встречает Драко на кухне — тот посвежел за ночь и кажется мягким в своём сером джемпере и со взъерошенными белоснежными волосами. Драко замечает его и выпрямляется, отталкиваясь бедром от края кухонной тумбы.

— И тебе доброе утро, — произносит Гарри в ответ на его выжидательный взгляд и высоко поднятые брови. Он подходит ближе и достаёт себе кружку из верхнего шкафчика.

Глаза Драко следят за ним, и, когда Гарри останавливается рядом, наливая себе чай из стоящего на плите чайника, он говорит:

— Ну? Ты сказал, что потом мне всё расскажешь. Так рассказывай.

— Э-э… Не знаю, много ли тут можно рассказать, на самом деле, — Гарри пожимает плечами. — Но я могу обещать тебе, что он дважды подумает, прежде чем вернуться.

— Отлично. И ты думаешь, что парочка угроз и демонстрация твоих гриффиндорских качеств положат всему конец? — на лице Драко слабо проглядывается недоверие.

— Не знаю, правда, — честно отвечает Гарри, потому что он _на самом деле_ не знает, насколько Майкл будет упрямиться.

Он отводит взгляд в сторону и шумно выдыхает. Внезапно он не совсем уверен, как Драко на всё это отреагирует. Возможно, он решит, что Гарри зашёл слишком далеко. Возможно, он всё ещё испытывает чувства к мужчине, за которого вышел замуж, независимо от того, что он делал и каким мерзким ублюдком он был по отношению к нему. Тем не менее Драко нужно почувствовать, что он справляется с этим не в одиночку.

Он может не захотеть, чтобы Гарри его защищал, но Гарри всё равно хочет его защитить.

Он снова смотрит на Драко, беззастенчиво глядя прямо ему в глаза.

— Но я пообещал ему, что приложу его Круциатусом, — брови Драко взлетают до самой чёлки, — если он хоть пальцем тебя тронет или приблизится к Скорпиусу. И, поверь мне, это была не пустая угроза или какая-то гриффиндорская уловка. Я действительно имел это в виду. Я причиню ему боль, если он попытается сделать что-нибудь с одним из вас.

Драко молчит, его серые глаза сосредоточенно блуждают по лицу Гарри, возможно, пытаясь что-то в нём разглядеть, а меж его нахмуренных бровей пролегла тонкая морщинка. Гарри хотелось бы знать, о чём он сейчас думает.

Гарри переминается с ноги на ногу. Он нисколько не жалеет о своих словах, и, возможно, он огорчает Драко тем, что отзывается так о его муже, но, чёрт возьми, сейчас самое время, чтобы кто-нибудь ему это сказал.

— Поэтому, если ему всё же хватит тупости, чтобы вернуться… мы разберёмся с ним вместе.

Было время, когда, несмотря на всю его холодность, эмоции Драко ясно отражались на его лице: блеском серебряных глаз и усмешкой, которая искрилась на его губах, когда он был зол, испытывал отвращение или насмехался над кем-то; нахмуренными бровями и плещущимся в глазах искренним огорчением, мелькавшим всего на секунду, а затем сменявшимся ледяной яростью, когда ответные колкости Гарри ударяли слишком сильно; пробегавшей по лицу и телу дрожью страха и широко распахнутыми глазами; сгорбленной спиной, поникшим взглядом и тихим голосом, когда на протяжении всего шестого курса им овладевали изнеможение, ужас и мучительная печаль.

Гарри жаждет вернуть даже не того мальчишку, каким он был, а прежнюю видимость его эмоций, потому что прямо сейчас он абсолютно непостижим.

— Вместе? — тихо переспрашивает Драко.

Он по-прежнему смеряет Гарри таким взглядом, словно пытается раскусить его, а затем медленно моргает, и какая-то необъяснимая эмоция проскальзывает в его глазах и тонкой морщинке между бровями.

— Да, Драко. Вместе, — так же тихо отзывается Гарри, и ему в голову приходит смутное осознание того, что он только что случайно вслух обратился к Драко по имени. В первый раз.

Он надеется, что однажды сможет стать частью жизни Драко — как кто-то, кто _рядом_ и для кого он имеет значение — точно так же, как Драко и Скорпиус стали частью его собственной.

Может быть, он уже ей является.

В следующую секунду губы Драко, мягкие и тёплые, накрывают его рот, он немного отклоняется назад от внезапности этого действия, от лёгкого давления, которое вырывает из лёгких весь воздух и прогоняет из головы все мысли, оставляя его пустым и рассеянным.

Волна удовольствия перекатывается от его губ к позвоночнику и по всей спине, по коже бегут мурашки. Как раз в тот момент, когда ему почти удаётся восстановить возможность соображать и дышать, давление на его губы исчезает, прерывая мягкий поцелуй и оставляя после себя призрачное тепло и пульсирующую жажду. Взгляд Драко оказывается прикован к нему, зрачки почти перекрывают серую радужку глаз, а губы слегка приоткрыты в попытке набрать в лёгкие воздух.

А потом, как будто до него только доходит, что он натворил, его глаза расширяются до размера небольших блюдец, лицо становится бесцветным, наполненным испугом, поражением и унижением.

— Мерлин, твою мать! Извини, Поттер, я… я не… — он снова становится жёстким и напряжённым, начинает дрожать. Он отступает на несколько шагов, крепко сжимая рукой край тумбы, чтобы подавить нарастающую дрожь, и Гарри даже не думает, что собирается сделать дальше — он просто делает.

Он осторожно обхватывает лицо Драко обеими ладонями, сначала убеждаясь, что Драко видит протянутые к нему руки, и тот останавливается. Его глаза по-прежнему широко раскрыты, но теперь уже от другой, возможно, лучшей эмоции.

На этот раз вперёд наклоняется Гарри; он неуверенно замедляется, когда оказывается так близко, что их тяжёлое дыхание смешивается в единое целое, застывает напротив губ Драко и бросает мимолётный взгляд на его глаза, ища в них подтверждение.

Драко моргает, совершенно сбитый с толку, и взгляд его серых глаз опускается на потрескавшиеся губы Гарри, по которым тот нервно проводит влажным языком и которые затем сдержанно поджимаются. Гарри задаётся вопросом, колотится ли сердце Драко так же быстро, как и его собственное, и даже думает о том, чтобы прижать раскрытую ладонь к его груди и почувствовать, как оно бьётся, но, пока не уверенный, можно ли ему, воздерживается от этого.

Драко преодолевает оставшийся между ними дюйм и снова накрывает губы Гарри своими, слегка приоткрытыми для следующего поцелуя. Босые пальцы ног Гарри прижимаются к прохладным плиткам пола, его окутывает туманом ощущений, теплом, нежностью, он чувствует, как размякают все его внутренности. Драко прислоняется к тумбе, упираясь в неё ладонью, а ладонь Гарри скользит к его мягким и шелковистым волосам, пальцы осторожно перебирают прядки, словно он боится сделать неверное движение и всё испортить.

В тишине и спокойствии утра существует только это, только тихие звуки нежных поцелуев и резких вдохов. Они отстраняются всего на несколько секунд, чтобы наполнить лёгкие кислородом, и снова притягивают друг друга ближе, обвивая руками скрытые под шерстяными свитером и джемпером талии, и снова целуются, делясь друг с другом теплом и уютом, сливаясь в одно целое. Свет утреннего солнца окутывает всю кухню золотом, прорываясь сквозь прозрачный тюль, словно пытаясь заключить в яркую рамку двух молодых людей, теряющихся друг в друге.

Драко мягко давит на плечи Гарри, отталкивая его от себя, прерывает поцелуй и на этот раз не притягивает его обратно. Гарри, непонимающе моргая, пугается. Его щёки пылают, грудь медленно и тяжело вздымается, губы ноют от потребности в большем — он по-прежнему чувствует призрачное прикосновение зубов, оттягивающих нижнюю, — а по самому низу живота распространяется горячая капля желания.

— Нормально? — спрашивает Гарри напряженным и грубым от одышки и сухости в горле голосом.

Драко кивает, бегло глядя на дверь; он тоже тяжело дышит после поцелует, и сердце Гарри как-то странно бьётся от мысли о том, что _он_ является этому причиной, что из-за _него_ губы Драко распухли, а щёки покраснели, что Драко чувствует себя так же, как и он (по крайней мере, Гарри на это надеется).

— Я думаю, нам следует переместиться в твою комнату, пока дети не проснулись и не увидели нас.

От такой бесцеремонности глаза Гарри широко распахиваются, но не в отвращении. Во всяком случае… Он громко сглатывает, когда его голову наполняют мысли о том, чем это всё обернётся, всевозможные сценарии и образы…

Драко закатывает глаза, выглядя совершенно не впечатлённым.

— Я не _это_ имел в виду.

Гарри моргает, чувствуя себя оскорблённым собственной самонадеянностью.

— Нет, нет, я… Я понимаю, — со смехом тараторит он, быстро кивая головой. — Да. Да, хорошо. Давай… Да, давай просто…

Драко тихо усмехается в ответ на его неловкое бормотание, но его усмешка не кажется глумливой или недоброй. Может быть, даже наоборот. Гарри не знает. Сейчас он даже думать толком не может. Ему жарко, у него кружится голова, сердце сжимается как-то странно — в самом лучшем из смыслов, а всё вокруг словно плывёт. Он чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке, немного не на своём месте, не в своей собственной шкуре; в животе трепещут волнение и нервозность. Они только что отстранились друг от друга, а Гарри уже не может дождаться момента, когда поцелует его снова. Он будто превратился во впервые влюбившегося подростка.

Драко берёт его за руку и тащит по направлению к спальне, а Гарри уже думает о том, чтобы просунуть руки под его джемпер, почувствовать тепло его тела, устроить руки у него на талии, притянуть его к себе и поцеловать — слепо и безрассудно. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз хотел чего-то подобного; не помнит, когда в последний раз _хотел,_ да ещё и _так_.

Он задаётся вопросом, хочет ли Драко этого так же сильно (и надеется, что да), когда Драко забирается на него сверху, упираясь коленями в матрас по обе стороны от него, и целует его — слепо и безрассудно, точно так же, как Гарри представлял несколько минут назад. Комната наполняется звуками исступлённого и тяжелого дыхания между поцелуями. Во рту у Драко пьяняще-влажно, ряды его зубов лишь слегка неровные на клыках, а его язык вытворяет удивительные вещи, вызывая приятное покалывание, распространяющееся дрожью по всему позвоночнику.

Теперь, когда не приходится переживать, что Тедди или Скорпиус их застанут, Драко более открыт и свободен в своих действиях. Он нависает над Гарри, упёршись ладонями по обе стороны от его головы, облизывает и посасывает его губы и язык, разделяя голодные поцелуи; их носы то и дело сталкиваются; руки Гарри лёгкими движениями пробегают по горячим бокам и спине Драко, посылая по его телу восторженную дрожь, пока он сам пытается поспевать за его ритмом и скоростью.

В конце концов, им снова приходится сделать паузу, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и Гарри, тяжело дыша и смотря на нависшего над ним великолепного мужчину, не может сдержать расползающуюся по губам улыбку.

Когда-то, ещё десять лет назад, они друг друга ненавидели, а теперь, лёжа здесь, под ним, Гарри чувствует себя странно, думая о том, что они — те же двое мальчишек из Хогвартса, которые дрались, издевались друг над другом и бесконечно друг друга ненавидели. Он тихо смеётся, от блаженства и нехватки воздуха из-за поцелуев у него слегка кружится голова.

Брови Драко от этого сходятся на переносице.

— Что? — спрашивает он, напряжённо дыша. В его взгляде появляется дрожь неуверенности, и Гарри знает, что если начнёт думать о том, откуда она взялась, то его разум наводнят нехорошие мысли, совершенно не подходящие к происходящему прямо сейчас.

Гарри качает головой, по-прежнему улыбаясь, и позволяет себе сосредоточить всё внимание на Драко, только на Драко и на том, каково это — ощущать его на себе, вокруг себя. Он накрывает ладонями чужие бёдра, успокаивающе их поглаживая.

— Странно, не так ли? Мы, вот так, десять лет спустя?

Лоб Драко расслабляется, и он широко улыбается, прикусив нижнюю губу. Он склонился над Гарри, волосы спадают ему на лицо и цепляются за образовавшиеся морщинки вокруг глаз, и, Мерлин, он чертовски красив.

— Нормально разговариваем, — добавляет он.

— Не убиваем друг друга, — продолжает Гарри.

И вдруг в его сознание пробивается образ хогвартского туалета и крови — улыбка тут же умирает, как и увядает что-то внутри него.

Может быть, Драко замечает. А может и нет. Прежде чем Гарри успевает что-то сказать, прежде чем он успевает ещё о чём-то подумать, Драко обхватывает руками его лицо и снова целует его до тех пор, пока его мысли не возвращаются к настоящему. И он предполагает, что они, возможно, поговорят об этом позже.

Ладони Гарри движутся вверх по его бёдрам, тазу, талии и бокам, прижимаясь к коже, прощупывая выступающие косточки, словно пытаясь почувствовать его полностью. Драко издаёт тихие довольные стоны, и наконец Гарри обхватывает его руки, которые всё ещё лежат у него самого на щеках, поглаживает большими пальцами впадинки между сухожилиями на тыльной стороне ладоней, рисуя круги на коже.

— Мне нравится, — говорит Гарри между поцелуями, — когда мы не дерёмся.

_Мне нравится, кем ты являешься сейчас; мне нравится думать, что мы идеально подходим друг другу._

— Ну конечно, — отзывается Драко, слегка отстраняясь и неопределённо указывая рукой на их компрометирующее положение, и это заставляет Гарри смеяться.

Довольное выражение на лице Драко побуждает Гарри притянуть его к себе за шею, и они опять целуются, как охваченные влюблённостью подростки. Руки Драко путаются в волосах Гарри и крепко сжимают их, рукава джемпера скользят по его лицу, а сам Драко слегка ёрзает, сидя на нижней части его живота.

А потом Драко снова отстраняется, ухмыляясь, глядя на него сверху вниз, и заправляет волосы за уши. Гарри с любопытством выгибает бровь, и в ответ Драко приподнимается на коленях и отодвигается назад, и…

_Ох._

Воздух вырывается у Гарри из лёгких вместе с судорожным стоном удовольствия. Перед его глазами вспыхивают звёзды, он вцепляется руками в мягкую ткань на брюках Драко, откидывает голову назад, упирается пятками в матрас и вскидывает бёдра. Глаза Драко стекленеют, губы кривятся от дрожи возбуждения, он наклоняет голову и прижимается губами к шее Гарри, к его кадыку, а Гарри улавливает запах его волос — с нотками сладости и каких-то трав…

— Гарри!

Они мгновенно замирают.

— Гарри! Ты дома? — кричит Тедди. Он уже встал и, кажется, насторожился, а это означает, что скоро проснётся и Скорпиус.

Гарри стонет, в отчаянии откидывая голову на подушке. Драко выпрямляется, сжимая губы и сдерживая смех при виде, скорее всего, разочарования и печали, появившихся на его лице.

— Не вовремя.

— _Ужасно_ не вовремя, — Гарри закидывает руку за голову, глядя в потолок, а другой рукой касается бедра Драко. Он вздыхает и ёрзает головой по подушке, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Скажи что-нибудь гадкое.

— Беллатриса и Волдеморт занимаются сексом, — говорит Драко, рассеянно поглядывая на дверь, когда Тедди зовёт и его.

— Мистер Малфой? Где вы все?

Гарри моргает, открывая и закрывая рот.

— Э-э… ладно, это уже слишком. Вообще-то, если бы ты не продолжал сидеть на мне, это могло бы сработать, спасибо.

Драко фыркает, соскальзывая с него (и заставляя его сдавленно простонать), и падает на кровать рядом с ним.

— Мои извинения.

Мерлин, его аристократический акцент и манеры всегда были такими привлекательными?

Тедди уже стоит прямо за дверью, стуча в неё своим кулачком.

— Гарри? Ты там? Привет!

— Минутку, Тедди!

— Как это я проснулся раньше тебя? Можно мне войти?

— Быть родителем так сложно, — бормочет Гарри, тяжело вздыхая и проводя руками по лицу. — Я переодеваюсь! Не входи!

— О, ладно, но можно побыстрее? Я есть хочу.

Драко сдерживает улыбку, но она всё равно появляется на его губах, и Гарри снова зацикливается на нём. Он не уверен, что когда-либо видел Драко таким — разве что со Скорпиусом, — и ему хочется большего, хочется его всего. Он приподнимается на локтях, тянется, чтобы поцеловать его ещё раз, потому что он не совсем готов остановиться, а потом ещё и ещё целует его улыбающиеся губы, потому что теперь действительно _не может_ заставить себя перестать, и это совершенно не способствует решению проблемы, образовавшейся у них в штанах.

— Амбридж в чулках и на шпильках, — произносит Гарри.

Драко кривится от отвращения, толкая его в плечо.

— Мерлина ради, Поттер, перестань болтать и просто прими холодный душ.

Гарри смотрит на него снизу-вверх, и его брови и губы изгибаются от удивления.

— Знаешь, Драко, по-моему, если и могло когда-нибудь наступить время называть друг друга по именам, то вот оно.

***

— Ладно, народ! Собираемся! — кричит Тедди, забравшись на стол. Все оборачиваются и смотрят на него. — У нас будет музыкальная вечеринка! _Но…_ с изюминкой.

Гарри улыбается, обмениваясь удивлённым взглядом с остальными, пока они встают с дивана и выполняют требование его крестника. В то время как визиты Рона и Гермионы стали довольно частыми и теперь происходят примерно раз в неделю, пригласить в гости Невилла и Луну — это, безусловно, целое удовольствие. Такие встречи запоминаются надолго — во многом из-за творческого ума Тедди, который неустанно придумывает всевозможные развлечения.

А теперь, если бы к ним присоединился некий прекрасный светловолосый мужчина со своим столь же милым маленьким сыном, это блистательное времяпрепровождение стало бы ещё чуточку лучше.

Утром Скорпиус выбежал из комнаты, плача, с настоящей тучей над головой. Слёзы и дождевая вода (возможно, вызванная всплеском магии и отсутствием отца рядом с ним, когда он проснулся) намочили и его, и Драко, пока он искал утешения, прижимаясь к нему. Драко, видя, что страдания его сына, разлучённого с ним на долгие часы, явно достигли предела и он не может справиться со своими эмоциями, решил остаться дома, чтобы дать ему некоторую передышку и успокоить его.

— Я называю это… — Тедди делает паузу, выжидая, пока кто-нибудь не затянет барабанную дробь. Рон, поддавшись ему, барабанит ладонями по столу. — Переменка!

— Как интересно! — с улыбкой восклицает Невилл, ободряюще хлопая в ладоши.

Тедди кивает ему в знак признательности.

— Спасибо, дядя Невилл, — затем он поворачивается лицом ко всем остальным. — Значит так: начнём с того, что все закроют глаза — только не обманывать! — и будут ходить по кругу, пока не коснутся кого-нибудь. Когда вы это сделаете, вы отойдёте в сторону с этим человеком. И так до тех пор, пока у каждого не появится партнёр. Всё поняли? Хорошо. Так вот, потом мы выберем одного человека, который _как минимум_ через каждые десять секунд будет кричать: _«Переменка!»_ Для чего? Я вам скажу. Начнётся музыка, и все будут танцевать со своими партнёрами, пока выбранный человек не подаст сигнал, и тогда один партнёр должен будет поменяться с человеком из ближайшей пары.

— Звучит… хаотично, — бормочет Рон.

— Думаю, в этом и смысл, — фыркнув, так же тихо отвечает Гарри.

Невилл поднимает руку, и Тедди указывает на него ладошкой.

— Да, дядя Невилл?

— В этой игре можно победить?

Тедди задумчиво прищуривается.

— Мы будем играть… пока все не устанут и не сдадутся! Последний оставшийся выиграет!

В правилах придуманной мальчиком игры явно много недоработок, но об этом никто не упоминает.

— Так нечестно! — протестует Рон. — Невилл вон какой спортивный. Понятно же, что он победит!

— Тогда, может быть, _тебе_ надо больше тренироваться, дядя Рон.

Рон оскорблённо разевает рот и хватается за грудь, как будто в него бросили проклятие, а по комнате разносится смех. Гермиона успокаивающе похлопывает его по плечу, сдерживая улыбку.

— Я выбираю ведущим Гарри, — с поклоном объявляет Тедди, а затем спрыгивает со стола.

— Стой, а почему его? — спрашивает Рон.

— Потому что я придумал эту игру и я выбираю! — с важным видом объясняет Тедди, а Гарри одновременно с ним говорит:

— Потому что я, очевидно, его любимчик.

— Чушь какая, — шепчет Рон, обращаясь к нему. — Я разрешаю ему есть шоколадных лягушек пред сном!

— Это непедагогично, а _я_ его крёстный.

— Это _круто_. Хочешь поспорить? На пять галеонов.

— Да пожалуйста.

— Тедди, — уже громче говорит Рон, — кого из нас ты больше любишь?

— Тётю Миону, конечно!

— Но я разрешаю тебе есть шоколадных лягушек перед сном, — тянет Рон, сморщив лоб.

— А _я_ твой крёстный, — прищурившись, недоумевает Гарри.

Тедди окидывает взглядом их обоих, приподняв бровь.

— Да, но… тётя Миона тут самая главная, и мне нужно быть на её стороне.

Гарри обменивается с Роном ошеломлённым взглядом, лица обоих принимают страдальческое выражение.

Гермиона смеётся и кладёт ладони на плечи улыбающегося до ушей мальчика.

— О, Тедди, и я тебя очень люблю. Мы с тобой могли бы править всем миром, как думаешь?

***

Вскоре в комнате воцаряется настоящая суматоха; все кружатся в танце, взявшись за руки или положив руки друг другу на плечи и подстраиваясь под ритм мелодии гитар и барабанов, а когда звучит сигнал, происходит почти скоординированная передача партнёров в соседние руки.

На лицах всех друзей появляются лёгкие улыбки, пронизывающие воздух яркой энергией. Время от времени раздаётся эхо смеха, скорее всего, в ответ на какую-нибудь забавную выходку партнёра по танцу или на фразу, которую все остальные не слышат.

— Ох, чёрт, Гарри! Я надеялся получить свою жену! — разочарованно тянет Рон, беря Гарри за руку.

— Дружище, это она меня к тебе подтолкнула, — со смехом отвечает Гарри. — Может, сам спросишь у неё, почему?

— Я беременна, мне нельзя много двигаться, — говорит Гермиона, стоя в нескольких футах от них. — И я хотела потанцевать с Тедди.

Некоторое время спустя, незамеченный всеми, кроме Гарри (потому что Гарри, похоже, никогда не умел его не замечать), в комнату входит он.

Весь мир сужается до него одного, остальная часть просто исчезает, и на мгновение Гарри не видит ничего другого.

Драко сжимает ладошку Скорпиуса в своей, пока ведёт его к креслу у камина, двигаясь ближе к стенам, словно надеется остаться невидимым для гостей. Он устраивается поудобнее и сажает Скорпиуса к себе на колени, а когда поднимает голову, то первым делом встречается взглядом с Гарри, как будто тоже не умеет его не замечать.

Гарри не понимает, что улыбается как-то мягко и почти до ушей, пока не отрывает от него взгляд и не смотрит на свою нынешнюю партнёршу по танцу. Он видит, как Луна глядит на него с типичной для неё улыбкой, словно она всё знает, знает гораздо больше, чем другие люди. Те, кто по-настоящему с ней знаком, понимают, насколько она всё чувствует, несмотря на свою мечтательную и рассеянную натуру. Она бросает взгляд на Драко — и это просто ещё одна из тех вещей, которые она улавливает раньше остальных.

— Ты как будто светишься, — говорит она. Гарри чувствует, что так оно и есть.

Всё это время Гарри не может не смотреть на Драко и Скорпиуса, сидящих в сторонке, держащихся подальше от общего веселья, но всё же иногда подшучивающих над странными парами, которые образуются в ходе игры. В какой-то момент Драко наклоняет голову, с улыбкой смотря на Скорпиуса, берёт его маленькие ладошки в свои и начинает хлопать ими в такт музыке. Это слишком мило, и, возможно, от этого сердце Гарри разбухает до предела и ноет от желания снова его поцеловать.

На середине песни Гермиона выбывает из игры и садится на диван, а Луна присоединяется к ней. Они о чём-то переговариваются, Гермиона вся сияет, поглаживая свой большой живот, а затем берёт Луну за руку и прикладывает к нему её ладошку, позволяя ей почувствовать, как пинается ребёнок.

Гарри снова переводит взгляд на Малфоев. На этот раз Драко не оглядывается на него, не одаривает лёгкой ухмылкой и не выгибает бровь в таком выражении, от которого что-то трепещет у него внутри — словно они делят общий секрет. Драко выглядит отстранённым и потерянным, его взгляд затуманен, он, кажется, погрузился глубоко в своё собственное сознание, и Гарри это совсем не нравится.

Гарри ловит взгляд Тедди и кивает в их сторону. Тедди тут же оборачивается, и его лицо озаряет приятное удивление.

— Скорпиус, мистер Малфой, идите к нам! — приглашает он, перекрикивая музыку.

Драко вскидывает голову и несколько раз моргает. Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы вернуться в реальность, но его брови приподнимаются, когда до него, похоже, доходит смысл сказанного. Он качает головой, неловко оглядываясь по сторонам, явно не в восторге от обращённого на него внимания.

— Ты берёшь Драко, а я Скорпиуса, — шепчет Гарри, и Тедди одобрительно кивает и тут же мчится к ним.

Их попытки уговорить Малфоев присоединиться ко всем остальным длятся почти целую песню — и, к сожалению, безрезультатно.

— Мистер Малфой, ну давайте, ну пожалуйста! Я очень, очень, очень, очень, очень, очень… — Гарри веселит то, как много раз Тедди может повторять одно и то же слово, — _очень_ хочу, чтобы вы с нами поиграли.

Драко улыбается, умудряясь сохранять спокойствие, даже поджав губы в сдерживаемом раздражении.

— Тедди, я точно не пойду, — затем он наклоняется к Скорпиусу и заглядывает ему в лицо. — Хочешь к ним присоединиться?

— Мы будем недалеко, — обещает малышу Гарри, указывая на место всего в нескольких футах от них. — Прямо вот здесь.

***

Музыка продолжает играть, но почти все уже сели на диваны в центре комнаты и теперь переговариваются друг с другом. Иногда они оглядываются на Гарри и Скорпиуса, улыбаются, наверное, говоря что-то про них, а затем возвращаются к своим прежним темам, наполняя комнату приглушёнными голосами.

Скорпиус, кажется, наслаждается всем происходящим. Улыбка сияет на его румяном личике, пока Гарри учит его танцевать: он двигается в довольно дурацкой манере, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, прижав руки к груди и плавно вращая плечами в ритме песни, а потом наклоняется к малышу и направляет его. Скорпиус пытается следовать его примеру, неуверенно двигая своими маленькими ножками и ручками, постоянно оглядываясь на Гарри, чтобы убедиться, что всё делает правильно.

— Смотри, Скорп! Вот так! — Драко смотрит на Тедди как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот забавно покачивает всем телом.

Когда Тедди берёт на себя ответственность за обучение Скорпиуса ужасным танцевальным движениям, Гарри, одной рукой почёсывая затылок, со странным и нервным выражением на лице и милой кривой улыбкой на губах, которая задевает какие-то струнки души Драко, неторопливо подходит к нему и протягивает руку вперёд.

— Потанцуешь со мной?

Драко отвечает не сразу, пару секунд он только смотрит на протянутую руку, как будто не знает, что с ней делать.

— Нет, — он закатывает глаза. — Думаешь, если я отказал Тедди, то тебе не откажу?

— Ну давай, всего одну песню, — по комнате плывёт тихая мелодия акустической гитары. Гарри бросает взгляд в сторону проигрывателя и широко улыбается от восторга и чего-то ещё, граничащего с какой-то ностальгией. — Это же _Оазис_.

— Я правда не знаю, что это, поэтому не могу разделить твой энтузиазм.

Гарри не унывает. Во всяком случае, он продолжает улыбаться. Похоже, сегодня он делает это слишком часто, и, возможно, именно мысль о том, что Драко является этому причиной, поселяет в горле комок, а в сердце — неохоту отказывать ему.

— Это магловская группа. Мы с Роном и Мионой её очень любим.

Драко не возражает против танца. Он вырос в семье, где его с детства обучали сложным искусствам, придающим человеку грации и элегантности, он умеет танцевать, и когда-то, много лет назад, ему это даже нравилось. Он наслаждался танцами с Панси на святочном балу на четвёртом курсе, и после этого они стали развлекаться так время от времени, вальсируя по слизеринской гостиной; иногда это было единственным средством скрасить ужасный день. На шестом курсе Блейз хватал его за руки и заставлял танцевать, потому что ему просто хотелось, чтобы Драко, который весь учебный год был слишком тихим, наконец-то улыбнулся. Танцевать с Панси было успокаивающе, но в то время ничто не могло утешить или успокоить его, и она перестала пытаться. С Блейзом, однако, было необъяснимо странно и забавно, особенно когда он не даже не удосуживался включить музыку. А потом были времена, когда Скорпиусу был годик и он только-только учился ходить; Майкл уходил на работу, а Драко включал музыку, становился перед малышом на колени, брал его за ручки и нежно покачивал их, смеясь над тем, как Скорпиус неуклюже ковылял к нему, тоже неудержимо хихикая.

Майкл не любил танцевать, но потакал ему в редких случаях, когда был в особенно хорошем настроении, когда их любовь была ещё совсем новой, когда Драко ещё не знал многого о том, за кого именно вышел замуж.

Он уже целую вечность ни с кем не танцевал, но вряд ли может начать _сейчас_. Он не хочет привлекать внимание остальных гостей, а танец с их лучшим другом, пусть даже и в самом дальнем конце довольно большой комнаты, кажется едва ли не самым действенным способом это сделать.

Но, похоже, их внимание привлекло уже то, что Гарри пригласил его на танец. Он не знает, что они подумают, если узнают о случившемся несколькими часами ранее, но не может представить себе, что это будет что-то хорошее. Ну не может такого быть, чтобы они посчитали его достойным кого-то вроде Гарри. Он вполне годится для того, чтобы ему помочь, но вряд ли подходит на роль любовника.

Драко откашливается и отрывает от них взгляд, отводя его куда-то в сторону.

— Твои друзья смотрят, — бормочет он, уверенный, что это отвлечёт Гарри.

— И что? Пусть себе смотрят, — Гарри хмурится, словно не совсем понимает, почему это так важно. — Мне всё равно, если и тебе всё равно. Давай, пойдём, — он настойчиво качает головой и встряхивает рукой, привлекая к ней внимание. — Не заставляй меня ждать, Драко. Потанцуй со мной.

Эта идея кажется плохой во всех отношениях.

Но Гарри — упрямый придурок — не убирает руку, словно мог бы ждать вечно, и эта его проклятая широкая улыбка, эта выжидающе приподнятая бровь, эти гриффиндорские смелость и безразличие к тому, что подумают его друзья, увидев их вместе… И хотя Драко не хочет привлекать к себе никакого внимания, он солгал бы, сказав, что ему ненавистна мысль о том, что Гарри не возражает, чтобы его видели с ним.

И когда Драко раздражённо выдыхает, но всё равно вкладывает свою ладонь в его, улыбка на губах Гарри будто расцветает, становясь ещё ослепительнее и красивее. Он наклоняется, берёт Драко за другую руку и поднимает его на ноги, а затем тянет к тому месту, где Тедди, держа в своих ладошках обе ладошки Скорпиуса, медленно покачивается под музыку с самым серьёзным выражением на лице, закрыв глаза и вскинув подбородок. Скорпиус неудержимо смеётся, глядя на Драко и Гарри, делясь с ними своим восторгом. Тедди приоткрывает один глаз, видит своего кузена, и от такой реакции его губы расплываются в довольной улыбке.

Из-за плеча Гарри Драко видит, как Грейнджер и Уизли прижимаются друг к другу, сидя на диване, а Лонгботтом протягивает руку Лавгуд (или, возможно, она теперь Луна Лонгботтом — Мерлин её), приглашая её на танец. Она принимает приглашение, и они тоже выходят на середину комнаты.

Пальцы Гарри проскальзывают в промежутки между его пальцами, а другая тёплая рука ложится на середину его спины. Драко смотрит на него и встречается с пристальным взглядом изумрудно-зелёных глаз; его лицо так близко, что Драко явственно ощущает его дыхание на своих губах. Он улыбается, ведя в танце, медленно покачивая плечами и талией и перебирая ногами так, что они оба вращаются по кругу.

***

Гарри вспоминает, как в восемнадцать лет, сразу после войны, сидел в своей хогвартской спальне вместе с Роном и Гермионой, а иногда ещё и с Джинни, Невиллом и Луной, часами слушая на плеере магловскую музыку. Именно тогда они её и полюбили, а потом передали свою любовь Тедди, который, в свою очередь, научил их радости танца.

— Тедди всегда любил танцевать, с самого детства. Он и сейчас крепко спит, верно? Его никак не разбудить, если только он не проснётся сам. Но однажды, когда ему было, наверное, года два, мы пытались его разбудить, и из нашего плеера тихо играла музыка. Прошло минут пятнадцать, но он всё никак не просыпался, только недовольно сопел и переворачивался с бока на бок. Мы уже почти сдались, а потом вдруг началась его любимая песня, и он просто сел — _во сне_ — и начал дёргаться под неё.

Плечи Драко сотрясаются от беззвучного смеха, он фыркает — немного неестественно, как будто это вырвалось из него без предупреждения, поджимает губы и опускает голову, пытаясь сдержать веселье. Гарри и сам смеётся, следя за ним прищуренными глазами и тоже наклоняясь, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Это самое смешное, что нам доводилось видеть. Представь себе, нам всего-то нужно было включить что-нибудь из АББА, и он бы сразу встал.

Наверное, это был первый раз, когда они смеялись так сильно после войны.

— Должен признать, Гарри… — Драко прищуривается, напуская на лицо притворно-впечатлённое выражение; он становится немного похож на того Драко, которого Гарри знал в школьные годы и который любил разбрасываться нелестными комментариями, только теперь это уже не заставляет Гарри нервничать. — Я несколько удивлён, что ты вообще умеешь танцевать, учитывая те отвратительные дрыганья, которым ты недавно учил моего сына.

Гарри оскорблённо разевает рот, но в его прищуренных глазах мелькает весёлая искорка.

— Твоему сыну понравились мои первоклассные движения, и ты это знаешь!

И вот, пока играет «Шампанская сверхновая», а барабаны и гитары набирают свою силу, Гарри улыбается, поднимает их переплетённые руки, прокручивает Драко на месте, и они снова мерно раскачиваются в танце. На губах Драко появляется лёгкая улыбка, его ладони опускаются на плечи Гарри (поэтому Гарри кладёт свои ему на талию), и в его взгляде трепещется что-то яркое, лёгкое и заземлённое, чего Гарри — он уверен — не видел до сегодняшнего дня.

Он выглядит счастливым, наверное. Гарри надеется, что так и есть.

***

— Итак, мы с Драко поцеловались, — говорит Гарри, ёрзая на диване. Он уверен, что это прозвучало не особо деликатно, но он даже не пытался мягко преподнести эту новость. — Сегодня утром.

— Мы поняли, — говорит Невилл.

— Какая неожиданность, — примерно одновременно с ним начинает Рон. — Я бы до этого не додумался, если бы вы не строили друг другу глазки на протяжении всего этого времени, которое ты, кстати, проводил больше с ним, чем с нами, а он вообще-то и так с тобой живёт.

Гарри смущённо фыркает.

— Извините. Э-э… — он по очереди смотрит на каждого из них. — Как вы к этому относитесь? Я просто… понимаю, что у всех нас, знаете, были с ним разногласия.

Невилл пожимает плечами.

— Я плохо его знаю, поэтому ничего не могу сказать. Но я искренне верю, что если тебе он нравится, Гарри, то это означает, что он действительно изменился. А что касается нашего прошлого, я думаю, можно с уверенностью сказать, что мы давно всё простили и прошли через это, не так ли?

— Точно, — Рон согласно кивает. — Я просто больше… удивлён. Для меня это очень неожиданно, наверное. То есть, если бы ты спросил у меня, кто с большей вероятностью станет твоей парой, Малфой был бы моим последним предположением. Если бы я вообще о нём вспомнил, вы ведь такие разные и всё время дрались как кошка с собакой. Но в этом-то всё и дело. Какие бы проблемы ни были у нас тогда, мы всё это уже пережили, не так ли? Он больше не мерзавец, так что… так что, да. В конце концов, это твоя жизнь, дружище. И если он делает тебя счастливым, то мы все счастливы за тебя.

— Миона?

Она молчала всё это время и лишь натянуто улыбнулась, когда Гарри поймал её взгляд. Ему хочется думать, что она просто устала, но интуиция подсказывает ему, что она хочет что-то сказать, но пока не может.

— Я с ними согласна, — говорит она, пожимая плечами.

Пока Скорпиус занят компанией Тедди и Луны, которая тепло улыбается ему и, любопытно склонив голову, задаёт ему вопросы, на которые можно ответить «да» или «нет», Драко незаметно ускользает из гостиной.

Гарри находит его на кухне, как и утром, стоящим у тумбы, со стаканом воды в руке.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Гарри, зная, что Драко известно о его присутствии, потому что он всегда следит за тем, чтобы его шаги были слышны.

Он делает ещё один шаг вперёд, пока не оказывается чуть позади него, заглядывая ему за плечо, и думает о том, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, неважно где, потому что всё, чего он хочет, — это касаться его везде и всюду.

Губы Драко слегка изгибаются, но это сложно назвать улыбкой, и он оглядывается через плечо.

— Хорошо, — кивает он. — Ты что здесь делаешь?

Гарри медленно становится рядом с Драко и прислоняется к краю тумбы.

— Просто… искал тебя.

Он на мгновение прикусывает нижнюю губу, а затем протягивает руку, чтобы обхватить запястье Драко, и мягко тянет его на себя, просовывая одну из своих лодыжек между лодыжками Драко. Теперь они стоят, соприкасаясь икрами, и почти-улыбка Драко становится настоящей улыбкой, один уголок его губ поднимается чуть выше, чем другой, и Гарри тяжело сглатывает от того, как у него вмиг перехватывает дыхание. Он не помнит, улыбался ли ему кто-нибудь вот так. Он немного наклоняется вперёд, прижимаясь носом к его носу, и снова смотрит в глаза цвета лунного камня.

— Я… — слова неуверенно тают, он гадает, не прозвучат ли они слишком слащаво и глупо, но они застревают у него в горле тяжёлым комом, и ему приходится выпустить их наружу. Его ладонь по-прежнему крепко, но нежно сжимает тонкое запястье Драко. — Я уже очень давно не чувствовал ничего подобного, — признаётся Гарри, опаляя дыханием губы Драко и почти соприкасаясь с ним лбами.

Драко моргает, а затем встречается своими полуприкрытыми серебристыми глазами с его зелёными. На его лбу проявляется мягкая морщинка, кадык дёргается, и он придвигается ближе, касается губами губ Гарри и отвечает:

— Я тоже.

Гарри преодолевает оставшееся между ними крошечное расстояние и целует его; от его мягкого напора голова Драко немного откидывается назад, и Гарри тянется за ним, углубляя поцелуй. Драко выглядит довольным, блаженным, лёгким. Красивым. Из гостиной доносится тихая медленная мелодия рояля и скрипки, сопровождающая звуки, с которыми их губы прижимаются друг к другу, обмениваясь множеством нежных поцелуев. Гарри скользит рукой вверх по талии Драко и останавливает ладонь на его подбородке, чтобы удержать его на месте; пальцы Драко путаются в чёрном свитере Гарри, тянутся к груди и плечам; нежность и тепло всего этого заставляют внутренности сжиматься и ныть.

— Фу-у-у!

… _и_ их прерывают. Снова.

Гарри отрывается от губ Драко и поражённо прижимается виском к его лбу, закрыв глаза и глубоко вздыхая.

Он оглядывается и видит, что Тедди стоит в дверном проёме вместе со Скорпиусом, вытянув руки, чтобы прикрыть ладонями глаза малыша. Между его бровями пролегает морщинка отвращения.

Гарри неловко откашливается.

— Привет.

— Честное слово, тут же дети! — он говорит точь-в-точь как Гермиона, когда ловит Гарри и Рона на том, что они нецензурно выражаются рядом с детьми (обычно это Тедди или Виктуар), или когда кто-то в их компании забывается и слишком много целуется.

В их защиту следует сказать, что они не знали, что Тедди сюда придёт, хотя Гарри полагает, что им стоило иметь это в виду, потому что Скорпиус, очевидно, не смог бы не заметить отсутствие отца и не отправиться на его поиски, а Тедди, похоже, помогал ему в этом деле.

Тедди убирает руки от глаз Скорпиуса, как только Драко немного отступает от Гарри. Скорпиус ничего не говорит, только озадаченно моргает, поочерёдно глядя на них обоих.

— Думаю, мы со Скорпиусом пойдём в другую комнату, — шепчет Драко, одаривая его своей озорной ухмылкой, которую Гарри хочется сцеловать прямо с его лица (но всё, что делает Драко, заставляет Гарри хотеть его поцеловать, так что, на самом деле это, вовсе не новость). — Вся наша моральная поддержка с тобой.

— Как великодушно, — невозмутимо отвечает Гарри.

Драко подходит к Скорпиусу, берёт его за руку и оставляет Гарри разбираться с Тедди, устремившим на него взгляд прищуренных глаз. Тедди никогда не видел смысла в поцелуях и не понимал, зачем вообще прижиматься своими губами к чужим. Он испытывает отвращение, когда видит это в кино, и Гарри иногда поддразнивает его, что однажды он всё поймёт, если встретит человека, который ему понравится, но если вдруг этого не произойдёт, то так тоже хорошо.

— Мой крёстный и мой _дядя?_

— Да. Это… э-э… для тебя это странно?

— Наверное, — морщится Тедди. — Просто не будьте… такими мерзкими всё время, — потом он снова прищуривается. — Так что? Вы теперь поженитесь или как?

От этого вопроса Гарри на мгновение лишается дара речи. Это так неожиданно, что он даже не знает, смеяться ему или краснеть.

— Э-э-э… не в ближайшее время, я думаю…

— О. Хорошо, — Тедди пожимает плечами, разворачивается и уходит обратно в гостиную.


	10. до конца наших дней

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: эмоциональное и физическое насилие, последствия изнасилования, панические атаки

Держа на руках Скорпиуса, который прижался щекой к его плечу, Драко был вынужден наклониться к Гарри так близко, что касался губами его уха, когда прошептал:

— Подожди меня.

И, Мерлин, как же он ухмыльнулся, уже отойдя, оглянувшись через плечо, встретившись с Гарри своими дымчато-серыми глазами, прямо перед тем, как направиться в свою комнату, чтобы уложить сына в постель.

Все уже разошлись по домам, Тедди лёг спать, а он лежит на своей кровати, совершенно бодрый, охваченный предвкушением, волнением и нервным трепетом, прогнавшими всю усталость и не дающими ему уснуть. Всё это время он то ложился в постель, спокойно ожидая прихода Драко, то метался туда-сюда, прямо как проносящиеся в его голове захватывающие дух мысли о том, что обещали сказанные им слова.

И вот, когда уже почти наступает полночь, постоянное хождение по комнате и множество эмоций истощают его, и в конечном итоге он проваливается в лёгкую дрёму, полусидя, навалившись спиной на сложенные в изголовье кровати подушки.

Довольно скоро он возвращается к реальности, слыша тихий шорох простыней и чувствуя, как под весом чужого тела прогибается матрас, сладкий запах травяного шампуня, прикосновения рук к лицу и мягкие, нежные поцелуи, пробуждающие от чуткого сна.

— Ты уже просто притворяешься, — бормочет Драко, прижимая большой палец к его подбородку, а подушечки остальных четырёх — к линии челюсти.

Гарри широко улыбается, наконец открывает глаза и встречается со взглядом серебристых глаз Драко. Он выглядит свежим и чистым, на нём белая рубашка с длинными рукавами и чёрные спортивные штаны, а его волосы ещё влажные и слегка волнистые после душа.

— Я могу привыкнуть просыпаться вот так.

— Может, и стоит, — такая перспектива согревает Гарри изнутри. Драко внимательно изучает его лицо, перемещая взгляд с глаз к носу и рту, а потом снова возвращая его к глазам. — Ты не устал? Если ты сейчас не готов, то…

Гарри сжимает его запястье — на случай, если он надумает отодвинуться.

— Мерлин, нет. Если ты думаешь, что я согласен ждать ещё один чёртов день…

— Уже не терпится, да? — с ухмылкой поддевает Драко.

— Даже притворяться не буду, что нет, — он почти уверен, что у него на лице написано, как сильно он _хочет_. — Иди сюда.

Гарри тянет его за запястье на себя, другую руку положив на талию; Драко понимает намёк и поддаётся его направляющим движениям, упирается ладонями в плечо Гарри, устраивая ноги по обе стороны от него ног и прижимая икры к его бёдрам.

 _Мерлин._ Гарри слабо улыбается, его пальцы неуверенно, благоговейно гладят Драко по бокам, а голова слегка откинута назад, чтобы лучше видеть его черты, ещё более острые и тонкие в тусклом жёлтом свете лампы, отражающемся от белоснежных волос и мягкой дымки глаз. Драко смотрит на него сверху-вниз, гладит ладонями его плечи; его тело тёплое, приятно тяжёлое, как раз идеально подходит к его собственному, а пахнет он так сладко и чудесно, что Гарри хочется обнять его, уткнуться лицом в его шею и просто _дышать_.

И именно в этот момент Гарри думает, что он, возможно, чуть больше, чем немного влюблён.

Драко наклоняется, обнимая Гарри за шею, кончики их носов соприкасаются, а его взгляд фокусируется на том, как большой и указательный пальцы скользят по вороту футболки. Он делает тихий неровный вдох, в его нахмуренном лице проскальзывает что-то уязвимое, и он, кажется, снова уходит в себя.

— Что такое? — Гарри проводит большим пальцем по его груди, даже через рубашку чувствуя проступающие рёбра.

Драко ничего не отвечает. Поджав губы, он смотрит на свои пальцы, нервно теребящие ворот футболки Гарри, и на его лице появляется именно такое выражение, с каким он глядит на Скорпиуса, когда волнуется.

Гарри слегка приподнимает голову, сталкиваясь носом с носом Драко — это заставляет его губы дёрнуться в слабой полуулыбке.

— Поговори со мной.

Гарри молится всем существующим богам, чтобы Драко _наконец-то_ почувствовал себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы поделиться тем, что у него на уме. Он слишком много держит в себе, и Гарри лучше других знает, что это может сделать с человеком — насколько тот может стать пустым и усталым. Ещё он знает, что если подталкивать кого-то к разговорам, к которым этот кто-то не готов, то ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Некоторые друзья пытались проделать подобное с ним после войны (конечно, только из лучших побуждений), и в результате он сорвался на них, о чём потом долго сожалел, даже если это заставило их дать ему немного времени и пространства.

— Разве это правильно?

Голос Драко такой тихий и неуверенный, каким Гарри никогда его не слышал, и от этого ему хочется прижаться губами к морщинкам между нахмуренных бровей и к поджатым губам.

Гарри ждёт, пока он продолжит, поглаживая ладонями его талию, надеясь, что это успокаивает и показывает, что он без опаски может сказать то, что хочет. Драко поднимает на него глаза.

— Я же… — его голос затихает, как будто он не уверен, стоит ли это говорить. — Я же замужем.

Гарри требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он пытается донести, и ему хочется ответить, что такой брак вряд ли стоит того, чтобы полагаться на него или быть верным супругу, но он не уверен, что имеет право это говорить, поэтому всё же воздерживается.

— Тебя это беспокоит?

— А не я ли должен у тебя это спрашивать?

— Мне всё равно, — заверяет Гарри, целуя его в уголок губ. — И, насколько я понимаю, после всего, что он сделал… — Гарри на самом деле не знает, _что именно_ он сделал, потому что Драко никогда об этом не говорит, но ему прекрасно видно, как это повлияло на двух человек, которые ему небезразличны. — Он тебя не заслуживает, и ты ему ничего не должен.

Взгляд Драко устремляется вниз, снова фокусируясь на вороте футболки Гарри, он по-прежнему хмурится так, что Гарри хочется его поцеловать, прикусывает губу и как-то криво и невесело усмехается — Гарри не может точно сказать, из-за него это или из-за Майкла.

— Он очень любил называть меня определёнными словами, — тихо говорит он. — А теперь я, кажется, подтверждаю, что он был прав, не так ли? Если ещё не подтвердил, когда жил на ули…

Он резко замолкает и быстро моргает, отпрянув от Гарри. Он отводит взгляд, его руки застывают у Гарри на ключицах, посылая по коже свою дрожь. Пару секунд Гарри тратит на то, чтобы мысленно заполнить пробелы в его путаной речи, чтобы всё _понять,_ и всё внутри него переворачивается и холодеет.

Он слишком долго пытается сформулировать ответ, и Драко смущённо прочищает горло.

— Неважно. Мне не следовало поднимать тему о нём, особенно сейчас… — он снова замолкает, замыкается. Гарри хочет вытащить его оттуда, куда он себя загнал, но даже не знает, что сказать; ему никогда не давались слова. Он не знает, как сохранить Драко открытым, спокойным и доверчивым, как не позволить ему вновь ускользнуть. — В любом случае, теперь уже не имеет значения, что он думает.

Похоже, он пытается убедить в этом самого себя.

Во время работы аврором Гарри сталкивался с несколькими случаями домашнего насилия, поэтому он хорошо осведомлён о феномене, когда у жертв остаётся чувство привязанности к своим мучителям, несмотря на всё, через что те заставили их пройти. У него самого были похожие чувства к Дурслям, когда он был ещё слишком мал, чтобы это понять, но он не совсем уверен, можно ли сопоставить их опыт.

Драко не носит на пальце обручального кольца, и Гарри надеялся, что это означает именно то, о чём он думает, потому что не может вынести мысли о том, что Драко всё ещё испытывает что-то подобное к человеку, который причинил ему такую боль.

Как и о том, что Драко испытывает что-то подобное не к нему.

— Он был неправ, — немного запоздало говорит Гарри, но ему нужно это сказать, нужно, чтобы Драко знал. — Мерлин, Драко. Он был чертовски неправ. Ему из головы все мозги выбило, — сейчас Гарри сильнее всего жалеет, что ничего не сделал этому ублюдку. Он проводит руками по бёдрам Драко, чтобы успокоить его, приподнимается и целует его в подбородок.

Драко прижимается к его лбу своим, плотно зажмуривая покрасневшие глаза. Его лицо искажено, словно он пытается подавить что-то внутри себя. Словно ему больно и он хочет об этом забыть.

— Я не хочу о нём думать, — шепчет он дрожащим, обиженным и злым голосом, стиснув зубы и сжимая руками плечи Гарри. — Я просто не хочу _думать_.

Поэтому Гарри обхватывает ладонями его лицо и притягивает его к себе, сталкиваясь с ним губами; это действие внезапно и немного отчаянно, он тянет его на себя так сильно, что Драко теряет равновесие, пошатывается, упираясь грудью в его локти, но поддаётся ему, — и крепко сжимает светлые волосы у него на затылке, углубляя поцелуй.

Это в его силах — по крайней мере сейчас. В его силах заставить Драко не думать о Майкле и обо всём, о чём он не хочет думать; обо всём, от чего его глаза становятся тяжёлыми и болезненно-красными; обо всём, кроме Гарри, его губ и рук.

***

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Гарри, улыбаясь и поглаживая ладонью бедро Драко поверх спортивных штанов. Мерлин, как же он прекрасен, с румянцем на щеках и бледной коже обнажённого торса, с горящими серыми глазами, затуманенными восхитительной поволокой желания и трепета, со взъерошенными светлыми волосами. Гарри наклоняет голову, касаясь губами его шеи, и шепчет: — Ну же. Чего ты хочешь?

Драко не отвечает, и тогда Гарри немного отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Он удивлён этом вопросом, как будто его никогда о таком не спрашивали и сейчас он просто не знает, как ответить. Он задумчиво моргает, хлопая длинными ресницами и смотря сверху-вниз на Гарри, чьи ладони нежно ощупывают его талию.

— Ради Мерлина, Драко, пожалуйста, скажи _хоть что-нибудь,_ потому что если я не сделаю ничего прямо сейчас, то сойду с ума. Что угодно, давай. Эта ночь только твоя.

Драко довольно приподнимает брови, и Гарри завидует тому, насколько круто это выглядит, потому что сам он сейчас максимально далёк от понятия крутости; а озорство, отражающееся в его ухмылке, заставляет Гарри задуматься, что у Драко, наверное, настоящий талант к таким поддразниваниям…

Лицо Драко немного смягчается, его взгляд скользит вниз и останавливается на груди Гарри, где его ловкие пальцы вырисовывают линии на коже. Он кривит уголки губ, а потом снова смотрит ему в глаза.

— Я хочу почувствовать себя живым.

Значит, он заставит его почувствовать себя живым.

Гарри хватает его за подбородок, прижимается к его губам нежным, сладким поцелуем и с улыбкой спрашивает:

— Может, что-нибудь более конкретное?

Драко откидывает голову назад, его губы изгибаются в очередной ухмылке, а между зубами мелькает кончик языка. Он поднимает руку и проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Гарри.

— Может, что-то вроде этого?

Гарри моргает, издавая странный сдавленный звук; он так чертовски возбуждён, что на мгновение даже теряет способность мыслить.

— Ты. Такой, чёрт возьми, _горячий,_ Драко Малфой, — он прижимается ртом к его горлу и бормочет в промежутках между страстными поцелуями: — Это… это я могу.

Гибкие ладони Драко пробегают по мышцам на его груди, подушечки пальцев неторопливо кружат по бусинкам сосков, и это просто чертовски приятно.

— Ну, тогда, — говорит Драко, вытянув шею. Его дыхание стало поверхностным и частым, но Гарри всё равно слышит фирменную малфоевскую усмешку в его голосе. — Тогда приступай. Меньше разговоров и больше дела.

Гарри смеётся — немного неровно и натянуто, потому что, Мерлин, как же ему всего этого хочется.

— Запомни на будущее, что мне нравится, когда ты командуешь.

А затем он снова припадает к шее Драко — как раз в тот момент, когда тот отвечает: «Уже запомнил», — срываясь на тихий, бессильный вздох. Гарри переворачивается, подминая Драко под себя так, что тот со стоном падает спиной на матрас. Он поднимает голову, смотрит на его лицо, внимательно изучает выражение. На губах Драко играет кривая улыбка, его волосы развеваются веером вокруг головы, словно ангельский нимб, а он сам расслаблен и оттого очарователен.

Гарри улыбается, нависая над ним, упираясь ладонями в матрас по обе стороны от его тела. Он наклоняется, касается губами его шеи и ведёт губами вниз по выступу острых ключиц, по вздымающимся рёбрам, по лёгкому изгибу талии и мягкой коже живота. Когда поцелуи спускаются совсем низко, руки Драко соскальзывают с его плеч и впутываются в волосы, крепко сжимая прядки.

***

Они натягивают бельё и накладывают на себя очищающие заклинания. Драко поднимает с пола брюки Гарри и, когда тот говорит: «Подожди, кажется, это мои», — придаёт своему лицу насмешливо-удивлённое выражение _(о, я вижу),_ и всё равно надевает их, хотя они немного коротковаты, а в бёдрах сидят чуть свободнее, чем должны.

Какое-то время они просто лежат рядом, смотря в потолок, молча и тяжело дыша.

А потом раздаётся смех — смех Драко, который вырывается наружу, мягкий и необузданный, наполненный тёплым трепетом эйфории и удовлетворения, чем-то пьянящим, ярким и блестящим, проносящимся сквозь кровь и собирающимся в груди.

Он чувствует себя живым.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Гарри, и его собственные губы расплываются в улыбке при виде чужой.

Драко качает головой. Он отрывает взгляд от потолка, смотрит на Гарри, и его улыбка становится ещё шире.

— Ничего. Просто… мне хорошо.

— Ты живой?

— Живой.

Они разделяют момент тишины, глядя друг на друга с улыбками на губах.

Драко думает о том, чтобы перевернуться на бок, придвинуться ближе к Гарри и прильнуть к теплу его тела, заснуть под стук его сердца и в безопасности его объятий. Он, усталый и со слипающимися глазами, выглядит мягким и тёплым, неотрывно глядит на Драко, его чёрные волосы взъерошены ещё сильнее, чем обычно, нижняя часть тела накрыта одеялом, а одну руку он подложил себе под голову.

Прекрасный Гарри. Добрый, храбрый и благородный. Он дарит ему ощущение безопасности, делает ему хорошо, заставляет его чувствовать и хотеть то, что Драко и не надеялся ещё хоть раз почувствовать и захотеть — не говоря уже о том, чтобы это получить. Он заставляет его снова желать влюбиться (и, возможно, он уже на полпути к этому).

Драко тяжело сглатывает, на его лице отражается нерешительность. Он думает о том, чтобы сократить дистанцию, знает, что Гарри ему позволит, но что-то необъяснимое удерживает его на месте — быть может, мысль о том, что если бы тот действительно хотел быть так близок к нему после того, как утихли блаженство и жар, то сделал бы это сам.

Драко никогда не думал, что ему захочется обнимать кого-то после проведённой вместе ночи, захочется удушающего жара и сковывающей хватки чьих-то рук, но потом он провёл три годы в полном одиночестве, а потом влюбился в того, кто не хотел обнимать его в ответ.

Майкл не очень любил такие проявления чувств после секса. Сначала это было просто забавно — то, как он закатывал глаза и ворчал, что Драко слишком прилипчивый. Он не воспринимал это всерьёз, прижимался к нему, игнорируя все раздражённые пыхтения, и Майкл потакал ему, а иногда даже обнимал и сам. _«Ты от меня не отделаешься, чёртов мерзавец»,_ — говорил он с дразнящим смехом, игривым и влюблённым.

А однажды Майкл вернулся домой в скверном настроении, напряжённый и сердитый. Он ничего не объяснил Драко, не дал ему времени подумать или подготовиться, только отвёл его в спальню и выместил все свои эмоции на нём. Это было грубо, больно, и, возможно, потому, что Драко этого не ожидал и не был к этому готов, после он отчаянно нуждался в утешении.

Сейчас он не может понять, почему всё равно прижимался к нему, прекрасно зная, что Майкл не в духе. Возможно, думал, что это успокоит и его.

Но после того, как Майкл вышел из себя и наотмашь ударил его по лицу, он больше никогда этого не делал.

 _«Чёрт,_ — сказал тогда Майкл, проведя рукой по волосам. — _Если бы ты послушал меня, Драко, этого бы не случилось»._

Его взгляд скользит к руке Гарри, покоящейся на кровати между их телами. Ему хочется протянуть к ней свою собственную ладонь, и что-то у него в груди сжимается при мысли о том, чтобы переплести их пальцы. Он думает, что на этот раз у него хватит смелости сделать первый шаг, самому стать инициатором, а не ждать, пока Гарри решит что-то сделать, но вдруг теряет решимость в самую последнюю секунду.

Его потянувшиеся было вперёд пальцы свободно опускаются обратно на простыню, а взгляд снова устремляется в потолок.

Он задумывается, что сказал бы Майкл, если бы узнал о том, что он натворил. Что он обхватывал ногами узкие бёдра Гарри, прижимаясь к нему. Что кончил за несколько секунд до него, как притянул его к себе, прежде чем тот успел отстраниться, как впутывал пальцы в чёрные волосы, массировал затылок и целовал губы, а затем плечо, пока Гарри, задыхаясь от оргазма, тёрся о его бёдра.

Что Гарри не волновала ни его Тёмная метка, ни его шрамы. ( _«У меня тоже не всё так гладко»,_ — сказал он, нежно проводя пальцами по испорченной коже, хотя его собственные шрамы совершенно другие, они свидетельствуют о его храбрости и силе.) Что Драко чувствовал, что в безопасности, даже лёжа под ним; как чувствовал, что всё под его контролем, потому что Гарри подарил ему это ощущение; как чувствовал себя прекрасно — прекраснее, чем за все годы рядом с Майклом. Что Драко не прочь заменить воспоминания о том, как он причинил ему боль, на воспоминания о том, как хорошо ему было с Гарри и насколько живым он себя ощущал.

И что нежные и осторожные поцелуи и прикосновения Гарри совсем не навевали мысли о нём.

Майкл назвал бы его изменщиком, и, возможно, так оно и есть, но сейчас он так устал, что не может найти в себе сил хоть немного об этом побеспокоиться. С Гарри хорошо во всех отношениях. Он хорош во всех отношениях. И, может быть, слишком хорош, чтобы быть настоящим, но Драко хочется думать, что он заслуживает чего-то хорошего в своей жизни хотя бы на некоторое время.

Чужие пальцы — сильные, тёплые, слегка шероховатые — неуверенно проскальзывают в промежутки между его собственными. Драко поднимает взгляд и видит сонные зелёные глаза Гарри, устремлённые на него; чистые и неприкрытые эмоции разглаживают его лицо, делая его лет на десять моложе. Один уголок его рта дёргается в кривой усмешке, и сердце Драко подскакивает к самому горлу, когда он задумывается, а вдруг это не _на некоторое время,_ вдруг Гарри действительно может хотеть с ним чего-то большего, чем он достоин.

Он ещё не знает, как к этому относиться, но надеется, что то, как Гарри придвигается к нему, укладывая их сцепленные руки на свою обнажённую грудь, и то, как близко сейчас его лицо (Драко может сосчитать его ресницы, а их дыхание смешивается в одно), — это приглашение к поцелую, потому что именно это он и делает.

Драко перекатывается на бок, облизывает губы и целует его — целомудренно и сладко. Гарри закрывает глаза, словно смакуя ощущения, и скоро, оставив на его губах ещё один мягкий поцелуй, Драко отстраняется.

Им одолевает странное желание увидеть лицо Гарри без очков, получше его разглядеть, и он протягивает свободную руку и снимает их с его ошеломлённого лица, аккуратно складывает дужки и кладёт их на прикроватную тумбочку, не выпуская ладонь Гарри из своей второй руки. А затем снова устраивается на кровати, на этот раз гораздо ближе к нему.

Драко с любопытством прищуривается. Он не совсем понимает, как работают эти очки. В конце концов, это скорее магловское приспособление, поскольку в магическом мире проблемы со зрением легко устраняются несколькими заклинаниями. Он вспоминает статью, которую читал много лет назад: интервьюер поинтересовался у Гарри, почему он до сих пор носит очки. Они для него являются не столько предметом необходимости, сколько напоминанием об отце.

— Как ты сейчас видишь?

Это вызывает у Гарри лёгкий весёлый смешок.

— У меня близорукость, Драко. Пока ты вот так близко ко мне, я прекрасно тебя вижу.

Драко приподнимает бровь.

— Тогда почему ты их не снял?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами. — Наверное, просто увлёкся, — на его губах снова появляется очаровательная лёгкая улыбка. Он лениво водит тёплой ладонью по талии Драко, поглаживая кожу, и улыбка медленно становится ещё мягче, как будто он впадает в какой-то транс. Затем он слегка качает головой, хмурится, и что-то похожее на удивление смягчает морщинки, образовавшиеся у него на лбу и вокруг рта. — Мерлин, ты великолепен, — он зевает, но продолжает говорить: — Я бы не отказался от ещё одного раунда, если ты готов, — затем он забавно подёргивает бровями, хотя глаза его уже слезятся от усталости.

Драко невозмутимо глядит на него.

— Если _я_ готов? Это _ты_ уснёшь прямо в процессе, — он отрицательно качает головой, но не может сдержать нотки нежности в своём раздражённом голосе. — Идиот.

— Знаешь, — со смехом отзывается Гарри, — я рад, что ты меня так назвал.

— Почему?

Гарри проводит пальцем по его ладони, слегка ёрзая на постели, и пожимает плечами.

— Ты просто был таким… таким настороженным и на взводе. Мне кажется, ты начинаешь чувствовать себя более свободно рядом со мной.

В наступившей тишине Драко впитывает эти слова. Гарри не перестаёт рассеянно, утешающе поглаживать его руку подушечкой большого пальца, словно.

— Знаешь, — тихо продолжает Гарри. — Всё, что с тобой случилось… — он на мгновение замолкает и тяжело сглатывает. — Никто не должен держать это в себе, Драко. Если ты… Если ты не _поговоришь_ об этом с кем-нибудь, то просто взорвёшься.

Драко тихо фыркает, стараясь не обращать внимания на гадкий гной одиночества в груди.

— Ты, может, заметил, что я не особо общительный. У меня не так много людей, с которыми можно поговорить.

— Я могу найти тебе целителя. Одна моя подруга, кстати…

— У меня нет на это денег. И даже не думай предлагать заплатить за меня. Я не хочу быть у тебя в ещё большем долгу.

— Драко, — Гарри озадаченно хмурится. — Нет тут никакого долга.

Но долг _есть,_ и даже если Драко потратит всю свою жизнь, пытаясь его вернуть, этого всё равно будет недостаточно.

— Тогда я не хочу ещё каких-то одолжений.

— Но я _хочу_ сделать это для тебя. Я хочу… хочу… Я хочу тебе помочь. Ты не можешь справиться со всем этим в одиночку, понимаешь? Этого слишком много для одного человека.

 _«Я не хочу твоей помощи»_ прозвучало бы абсурдно после всего, что он уже от него принял, а Гарри выглядит таким расстроенным, что Драко в конце концов отвечает, просто желая его успокоить:

— Я подумаю.

Гарри не отвечает. Драко не знает, как расценивать это молчание. Он нервно теребит зубами нижнюю губу, будто раздумывает, стоит ли говорить то, что он хочет сказать.

— У тебя есть… я, — робко заявляет Гарри, как будто не совсем уверен, значит ли это что-нибудь. — Я тебя выслушаю.

Он не может себе представить, зачем кому-то понадобится тратить столько времени, выслушивая что-то подобное. К тому же он даже не знает, как об этом говорить. Всё это уже с ним случилось, сейчас ничего такого не происходит, и ему нужно только забыть это, оставить в прошлом.

(Хотя, может быть, даже это даётся ему нелегко, не так ли?)

Ему нужно только забыть, только наладить свою жизнь, а больше всего на свете нужно дать сыну ту жизнь, которую он заслуживает. Вот и всё.

— Ты хочешь услышать мою слезливую историю, — это выходит чуть более протяжно, чем ему хотелось.

— Я хочу, чтобы тебе не было так одиноко, — голос Гарри слегка хриплый, полный доброты и благородства, которых, по мнению Драко, кто-то вроде него совсем не заслуживает. — Потому что ты не один, Драко.

Похоже, Драко слишком долго не отвечает, потому что Гарри кивает головой и печально поджимает губы. Он поднимает руку и проводит большим пальцем по его щеке.

— Может, в другой раз. Когда ты будешь готов.

Бедный, прекрасный дурак… Думает, что сможет его спасти. Думает, что он чего-то достоин.

— Можно я тебя обниму? — спрашивает Гарри. Слова звучат тихо, нерешительно, и Драко, глядя на него, снова натыкается на тот взгляд, который скручивает его внутренности в узлы и заставляет сердце биться чаще.

Драко ухмыляется.

— Значит, большой, сильный, могущественный победитель самого тёмного волшебника всех времён любит обниматься. Кто бы мог подумать?

— Мальчик-Который-Выжил-Чтобы-Обниматься, — Гарри улыбается, как будто это самое смешное, что он когда-либо говорил.

Это так глупо, что Драко не может сдержать смех.

— Болван, — он качает головой.

— Но ты улыбнулся, да?

Драко хмурится, намеренно поджимая губы и изображая замешательство.

— Неужели? Не чувствую, чтобы я улыбался.

— А секунду назад улыбался.

— Если я этого не помню, значит, этого не было.

— О, так вот как это работает? Полагаю, мне придётся освежить твою память, — Гарри прикусывает губу, сдерживая улыбку, приподнимается на локтях и целует его.

Драко, словно это нисколько его не тронуло, приподнимает бровь и пожимает плечами.

Гарри снова целует его, а затем выжидающе смотрит ему в глаза.

— Думаю, тебе стоит попробовать ещё раз.

Гарри садится, игриво и широко улыбаясь, устраивается между его лодыжек, обхватывает руками его ноги и тянет его вниз, а затем припадает губами к шее, осыпая её громкими, влажными поцелуями. Драко, к своему сожалению, боится щекотки, поэтому мгновенно проигрывает эту битву и хохочет, откинув голову назад и упёршись ладонями в грудь Гарри, пытаясь увернуться. Гарри откидывается назад и с улыбкой смотрит на его. Он выглядит таким милым, взъерошенные чёрные кудри лезут ему в глаза, и Драко, не в силах противостоять желанию, хватает его за подбородок и притягивает к себе, вовлекая в крепкий поцелуй.

От произнесённого шёпотом _«Нокс»_ в комнате гаснет свет. Драко перекатывается на бок, поворачиваясь спиной к Гарри, который ложится рядом с ним, проводя губами от его шеи до затылка. Матрас прогибается под его весом, его голая нога втискивается между икрами Драко, и тот тянется назад, берёт его руку и кладёт её себе на талию.

— Ты и впрямь не можешь оторваться от меня больше, чем на пять секунд, да? — с весёлым смешком и ухмылкой говорит Драко, осознавая, что впервые за долгие годы его голос звучит настолько похожим на то, каким был всегда. И что уже много лет он не чувствовал себя личностью, не чувствовал себя собой.

— Заткнись, — отвечает Гарри и всё равно целует его в затылок.

Драко, натягивая одеяло на плечи, чувствует, как Гарри прижимается улыбающимися губами к его лопатке, и предупреждает:

— Будешь перетягивать одеяло — я скину тебя с кровати.

— Понял.

И по какой-то необъяснимой причине, лёжа в темноте спиной к нему, Драко думает, что, может быть, будет легче рассказать обо всём сейчас.

Может быть, рассказывать этом, когда приходится видеть перед собой чьё-то лицо, — это совсем другое. Лицо Майкла никогда не было особо приветливым, когда он пытался с ним поговорить; на нём отражались только безразличие, снисхождение и насмешка. Он чувствует себя полным дураком за то, что вообще с ним заговорил; дураком из тех, кто влюбляется в людей только потому, что они называют его красивым, прежде чем назвать как-то ещё.

Но это Гарри. Просто Гарри.

Грудь Гарри прижимается к его спине, и они так близко друг к другу, что между ними не остаётся ни миллиметра свободного пространства. Губы Гарри касаются впадинки на его шее, плеча, бицепса; рука обнимает его поперёк талии; бегущие по коже мурашки, жаркие вспышки удовольствия и тепло их накрытым одеялом тел успокаивают, дарят безмятежность посреди зимнего холода. Всё это проникает в самую середину его груди и смягчает боль. Всё это придаёт ему смелости, но лишь настолько, чтобы подумать о том, о чём он так старался не думать, и облечь это в слова в своей голове.

Он боится, что если позволит себе думать, то просто упадёт.

Но рядом Гарри, а если Гарри рядом, то, может быть, падать будет не так больно.

_Я нашёл маму в постели и с пустым пузырьком яда в руке._

_Не помню, что было потом. Наверное, я закричал. Я помню звук, громкий, ужасный звук… Наверное, это был я. Я не знаю. После этого я словно сознание потерял, многое проходило мимо меня._

_Я знаю, что прошло уже много лет, но я всё ещё по ней скучаю. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы она познакомилась со своим внуком. И со внуком своей сестры._

_И чтобы она получше узнала тебя. Она знала, что ты храбрый, но не знала, насколько прекрасный, добрый и благородный._

_Его звали Майкл._

Возможно, это Гарри уже знает.

Его звали Майкл, и иногда Драко кажется, что с этим именем у него связано даже больше плохих воспоминаний, чем с Волдемортом.

Возможно, это потому, что он был всем, что у него осталось, единственным, что держало его на плаву. И Драко думает, что не знал настоящей боли до тех пор, пока не встретил Майкла, пока не услышал ужасные слова, которые не ранили так сильно, когда их говорили чужие люди, пока не оказался под его рукой, палочкой и телом.

_Он был первым за долгое время человеком, который посмотрел на меня и сказал мне что-то хорошее. Он целовал меня до тех пор, пока я не начинал улыбаться, он называл меня прекрасным, он любил меня, и я любил его._

_Я любил его, даже когда он бил меня головой о стену и говорил, что я ни на что не гожусь._

Было время, когда он это сам это понимал, и это заставляло его прощать, прощать и прощать, потому что, по крайней мере, у него был Майкл, и иногда он был замечательным и милым, заставлял его чувствовать себя любимым. С Драко порой было трудно, на него было легко сердиться, его было тяжело любить. Он говорил ему вещи, которые, вероятно, не должен был говорить никому и никогда, и это вызывало тошноту у Майкла, но и у него самого тоже.

А потом появился Скорпиус, и он перестал что-либо понимать.

И по иронии судьбы сын стал главной причиной, по которой Драко не мог уйти.

_Майкл срывался на Скорпиусе, когда был в плохом настроении. Он очень его пугал. Ломал игрушки, если они производили слишком много шума, кричал на него, когда он плакал… Он был ещё младенцем, Гарри. Он просто делал то, что делают все младенцы, и даже я это знал, даже я знал, что с этим просто нужно смириться._

_Но он подходил к нему и поднимал руку, как будто собирался ударить его точно так же, как бил меня. Он бы его не тронул, но Скорпиус видел это достаточно много раз, чтобы понять, что это значит… И он так боялся, что просто замолкал._

_Я никогда не позволял ему прикасаться к моему ребёнку, Гарри, но Скорпиус был так напуган всё это время, и иногда я думаю, не поступил ли я неправильно, оставшись с Майклом, не повёл ли я себя как трус — как всегда._

_Однажды Майкл взял его любимую игрушку и велел Скорпиусу сломать её, иначе он разобьёт мне лицо. И такое дерьмо случалось постоянно. Я хотел защитить его от этих больных манипуляций, но не знал, что можно сделать, чтобы не стало только хуже. Я мог встать между ними, мог ударить его, если он собирался ударить Скорпиуса, мог разозлить его настолько, чтобы он захотел перенаправить свою злость на меня, но я не знал, что делать, когда он начинал свои манипуляции._

_В наш последний вечер в том доме Скорпиус разбил какую-то вазу. Я даже не знаю, что в ней было такого чертовски важного, но он так разозлился, что запер Скорпиуса в комнате с нами, и ударил меня прямо у него на глазах, и…_

_и затащил меня туда, между стеной и кроватью, и_

_и сделал мне очень больно._

_Скорпиус ничего не понял, но после этого он дрожал, не переставая, Гарри. Не переставая…_

_Это продолжалось несколько дней. Он не разговаривал. Не улыбался, не смеялся… даже не плакал. Он не издавал не звука, даже не смотрел на меня, и…_

_Иногда единственным, что заставляло его на меня взглянуть, были колыбельные или истории о тебе._

_Когда-нибудь Скорпиус вырастет, узнает многое обо мне и пожалеет, что я его отец._

Но слова так и не сорвались с его языка, лишь мучительная агония разрывала его изнутри и терзала сознание. Тишину нарушало только тихое и ритмичное дыхание Гарри, обдающее жаром голую кожу у него на плече.

***

Сначала Гарри не совсем понимает, что его будит. Его разум возвращается в темноту спальни, ошеломлённый и сбитый с толку. К его груди прижимается что-то твёрдое и дрожащее, по безмолвной комнате эхом разносится звук приглушённого дыхания — тяжёлого и неровного. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, кого он обнимает. _Драко._

Теперь к нему возвращаются воспоминания о том, как он провёл несколько часов перед тем, как уснул. Дымка тепла, чувств и наслаждения. Бледная кожа, блестящие, словно ртуть, глаза, раскрасневшиеся щёки и сладкий травяной запах.

Тело Драко, прижатое к его груди и оплетённое его руками, окоченело и дрожит; похоже, его охватила надвигающаяся паническая атака, которую он отчаянно пытается подавить.

Гарри по-прежнему плохо соображает, в его голове туман, но он немного приподнимается на локте, заправляет светлые волосы Драко за уши и прижимается губами к его шее.

В комнате воцаряется оглушительная тишина, как будто весь воздух всосался в лёгкие Драко и остался там. Его тело напрягается ещё сильнее, и в тусклом свете Гарри замечает, что он спрятал лицо во внутреннем сгибе локтя.

— Драко? — шепчет он.

Драко выпутывается из его объятий и быстро садится на кровати, придвигаясь ближе к краю. Гарри отпускает его, но проводит пальцами по его руке и накрывает его ладонь своей.

Он чувствует, как дрожит ладонь Драко как раз перед тем, как тот дёргается, высвобождая её. Его сгорбленная обнажённая спина тоже дрожит, узкие плечи напряжены от того, как крепко он цепляется пальцами за простыни, и ему требуется слишком много времени, чтобы выдавить из себя хоть слово.

— Спи, — сдавленным, слабым, дрожащим шёпотом просит он. Драко умеет себя контролировать, но, может быть, это продолжалось так долго, что у него не осталось никаких сил, потому что прямо сейчас его голос звучит так, будто он вот-вот сорвётся и отчаянно пытается удержаться.

К этому моменту Гарри уже слишком бодр, чтобы снова уснуть. Он нащупывает на прикроватной тумбочке очки, надевает их, а затем приподнимается и садится. Он перебирается к краю кровати, обхватывает ногами бёдра Драко, обнимает его одной рукой и целует в плечо, другой ладонью успокаивающе поглаживая его по руке.

— Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо.

Драко уворачивается от поглаживаний, и Гарри останавливается, но не отстраняется и не перестаёт его обнимать.

— Ради Мерлина, слезь с меня! — дыхание Драко неуклонно становится всё более быстрым и тяжёлым. Гнев в его словах не ощущается достаточно искренним, чтобы обжечь; он звучит просто отчаянно. Он хватает Гарри за руку, пытается убрать её, пытается подняться на ноги, но Гарри не двигается. — Отпусти меня, мать твою, Поттер.

Гарри бы так и сделал, поддался бы такой настойчивости и обращению по фамилии, если бы не дрожащий, сдавленный голос Драко. Может быть, тот отталкивает его, потому что боится, что Гарри оттолкнёт его, или, может быть, потому что ненавидит демонстрировать свою уязвимость. И если это так, то Гарри должен это уважать.

Но он думает о том, как Драко уйдёт куда-нибудь, чтобы справиться со всем этим самостоятельно, думает о том, как он будет плакать в одиночестве, и эта мысль просто невыносима.

Гарри прикладывает все имеющиеся у него усилия, чтобы не обнять Драко крепче, а ослабить хватку.

— Я отпущу тебя, но… ты не уходи, хорошо? Пожалуйста.

Он не совсем понимает, что случилось, что именно из его слов, кажется, сломало что-то внутри Драко, но тот внезапно порывается вперёд и сгибается пополам; то, как он резко втягивает воздух через зубы, очень похоже на всхлип. Гарри, словно обжёгся, уже собирается отпустить его, боясь, что только усугубил ситуацию.

А затем раздаётся шёпот — настолько тихий, что его едва ли можно отличить от тишины:

— Гарри…

И Драко дрожит, дрожит и дрожит, его прерывистое дыхание дрожит вместе с ним, хоть он и пытается сохранить контроль, который явно удерживал слишком долго и который теперь не в его руках. Гарри хватает его за плечо, прижимает к своей груди, тянет, чтобы он повернулся, и Драко поддаётся и льнёт к нему, когда он обнимает его поперёк спины и ложится вместе с ним на кровать.

— Прости… — Драко удаётся выдавить это между отчаянными глотками воздуха. Его руки, прижатые к груди Гарри, сильно трясутся. — Я не могу… Кажется… Я не…

Гарри утыкается носом в его щёку, а лбом прислоняется к его виску.

— Тише. Хватит. Не надо. Просто… просто сосредоточься на дыхании, хорошо?

Драко быстро качает головой. Он беспорядочно глотает воздух, пытаясь говорить, несмотря на трясущийся подбородок и прерывистые вдохи.

— Майкл, он… Майкл…

Его дыхание становится ещё более нестабильным, неестественным и тяжёлым, он задыхается, его руки начинают дрожать ещё сильнее, когда он думает о том, что Майкл мог бы сказать, сделать или подумать.

— К чёрту Майкла, — огрызается Гарри, стиснув зубы. Гнев приходит таким внезапным и ослепляющим потоком, что он даже не успевает _подумать_. Драко крупно вздрагивает, его и без того тяжёлое дыхание прерывается. Гарри крепче прижимает его к себе и целует в потный лоб, бормоча в его волосы: — Извини. Мне жаль, но просто… К чёрту его. К чёрту всё, что он скажет или подумает. Его здесь нет, — а если бы и был, то лежал бы мёртвым на полу. Гарри берёт лицо Драко в свои ладони, снова и снова проводит подушечками больших пальцев по его щекам. — Он тебя не тронет. Посмотри на меня. Драко, посмотри на меня. А теперь сосредоточься на всём. Сосредоточься на дыхании. Сосредоточься на мне. На моём голосе. На моём лице. На моих руках. Ты здесь. Ты в безопасности. Ты со мной.

Панические атаки стали обычной частью жизни после войны, Гарри приходилось и страдать от них самому, и утешать друзей. Молли всегда брала его за руку, прижимала её к своей груди и начинала глубоко дышать, чтобы ему было легче восстановить ритм. Гермиона рассказала, что при панических атаках помогает сосредоточение на каждом из чувств по очереди. Луна подарила ему зачарованные колокольчики, которые успокаивали своим звучанием.

Но ничто, кажется, не может успокоить Драко. Гарри не хочет плакать, потому что сейчас он должен быть тем, кто утешит и поможет, но, наблюдая за тем, как тот разваливается на части в его руках, он чувствует, как глаза застилает пеленой слёз. Он кладёт ладонь ему на затылок, прижимается к его лбу, и бездумно, беспомощно шепчет любую успокаивающую чепуху, какая только приходит в голову _(всё в порядке, ты в безопасности, он больше никогда не сделает тебе больно, я здесь, я здесь, я с тобой)_ и целует его везде, куда может дотянуться, слепо и отчаянно.

Гарри пытается заставить Драко снова дышать, прикладывает его ладонь к своей груди, целует его лицо и шею, стараясь успокоить и расслабить его. Он чувствует, как колотится его сердце, как резко вздымается грудь, как неглубоко и прерывисто его дыхание. Слёзы текут по его щекам, он пытается глубоко дышать вместе с Гарри, вдыхать и выдыхать, вдыхать и выдыхать, но ничего не получается, и он задыхается.

— Ч-чёрт, не могу… — его голос дрожит, и он судорожно всхлипывает. — Гарри, я не могу дышать…

Ни слова, ни поцелуи, ни дыхание — ничего не помогает, и Гарри просто притягивает его ближе к себе, крепче обнимает и прижимается лбом к его щеке, пока Драко плачет — беззвучно от нехватки воздуха. Он закрывает глаза, стараясь не заплакать вместе с ним, и просто надеется, что Драко чувствует, что он рядом.

***

Когда Драко наконец успокаивается, начиная дышать ровно, медленно и мягко, он так тих, что Гарри думает, будто он и вовсе уснул, но даже тогда не отпускает его.

Драко высвобождается из его хватки, затем перекатывается на спину и с силой проводит по лицу обеими ладонями. Он моргает и устремляет взгляд покрасневших глаз в потолок, а потом накрывает их рукой. Гарри всё это время смотрит на него, и никто из них не говорит ни слова.

Через несколько мгновений Драко первым нарушает тишину.

— Гарри, я не могу… — его голос срывается. Он делает паузу и откашливается, прочищая горло. — Мы не можем…

Драко замолкает, больше ничего не говоря, оставляя Гарри в замешательстве, и тот спрашивает:

— Что не можем?

Драко не отвечает.

И Гарри вдруг осознаёт.

— Ты не хочешь быть со мной.

— Я пока не хочу быть в отношениях, — после недолгой паузы отзывается Драко.

Гарри не может понять, утверждение это или поправка.

Это произошло так неожиданно, так внезапно. Всё было хорошо до того, как Гарри уснул, не так ли? Он не знает, что заставило Драко чувствовать себя так. Неужели он что-то сделал? Сказал что-то, что ранило его или напомнило о Майкле?

— Я сделал что-то не так?

Тишина скручивает все его внутренности.

Но Драко слабо усмехается и отрицательно качает головой.

— Нет. Нет, ты всё сделал правильно. Как и всегда.

На мгновение кажется, что он язвит, но потом Гарри понимает, что это не так. Это приносит облегчение, но теперь он задаётся вопросом, что же тогда вызвало такое состояние.

— Он… он в моей голове, — Драко убирает руку от лица, распахивает свои серые глаза и смотрит на Гарри. — И мне нужно его оттуда вытащить. Нужно разобраться со всеми мыслями. А ты… ты делаешь меня чертовски слабым, — тихо объясняет он, его голос почти отчаянный, а к концу начинает хрипеть и сходит на шёпот.

Драко сжимает челюсти и делает дрожащий вдох, его горло судорожно сдавливается.

— Я не могу снова быть слабым, — медленно и чётко проговаривает он, пристально глядя на Гарри, словно хочет _заставить_ его понять.

Ему многое хочется сказать. Хочется, чтобы Драко знал, что он никогда не станет обращаться с ним так, как Майкл, что он не причинит ему боли, что одного его слова будет достаточно, чтобы никто к нему и пальцем не притронулся, что он _в безопасности,_ что он его _защитит_.

Но дело не в нём.

— Ты расстроен, — говорит Драко. Это скорее утверждение, чем вопрос. Гарри не отвечает. Он просто не знает, что сказать.

Он не уязвлён и не зол. Наверное, ему просто грустно. Но он понимает, потому что то, в чём нуждается Драко, стоит выше того, чего хочется ему, даже если то, чего он хочет, так глубоко засело у него в душе, что ему _больно_ с этим расставаться.

И, возможно, он должен был знать, что сейчас Драко не может быть к этому готов, что ещё слишком рано.

Лоб Драко хмурится в болезненной, печальной гримасе.

— Я поступил несправедливо. Мне следовало знать, что я не… Не знаю, о чём я думал. Может, я вообще не думал. Я просто… просто хотел. Прости меня.

— Нет, я… я понимаю.

— Ты найдёшь кого-нибудь другого, — говорит Драко. Гарри полагает, что он пытается поднять ему настроение, но это не работает, потому что он не хочет никого другого. — Это же ты, в конце концов.

Гарри обиженно фыркает. Вряд ли ему нужен кто-то, кому он нужен только из-за славы.

— Гарри Поттер, Избранный.

— Ты _Гарри,_ — голос Драко звучит ясно, настойчиво, почти нежно. — Туповатый, добрый, храбрый и благородный Гарри. Ты — это _ты_. А я — это _я_.

Гарри хмурится.

— И что это должно значить?

Драко молчит несколько секунд, а потом поджимает дрожащие губы и объясняет:

— Это значит, что ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

— Мне не нужно лучшее. Мне нужен ты.

Возможно, Драко ему верит. Возможно, нет. Гарри не может сказать точно, потому что тот не смотрит на него, глядит в сторону затуманенным взглядом, потерянный в своей собственной голове.

И вдруг Гарри осознаёт, что Драко не сказал ни слова о том, что не хочет быть с ним.

Может быть, то, что он собирается сказать, звучит безумно и чересчур обнадёживающе, но в глубине души он чувствует, что всё должно закончиться не так, что должно быть что-то большее. Что они _созданы_ друг для друга.

— Мы можем быть вместе, когда ты будешь готов?

Вслух это звучит ещё более безумно и обнадёживающе, и именно тогда Гарри задаётся вопросом, о чём он вообще думал, когда задал этот вопрос. Это может растянуться на долгие годы, и он сомневается, что к тому времени Драко будет по-прежнему его хотеть.

— Не глупи, Гарри.

Гарри не принимает это за ответ.

— Ты ещё захочешь быть со мной?

— Гарри, — Драко усмехается и качает головой. — Мы были вместе всего _день_. Ты не захочешь меня даже через месяц, не говоря уже о годе или двух.

— Я знаю, чего я хочу, — заявляет Гарри, пожимая плечами. — А _ты_ захочешь _меня?_

— Ты берёшь на себя обязательства, исполнения которых не может гарантировать ни один из нас.

— Это не должно быть обязательством. Если в один прекрасный день ты поймёшь, что я тебе больше не нужен, или найдёшь кого-то, кого захочешь сильнее, то… — если это произойдёт, ему будет больно. Но он не хотел никого так сильно уже много лет, не чувствовал ничего подобного уже очень давно, и он не готов отпустить это всего лишь через день. — То это нормально. Что есть — то есть, и никаких обид.

— Да. Что ж. Это ты сейчас так говоришь…

— Я не просто говорю. У меня по-прежнему хорошие отношения с Джинни, ты же знаешь.

— Это совершенно другое.

— Почему?

— Начнём с того, что она не Пожирательница…

— Не называй себя так. И я серьёзно. Если ничего не получится, то так тому и быть. Я сам справлюсь со своими чувствами.

Какая-то часть Гарри понимает, что это глупо и импульсивно даже с гриффиндорской точки зрения, что так ничего не получится, потому что Гарри может хотеть дождаться его, но чувства Драко к нему могут быть не настолько сильными, чтобы он всё ещё нуждался в нём через несколько лет. В конце концов, они провели вместе всего один день, и им ещё нужно разобраться со своим прошлым. Десять лет назад они были школьными врагами. Даже сейчас Драко едва ли открывается ему. Будет чертовски больно, если он влюбится в кого-то другого, прежде чем сможет вернуться к Гарри.

Но он хочет. Просто хочет.

— Ты захочешь быть со мной, когда будешь готов?

Драко не отвечает так долго, что Гарри думает, что тишина — и есть его ответ.

— Я раньше искал тебя, — тихо начинает Драко. — В газетах. Я… Я искал твоё имя или твои фотографии. Не знаю даже, зачем, но я делал это, — с его губ срывается слабый смешок. Он выглядит усталым. Гарри кажется, что он никогда не признался бы в таких вещах, если бы не устал так сильно. — Я рассказывал сыну истории о тебе, а иногда смотрел в его зелёные глаза и думал о твоих. И… — он гулко сглатывает. — И, чёрт возьми, я даже не хотел понимать, почему. Возможно, какая-то часть меня знала уже тогда. Но… иногда я думал о тебе, когда был с ним.

Это признание выбивает из лёгких Гарри весь воздух.

— Вот и ответ, — Драко фыркает, невесело и ломко. Его челюсти двигаются, сжимаются, и он не смотрит Гарри в глаза. — Я давно тебя хотел. И буду хотеть ещё очень долго.

Гарри улыбается, но не чувствует, доходит ли эта улыбка до его глаз. Он наклоняется к Драко, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

— Тогда я подожду тебя, если ты согласишься.

Драко смотрит на него, и что-то в его покрасневших искренних глазах лишает Гарри возможности дышать.

А потом он поднимает голову, и его губы касаются губ Гарри в тёплом, нежном и коротком поцелуе, который ощущается последним. По крайней мере, на долгое время.

И тут что-то в груди Гарри не выдерживает и взрывается.

Через несколько секунд Драко мягко отстраняется, и кажется, что всё кончено.

И вот, собравшись с мыслями, Гарри садится на постели, готовый провести остаток ночи на диване в гостиной.

— Это твоя комната, — говорит Драко. — Мне нужно уйти, а не тебе.

Гарри качает головой, соскакивая с кровати. Драко выглядит слишком измученным, и Гарри почти уверен, что сегодня он так и не сомкнул глаз.

— Это всего лишь на одну ночь. Ничего страшного.

Он не думает, что ему самому понадобится кровать — он всё равно уже не уснёт.

— Гарри.

Гарри останавливается, оборачивается и глядит на Драко через плечо.

Он такой тёплый, привлекательный, прекрасный, накрытый белым одеялом; его взъерошенные белоснежные волосы почти сливаются по цвету с наволочкой, а покрасневшие глаза смягчаются усталостью и чем-то ещё.

— Можешь остаться, если хочешь. На одну ночь.

Гарри не знает, кому он потакает больше — Драко или себе самому. Он не знает, в силах ли он быть так близко и так далеко одновременно, но действительно хочет остаться. Он действительно хочет этого, потому что пройдёт очень много времени, прежде чем у него снова появится такая возможность.

Он возвращается на кровать и, держась на некотором расстоянии, снова устраивается рядом с Драко. Тот переворачивается на бок, тянется к его руке и вопросительно смотрит на него, ожидая разрешения, а потом, не встречая протеста или нежелания, робко кладёт её себе на талию.

Драко засыпает через несколько секунд, но Гарри — нет. Он лежит молча, слушает глубокое и ровное дыхание Драко, чувствует, как под рукой вздымается и опускается его живот. Несколько часов спустя он наблюдает, как с рассветом сквозь прозрачные занавески в комнату проникает оранжево-красный свет, окрашивая белые волосы и бледную кожу в мягкую дымку восхода солнца.

Это не конец.

Гарри смотрит на Драко, сладко и нежно спящего в его объятиях, и думает, что, может быть, это не окончание их последней совместной ночи, а первое совместное утро до конца их дней.

Он в последний раз целует Драко в щёку, а затем встаёт с кровати, чтобы начать новый день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Ладно, я знаю, о чём вы думаете.  
> «Тебе понадобилось девять глав, чтобы их свести, а теперь ты берёшь и делаешь ЭТО??????»  
> Обещаю, что в следующих главах будет гораздо больше Драрри, но просто теперь всё будет немножко более горько-сладким. И не волнуйтесь, никто из них не влюбится в кого-то другого, потому что эти идиоты слишком сильно любят друг друга. В конце они обязательно будут вместе, я обещаю.  
> А если серьёзно, то мне кажется, что это довольно важный момент, поскольку Драко вышел из ужасных нездоровых отношений всего месяц назад, и ему нужно исцелиться от многих вещей, прежде чем он сможет спокойно позволить себе быть уязвимым при ком-то и взять на себя ответственность новых отношений, понимаете?


	11. лепестки и счастливые дни

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> название главы взято из песни À peu près от Pomme

К восьми часам Гарри оказывается у Рона и Гермионы и помогает им приготовить сэндвичи и вафли на завтрак.

Они с Гермионой нарезают бекон, салат и помидоры для сэндвичей, в то время как Рон возится у плиты, переворачивая вафли на сковороде и пританцовывая в такт тихой бодрой мелодии, играющей по радио. Гермиона наблюдает за ним, сидя на стуле, и на её губах играет нежная улыбка.

Заметив её взгляд, Рон перестаёт танцевать.

— Что?

— Ничего, — она качает головой, а её улыбка становится шире. — Просто люблю тебя.

Рон тоже улыбается, восторженный застенчивый румянец заливает его веснушчатое лицо.

— Да? Я тоже тебя люблю, — затем он переводит взгляд на её большой живот и улыбается ещё шире. — Я люблю вас обоих.

— И я тебя люблю, — с ухмылкой тянет Гарри, отчего Рон закатывает глаза, а Гермиона заливается смехом.

— Знаешь, — говорит Рон, обращаясь прямо к животу Гермионы, — твой дядя — чёртов придурок.

— Уже учишь его ругаться, а? — Гарри цыкает, изображая разочарование. Рон хорошо известен своим неумением фильтровать речь перед детьми, и наблюдать за тем, как он изо всех сил пытается не ругаться рядом с Тедди или Виктуар, — это самая, чёрт возьми, смешная вещь на свете. « _Бля… дерьмо, то есть… о, чёрт возьми»,_ — а потом он просто вздыхает и сдаётся, когда Гермиона хлопает его по плечу. — Вырастет у тебя сапожником.

— Нет, — прищурившись, говорит Гермиона. — Потому что если он когда-нибудь начнёт ругаться в присутствии нашего сына, то я промою ему рот чистящими чарами, — она вздёргивает подбородок. — Мой Хьюго вырастет вежливым, элегантным и воспитанным!

Пока они завтракают, Рон протягивает руку к лицу Гермионы и осторожно смахивает подушечкой большого пальца крошку вафли с уголка её рта. Он делает так ещё со школьных времен, и после стольких лет Гермиона и глазом не моргает, а просто наклоняет голову и позволяет коротко поцеловать себя в губы.

— Вы иногда такие раздражающе милые, — жалуется Гарри, и это выходит гораздо ворчливее, чем ему того хочется. Он помнит восьмой курс, как ощущал себя третьим лишним и пытался дать им пространство и время для свиданий. Они всегда старались не оставлять его в стороне, но их отношения всё равно изменились. Тогда присутствие Невилла и Луны несколько облегчало дело.

Сейчас, однако, он думает, что это странное слабое раздражение, которое он чувствует, может быть вызвано печалью, ноющей у него в груди.

Они, кажется, немного удивлены и озадачены его тоном.

— А у тебя разве не появился тот, с кем ты можешь быть раздражающе милым? — спрашивает Рон, пожимая плечами.

— Нет, — отвечает Гарри. — Как раз поэтому я к вам и пришёл.

Наступает неловкая пауза.

Рон качает головой.

— Что…? прошёл всего _день_. Как вы умудрились уже расстаться?

Подходит ли сюда слово _расстаться?_

— Он просто ещё не готов быть с кем-то.

— О, Гарри, — сочувствующе говорит Гермиона.

— Наверное, ещё слишком рано, понимаете? — Гарри невольно опускает взгляд на свои руки. Он не хочет звучать подавленно или выглядеть таковым — знает, что иногда друзья могут быть чересчур заботливыми. — Он по-прежнему… Он сейчас в очень плохом состоянии. Вы не видели, что с ним было прошлой ночью… — Рон и Гермиона вопросительно приподнимают брови, но молчат. — Этот ублюдок его не отпускает.

Гермиона кивает.

— Это… ну, это правда было слишком рано, знаешь? Учитывая, что с тех пор прошло чуть больше месяца…

— Ладно, — на выдохе говорит Рон, часто моргая и качая головой. — Я понимаю, что он через многое прошёл, но не понимаю, почему он не подумал об этом _до_ того, как начинать это всё, Гарри.

Присущая Рону верность заставляет его так думать, но именно этого Гарри и не хотел — он не хотел, чтобы его лучший друг считал, будто Драко сделал что-то не так.

— Всё произошло очень быстро, не так ли? — объясняет он. — Он не хотел ничего плохого. Он просто… Мне кажется, никто из нас не подумал об этом, понимаете. Я хотел его. Он хотел меня. Мы сошлись. И потом, может быть, я… — может быть, Гарри влюбился слишком сильно и слишком рано. Он не часто в кого-то влюбляется, но если это происходит, то со стремительной быстротой. Так было с Джинни, а теперь и с Драко.

Иногда его поражает странное, сюрреалистичное осознание того, что он влюбился в человека, который был его врагом, который причинял ему боль и которому причинял боль он сам, но десять лет — это достаточно долгий срок, чтобы простить и двигаться дальше, чтобы измениться, а война — достаточно веская причина, чтобы понять, что их жалкая детская вражда и издёвки по жалким причинам ничего не стоят.

То, как Драко ведёт себя со Скорпиусом и с Тедди, говорит Гарри о том, какой он теперь на самом деле.

— Я сказал, что дождусь его. Когда он будет готов.

Рон и Гермиона синхронно вздыхают.

— Гарри! — восклицает Гермиона. — Это _огромная_ ответственность. Ты не знаешь, сколько времени пройдёт, пока он не будет готов. И откуда тебе известно, что, когда это время настанет, он захочет быть с тобой? Что _ты захочешь быть с ним?_

— Мы не знаем этого _наверняка,_ — признаёт Гарри. — Но он сказал мне кое-что, что… что может означать, что он захочет. И, думаю, я тоже. Я ведь влюбляюсь серьёзно, правда?

— Ты несколько лет оправлялся после разрыва с Джинни, — соглашается Рон.

— Но… Гарри, до него ты влюблялся всего однажды. Ты не знаешь, окажутся ли эти чувства такими же.

Гарри кривит уголок рта.

— Прозвучит ли это безумно, если я скажу, что просто чувствую, что всё правильно? Что у нас всё получится?

— Немного, — говорит Рон. — Я долго не верил, что Гермиона хочет быть со мной, но, наверное… Я вроде как чувствовал это, когда мы были рядом. Что у нас всё получится и что это… правильно. Даже несмотря на то, что мы такие разные и иногда ругались как сумасшедшие. Кто-то может сказать, что мы были просто подростками, у которых шалят гормоны и которые верят в любовь до гроба, но… У нас же всё получилось, не так ли? — он улыбается, глядя на Гермиону, и её губы тоже растягиваются в улыбке, а ладошка накрывает его руку под столом. — Но, Гарри, что ты будешь делать, если не получится у вас?

— Ты должен быть готов к такому исходу, — кивает Гермиона.

— Я готов, — отвечает Гарри. — Если ничего не получится, значит, мне придётся с этим смириться.

Вот и всё.

— Когда ты начал испытывать к нему чувства? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Гермиона. Она явно пытается перевести разговор в какое-нибудь более лёгкое русло.

Когда Гарри начал испытывать к нему чувства?

Когда увидел, как он ведёт себя со Скорпиусом, как обнимает сына, словно держит в руках нечто драгоценное? Когда увидел, как он ведёт себя с Тедди?

Когда услышал, как он поёт сыну, что достанет для него солнце и луну? Когда однажды утром увидел, как он, валяясь на ковре в залитой золотым светом гостиной, заставляет смеяться его племянника и своего сына, и впервые подумал: _«А он красивый, да?»_

Когда узнал, что ему пришлось пережить, узнал о его бескорыстии и готовности сделать для сына что угодно — даже отказаться от малыша, который является всем его миром, из-за убеждённости в том, что так ему будет лучше и он будет в безопасности?

В какой-то момент после череды сотен мгновений, когда поймал себя на том, что смотрит на него уже не просто из любопытства, а потому, что не может остановиться? Потому что его ухмылки, улыбки и редкий смех, вызванный Скорпиусом, Тедди или _Гарри,_ выбивали из лёгких весь воздух? Потому что он смешил их своими шутками и лёгким сарказмом? Потому что теперь он вот такой — умный, нежный, красивый, сильный и учтивый?

Чуть больше месяца — это короткий срок, но кажется, что эти чувства подкрались так медленно, что Гарри даже не заметил, когда начал беспокоиться о нём, словно он — не просто школьный враг, который вернулся в его жизнь спустя десять лет, загнанный, израненный и тихий, и принёс с собой сына, такого же загнанного, израненного и тихого, который очень напоминал Гарри самого себя в детстве и о котором он сейчас заботится так же сильно, как и о Тедди.

Ему кажется, что он чувствовал это какое-то время, но не думал, что из этого может что-то получиться, пока Драко не поцеловал его первым. И, возможно, именно тогда он понял, как сильно этого _хочет_.

И теперь он это получил.

Он танцевал с ним и смеялся вместе с ним так, как смеются только влюблённые; он видел, как он дарит ему улыбку, которую дарят друг другу только влюблённые. Он целовал его, ощутил бархатистую гладь и вкус его рта, касался его тела, был рядом с ним самым интимным образом. Он видел и слышал его, когда он возбуждён; видел, как прекрасен он после — в его одежде и в его постели.

Он обнимал его, пока тот засыпал — тихий и тёплый в его руках.

И он не может это _отпустить_.

Только если ему придётся, только если он будет знать, что у него нет ни единого шанса.

Гарри старается объяснить всё это Гермионе и Рону, но у него по-прежнему плохо получается говорить о таких непростых вещах.

— Не знаю. Я не могу определить точный момент.

Многолетние сеансы психотерапии заставили его научиться больше ладить со своими эмоциями и сделали его эмоциональный диапазон, как сказала бы Гермиона, _лучше, чем у зубочистки,_ но иногда ему всё равно сложно. А ещё сложнее, когда его переполняют романтические чувства к человеку, который, как он был почти уверен, никогда не почувствовал бы то же самое по отношению к нему, отчасти из-за их прошлого. Но он чувствует то же самое, и теперь, когда Гарри это знает, всё изменилось.

Рон фыркает.

— Ты _правда_ сильно вляпался, да, дружище?

***

Время идёт, и, как это бывает, когда люди живут вместе, две семьи узнают особенности и причуды друг друга и формируют новые, понемногу переплетая свои жизни маленькими, запутанными узелками.

Гермиона, приходя к ним в гости, учит Скорпиуса и Тедди всевозможным простейшим фокусам и различным фактам, а Рон играет с Тедди в карты и настольные игры и пытается научить этому и Скорпиуса. У Невилла и Луны в саду есть чудесное растение, которым Скорпиус просто очарован; по крайней мере, так всем кажется, потому что он всегда первым делом бежит посмотреть на него. Оно чем-то напоминает павлиний хвост, поэтому и называется так же.

Невилл и Луна, заметив это, разрешают ему забрать горшок с растением домой и даже дают пакетик семян, чтобы он смог вырастить своё собственное.

Иногда Гарри помогает Скорпиусу ухаживать за растением. Он снимает горшок с подоконника и, держа его в руках, присаживается перед малышом на корточки, пока тот поливает землю из маленькой лейки.

— Не слишком много, ладно? Иначе оно утонет.

И когда на поверхности проклёвывается росточек, Скорпиус подбегает к Драко, улыбаясь во все свои молочные зубки.

— Папочка, смотри! — он хватает его за руку и ведёт его к подоконнику, а потом взбирается на стоящий рядом стул и, глядя на отца, обхватывает ручками горшок.

— Он прекрасен, — говорит ему Драко. Он целует сына в макушку, затем упирается в неё подбородком и обнимает своего малыша, пока они вместе смотрят на крошечный росточек. — Хочешь показать его Гарри и Тедди?

Драко, обычно просыпаясь первым, каждое утро заваривает чай для себя и для Гарри, а Гарри интересуется у него, над чем он сейчас работает. Ему правда интересно, но в основном он делает это просто потому, что в хорошие дни Драко действительно _рассказывает_ об этом, и Гарри нравится видеть его в приподнятом настроении, даже если одновременно с этим он расстраивается, что не может зацеловать его.

Гарри позволяет Тедди и Скорпиусу сидеть у него на спине, когда отжимается. Иногда он ловит на себе взгляды Драко, а потом долго не может выкинуть их из головы.

Гарри во всю мощь поёт в душе — поёт ужасно, и однажды, выйдя из ванной, он видит Драко, стоящего у двери с ошеломлённым выражением на лице.

— Я уж думал, кто-то умирает.

(Гарри не знает, что прямо перед тем, как он открыл дверь, губы Драко тронула ласково-весёлая ухмылка; и никогда не узнает.)

Драко становится очень, очень тихим, когда замечает, что Гарри не в лучшем настроении после очередного собрания, связанного с его делом.

Он всё время извиняется: либо за то, что делал ещё в Хогвартсе, либо за то, что вообще не должно иметь значения.

— Тебе не нужно извиняться или… или бояться, если ты что-то сломаешь, — говорит Гарри однажды, после того как он разбил вазу. То, как Драко _затрясся_ после конкретно этого инцидента, рассказывает особенно ужасную историю. Хорошо, что Скорпиус и Тедди этого не видели.

— В этом нет никакого смысла, — Драко качает головой, потирая лицо по-прежнему дрожащими руками. — Я… Я уже не в том доме. Почему я не могу просто _выбросить его из головы?_

— Драко, ты должен понять, что… То, что пережили вы со Скорпиусом, нельзя так просто забыть только потому, что вы далеко от человека, который делал это с вами.

— Я _должен_. Так, чёрт возьми, _не может_ продолжаться, я не могу быть таким… Я… Я должен заботиться о своём сыне, должен быть сильным ради него.

— Ты хочешь излечиться, — заявляет Гарри.

То, как он это говорит, заставляет Драко взглянуть на него, нахмурив брови.

— Я хочу преодолеть всё это, чтобы сосредоточиться на своём сыне и нашем будущем.

— Что ж, всё будет. Но для этого потребуется много времени и терпения, и… — Гарри вынимает из кармана палочку. — _Акцио_ визитка Пени, — через несколько секунд в его руке появляется карточка с надписью: _«Пенелопа Клируотэр, Целитель разума»,_ номером камина и адресом. — Оставь себе. Воспользуешься, когда будешь готов.

Драко принимает её и внимательно изучает взглядом.

Гарри смотрит на него и замечает нахмуренные в неуверенности брови.

— То, что с тобой случилось, не делает тебя слабым. И меня тоже, — от этого Драко хмурится ещё сильнее, а губы Гарри трогает натянутая, невесёлая улыбка. — Если нам нужна помощь, чтобы излечиться от этого, мы не становимся слабыми.

Через несколько дней после того, как Драко узнаёт о его прошлом с Дурслями, Гарри обнаруживает, что тот берёт на себя все домашние обязанности, которые возможно выполнять, проводя большую часть дня на работе, — то есть уборку и приготовление завтрака. Он говорит Драко, что в этом нет необходимости, что он сам не возражает против уборки и готовки, если это делается для его собственного дома и для тех, кто ему дорог. Но Драко становится невероятно упрям, когда принимает какое-то решение, и довольно талантливо пренебрегает чужими словами, когда ему того хочется.

Каждый вечер Гарри вместе со Скорпиусом дожидается его с работы. Драко говорит, что ему не нужно это делать, потому что почти всегда Гарри чуть ли не засыпает, сидя рядом с его сыном, а Гарри мысленно отвечает, что слишком беспокоиться, чтобы позволить себе заснуть, не увидев, что он вернулся домой.

Гарри просит Рона приглядеть за Драко, и Рон уверяет его, что уже приглядывает.

Драко, Рон и Джордж иногда вместе обедают где-нибудь или просто едят в магазине, если приносят что-то из дома. Рон рассказывает Гарри, что временами Драко кажется немного нервным и отстранённым, и это _может быть_ связано с Майклом и со страхом того, что он придёт, даже если этого не происходит. Антиаппарационные чары гарантируют ему безопасность, если он находится в лаборатории, а Майклу вряд ли захочется, чтобы новости о его визите дошли до Гарри, поэтому он не появляется. И когда клиентов в магазине становится меньше, Рон оставляет кассу на Джорджа, отрывает Драко от работы и играет с ним в шахматы, просто чтобы немного его отвлечь. Иногда это работает, иногда — нет. Возможно, ему становится чуть-чуть получше, когда он не один.

Если Драко и понимает причину этих внезапных порывов провести с ним время, он ничего не говорит, но это приводит к тому, что между ними возникает что-то вроде дружбы или, по крайней мере, нечто большее, чем просто знакомство, а Рон после стольких лет скучных игр в шахматы с Гарри и Гермионой наконец-то находит соперника под стать своему уровню. Точно так же как Гермиона, похоже, находит себе собеседника под стать своему интеллекту. И хотя пока они ещё недостаточно близки, существует вероятность того, что это произойдёт в будущем.

Однажды из камина у них дома выходит женщина.

Антуанетта Стайн, одетая в строгий костюм, выглядит суровой и несколько пугающей, но потом она сверху-вниз смотрит на Скорпиуса, и её лицо приобретает мягкое и открытое выражение.

— Здравствуй, — говорит она мальчику, который прячется за ногой своего отца. Она приседает перед ним на корточки и протягивает вперёд руку. — Ты, должно быть, Скорпиус. Гарри много рассказывал о тебе.

Драко тоже приседает, оказываясь на уровне глаз Скорпиуса, и мягко подталкивает его вперёд.

— Пожми ей руку и поздоровайся, Скорпиус.

Пока Скорпиус нерешительно тянется ручкой к её ладони, Драко оглядывается на звук приближающихся шагов Гарри.

— Здравствуйте, доктор Стайн, — он кивает, когда она отвечает на его приветствие, и подводит её к дивану, предлагая присесть. — Не хотите чего-нибудь?

— Принесите мне чаю, пожалуйста.

Драко, уверенный, что она пришла именно к Скорпиусу, усаживает его на диван напротив неё, а затем сам поворачивается к ней лицом.

— Прошу прощения, но я не… Я не уверен, что мне известно, зачем вы здесь.

— О, правда? — переспрашивает Стайн, многозначительно глядя на Гарри. — Довольно странно, учитывая, что мне понадобится ваше участие и взаимодействие с вами в течение всего периода исцеления разума ребёнка.

Драко вопросительно вскидывает брови, поворачиваясь к Гарри.

— Точно. Э-э… Давай отойдём на кухню на минутку? — он кивает головой в сторону, разворачивается и идёт к выходу из гостиной. Драко проводит ладонью по волосам Скорпиуса, обещает, что вернётся через несколько минут, и следует за ним.

Оказавшись на кухне, Драко снова впивается в Гарри выжидающим взглядом, скрестив руки на груди.

— Потрудишься объяснить, почему ты не сказал мне, что собираешься пригласить целителя для _моего_ ребёнка?

Он не знает, как относиться к этому — к тому, что Гарри не считает важным вовлекать его в принятие решений, касающихся его сына. Не говоря уже о том, что сейчас Драко не может позволить себе платить за услуги целителя.

— Я знал, что тебе будет трудно согласиться, — отвечает Гарри. — И я не хотел, чтобы тебе пришлось принять мою помощь вот так, потому что это никакое не одолжение. Я делаю это, потому что забочусь о Скорпиусе так же, как и о Тедди.

Ох.

— Я делаю _именно_ то, что сделал бы, окажись на его месте мой крестник…

— Гарри, я…

— Я знаю, что ты предпочёл бы сделать это сам, но чем раньше начать терапию, тем лучше.

— Гарри.

— И я не думаю, что можно ждать ещё дольше. Он такой, чёрт возьми, _маленький,_ и…

— _Гарри,_ да помолчи же ты минуту…

Гарри прекращает свою бессвязное бормотание, глядя на него своими блестящими зелёными глазами, и Драко рад этому, потому что он почти уверен, что сделал бы что-нибудь глупое, если бы тот не заткнулся в следующую секунду. Например, заткнул бы его своим собственным ртом, поцеловав его слепо и безрассудно.

— Спасибо, — говорит Драко. — Когда-нибудь я всё тебе верну.

_— Но я же сказал…_

— Я знаю, что ты сказал. Но _я_ его отец, и _я_ несу ответственность за него. Я не могу отказаться от того, что принесёт пользу моему сыну, потому что моя гордость не может стоять выше потребностей Скорпиуса, но я хочу компенсировать тебе все затраты. Так что позволь мне сделать это, когда у меня появится такая возможность.

Теперь, когда он стал более дееспособным, когда он зарабатывает, когда копит деньги, он восстановил в себе часть малфоевской гордости, и она не позволит ему принять что-то, если он не может за это расплатиться. Получив свою первую зарплату, он настоял на том, чтобы платить небольшую аренду, даже если Гарри и уверял, что ему _не нужны_ деньги, что в его хранилище в Гринготтсе их и так слишком много. В конце концов ему пришлось сдаться — только чтобы успокоить Драко и позволить ему не переживать хотя бы по этому поводу.

***

Однажды Гарри узнаёт, что Скорпиус всегда хотел звёздное небо на потолке в своей спальне.

Он тратит на это несколько часов, пока Драко на работе, и часто звонит Гермионе, обращаясь к ней за инструкциями и помощью в решении возникающих осложнений. Когда всё готово, он показывает своё творение Тедди — просто чтобы спросить, как ему результат.

— Думаю, я тоже такое хочу, — говорит Тедди. Он всё ещё вертится на месте, задрав голову к потолку и зачарованно глядя на тёмное небо, которое кажется бесконечно огромным.

Гарри смеётся и взъерошивает его волосы.

— Значит, в твоей комнате тоже сделаем.

Вечером, когда Драко возвращается домой, он показывает им комнату. И благоговейная улыбка на лице Скорпиуса, сияющий взгляд его зелёных глаз и то, как он бежит по комнате, таща за руку отца и задрав голову, рассматривая звёзды, — всё это делает стоящими все усилия и каждую секунду потраченного времени.

— Эй, смотри, — с усмешкой говорит Гарри. Он вытаскивает из рукава палочку и направляет её на ночное небо на потолке, которое проявляется только тогда, когда гаснет свет. — _Скорпиус._

Звёзды начинают перестраиваться, образуя контур созвездия скорпиона. Их свет отражается в широко раскрытых глазах Скорпиуса и в восхищённом взгляде Драко.

— Видишь? Это ты, дорогой, — говорит он сыну, с улыбкой глядя на иссиня-чёрное небо. — Моя звёздочка.

Их взгляды случайно пересекаются, и уголки рта Гарри приподнимаются, а улыбка Драко становится ещё шире, когда он произносит одними губами: _«Спасибо»_.

Гарри надеется, что Драко поймёт, что именно он пытается сказать. Что он пытается сказать каждый раз, когда говорит ему о _доме_. _«Пойдём домой». «Кажется, Тедди и Скорпиус устали, пора уже домой». «Хочешь, я отведу тебя домой?»_

Гарри чувствует, что Драко понимает, когда тот тоже начинает называть это место _домом_.

***

Восемнадцатого января у Гермионы и Рона появляется Хьюго — весь розовый и сморщенный, с пучком рыжих кудрей. У него карие глаза матери и веснушки отца.

Гарри уже очень любит его и перечисляет друзьям все способы, которыми будет баловать своего маленького племянника.

Но Джордж…

Джордж, находясь рядом со своим племянником, выглядит так, будто у него появилась новая цель в жизни. Гарри помнит, как он планировал закрыть магазин после смерти Фреда, и до сих пор не знает, что заставило Джорджа передумать и вернуться к бизнесу с твёрдым намерением сохранить его. Возможно, он чувствовал, что так его брат по-прежнему живёт где-то в этом мире, но казалось, что он уже давно живёт только ради их магазина.

Но рождение Хьюго изменило его, сделало гораздо более живым и счастливым. Джордж не особо заинтересован в том, чтобы иметь собственных детей, но Тедди, Виктуар, а теперь и Хьюго — его крестник — это, кажется, самое большее, чего он мог бы желать.

В середине февраля, после сотни визитов в Министерство и долгих споров, Визенгамот соглашается вычеркнуть Драко из списка Пожирателей смерти и снять все связанные с этим ограничения.

После этого проводит им что-то вроде экскурсии по лучшим магловским местам. _«Будем восполнять всё то, что ты пропустил, пока был слишком занят тем, чтобы быть чистокровным снобом, и не мог наслаждаться красотами магловского мира»,_ — пошутил он с лёгкостью, которая говорила об освобождении, о движении вперёд, о том, что прошлое Драко больше его не определяет, потому что важно лишь то, что есть _сейчас_.

Перед тем, как отправиться домой, они заходят в недавно открывшееся в магическом квартале кафе-мороженое, которое Тедди уже давно хотел посетить. Перед тем, как войти в помещение, Гарри натягивает на голову капюшон своей чёрной толстовки — на всякий случай. Они занимают столик, делают заказ на имя _МП_ через парящее меню с крохотными крылышками, которое улетает за стойку, а затем на кухню к шеф-повару. Когда заказ готов, Драко идёт забирать десерты к стойке, где его приветствует девушка, широко улыбаясь и протягивая поднос с мороженым. На её бейджике написано имя — Магда.

Драко вежливо улыбается ей.

— Спасибо, Магда.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — она смотрит куда-то ему за спину, а потом снова переводит взгляд на него. — Как давно вы вместе?

Драко удивлённо хмурится.

— Простите?

Она кивает на что-то позади него, и когда он оглядывается, чтобы проследить за направлением его взгляда, то видит Гарри, от смеха согнувшегося над столом и смотрящего на Скорпиуса, который тоже хихикает над какой-то ужасной шуткой, прозвучавшей только что. По крайней мере, Драко предполагает, что это так, судя по невозмутимому выражению лица Тедди.

— Вы и ваш муж, — говорит Магда. — У вас двое детей, так что, наверное, уже давно?

Драко на мгновение лишается дара речи от такого прямолинейного вопроса и в принципе от этого предположения.

— Я не совсем понимаю, с чего вы так решили, но мы с ним не…

Кажется, до неё доходит, что он пытается сказать, и её глаза расширяются, а щёки краснеют от смущения.

— О, Мерлин! Извините. Я… ну, просто… Он так с _мотрел_ на вас всё время, словно вы… Словно он… Я правда подумала… И… и у малыша такие же зелёные глаза, как у него! Я знаю, что некоторые пары проворачивают эту штуку с зельем плодородия, поэтому я просто предположила… О, очевидно, я лезу не в своё дело! Мне очень жаль.

— Да, действительно, — несколько рассеянно отвечает Драко. Он слишком занят тем, что задумчиво глядит на Гарри.

У Гарри отлично получается вести себя так, что всё происходящее между ними кажется настолько нормальным, что иногда Драко задаётся вопросом, не единственный ли он хочет это, не перехотел ли Гарри. Иногда ему кажется, что к тому времени, как он будет готов, тот уже не будет его ждать.

Теперь, наверное, у него появился проблеск надежды.

(И, возможно, он забегает вперёд, но какая-то его часть вовсе не возражает, чтобы когда-нибудь они стали одной большой семьёй.)

Когда Драко возвращается за стол, Гарри позволяет Скорпиусу и Тедди попробовать своё мороженое под названием _«Пралине и сливки»,_ в котором, как он объясняет, есть сладкие обжаренные орешки и ванильный сироп. Он вытирает рукавом шоколадные усы над верхней губой Тедди, к огорчению бедного ребёнка, а потом крадёт у него ложечку мороженого. Прежде чем попробовать малиновый десерт Скорпиуса, он спрашивает разрешения, потому что _«никто не может украсть мороженое у Скорпиуса, не чувствуя себя монстром»,_ а затем лезет ложкой и в стаканчик Драко.

— Что? — спрашивает он, засунув ложку в рот, когда ловит на себе его прищуренный и неодобрительный взгляд.

— У тебя ужасные манеры за столом, — говорит Драко, поднося стаканчик ко рту, чтобы скрыть промелькнувшую на губах улыбку. — Разве родители Уизли не научили тебя, что невежливо красть чужую еду?

Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Я дам тебе немножко своего, если хочешь.

— Пожалуйста, — тянет Драко, взмахивая зажатой в руке ложкой.

Гарри тычет пальцем в своё немного подтаявшее мороженое, тянется через весь стол и, ухмыляясь, размазывает его по носу Драко.

— Вот.

Это так по-детски, что Драко только и может, что ошеломлённо моргать.

Но это заставляет Тедди фыркнуть от смеха прямо в стаканчик с шоколадным мороженым с помадкой, а Скорпиуса — улыбаться во все молочные зубки. Драко качает головой, но вид глупой ухмылки на чужих губах вырывает из него лёгкий смешок.

— Ненавижу тебя.

Он смущённо осознаёт, что это звучит очень похоже на то, как люди говорят _«я люблю тебя»_.

***

В апреле он подаёт документы на развод и приходит в дом Майкла, взяв с собой бланк, который, как только обе стороны поставят на нём свои магические подписи, разорвёт их брачные узы.

Сидя в гостиной напротив Майкла, Драко достаёт из кармана пергамент и кладёт его на стол.

Майкл хмурится.

— Что это?

Драко не отвечает. Он даёт ему время наклониться, прочитать написанный большими буквами заголовок и нацарапанное внизу имя Драко с его магической подписью и понять всё самому.

— Ты же не серьёзно, — ошеломлённо и недоверчиво фыркает Майкл. Похоже, он наивно полагал, что Драко всё же к нему вернётся.

— Я серьёзно, — голос Драко низкий, почти хриплый; он надеется, что это поможет ему попасть в цель и пробиться сквозь неверие сидящего перед ним мужчины. — Всё кончено.

— А _если_ я не подпишу?

Какая-то часть Драко предвидела, что так оно и будет, что он не сдастся так легко, но его всё равно тошнит от этих слов. Он больше не хочет ссориться с Майклом. Он устал. Он просто хочет, чтобы всё закончилось. Он хочет, чтобы Майкл отпустил его и его сына, и не хочет больше никогда о нём думать.

Он сглатывает, обретая контроль над своим голосом, и говорит:

— Тогда, полагаю, увидимся в суде, Майкл.

— Ну же, Драко. Зачем ты так? — Майкл наклоняется вперёд, складывая вместе руки. Его речь ложно-искренняя, рассудительная и убедительная. — Ты можешь вернуться ко мне. Мы можем снова стать семьёй, — он улыбается. — Ты, я и Скорпиус. Теперь всё будет лучше.

Всё та же старая ложь, но Драко уже не тот отчаявшийся человек, готовый в неё верить или слишком напуганный, чтобы не согласиться.

— Ты и близко не подойдёшь к моему сыну, Майкл, — говорит он тихим и усталым голосом. — После того, что ты сделал той ночью.

_После всего, что ты сделал._

Майкл бросает взгляд за спину Драко, и сквозь его спокойствие прорывается дрожь эмоций. Он моргает, и через секунду его лицо снова разглаживается.

— Это была ошибка.

И тогда усталость, делавшая Драко тихим, выходит из него, и при этих словах внутри него что-то резко обрывается, словно слишком натянутый шнур.

— Извини? _Ошибка?_ — насмешливо и недоверчиво фыркает он. — _Так_ ты это называешь?

— Я имею право видеться с ним, — Майкл пытается перевести разговор на другую тему. Он снова бросает взгляд в сторону, а потом снова смотрит на него. — Не забывай, что он и мой сын тоже.

Скорпиус всегда будет для него одновременно и слабостью, и силой, тем, что заставляет его повышать голос и терять над собой контроль. А Майкл говорит о сыне так, будто после того, как он обращался с этим малышом, милым, невинным и испуганным маленьким мальчиком, всё ещё может называть его своим. И от этого Драко теряет голову, стискивает зубы, хлопает ладонью по столу, а другой рукой указывает прямо на него.

— Нет. Нет, ты не имеешь на моего сына _никаких_ прав, потому что ты _ни черта_ для него не сделал. Скорпиус — мой и только мой.

— Драко, послушай…

— Я не хочу тебя слушать. Я хочу, чтобы ты достал свою палочку, подписал бумаги и оставил нас, чёрт возьми, в покое.

— Я изменюсь. Я не буду повторять тех же ошибок…

— Ради Мерлина, Майкл! — Драко скрипит зубами, раскалённая добела ярость бурлит по всему его телу и вызывает тошноту. — Перестань называть это ошибками! Это были не ошибки, потому что ты _всегда_ прекрасно знал, что делаешь, и та ночь ничем не отличалась. Мне надоело быть твоей боксёрской грушей, надоело позволять Скорпиусу расти рядом с тобой. Он _всегда_ боялся тебя, а после того, что ты сделал той ночью…

— Послушай, я не хотел так злиться. Я не хотел этого делать. Я просто потерял контроль, потому что эта ваза была важна для меня, для моей семьи, и…

— Так, значит, всё в порядке, да? Дурацкая ваза значила для тебя больше, чем мы! Скорпиус — ребёнок, Майкл! Дети постоянно что-то ломают. Они не заслуживают того, чтобы каждый раз сходить с ума от ужаса!

— Тогда _ты_ должен был это предвидеть! — Майкл снова теряет контроль. В таком состоянии всё и начинается: кулаки, взмахи палочкой, боль. — _Ты_ должен был остановить его, но вместо этого ты играл с ним с завязанными глазами в моей гостиной! Ничего этого не случилось бы, если бы хоть один из вас был хоть немного умнее!

— Майкл, _не смей_ перекладывать вину на меня или на моего сына…

— Ты _знал,_ что я вспыльчивый, _знал,_ что когда кто-то из вас делает что-то подобное…

— _Ты изнасиловал меня на глазах у моего ребёнка!_ — кричит Драко.

И затем наступает тишина.

Драко тяжело дышит и дрожит, и после того, как он произнёс эти слова вслух, боль стала сильнее, чем когда-либо, перестала быть отдалённым воспоминанием, лежащим на душе тяжёлым грузом, и стала более реальной. Это постоянно происходило за закрытыми дверями спальни, но тогда это случилось на глазах у его _сына,_ и воспоминания об этом ужасе будут преследовать его всю жизнь.

Они высасывают из него всю злость и прорезают пустоту в груди, которая не давала ему почувствовать её. Его глаза горят, тело трясётся, подбородок дрожит, но он держит лицо и не позволяет себе заплакать. Он никогда больше не позволит себе быть слабым перед кем-то.

А перед Майклом и подавно.

Майкл тяжело сглатывает, стиснув зубы. Взгляд его широко раскрытых глаз медленно перемещается куда-то за спину Драко.

На кого-то.

И тут он вспоминает, что они здесь не одни.

Драко поворачивает голову, оглядываясь через плечо, и видит Гарри. Тот прислонился боком к стене и скрестил руки на груди, его лицо каменно-холодное, жёсткое и напряжённое, а ледяные зелёные глаза смотрят в никуда. Он не произнёс ни слова с тех пор, как они сюда пришли. Как и обещал. Он позволил Драко говорить самому, но при этом следил за тем, чтобы тот чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Сначала Драко не хотел брать его с собой, боясь того, что безрассудный и эмоциональный Гарри может сделать что-нибудь вроде того, чем угрожал Майклу в прошлый раз, и это повлечёт за собой проблемы с законом, о чём в итоге пожалеет даже он — идиот с комплексом героя. Однако Гарри стоял на своём, и Драко уступил, уверенный, что если тот и попытается что-то сделать, то он будет рядом, чтобы его остановить.

Но стоило им аппарировать в дом Майкла и увидеть его, Драко тут же почувствовал облегчение от того, что Гарри рядом.

Чистая холодная ярость на лице Гарри — это, возможно, единственное, что заставляет Майкла дрожащей рукой достать палочку.

Он пытается ещё раз, и Драко даже не знает, зачем он утруждает себя этим.

— Драко. Ну же, пожалуйста. Я не хочу тебя потерять, я хочу, чтобы мы снова были семьёй, и я… Я исправлюсь. Если ты останешься. Я изменюсь. Я… чёрт, я люблю тебя, ладно? Я люблю тебя, люблю нашего сына, и… Я обещаю, что никто не полюбит тебя так, как я.

Когда-то эти слова означали нечто совершенно иное.

На мгновение Драко вспоминает себя в двадцать один год, в двадцать два, в двадцать три и в двадцать четыре, когда он верил, что никто, кроме Майкла, никогда его не полюбит, и в тот день, когда он сломался и понял, что единственные люди, которые по-настоящему заботились о нём, уже мертвы или ушли из его жизни — все, кроме сына.

Он думает о своём малыше, который ждёт его возвращения домой и светится, когда видит его; который рассказывает ему о своём дне, и каждую ночь перед сном говорит, что любит его, и целует его в щёки, когда думает, что ему грустно, плохо или больно; который беспокоится о нём так, как ни один ребёнок не должен беспокоиться о своём отце.

Драко думает о своём малыше, для которого он значит всё и который является для него целой вселенной, помещённой в маленькое детское тело и переданной ему.

Он думает о другом мальчике, осиротевшем, потерявшем родителей на войне и способном менять цвет своих волос. О мальчике, который налетел на него с объятиями, и только потом узнал его имя; который заставил его смеяться так, как он не смеялся уже много лет; который называет его мистером Малфоем, но видит в нём свою семью; который стал для Драко болезненно дорог.

И о прекрасном зеленоглазом мужчине, добром, храбром и благородном, который целовал его и смотрел на него так, как, по его мнению, невозможно смотреть на кого-то вроде него; который обращался бы с ним как с принцем, если бы Драко только позволил; который знал, кем он был в прошлом, и который всё равно боролся за него и заботился о его сыне так же, как о собственном крестнике; который ждёт его, даже если это может затянуться на годы.

 _«Никто не полюбит тебя так, как я»,_ — всегда говорил ему Майкл.

— Очень на это надеюсь, Майкл, — холодно усмехается Драко. — А теперь подпиши бумаги.


	12. цветение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: эмоциональное и физическое насилие

Прежде чем они покидают дом Майкла, Драко чувствует в себе достаточно храбрости, чтобы наклониться над столом и коротко сказать:

— Если ты дорожишь своей жизнью, Майкл, начинай собирать вещи, как только мы уйдём отсюда.

Затем он встаёт на ноги, разворачивается, позволяет своей палочке выскользнуть из рукава в ладонь, подходит к Гарри, хватает его за запястье и аппарирует обратно домой, пока Гарри даже не успевает подумать о споре.

Рывок получается слишком внезапным и резким, Драко чувствует, словно его протискивают через трубу, его желудок сжимается, а земля уходит у них из-под ног, и они наваливаются друг на друга, хватаясь за мантии и толкаясь, чтобы удержаться самим и удержать друг друга.

Внутри Драко ещё живы головокружение и тошнота от ошеломляющего хаоса эмоций, а теперь к ним примешивается жёсткий вихрь аппарации, и ему приходится прислониться головой к плечу Гарри, хватая ртом воздух. Спустя долгое мгновение это проходит, его зрение проясняется, и он медленно пытается выпрямиться, чувствуя себя неловко.

Тогда Гарри кладёт ладонь ему на затылок, удерживая его голову на месте, притягивает его к себе и утыкается носом в его плечо.

Драко не может позволить себе ответить на объятия, но и оттолкнуть его тоже не в состоянии, поэтому лишь слегка касается талии Гарри. Он загнал себя в ловушку между попытками держать себя в руках (от уверенности, что если позволит себе слишком сильно влюбиться в Гарри, то в конечном итоге не сможет избавиться от этих чувств) и необходимостью в тепле и твёрдости его тела, нужных ему, чтобы успокоить сердцебиение, суету в животе и тяжёлое дыхание.

Рука Гарри, тёплая и твёрдая, скользит вниз по спине Драко, немного рассеивая туман подавляющих эмоций в его голове и замедляя колотящееся сердце. Он закрывает глаза и вдыхает едва уловимый запах одеколона и чего-то ещё, _особенного_. Мурашки пробегают по его спине, тепло разливается по коже в тех местах, где их тела соприкасаются и где Гарри поворачивает голову, чтобы зарыться лицом в его шею, и поэтому он делает резкий вдох, толкает его в грудь и отступает назад, потирая ладонями лицо в попытках собраться.

— Извини, — говорит Гарри. Он часто моргает, не в силах встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Это было ужасно, — фыркает Драко, просто чтобы не дать этому моменту перерасти в ещё более неловкий. Он сильно преуменьшает, на самом деле, но, по крайней мере, теперь он не связан с Майклом ни юридически, ни магически. Тем не менее, до него ещё не дошло, что остаётся по меньшей мере один аспект, в котором он по-прежнему не освободился от него. — Чаю?

Им нужно забрать Скорпиуса и Тедди после того, как они полностью успокоятся. Он пообещал сыну, что это не займёт много времени.

Губы Гарри растягиваются в улыбке, но она кажется слишком отстранённой и не доходит до его глаз. Одна его рука находится чересчур близко к боку, почти за спиной.

— Да, я бы не отказался от чашечки.

Драко секунду изучает его взглядом прищуренных глаз.

Очевидно, Гарри что-то задумал, и у Драко внезапно появляется странное предчувствие, что к тому времени, когда он вернётся, того здесь уже не будет.

И именно тогда он замечает, что под рукавом чего-то не хватает, и, когда он двигает рукой, в его локоть не упирается кончик палочки.

Драко закрывает глаза и делает медленный вдох, чтобы справиться с раздражением. Через мгновение он открывает глаза и плотно сжимает губы.

— Магловские способы хороши, но мне гораздо больше нравится заваривать чай с помощью волшебной палочки. Это, знаешь ли, время экономит.

Лицо Гарри бесстрастно и неподвижно, тело напряжено. Он ничего не говорит.

Драко приподнимает бровь.

— Отдай мне палочку.

— Только если ты пообещаешь не идти за мной.

— Не глупи, Гарри. Ты же сказал, что не будешь.

— Вряд ли это будет глупо… — начинает бормотать Гарри.

— _Будет,_ — перебивает его Драко.

Губы Гарри сжимаются, дрожат, и на мгновение кажется, словно он на грани слёз, но потом он моргает, и его лицо разглаживается.

— Он больше не тронет тебя. Никогда. Он больше и близко не подойдёт к Скорпиусу. Только… только позволь мне в этом убедиться. Пожалуйста, Драко.

— Нет.

Гарри снова моргает. Он сглатывает, его дыхание становится тяжёлым и прерывистым, грудь вздымается и опускается. В его зелёных глазах загораются гнев и печаль.

— После всего… после всего что он сделал с тобой, со Скорпиусом… Мерлин, Драко, как ты _вообще_ можешь задумываться о том, что с ним будет?

— Мне плевать на него, грёбаный ты болван, — причинять людям боль всегда неприятно, какими бы они ни были. Он пытал чёртовых _Пожирателей смерти,_ и, когда его навыки Окклюменции перестали помогать сдерживать эмоции, всё это настигло его. И даже зная, что они делали то же самое с другими людьми, он всё равно чувствовал себя монстром. — Он того не стоит, Гарри.

— Он приходит? — Драко не отвечает, но Гарри достаточно и этого, и его лицо снова леденеет. Это происходит не каждый день, но иногда Драко мельком видит его за окнами кафе, где они обедают, и магазина, и это заставляет его постоянно с опаской поглядывать на двери и окна. — Если ты только позволишь…

— _Что_ я тебе позволю?

Гарри замолкает, и, хотя Драко не знает, что именно он задумал, этого достаточно, чтобы счесть эту идею ужасной. Его не волнует Майкл, уже много лет не волнует, но Гарри злится, Гарри больно. Сейчас не лучшее время для принятия каких-либо решений.

— Защитить тебя и Скорпиуса. Я пообещал ему, что вы будете в безопасности. И я хочу в этом убедиться.

Его тело напряжено от сдерживания жестокого порыва, в красных глазах горит дикий огонь эмоций, руки то и дело беспокойно пробегают по спутанным волосам — он, кажется, потерял контроль над собой. Драко понятия не имеет, что именно он так отчаянно хочет сделать и как далеко готов зайти, но просто не может отпустить Гарри в таком состоянии. Он знает только, что это плохо закончится — возможно, гораздо хуже, чем он изначально ожидал, возможно, повлечёт за собой проблемы с законом (если, конечно, у Гарри Поттера вообще могут быть проблемы с законом, когда весь мир на его стороне).

И он понимает, что, когда Гарри придёт в себя, ему совсем не понравится, что он натворил — что бы это ни было.

— И… и ты уже это сделал, — Драко заставляет себя говорить спокойно и собранно, словно пытается успокоить испуганного, загнанного зверя, и напоминает себе, что Гарри злится из-за него. — Майкл напуган до смерти, Гарри. К концу дня его уже здесь не будет. Он больше никогда нас не потревожит, — Драко пристально, внимательно всматривается в его лицо. — В этом и дело, да?

Гарри стискивает челюсти, отводя взгляд. Его грудь вздымается, он тяжело дышит, пытаясь восстановить самообладание.

— Он сделал тебе больно, — дрожащим голосом произносит он. — Он _причинил тебе боль_. И, Мерлин, _Скорпиус…_

Он выглядит так, будто испытывает физическую боль, его лицо искажено, словно что-то внутри него разорвалось. Драко хочет коснуться его, успокоить, но не двигается.

Гарри запускает пальцы в волосы, отворачивается и проводит тыльной стороной ладони под носом. Когда он, кажется, обретает некоторый контроль над своими эмоциями, он снова смотрит на Драко.

— Я… я не буду заходить слишком далеко. Только как ты захочешь, — на его лице появляется выражение отчаянной мольбы, а голос превращается в шёпот. — Драко, ты только скажи, и я заставлю его пожалеть о том дне, когда он впервые поднял на тебя руку.

Драко отчего-то кажется, что независимо от того, даст он согласие или нет, Гарри не сможет вздохнуть свободно, пока не осуществит задуманное.

— Я просто хочу забыть.

Это выходит слишком устало, и на мгновение Драко думает, что Гарри, возможно, просто послушает его. На лице Гарри мелькают сразу несколько эмоций. Раскаяние. Боль. Нерешительность.

— А я не могу об этом забыть, — тихо говорит он. — Я не могу допустить, чтобы кто-то, кто причинил боль дорогим мне людям, так просто ушёл.

Гарри вскидывает палочку, сжимая в другой ладони палочку Драко, и исчезает с громким хлопком.

***

Второе мая проходит тихо.

Такие дни, как этот, делают мир серым; тяжёлая скорбь проносится по всем комнатам в доме Гарри и по всему его телу, окутывая всех, кого он любил. В «Придире» выходит статья с заголовком _«Никогда не забудем»_. Весь день к нему безустанно летают совы с письмами от людей, от которых он не слышал новостей месяцами. Все слишком стараются быть нормальными, обычно энергичный Рон становится вялым, Джордж уходит в себя и почти не разговаривает, а добрые лица Молли и Артура слишком печальны. Драко старается держаться ото всех подальше, не в силах смотреть им в глаза.

Единственный, кто свободен от сегодняшних печалей, — это, кажется, Скорпиус. Он — словно лучик света, яркое пятно в густой серости, разносит эхо своего детского смеха по безмолвному и неподвижному воздуху и встречает усталые взгляды своими широко распахнутыми невинными глазами.

Вечером Тедди прижимается к Гарри и позволяет ему говорить о дяде Фреде, который внешне ничем не отличался от Джорджа (кроме почти незаметных мелочей: родинки, шрама и того, как он ухмылялся) и был только чуть более озорным. Потом Гарри в сотый раз рассказывает ему о матери и отце; Тедди никогда не устанет о них слушать, даже если Гарри всегда повторяет одно и то же.

— Твоя мама пела тебе. Я об этом ещё не рассказывал? — это что-то новое. Что-то, о чём он вспомнил только в этом году. Он рассказывает Тедди много примечательных историй, например, как Дора овладела заклинанием Патронуса на четвёртом курсе или случайно натравила на профессора Снейпа ядовитую тентакулу и как Ремус лучше всех преподавал ЗОТИ, но недостаточно говорит о таких мелочах. — Она держала тебя на ручках и пела тебе, а твой папа просто… просто сидел и слушал.

— Что она пела? — спрашивает Тедди, глядя на него, запрокинув голову.

Гарри проводит рукой по его тёмно-красным кудряшкам, жалея, что не может вспомнить ни слов, ни мелодии. Он хотел бы помнить о Ремусе и Доре всё, чтобы рассказать о них Тедди. Он хотел бы, чтобы они были здесь, чтобы ему вообще не пришлось рассказывать Тедди о его родителях.

— Кажется, что-то о солнышке и о том, какой счастливой ты её делал.

Тедди кивает. Кончик его носа розовеет, а брови хмурятся, как всегда, когда он вот-вот заплачет.

— Жалко, что я не помню её голос.

Грудь Гарри сковывает болью, и он целует мальчика в макушку.

— Мне тоже жаль, мишка Тедди.

Они смотрят, как высоко в ночном небе ярче всех остальных звёзд горит Сириус. Сириус бы очень любил Тедди, он любил бы его, как родного. Сына своего лучшего друга. Крестника своего крестника.

— Я могу тебе спеть, — с надеждой предлагает Гарри, хотя они оба знают, что ему медведь на ухо наступил.

Тедди морщится.

— Не надо, пожалуйста.

— Я не так уж и плох.

— Я слышал, как ты поёшь в душе. Это _ужасно_.

Гарри тихо смеётся, заставляя Тедди слабо улыбнуться; о большем он и не мечтал.

Затем раздаётся стук в дверь.

Гарри поднимает голову и видит Драко, который прислонился к дверному проёму, скрестив руки на груди.

— Можно мне войти?

— Конечно.

Драко заходит в комнату, закрывает за собой дверь, лёгкими шагами пересекает комнату и опускается на край кровати.

— Я хотел вас проверить.

Гарри опускает взгляд на своего крестника, смотря на его лицо.

— Я как раз спрашивал Тедди, не спеть ли мне ему.

— Смею предположить, ты отказался? — Драко ухмыляется, глядя на Тедди, приподняв бровь. Тот энергично кивает головой. — Вот и правильно.

Гарри прищуривается.

— Мне это не нравится. Теперь вы вместе будете издеваться надо мной из-за того, что я не очень хорошо пою.

— «Не очень хорошо» — это ещё мягко сказано, — бормочет Драко себе под нос, но явно желая, чтобы его услышали.

Они немного препираются ещё какое-то время — просто потому, что Тедди находит это забавным, а им обоим хочется вызвать у него смех. Это работает.

Но в конце концов подтрунивания стихают и снова наступает тишина, которую вскоре нарушает тихий неуверенный голос Тедди.

— Драко? — он слегка поворачивается в объятиях Гарри, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Да, Тедди? — он отвечает так мягко, как раньше разговаривал только со Скорпиусом.

Тедди в нерешительности прикусывает губу и кидает взгляд на Гарри. Тот, не совсем уверенный, что мальчик хочет этим сказать, просто покрепче обнимает его, прижимая к своей груди, чтобы заверить, что всё будет хорошо.

— А ты… ты не хочешь спеть для меня, как для Скорпа?

Сердце Гарри разбивается.

Нет, это никогда не сравнится с тем, что могла бы дать Тедди мама, но должно быть в какой-то степени успокаивающе.

Драко отзывается только тихим «конечно».

Тедди смотрит на Гарри, сжимая его талию своими маленькими ручками, а затем Гарри отпускает его, чтобы он мог переползти к Драко и свернуться калачиком у него под боком. Гарри кажется, что если бы на месте Драко был кто-то другой, то ему стало бы немного больно и он, наверное, ревновал бы из-за того, что мальчик, о котором он заботился годами и в котором по-прежнему иногда видит того крошечного малыша, хочет найти утешение в ком-то другом. Даже если рационально он понимает, что всегда будет для него номером один.

Но это Драко. Это тот человек, который заставляет его мечтать о вещах, о которых ему, вероятно, пока не следует мечтать, ведь в конце концов тот может и не вернуться к нему.

— Что тебе спеть?

— Что угодно.

Драко обнимает Тедди одной рукой за плечи, а другой — за лопатки, прижимая его к себе, и, склонив голову, начинает тихонько напевать, словно хочет, чтобы эта песня осталась только между ними двумя.

Гарри сидит рядом с ними, слушает тихую мелодию, перерастающую в слова о солнце, луне и звёздах, о любви, тепле и свете; воздух делается неподвижным и весь мир замирает, зачарованный песней Драко, словно освобождая место для его приглушённого голоса, позволяя ему быть услышанным. Он так прекрасен. Он — единственное, что сохраняет в себе цвет.

Голос Драко на мгновение затихает, когда их взгляды встречаются поверх головы Тедди. Глядя в его глаза цвета лунного камня, Гарри задаётся вопросом, может ли Драко прямо сейчас прочитать на его лице всё, что он чувствует, как эти чувства разрывают его нежное сердце и временами пожирают его изнутри. Как и сейчас. Гарри не может это контролировать, не может скрыть всю глубину своих чувств.

 _Я люблю тебя,_ думает Гарри. Драко моргает, прерывая зрительный контакт, и продолжает петь колыбельную с того места, где прервался секунду назад. _Мерлин, я люблю тебя._

Так продолжается ещё какое-то время: мужчина, в которого он так отчаянно влюблён, тихо поёт колыбельную, прижимая к груди его печального крестника, весь его мир.

А Гарри просто сидит рядом и слушает.

***

Неистовый плач, крики сына и дрожь его маленького тела, прижатого к его руке, выдёргивают Драко из дремоты. Он придвигается ближе, успокаивающе проводит рукой вверх и вниз по спине Скорпиуса и, бормоча самые банальные утешения, какие только приходят в голову, осыпает его личико поцелуями до тех пор, пока слёзы не перестают течь из его зелёных глаз, а дыхание не замедляется до ровного ритма.

— Что тебе приснилось? — спрашивает Драко, касаясь губами его щеки, прижимая его к себе и проводя ладонью по взмокшим от пота кудрям.

Скорпиус выпячивает дрожащую нижнюю губу; его глаза красные и влажно блестят.

— Папа сделал тебе больно… — сердце Драко сжимается и разрывается на части. Он прижимает сына к груди, снова и снова целует его и гладит ладонью по спине. — И ты не двигался. Он собирался сделать больно и мне…

— Я никогда не позволю никому причинить тебе боль, — говорит Драко, когда голос Скорпиуса прерывается, сменяясь судорожным испуганным всхлипом. — Ты ведь знаешь это, дорогой? Никто больше нас не тронет. Я позабочусь об этом.

— И мистер Поттер тоже?

— И мистер Поттер тоже, — соглашается Драко, потому что знает, что это подарит Скорпиусу ощущение большей безопасности.

Доктор Стайн говорит, что за всю свою жизнь, включая их пребывание на улице, Скорпиус главным образом сталкивался с опасностями и угрозами, и поэтому ему нужно не только чувствовать себя в безопасности, но и знать, что в безопасности его отец. Привлечь к этому третье лицо, на которое он может положиться, — это один из способов добиться такого ощущения, пока они не смогут добраться до корня проблемы и устранить её. А кто может быть лучше, чем человек, на рассказах о котором вырос Скорпиус и который является символом силы, защиты, благородства и спокойствия?

В конце концов Скорпиус расслабляется в отцовских объятиях, напряжение и дрожь покидают его тело. Драко снова проводит рукой по его волосам, пропуская сквозь пальцы шелковистые пряди.

— Хорошо?

Скорпиус кивает. Однако он не закрывает глаза, чтобы снова уснуть, а глядит в зачарованный потолок, полностью проснувшийся и, кажется, погружённый в свои мысли.

— О чём думаешь? — спрашивает Драко через несколько секунд.

Скорпиус смотрит на него так, как делает это, когда колеблется и хочет задать вопрос, в котором не уверен. Его маленькие пальчики отпускают игрушечного дракона и принимаются теребить подол пижамной рубашки.

— Он любил нас, папочка? — спрашивает Скорпиус, слегка хмуря лоб. — Папа.

Драко тяжело сглатывает, массируя подушечками пальцев кожу его головы. Он не думает, что Майкл любил их, но понял это слишком поздно.

— Доктор Стайн говорит, что люди, которые нас любят, не должны делать нам больно. Но он… он иногда был хорошим, правда, папочка? Может быть, он немножко нас любил, — на его личике по-прежнему остаётся неуверенное выражение.

Вот что его сын узнал о любви.

Это всё, что он о ней знает. Он вырос, наблюдая за тем, как его отца бьёт и ранит человек, который теперь снится ему в кошмарах; он вырос, наблюдая за тем, как его отец целует того самого человека, которого они оба так боятся. Он вырос, зная, что человек, которого кто-то любит, может быть тем же самым человеком, который причиняет этому кому-то боль самым жестоким и ужасным способом.

И Драко ненавистна мысль о том, что его сын думает, что это и есть любовь, что такую любовь можно принять, что достаточно лишь того, чтобы человек хоть иногда был хорошим, чтобы были только краткие проблески доброты в целой жизни, полной боли и страха.

Он ещё никогда не ценил решение Гарри нанять доктора Стайн в качестве целительницы разума для Скорпиуса сильнее, чем сейчас.

Он смотрит на своего сына и снова проводит рукой по его волосам.

— Скорпиус. Послушай меня, — он мягко задирает его голову, чтобы тот встретился с ним взглядом. — То, что он иногда был хорошим, вовсе не означает, что он любил нас правильно или достаточно. Любовь не должна быть такой, понимаешь?

Скорпиус беспокойно ёрзает на постели; его взгляд прикован к глазам отца, а брови нахмурены.

— Пообещай мне, — шепчет Драко, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, — что, когда ты станешь старше, ты никогда не позволишь, чтобы кто-то обращался с тобой так же, как твой папа обращался со мной. Что ты не станешь принимать любовь, которая не будет правильной или достаточно сильной, как это делал я.

Скорпиус поджимает губы. Драко проводит подушечкой большого пальца по его щеке, целует его в лоб.

— Ты умный.

_Чёртов идиот._

_Он действительно твой сын, не так ли? Тоже ни хрена не может сделать нормально._

_Ты хоть на что-то годишься?_

— Храбрый.

_Похоже, трусость — это у вас семейное. Он растёт таким же, как и ты._

— Сильный.

_Ты жалок._

— Хороший.

_Мерзкий Пожиратель смерти._

_Ты навсегда им останешься._

— И я люблю тебя больше всего на свете, хорошо?

_Никто в целом свете не полюбит такого мерзкого Пожирателя, как ты. И ребёнка Пожирателя тоже. Так куда же ты уйдёшь?_

— И если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь заставляет тебя чувствовать, что это не так, то он ошибается. Даже если это Майкл, — он придвигается поближе к сыну, снова заглядывая ему в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что тот понимает смысл его слов. — И если кто-нибудь скажет тебе это, то приди ко мне, и я расскажу тебе, какой ты на самом деле и как ты прекрасен, — Скорпиус только молча моргает в ответ. — Хорошо?

— Хорошо, папочка, — шепчет он.

Комната погружается в уютную и спокойную тишину. Они вместе смотрят на звёзды и мерцающие контуры дракона и скорпиона, а пальцы Драко мягко массируют голову малыша, чтобы помочь ему уснуть.

— Папочка, а какая любовь правильная? — спрашивает Скорпиус.

Драко медлит с ответом. Он не совсем уверен, что знает, как ответить на этот вопрос.

Майкл был его первой любовью. Когда-то их отношения были для него единственной возможностью выжить. Это было первое за очень долгое время проявление доброты в его адрес. Это были крошки заботы, которые он готов был принять, лишь бы у него были хотя бы они. Это было всё, что у него осталось и на что ему приходилось рассчитывать. Теперь, оглядываясь назад, он понимает, что в том, что было у них с Майклом, не было ничего правильного.

Драко слегка дёргает губами, сжимая их, пытаясь найти ответ, нащупать в голове нужные слова, подумать о чём-то, кроме Майкла, о той любви, которой он хотел бы для Скорпиуса.

— Такая… такая, когда другому человеку не нравится видеть, когда тебе больно, не говоря уже о том, чтобы причинять тебе боль. Когда этот человек дарит тебе ощущение безопасности, несмотря ни на что, — с этими словами в его голову приходит конкретное имя. Зелёные глаза, улыбка, и голос, шепчущий: _«Всё хорошо?»_ Драко делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь унять внезапную боль в животе. — Когда этот человек знает все твои не самые лучшие стороны и не использует это, чтобы ты чувствовал себя плохо, даже если ты чем-то его расстроил. Когда вместо этого тебе напоминают обо всём хорошем, что есть в тебе. Когда слушают, если ты говоришь, что не хочешь что-то делать. Когда пытаются помочь, если ты не чувствуешь себя счастливым или сильным. Когда тебя защищают от людей, которые не добры к тебе.

Единственным человеком, от которого он узнал что-то о любви, была его мать.

Брак его родителей был не совсем образцовым. Они были вежливы и формальны друг с другом, их союз был скорее удобством и долгом, чем чем-то ещё. Они заботились друг о друге, но он никогда не видел, чтобы они целовались или общались сверх необходимого. Отец любил его, но не имел привычку это показывать. Всё, что он знает о любви, он почерпнул от своей матери, от чувств к собственному сыну, а теперь и к Тедди и Гарри.

Гарри. _Гарри._

Он думает о Гарри и о том, что любовь — это, должно быть, желание; во всяком случае, для него она такова, и это желание так сильно, что даже пульсирует у него в животе. Он хочет его, хочет наполнить жизнь совместными мелочами. Слушать, как он всё время болтает. Заставлять его смеяться.

Хочет касаться его, одновременно ища поводы и пытаясь не делать этого.

Каждое утро, выходя из своей комнаты, он хочет увидеть его, надеясь, что он уже проснулся.

Хочет всё время целовать его, когда он делает самые глупые вещи, которые не имеют никакого смысла. Когда он, ещё помятый и полусонный, пьёт первую за день кружку чая или кофе. Когда ужасно шутит. Когда говорит милые вещи. Когда пытается флиртовать. Когда лучи света идеально падают ему на лицо. И иногда совершенно без всякой причины.

И за то, что он очень старается сделать своего крестника и Скорпиуса счастливыми.

В июне, когда приближалась годовщина смерти Сириуса, Гарри делал всё возможное, чтобы не показывать Тедди и Скорпиусу, что он не в лучшей форме: устраивал бои конфетти, лишь бы рассмешить детей, и вечера кино, хотя ему и не удавалось сосредоточиться на том, что шло по телевизору.

Драко хочет обнимать его, когда он грустный или усталый и, сам того не желая, засыпает, положив голову ему на колени. (В тот раз Драко не сделал этого, но запустил руку в его волосы, когда тот уснул, и, стараясь не разбудить его, распутывал пальцами непослушные чёрные пряди.)

Он думает о людях, глядя на которых, его сын может чему-то научиться. О людях, которые делят между собой нечто здоровое, хорошее и заботливое.

— Я думаю, это то, что можно увидеть между… между мистером Уизли и миссис Грейнджер. Миссис Лавгуд и мистером Лонгботтомом. Они заботятся друг о друге, — а потом Драко задумывается, почему упоминает только романтическую любовь, если существует не только она. — Это даже то, как Гарри заботится о тебе и о Тедди, — он смотрит на Скорпиуса, наклоняя голову. Сын очень внимательно слушает его. — И то, как я тебя люблю.

Губы Скорпиуса расплываются в лучезарной улыбке. Драко, не в силах противостоять порыву, притягивает его поближе к своей груди и улыбается ему в макушку.

Он не всегда знал, как быть отцом; все его познания ограничивались лишь тем, что он видел в своём собственном отце, и он не хотел быть на него похожим. Отец избаловал его материальными вещами, но никогда не умел выражать привязанность и нежность.

Драко тоже не был ласковым и нежным человеком, но Скорпиус нуждался в этом больше, чем кто-либо другой, не только потому, что он сам по себе чувствительный, но и из-за того, в каких условиях он рос; из-за того, что у него мягкое сердце и блестящий ум — настолько блестящий, что он понимает то, что не должен понимать в его возрасте. Ему приходилось видеть, слышать и чувствовать то, с чем не должен сталкиваться ни один ребёнок, такой маленький, мягкосердечный и милый, и поэтому Драко проявляет к нему больше любви и нежности, чем, как он раньше считал, способен по своей природе.

В любом случае, ему совсем не сложно показывать, как сердце переполняется любовью к его малышу. К его прекрасному малышу.

К его прекрасному малышу, который весь _его_. Его первое слово, его первая улыбка, его первый смех — всё это было для Драко. Его первые шаги были по направлению к _нему_. Драко менял ему подгузники, купал его и кормил. Он дарил весь свой смех ему, пока в их жизни не появились Гарри и Тедди (точно так же, как Скорпиус дарил ему свой). Иногда он смотрит на него и всё ещё видит того малыша, который прятался под рубашкой, когда ему был годик или два, высовывал голову из воротника и хихикал; Драко целовал его в нос каждый раз, когда его маленькое личико появлялось снова и снова. Иногда он видит в нём того малыша, который ещё не понимал многих вещей и был немного счастливее. (Драко скучает по тем временам, по игривому и беззаботному ребёнку, которым Скорпиус был до того, как стал понимать больше, чем должны понимать маленькие дети его возраста.)

Драко научил его читать и писать, научил считать, научил названиям частей тела. Он научил его всему, что сам знал о звёздах. Он заботился о Скорпиусе. Он делал всё сам, без помощи Майкла.

Его прекрасный малыш, единственное, что держало его в здравом уме, помогало ему сохранять контроль над собой, не отпускало из этого мира. Он не знал, где оказался бы без него. Если бы вообще остался жив.

Бывают моменты, когда он думает: что угодно было бы лучше, чем встреча с Майклом. Возможно, он в любом случае не был бы счастлив, но, по крайней мере, он бы никогда не встретил _Майкла_.

Но тогда у него не было бы Скорпиуса, а об _этом_ он даже думать не может. Среди всего этого хаоса и горя, среди всех ужасных событий, он получил лучшее, что когда-либо могло с ним случиться. Возможно, появление Скорпиуса на свет было единственным хорошим, что Драко привнёс в этот мир.

— Папочка, а Тедди нас любит?

В голосе сына звучит надежда, которая причиняет ему боль. Драко старался, изо всех сил старался любить Скорпиуса так сильно, чтобы он не чувствовал, будто его отец — единственный во всём мире человек, который его любит, чтобы он не чувствовал недостатка в людях в своей жизни.

Но всё же он — всего лишь один человек, а Скорпиус заслуживает весь мир.

— Думаю, да.

— А мистер Поттер нас любит?

— Я думаю, он очень сильно любит тебя.

Гарри довольно быстро проникся нежностью к Скорпиусу. Он был очень добр к нему с момента их первой встречи, и Драко до сих пор помнит, как мягко он разговаривал со Скорпиусом, бережно прижимая его к своей груди, прежде чем аппарировать их обоих домой. И он до сих пор так к нему относится и всегда пытается его рассмешить. Теперь, узнав о его отвратительных родственниках (которым он обязательно выскажет всё, что о них думает, если они когда-нибудь встретятся), Драко понимает, что отчасти Гарри так обожает его малыша потому, что во многом видит в нём себя.

— А тебя любит?

«Любит» кажется слишком громким словом. Иногда Драко думает, что так будет всегда, что такой, как он, не заслуживает его любви.

Но иногда он смотрит на Гарри и хочет верить в обратное.

Драко прочищает горло, не совсем понимая, почему слова даются ему с таким трудом. Почему даже после всего, что было между ними, в его сердце ещё не посилилась хотя бы маленькая долька уверенности в том, что Гарри может испытывать к нему что-то подобное.

— Да. Я… я думаю, да.

— Я тоже так думаю.

— Правда?

Скорпиус согласно хмыкает.

— Потому что он готовит тебе завтрак перед тем, как ты идёшь на работу, прямо как мистер Уизли готовит для миссис Грейнджер, и иногда он смотрит на тебя, и его лицо становится смешным. Тедди говорит, что это потому… потому, что он влюблён.

Драко не знает, что на это ответить, и только улыбается сыну.

— Поспи ещё немного, Скорпиус. Я полежу с тобой, — шепчет он, гладя нежную щёчку сына и целуя его в лоб.

***

В ночь годовщины их с Майклом знакомства — двадцать третьего июля — Драко вдруг понимает, что стоит перед маленьким домиком, который был для него и домом, и тюрьмой в течение долгого времени. Чуть меньше десяти проведённых там лет казались десятью десятилетиями. Он в бешенстве, бутылка огневиски в его руке почти пуста, а перед глазами всё плывёт, когда он поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на дом.

Туман опьянения делает мир немного менее реальным, заставляет всё казаться чуть более отдалённым, чем уже казалось с тех пор, как он ушёл. Иногда у него даже получается притвориться, что тот человек, который бесчисленное количество раз лежал на полу этого дома в луже собственной крови, был кем-то другим. Получается притвориться, что всё это происходило не с ним.

Сейчас он смотрит на этот пустой дом в темноте и тишине улиц. Маленький коричневый домик, оставшийся почти в полном запустении. Здесь тихо. Очень тихо. И всегда было тихо, когда здесь были только он и Скорпиус, когда Майкл куда-нибудь уходил.

Когда он был дома, постоянно раздавались звон разбитого стекла, треск ломающейся мебели, проклятия, заклинания и крики — такие громкие, что он съёживался от страха и тревоги, сжимающих его внутренности. Это были ужасные, ужасные слова, которые не давали ему уснуть, которые всё ещё звучат по ночам в его голове. Драко кричал, плакал, извинялся, пытался не шуметь, потому что не хотел, чтобы Скорпиус его услышал.

Когда-то он радовался, переезжая туда, и Майкл помогал ему переносить коробки с вещами, и они смеялись всякий раз, когда врезались в углы и дверные косяки, потому что из-за коробок не видели ничего перед собой. Тогда он не думал, что однажды вернётся сюда, посмотрит на этот дом глазами, которые едва могут на чём-то сфокусироваться, и будет думать о голосе Майкла, его руках, его палочке, его теле и о том, как они ранили его так сильно, что он до сих пор не знает, как заговорить об этом.

Тогда он даже не подозревал, что всё сложится вот так.

Теперь он просто не понимает, как Майкл умудрился сделать так, чтобы это всё казалось логичным, как он вообще поверил ему, потому что теперь он не видит в этом никакого смысла.

Как он мог позволить кому-то _причинить ему такую боль?_

Как он мог позволить Скорпиусу расти рядом с кем-то вроде Майкла?

Иногда опьянение не делает вещи более отдалёнными. Иногда оно словно приближает их сильнее, чем они были раньше.

Мир вокруг него покачивается, а потом кренится в сторону, и раздаётся звон летящих на тротуар осколков стекла. А за ним — крик, грубый и хриплый, разрывающий тишину и заглушающий ветер. Ужасный звук, и он только через секунду осознаёт, что кричит, кричит от корчащихся внутри гнева и горя, борющихся за то, чтобы вырваться из пустоты и холода его груди, разорвать его горло и воздух. Бутылка огневиски разбилась вдребезги где-то вдалеке, около дома, куда он её швырнул.

И этого _недостаточно_. Недостаточно. Ничего недостаточно. Что бы он ни делал, этого всегда недостаточно, ничего из этого не помогает. Ничего из этого не выкидывает _его_ из головы.

Он хватает с земли камни, гальку и гравий, замахивается рукой так сильно, как только может, и швыряет их в дом — снова и снова, беспорядочно, бесцельно и слепо. С каждым разом из него вырываются нечеловеческие звуки ярости и горя, зарождающиеся где-то глубоко внутри, среди гнили и гноя оставленных там ран.

Он швыряет камни в окна, в обшивку, на крыльцо, пытаясь закидать ими всё, что с ним здесь случилось, но они лишь разбивают стёкла. Ничего не меняется, ему не становится лучше, а дом, полный призраков прошлого, по-прежнему стоит на месте.

Всё вокруг расплывается и трясётся, он теряет равновесие и падает, встречая землю ладонями и коленями, пьяный, дрожащий, израненный во всех отношениях. Огневиски снимает все его внутренние запреты, разрывает в клочья сдержанность, и он сгибается пополам и плачет так сильно, что не может издать ни звука и даже не чувствует, что дышит. Он стучит кулаками по тротуару, и это единственное, что вырывает из него болезненные всхлипы.

***

Гарри чуть не роняет стакан с водой, когда Драко внезапно появляется на кухне, тут же падая на колени.

— Что за… — Гарри быстро огибает шкафчики и походит к нему. Сейчас почти два часа ночи, и он думал, что Драко спит в своей комнате, как и всегда. — Где, чёрт возьми, ты был в такое время?

Драко покачивается, поднимаясь на ноги. Его руки в синяках, и Гарри моргает, подходя ещё ближе.

— Ты пьян? Ты что, аппарировал в таком состоянии? — он злится и прекрасно понимает, что злость почти просачивается в его голос. Аппарировать в пьяном виде очень рискованно. — Ты мог расщепиться, болван… — он замолкает, пытаясь не думать обо всём, что могло с ним случиться.

— Я встретил… его в этот день.

Гарри не понимает. Он мягко берёт Драко за локоть, перед этим убедившись, что двигается достаточно медленно, чтобы тот увидел его руку, и ведёт его к дивану, а затем призывает палочку и хватает её в воздухе, когда она приближается к его ладони.

— Я просто залечу твои руки, хорошо?

Драко хмыкает. Он позволяет Гарри взять его за руку.

— Где ты был? — спрашивает Гарри. Он произносит исцеляющее заклинание, наблюдая за тем, как с ладоней осыпается гравий и исчезают синяки и царапины, а затем берёт другую его руку и проделывает то же самое.

— У Майкла.

И тогда у него в голове что-то щёлкает. _Я встретил его в этот день._

— Давай уложим тебя в постель, — мягко говорит Гарри. — Я отведу тебя в свою комнату, хорошо? Не думаю, что Скорпиусу стоит видеть тебя в таком состоянии.

Он не знает, что именно в его словах, кажется, ранит Драко, но лицо того краснеет, и Гарри это совершенно не нравится.

Гарри закидывает его руку себе на плечи и обнимает его за талию, ведя его сначала в свою спальню, а затем к кровати.

— Он делал мне больно, — бормочет Драко.

— Я знаю, — но он больше не причинит Драко вреда и не приблизится к Скорпиусу, потому что Гарри разукрасил ему лицо и стёр память, и теперь он не сможет узнать ничего и никого, даже самого себя.

Какая-то часть его почти хотела сделать что-нибудь непоправимое, он был не в силах остановить свой разум от ужасного вихря мыслей обо всём, через что этот человек заставил пройти двух его любимых людей. Гарри был почти уверен, что сделает это, стоя над ним, будучи настолько в ярости, что палочка дрожала в его руке, когда он направил её на распростёртое по полу тело Майкла.

Но больше всего Гарри хотел, чтобы те, кого он любит, были в безопасности. Прежде всего он хотел быть рядом, чтобы позаботиться о них, когда они будут в нём нуждаться.

Он подтягивает ноги Драко на матрас и осторожно укладывает его.

Он не ожидает, что Драко схватит его за затылок и притянет к своему рту, в жёсткий, неконтролируемый поцелуй, врезаясь зубами в его губы. Это вырывает воздух из его лёгких, вызывает покалывание в губах и посылает дрожь по спине — просто потому, что это Драко, а Драко, как правило, оказывает на него такой эффект.

Гарри качает головой, быстро отстраняясь от него и садясь прямо.

— Драко, ты пьян. Ты не хочешь этого.

Драко хмурится, щурит глаза и в недоумении морщит лоб. Его щёки порозовели от выпитого алкоголя. Одна его рука по-прежнему лежит на затылке Гарри, а другая покоится на подушке рядом с его головой.

— Ты… ты больше меня не хочешь.

— Хочу, — он хочет его так сильно, что временами это сводит с ума. — Но тогда, когда ты в трезвом уме и можешь прямо сказать, что тоже этого хочешь. А пока ты не хочешь быть со мной, помнишь?

— Всего на одну ночь. Это не… не должно ничего значить, — Драко пытается дёрнуть его за рубашку.

Гарри опускается на постель рядом с ним, берёт его за руку, просто берёт и какое-то мгновение держит в своей ладони, слегка сжимая её. Иногда он жаждет этого больше всего на свете — взять его за руку, обнять и снова заснуть рядом с ним, чувствуя нежность и тепло его тела.

— Ну, — тихо говорит он, — я хочу, чтобы это что-то значило.

— Не стоит меня ждать, Гарри, — лицо Драко лежит на подушке рядом с его лицом, серые глаза покраснели и выглядят грустными, почти поникшими.

Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Жестоко. Потому что я дождусь.

— Лучше пойди поищи кого-нибудь… кого-нибудь, кто действительно стоит твоего времени.

— Ты стоишь каждой секунды моего ожидания.

Драко, кажется, не слушает.

— Я… я бы ушёл. Правда. Избавил бы нас обоих от страданий. Но Скорпиус. Скорпиус здесь счастлив. Он никогда не был так счастлив. И его никогда не любил никто, кроме меня. Я не могу…

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Никогда. Я думал, что достаточно ясно выразился, — если Драко уйдёт, то _это_ принесёт ему страдания. И ему, и Тедди слишком нравится, когда рядом Драко и Скорпиус.

— Я ни на что не гожусь, — бормочет Драко. Его ресницы вяло трепещут, но он изо всех сил старается держать глаза открытыми. Его дыхание медленное, тяжёлое и пахнет огневиски. — Майкл сказал, что я… я ни на что не гожусь. Во мне нет ничего хорошего.

Брови Гарри сходятся на переносице в печальной гримасе. Больно слышать, как он говорит такие вещи, как он верит всему, что Майкл говорил, чтобы удержать его.

— Он был неправ. В тебе так много всего, что… — _что заставляет меня влюбляться в тебя._ — Ты умный, сильный, забавный, и… и ты превратился из того, кем был когда-то, в этого… в этого невероятного человека, которым ты являешься сейчас, несмотря на всё, что с тобой случилось. Это не так-то просто, знаешь? Быть хорошим, когда тебя окружает столько плохого, — он сам знает это благодаря Дурслям, войне, горю, несправедливости и гневу.

Он по-прежнему Драко Малфой, который постоянно ухмыляется и язвит, но теперь он просто Драко без прежней грубости, злобы и предрассудков. Он стал очаровательнее и спокойнее.

— И как ты обращаешься с Тедди и с сыном… Ты замечательный отец. _Скорпиус_ — замечательный ребёнок, в немалой степени благодаря _тебе,_ — он постукивает пальцем по его груди. — И… и ты такой прекрасный.

Он видел его со всех сторон, не только в повседневной жизни и в его мелких привычках, но и той ночью, которую они провели вместе. То, как он сходил с ума, как выглядел и говорил. Это лишало Гарри рассудка, и так происходит до сих пор, стоит ему только об этом подумать.

Из груди Гарри вырывается короткий недоверчивый смешок.

— Мерлин, Драко. Ты действительно понятия не имеешь, не так ли?

Он не знает, что сердце Гарри пропускает удары и что у него сводит живот всякий раз, когда они встречаются на кухне по утрам, или когда он широко улыбается ему, а не просто ухмыляется или кривит полуулыбку, или когда он смеётся над какой-то его шуткой, или когда прикасается к нему (случайно или нет), или когда Гарри замечает, как он нежно смотрит на него, немного склонив голову. Он реагирует так на самые, чёрт возьми, глупые вещи, которые иногда даже не имеют смысла.

Какое-то мгновение Драко молчит. Просто смотрит на Гарри, и его полуприкрытые веки трепещут, борясь со сном.

А потом он двигается чуть ближе, пока они не оказываются на таком расстоянии друг от друга, что Гарри чувствует его дыхание на своих губах, что у него не остаётся иного выбора, кроме как вглядываться в каждую крапинку цвета в его глазах.

— Из-за тебя мне так сложно, — шепчет Драко.

Гарри немного отвлекает близость его губ, но ему всё же удаётся спросить:

— Ч-что сложно?

И снова Драко впивается в него искренним взглядом, смягчающим серый цвет его покрасневших глаз, но на этот раз в них нет печали. В них отчаяние, тоска — что-то совсем другое.

— Не любить тебя.

Это вырывает из его лёгких воздух, оставляет его разум рассеянным и пустым, и ему совсем не становится лучше, когда Драко чуть наклоняет голову и целует его в уголок рта. Этот поцелуй порождает в его груди кучу ужасных ноющих эмоций и заставляет живот болеть от желания и тоски.

Он наблюдает, как глаза Драко мягко закрываются, как он засыпает рядом с ним, дыша размеренно и тепло. Он поднимает руку, проводит костяшками пальцев по его раскрасневшейся щеке, а потом переворачивается на спину и откидывает голову на подушки.

Вставая с кровати, чтобы уйти подальше от него, он чувствует себя так, словно пытается преодолеть саму гравитацию.

Он идёт в гостиную и засыпает на диване. Ему снятся белоснежные волосы, красиво спадающие на щурящиеся от солнца серебристые глаза, а в голове эхом отдаётся звук его смеха, приглушённого и прекрасного.

***

Десятого ноября Драко сообщает ему, что собирается навестить родителей. Он не просит Гарри пойти с ним, но Гарри всё равно идёт, потому что то, как устало глядят на него эти покрасневшие глаза, заставляет его думать, что нельзя оставлять Драко одного.

На надгробии отца Драко нет ничего, кроме имени и дат:

_Люциус Малфой_

_1954 — 1999_

На могиле его матери написано чуть больше:

_Нарцисса Малфой_

_январь 1955 — ноябрь 2002_

_Преданная, храбрая мать и жена_

Он кладёт букет нарциссов на землю, под которой покоятся их тела.

Шелест деревьев и свист ветра, развевающего подолы их зимних пальто, воротники и волосы, единственные нарушают тишину. Он не знает, о чём думает Драко, глядя на могилы своих родителей, но всё это время молча остаётся рядом с ним.

— Ты когда-нибудь переставал по ним скучать?

Гарри поднимает взгляд на Драко.

— Нет, наверное, — отвечает он. Они всегда присутствуют где-то на заднем плане, если не на переднем. Они стоят за многими его решениями, и мысль о них скрывается почти в каждом мгновении. Он часто задаётся вопросом, видят ли его сейчас родители и что бы они о нём подумали, и во многом благодаря этому он стал тем, кем является сегодня. — Я думаю, ты просто учишься жить, скучая по ним каждый день.

Их ситуации не совсем одинаковы, на самом деле. Гарри потерял мать и отца ещё до того, как узнал их и почувствовал всю силу их любви, ради которой им не пришлось бы жертвовать собой. А Драко потерял родителей намного позже, узнав их, полюбив их и будучи любимым ими. Но всё же это потеря — и это ещё одна вещь, которая заставляет их каким-то образом понимать друг друга.

— Прости, — хрипло и тихо говорит Драко. Он откашливается, и в течение нескольких секунд Гарри не понимает, за что и почему он просит прощения. — За то, как я смеялся над твоей утратой в Хогвартсе. Это было… это было жестоко и… отвратительно. Я… я только усугублял ситуацию, да? — он смотрит на Гарри, в раскаянии нахмурив лоб. — Мне очень жаль.

— Ты был просто глупым ребёнком.

— Это меня не оправдывает.

Это не оправдывало его тогда, но Гарри действительно не думал об этом уже много лет.

Годовщина смерти его мамы и папы была десять дней назад. У Рона и Гермионы было много дел, но они всё равно пришли, как только немножко освободились от заботы о Хьюго. Обычно они оставались на ночь, но в этом году, что понятно, не смогли. После того как Драко привёл детей с прогулки и уложил Скорпиуса спать, он сидел рядом с Гарри, прислонившись к спинке кровати, до тех пор, пока тот не заснул.

Гарри требуется несколько минут, чтобы набраться храбрости, протянуть руку и накрыть ею ладонь Драко, переплетая их облачённые в перчатки пальцы. Он бросает на Драко быстрый взгляд: тот почти никак не реагирует, разве что слегка наклоняет голову.

Гарри снова переводит взгляд на надгробия и задаётся вопросом, остаются ли рядом те люди, которых они теряют, наблюдают ли они с того места, где теперь находятся, за тем, как они живут своей земной жизнью.

Он постоянно спрашивает себя об этом и никогда не найдёт верного ответа, но ему нравится думать, что так и есть, потому что только с этим он может примириться. Ему хочется верить, что если он никогда не знал своих родителей, то это вовсе не значит, что ему никогда не доведётся их узнать. Хочется верить, что Сириус, и Фред, и Добби, и Ремус, и Нимфадора, и Андромеда, и все, по кому он так скучает даже после стольких лет, и множество других людей, которых они потеряли в той войне, — что все они живут где-то далеко, что когда-нибудь он снова их увидит.

Ему нравится думать, что его мама и папа где-то там, наверху, счастливы и видят, как он живёт и тоже счастлив. Он надеется, что они гордятся им.

Он надеется, что Нарцисса Малфой тоже где-то там, на этих серых зимних небесах. Надеется, что она видит, что её сын больше не одинок и что ей больше не нужно беспокоиться о нём, потому что теперь это забота Гарри. Надеется, что она знает, что он защитит её сына от всех опасностей и, если Драко однажды позволит ему, сделает всё возможное, чтобы он был счастлив. Что он будет любить его и Скорпиуса, как своих родных.

***

В руке у Драко карточка с номером и адресом, на которые он смотрит уже несколько дней, думая о том, что больше нет никаких причин, почему он не может этого сделать. Он больше не считается Пожирателем смерти, поэтому никто не должен отказывать ему в каких-либо услугах или лечении. У него есть сбережения, которыми он может оплатить что-то ещё, кроме аренды.

Эти люди… они хорошо разбираются в том, как помочь тем, кто пытается взять себя в руки, не так ли? Они знают все эти сложные заклинания, которые постепенно направляют разум к более оптимистичному мировоззрению и лучшим перспективам, даже если при этом ему придётся говорить.

А что, если ему просто скажут, что он сам во всём виноват?

Он не хотел представать уязвимым ни перед кем, но похоже, только так это и работает.

Он сидит напротив доктора Стайн в её кабинете. Закончив сеанс со Скорпиусом, она отпустила его вместе с Гарри, а Драко попросила задержаться, чтобы поговорить с ним наедине.

— Я понимаю, что вы считаете, что я не в праве давать вам советы, поскольку вы не мой клиент. Но вы родственник моего клиента и являетесь важной частью процесса его исцеления, и я думаю, что то, что я собираюсь сказать, пойдёт на пользу вашему сыну. А значит, я, возможно, не слишком перегибаю палку, — она кладёт руки на стол и слегка наклоняется вперёд. — Я думаю, вам тоже стоит поискать целителя.

Драко отчасти догадывался, к чему всё идёт, и оказался прав.

— Если я буду слишком занят, жалуясь на _свои_ проблемы кому-то ещё, то кто будет рядом с моим сыном?

— Напротив, вы сможете лучше помочь своему сыну, когда сами будете в лучшем состоянии духа.

— У меня всё в порядке, спасибо, — в его голосе чувствуется оттенок оборонительного сарказма, и он хотел бы взять свои слова назад. Он уважает доктора Стайн и восхищается ею после того, как увидел прогресс, которого Скорпиус благодаря ей достиг за последний год.

— Вопрос в том, как надолго? — Антуанетта многозначительно поднимает бровь. — Потому что однажды всё это настигнет вас, мистер Малфой, и я не думаю, что вашему сыну стоит быть с вами рядом в тот день.

— Я не позволю этому дню наступить, — он и сам прекрасно понимает, что это слабый и неопределённый аргумент. Иногда ему приходится цепляться за контроль над собой и ему кажется, что он вот-вот его потеряет.

— Единственный способ убедиться в этом — проработать ваши травмы с помощью того, кто знает, что делает, — Антуанетта пожимает плечами. — Исцеление разума — это нелёгкий процесс, но оно определённо стоит вашего времени. И вам очень повезло, что у вас есть кто-то, кто готов быть рядом с вами и вашим сыном в трудные дни. Мистер Поттер очень беспокоится о вас.

Драко моргает, отводя взгляд и глядя на свои руки. Все слова, которые приходят ему на ум, кажутся слишком оборонительными, слишком похожими на отрицание. И это не всегда так уж далеко от истины.

— В конце концов, всё довольно просто, — продолжает доктор Стайн, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Здоровый родитель может помочь поддерживать здоровье ребёнка. Другими словами, вы должны сначала позаботиться о себе, прежде чем сможете позаботиться о других.

— Вы говорите так, будто я физически на это не способен.

— Душевные болезни могут быть такими же изнурительными.

— У меня нет душевных болезней.

— Как бы то ни было, такой умный и ориентированный на своего родителя ребёнок, как Скорпиус, видит, когда вам плохо, и это оказывает совершенно другое влияние на его юный и хрупкий разум. Ему трудно выражать свои потребности и проблемы, потому что он боится беспокоить вас ещё сильнее, чем вы уже беспокоитесь. Он частично винит себя в насилии, которому вы подверглись от рук вашего бывшего мужа, полагая, что если бы он был лучше и не совершал таких ошибок, то смог бы защитить вас от многого из того, что с вами случилось, включая то, что он наблюдал в вашу последнюю ночь в том доме. Ему трудно взаимодействовать с людьми не только потому, что он не развил социальные навыки, но и потому, что из-за эмоционального насилия, которому он подвергся, у него чрезвычайно низкая самооценка и он не чувствует себя в безопасности или достаточно комфортно, чтобы открыться…

Горло Драко сжимается, и он с трудом сглатывает образовавшийся там жгучий комок, печально хмуря брови.

Эти сеансы проливают свет на множество вещей, о который он даже не подозревал, потому что сын никогда не говорил с ним об этом. Доктор Стайн как-то сказала, что это, скорее всего, происходит потому, что Скорпиус сам вряд ли может понять или объяснить свои чувства и мысли. Их слишком много для такого маленького ребёнка.

 _«Ты ведь знаешь, что ты не виноват, да?»_ — прошептал он Скорпиусу после того, как ему впервые сказали об этом, крепко обнимая его и снова и снова целуя в макушку и лоб. Он должен был защищать своего малыша. Он только делал то, что должен был. — « _Ты не сделал ничего плохого»._

Позже Драко, с больными глазами и разбитым сердцем, пришёл в комнату к Гарри и остановился в дверях. Он позволил Гарри шагнуть вперёд, обнять, прижать к себе. Он позволил себе быть слабым — только один раз, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо, пока тёплая ладонь Гарри гладила его по затылку. Оказалось гораздо легче быть слабым, когда он был таким из-за своего малыша.

— Как я уже говорила, это не ваша вина. Я могу сказать, что вы замечательный и любящий отец, который старался и до сих пор старается изо всех сил, но ещё я могу сказать, что вы устали и испытываете боль из-за тех ужасных обстоятельств, в которых вы оказались. А Скорпиус… он заслуживает, чтобы его отец был в лучшем состоянии, как думаете?

На этом разговор заканчивается, и она отпускает его.

Когда Драко уже стоит у камина, доктор Стайн окликает его по имени.

Драко оборачивается к ней.

— Я сказала то, что сказала, не только в интересах своего клиента, но и потому, что считаю, что _вы_ заслуживаете помощи. Что вы заслуживаете быть в лучшем состоянии, — тихо говорит она. — Я умоляю вас тщательно обдумать мои слова.

И через несколько дней он стоит у камина с карточкой в руке.

_Пенелопа Клируотэр_

_Целитель разума_

_(Адрес)_

— Всё будет хорошо, обещаю, — говорит Гарри, кладя руку ему на плечо и потирая его большим пальцем. Он тоже в какой-то момент был в таком состоянии. Гарри. Он чувствовал себя точно так же. Он должен знать, не так ли? — Мы будем здесь, когда ты вернёшься.

Он оглядывается через плечо. В центре комнаты, возле диванов, Тедди и Скорпиус смеются над чем-то, склонив головы.

Он хочет быть лучше ради них. Хочет быть лучшим дядей и лучшим отцом. Хочет больше развлекать Тедди. Хочет лучше заботиться о своём сыне. Хочет, чтобы Скорпиус смотрел на него и видел кого-то, кто на самом деле счастлив, а не притворяется счастливым. Хочет, чтобы Скорпиус видел в нём отца, о котором не нужно беспокоиться и с которым можно поговорить о чём угодно. Хочет выбросить Майкла из головы и никогда больше о нём не думать. Хочет двигаться дальше. Хочет избавиться от усталости и боли. Хочет чувствовать больше, чем позволяет пустота в груди.

Он хочет быть счастливым. Хочет, чтобы всё было хорошо.

Драко оглядывается на Гарри, и тот улыбается ему самой нежной улыбкой, и…

Он хочет Гарри. Хочет быть с ним, не перенося на него своего горя и хаоса, хочет престать томить его надеждой и ожиданием, хочет быть тем, кто даст ему всё. Он хочет стать лучше, чтобы вспомнить, что чего-то стоит, чтобы почувствовать, что заслуживает добра, заслуживает кого-то настолько хорошего, как Гарри.

Держа в уме эти желания, эти слова и эту улыбку, он поворачивается лицом вперёд и делает глубокий вдох.

И шагает в камин.


	13. с любовью, твоя звёздочка

**2009 год**

Наступает время, когда жизнь становится более текучей и менее тягучей, мгновения гладко и легко сливаются в одно целое, а мир меньше окутан тусклой серой дымкой и более реален. Наступает время, когда Драко по-настоящему дышит и каждый его шаг ведёт к чему-то более живому и цельному, к тем дням, когда пустота в груди не разъедает его внутри и снаружи.

Ему до сих пор снятся кошмары. Он до сих пор слышит, как в голове гремят звон стекла и треск мебели, до сих пор слышит эхо голоса, выкрикивающего ужасные вещи, грубые слова, которые он слишком долго примерял на себя, словно вторую кожу. Иногда по ночам он лежит без сна и слишком много думает о том, сколько ошибок наделал в воспитании Скорпиуса, от чего не смог его защитить и как его одного всегда будет недостаточно. Он до сих пор смотрит на Тедди и вспоминает, что был на той стороне войны, из-за которой погибли его родители. Он до сих пор иногда смотрит на Гарри и думает, что любовь — это слишком много для кого-то вроде него. Он до сих пор борется за контроль над собой и думает, что вот-вот всё потеряет.

Но отличие в том, что теперь он знает, что делать. Он знает, как дышать медленно и размеренно, как вдыхать свои внутренние ветры и бури и выдыхать их, заменяя тишиной и спокойствием. Он знает, как мыслить разумно, ясно, с прощением, с силой и контролем, как видеть сквозь искажённое стекло своих иллюзорных восприятий. Он знает, как отвлечься от суматохи эмоций и хаоса мыслей, от призраков прошлого и Майкла, всё ещё преследующих его голову, и знает, как отпустить, если нужно.

И когда удушающая кромешная тьма всего, что с ним произошло, смыкается вокруг его сердца, разума и лёгких, он больше не чувствует, что борется со всем этим в одиночку.

Пенелопа, с её спокойным, открытым и объективным поведением, действительно компетентна в своей деятельности.

Скорпиус по-прежнему застенчив и замкнут, но в том, как он теперь ведёт себя с людьми и как относится к ним, есть явные изменения. Он не видит опасности на каждом углу, не смотрит на мир настороженными и неуверенными глазами, защищая отца, боясь за себя и постоянно ожидая жестокости от каждого встречного. Он узнает, что Майкл и те люди на улицах — не весь мир, а лишь его ужасная часть.

И, смотря на Гарри и Тедди, они понимают это лучше, чем когда-либо.

Под руководством доктора Стайн, с её поддержкой и советами, его малыш узнаёт, что такое любовь. Он узнаёт о чётких границах, необходимых в отношениях между людьми. Узнаёт о том, какого обращения с собой нужно ожидать, и глубже понимает, почему то, с чем он столкнулся в раннем детстве, было неправильно. Он начинает больше верить себя. Учится видеть в себе то, чего никогда не видел Майкл и что всегда видит Драко.

В конце концов Скорпиус переезжает в комнату Тедди и начинает спать один, хотя это требует времени и привыкания, требует много беспокойства и сперва заставляет Драко с терпением и нежностью сидеть рядом с ним до глубокой ночи. Ему до сих пор снятся кошмары, а Тедди узнаёт, что мрак существует даже за пределами ужасный войн, в самых обыденных и неожиданных местах.

— Зачем кому-то причинять боль собственной семье? — шепчет Тедди, обращаясь к Гарри, печально и болезненно хмурясь, когда тихо сворачивается калачиком в его объятиях на следующее утро после того, как ночью лёг рядом со Скорпиусом, чтобы тому было не так страшно, и тот поведал ему обо всём: « _Мой папа был страшным и плохим человеком»_.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Гарри, потому что он на самом деле не может этого понять. Он помнит себя в четыре года, в шесть, восемь, десять лет, когда правда думал, что всё это происходит потому, что с ним самим что-то не так. Именно это ему говорили всё время, пока он не встретил Рона и Гермиону, семью Уизли и Сириуса. Он смотрит в большие зелёные глаза маленького милого Скорпиуса, и это разбивает ему сердце. — Но какова бы ни была причина, этому нет оправдания, и неправильно поступает только тот, кто причиняет боль, а не тот, кому он её причиняет.

Где-то в начале марта Гарри приглашает Невилла, Луну, Рона, Гермиону и Уизли на ужин. Молли и Артур по-прежнему несколько настороженно относятся к Драко, даже если и сказали, что доверяют Гарри, когда он заверил их, что тот очень изменился. Кажется, в полной мере они верят ему только тогда, когда своими глазами видят, как он ведёт себя со Скорпиусом и Тедди, как искренне он улыбается им, как нежно щурятся от веселья его серебристые глаза, как он выкладывает из овощей на тарелке дурацкие рожицы, чтобы рассмешить Тедди, как целует Скорпиуса в макушку и говорит им обоим пойти вымыть руки.

Они не говорят о своём горьком тернистом прошлом, но оно тяжёлым грузом повисает между ними, когда они собираются вместе за обеденным столом. Когда Скорпиус и Тедди убегают в ванную, он тихо и скромно говорит: «Мне жаль. За всё, что я сделал». Он не ищет оправданий своим поступкам, потому что их, конечно же, нет. Он не просит простить его, но просит позволить ему загладить вину любым способом, который они сочтут подходящим. (Он чувствует прикосновение тёплой руки под столом, и это единственное, что заставляет его сердце успокоиться.)

Именно тогда он узнаёт, что единственный человек, который ещё его не простил, — это он сам.

Молли, стоя в дверях, переводит взгляд с него на Гарри: возможно, это как-то связано с тем, как Драко слишком близко наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри, когда они над чем-то смеются, и как его взгляд блуждает по его лицу и иногда останавливается на губах, когда Гарри говорит, и как он забывается, засмотревшись на Гарри, пока тот не видит. Она улыбается ему — несколько неуверенно, но тем не менее тепло и мягко, отчего в уголках её глаз появляются морщинки, ласково гладит его по щеке и приглашает их со Скорпиусом на воскресный ужин на следующей неделе.

Они приходят на ужин, и тогда Скорпиус впервые в жизни летает на метле на заднем дворе дома Уизли. ( _«Ты не упадёшь. Я не позволю тебе пострадать»,_ — обещает сыну Драко. В каких-то аспектах он никогда этого не допускал, и ему бы очень хотелось сказать то же самое и об остальных.) Они все вместе играют в детскую версию квиддича: мётлы летают почти над самой землёй, золотой снитч сильно теряет в скорости, а бладжеры — мягкие и не причиняют боли.

В августе Тедди получает письмо из Хогвартса.

Они отправляются на Косой переулок за одеждой, книгами и другими школьными принадлежностями, а ещё покупают Тедди белую сову, которую он называет Нимфой. Эта прелестная малышка по размеру помещается у него в ладошках и с удовольствием устраивается у него на плече, когда её достают из клетки.

Всю последнюю субботу перед отъездом Тедди они проводят в гостях у Рона и Гермионы.

Расписание Гермионы часто непредсказуемо, и, когда кто-то спрашивает её о чём-то, связанном с работой, она всегда шутит: _«Мне придётся убить тебя, если я расскажу»_. Весь день она присылает домой небольшие записки, а при первой же возможности звонит по камину, а вечерами, когда она возвращается домой, Хьюго с радостным визгом неуклюже бежит к ней в объятия, а она подхватывает его на руки, прижимает к себе, и её губы расплываются в широкой усталой улыбке. Потом она здоровается с Роном, ужинает с ним и проводит всё свободное время со своей семьёй. Рон же в это время берёт отпуск, чтобы заботиться о сыне, и только в особенно загруженные дни выходит на работу на полставки, оставляя Хьюго у Гарри или у Невилла и Луны.

В январе Хьюго исполнилось два года, он уже топает на ножках по всему дому и только-только научился говорить едва различимыми слогами. Он чуткий и упрямый, с таким характером, что никто не понимает, от кого из родителей он него унаследовал. Ему, как и многим детям, очень нравится Гарри, и часто его хождения по комнате заканчиваются тем, что он падает в его объятия, широко улыбаясь и одновременно засовывая пухлые пальчики в рот. Из-за этой привычки его маленький подбородок почти всегда блестит от слюны.

Сейчас он бормочет какую-то чепуху своему отцу, который полулёжа расположился рядом с ним, опираясь на локоть. Рон улыбается, отвечая ему заинтересованными «ох» и удивлёнными «правда?», как будто Хьюго действительно рассказывает какую-то историю.

Гарри молчаливо сидит в стороне от остальных в центре гостиной, прислонившись спиной к стене и скрестив руки на груди. Тедди лежит на животе перед Хьюго. Не так давно он научился изменять три черты лица за раз и теперь демонстрирует малышу мордочки животных или магических существ. Скорпиус, наблюдая за ним, хихикает, прикрывая ладошками рот, а Хьюго смеётся так сильно, что его щёчки наливаются ярким румянцем, а глаза начинают слезиться.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Драко, присаживаясь рядом с Гарри.

Брови Гарри приподнимаются, и он моргает, глядя на Драко. Кажется, он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что даже не заметил, как тот подошёл.

— Да. Да, просто… — он снова смотрит на Тедди, и его губы изгибаются в печальной улыбке. — Просто я буду очень по нему скучать.

Скорпиус бросает взгляд на Рона, разделяя с ним головокружительный восторг от проделок Тедди, и Рон изумлённо улыбается ему в ответ.

— Я тоже, — тихо соглашается Драко.

По Тедди трудно не скучать. Он племянник Драко; мальчик, который заставил его смеяться так, как он не смеялся уже очень давно; первый человек, который увидел в нём то, что не видит большинство людей, пусть даже из блаженного детского неведения. Он — свет и хаос. Куда бы он ни пошёл, он приносит с собой смех и шум, и дом без него будет казаться слишком тихим, странным и неполным.

— Я вроде как боялся этого дня, — Гарри фыркает, глядя на свои руки. — То есть… Не пойми меня неправильно, я тоже счастлив и горжусь им. Из него выйдет великолепный волшебник. Я уверен. Но я… не знаю. Часть меня просто хочет, чтобы он остался со мной навсегда, — он поднимает голову и, щурясь, переводит взгляд на Драко. Кожа вокруг его глаз слегка потемнела. В последнее время он мало спит. — Неужели каждый родитель чувствует то же самое? Или это я слишком остро реагирую?

Гарри ценит семью больше, чем большинство людей; он любит свою семью и нуждается в ней сильнее, чем большинство людей. Драко знает это, как и все причины, которые к этому привели.

— Я считаю, это вполне оправданно. Ты его вырастил, — отвечает он, пожимая плечами. — Скорее всего, я буду чувствовать то же самое, когда на вокзале перед поездом будет стоять Скорпиус.

Будут и другие вещи, которые точно так же не будут давать ему спать по ночам. Например, мысль о том, что его сын узнает о нём; о том, как с ним будут обращаться из-за того, кто его отец, и о том, что кто-то может причинить боль его сыну, когда ему и так причиняли её больше, чем положено любому ребёнку.

— Спасибо, — говорит Гарри. Он слабо улыбается ему, и губы Драко кривятся в такой же лёгкой ухмылке. Гарри поворачивается и смотрит в ту сторону, откуда доносится пронзительный детский смех, а Драко продолжает смотреть на него.

 _«Ты всё ещё ждёшь?»_ — думает он, глядя на Гарри, который прислонился затылком к стене и наблюдает за Тедди, сформировавшим вокруг себя целый круговорот смеха и шума.

Он уже не уверен. Гарри больше не смотрит на него с такими неприкрытыми чувствами во взгляде и с кривой усмешкой, которую обычно дарил ему просто так, его глаза больше не полны надежды на их совместное будущее и желания о возвращении Драко.

Именно это осознание, именно эта мысль всегда останавливают Драко, останавливают его от того, чтобы наклониться к нему, прижаться губами к его губам и целовать его, словно он — необходимый для жизни кислород. Мысль о том, что Гарри уже ускользнул от него, удерживает его на месте.

Драко по-прежнему учится справляться с хаосом и горем в душе, по-прежнему привыкает к идее о том, что он — гораздо большее, чем плохое прошлое, но несколько недель назад, глядя на Гарри, пока тот не видел, думая о поцелуе с ним и осознавая, что больше не хочет сдерживаться, он понял, что готов. Он чувствует это по тому, как сжимается его сердце при мысли о любви и о Гарри.

Если бы только оно могло ненадолго успокоиться, чтобы он мог что-то с этим сделать.

Он смотрит на Гарри, на его слегка подкрученные ресницы, на спинку носа, на резкую линию подбородка; на Гарри, который не замечает его взгляда и того, как даже по прошествии двух лет заставляет его чувствовать боль внутри. Прекрасный Гарри. Добрый, храбрый и благородный.

Его сердце, словно птица, вырывается из грудной клетки, которая больше не может удерживать его. И этот порыв толкает его вперёд.

Драко придвигается ближе, встаёт на колени, обхватывает лицо Гарри ладонями и осторожно поворачивает его к себе. Лоб Гарри хмурится, он поражён, растерян, сбит с толку и машинально касается пальцами чужих рук. Он понимает всё только тогда, когда Драко переводит взгляд на его губы.

В его глазах появляется проблеск недоверия. Он быстро моргает, хлопая ресницами, складка на его лбу становится ещё глубже, и он откидывает голову назад, когда Драко наклоняется ещё ближе. Его взгляд опускается на губы Драко, застывшие в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственных, их тёплое дыхание смешивается в одно целое. _Скажи мне, что ты всё ещё ждёшь. Хотя бы ещё минуту._

— Драко, это… — шепчет Гарри. Он тяжело сглатывает, и кадык резко подпрыгивает у него под кожей. — Ты…

Должно быть, есть что-то такое в том, как Драко смотрит на него, потому что с губ Гарри срывается дрожащий вздох, а потом он преодолевает оставшееся между ними расстояние и целует его — нежно и целомудренно, но этого достаточно. Его пальцы перемещаются к лицу Драко, касаются линии его челюсти, а дрожащие губы смыкаются в ещё одном мягком поцелуе, а затем ещё одном, ещё и ещё.

Гарри отстраняется первым, они оба тяжело дышат, и Драко кажется, что он плывёт в своей собственной голове. Его сердце колотится слишком сильно и быстро, под кожей пробегает одновременно и горячая, и холодная неосязаемая жажда, а в животе ноет что-то голодное. Гарри прижимается лбом к его лбу, носом к его носу и медленно дышит. Он закрывает глаза, возможно, столь же ошеломлённый, как и сам Драко, но Драко не закрывает свои. Вместо этого он пытается разглядеть лицо Гарри и то, как его губы расплываются в нежной, красивой улыбке, которая затем становится шире, а после и вовсе сменяется смехом.

_— Мерлиновы отвисшие сиськи, наконец-то!_

Сначала он не понимает, откуда взялся этот голос, из-за суматохи эмоций, переполняющих грудь и затуманивающих разум. Однако всё в комнате вдруг замирает, внезапно наступает тишина. Драко озадачено моргает. Все смотрят на того, кто это выкрикнул. Рон стремительно краснеет.

— Ты сказал плохое слово, — замечает Скорпиус.

— О, — говорит Рон. — Правда? — Скорпиус утвердительно хмыкает. Наступает долгая неловкая пауза. — Точно. Ну, э-э… Кто… кто хочет пойти поесть мороженого?

— Я! — восклицает Тедди. Скорпиус энергично кивает, и они оба оживляются, забыв обо всём при мысли о мороженом. Хьюго просто говорит _«маёвное»_ , глядя на отца своими огромными глазами.

Уже стоя в дверях, когда Тедди и Скорпиус давно выбежали на улицу, а Хьюго цепко обвивает ножками его талию, а ручками — шею, Рон громко фыркает и пытается ухмыльнуться, но вместо этого выглядит как загнанная в угол собака.

— Не шалите тут, пока нас не будет, а?

— Конечно, — отзывается Гарри, отрывисто кивая и болезненно натянуто улыбаясь ему.

— Я серьёзно, ладно? Только не на моём ковре, — в отчаянии почти умоляет Рон. — И не на любой другой поверхности в моей квартире, пожалуйста. Я знаю, вы давно не…

— Мерлинова борода, Рон! — обиженно восклицает Гарри, заливаясь краской. — Да, хорошо! Да! Обещаем!

Драко вздыхает, пытаясь обуздать своё нетерпение, и одаривает его тонкой насмешливой улыбкой.

— Мы обещаем, что ты не обнаружишь у себя дома никаких странных пятен, Рональд.

— Блять, ладно! — Рон поспешно выходит за дверь и захлопывает её за собой.

— Бьять!

— О, чёрт, Хьюго, нет, — голос Рона становится всё глуше. — Не говори так при маме. Она меня убьёт…

Гарри снова встречает его взгляд, и Драко улыбается, смеётся, что-то пьянящее, блестящее и яркое заставляет его чувствовать себя живым. В следующую секунду он обхватывает талию Гарри ногами, обнимает его за шею и садится ему на колени, а потом прижимается губами к его губам и целует его, целует, словно он — воздух, а Драко не дышал целых два года. А Гарри целует его в ответ, словно тоже не дышал всё это время, и не может сдержать улыбку, из-за чего их зубы сталкиваются.

Тёплые руки Гарри обхватывают талию Драко, одна из них ложится на лёгкий изгиб его поясницы, притягивая его ещё ближе, когда он приоткрывает рот, а другая перемещается к бедру, а оттуда снова вверх и, минуя выступающую тазовую косточку, останавливается у него на боку. Драко запускает пальцы в копну чёрных волос и целует его ещё глубже, ощущая нежную пульсацию в животе, жар и головокружение.

Они отрываются друг от друга только тогда, когда дышать становится слишком тяжело. Лицо Драко пылает румянцем, а губы слегка побаливают. Прежде чем он успевает заглянуть в лицо Гарри, тот снова притягивает его к себе, утыкаясь в его шею и оставляя там поцелуй, от которого по всему позвоночнику пробегают мурашки. Он молчит, его тело бьёт мелкой дрожью. Драко гладит спутанные чёрные волосы, прижимается носом к его макушке и крепко обнимает его, положив одну руку ему на затылок, а другую — на шею.

Они ещё долго сидят в таком положении.

***

Эта ночь очень похожа на ту, два года назад, за исключением того, что все эти чувства, накопленные годами, находят выход только сейчас: в поцелуях, прикосновениях и ощущениях, в том, как они изучают друг друга и как движутся их тела. Интенсивно, осторожно, нежно и отчаянно, медленно, неистово и глубоко. Навёрстывая упущенное. Занимаясь настоящей любовью.

После, когда Гарри тянется к прикроватной тумбочке за палочкой, нависая над Драко, тот обвивает руками его туловище и скрещивает гибкие запястья между лопатками, притягивает его вниз и принимается покрывать грудь россыпью поцелуев.

Гарри смеётся, опуская голову и глядя на его взъерошенные светлые волосы.

— Подожди секунду, ладно?

— Мы и так уже долго ждали, — неторопливо и удовлетворённо мурлычет Драко, оставляя на его коже последний поцелуй.

Гарри не может не согласиться. Поэтому, покончив с чистящими чарами, он падает на бок рядом с Драко, обхватывает пальцами его подбородок и крепко целует его в губы.

Обычно по ночам Гарри чувствует себя опустошённым и сонным, но сегодня всё совсем по-другому. Лицо Драко лежит на подушке совсем близко, его белоснежные волосы взъерошены, щёки по-прежнему розовые от румянца, а на губах сияет улыбка. Он так же счастлив, как и Гарри. Он _счастлив_.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо, почти шёпотом говорит Драко, обводя пальцами внутренний сгиб его локтя.

Гарри с улыбкой касается его щёк и целует его в губы. Он, кажется, не может перестать это делать, не может оторвать от него руки (но теперь ему и не нужно).

— Скажи ещё раз.

— Я люблю тебя, — снова шепчет Драко ему в губы, слега улыбаясь.

— И я люблю тебя, — отвечает Гарри, а затем снова целует Драко, как будто ему не хватило половины ночи, когда он только это и делал, и мажет предплечьем по его щеке, зарываясь ладонью в светлые волосы. Другую руку он просовывает ему под шею, обнимает его за плечи, сжимая ладонью бицепс, удерживая его. Кажется, он тоже не может перестать улыбаться, как и Драко. — Теперь я могу целовать тебя, когда захочу.

Он будет засыпать рядом с ним каждую ночь и просыпаться рядом с ним каждое утро. Он будет держать его за руку, танцевать с ним и целовать до полусмерти каждый раз, когда будет влюбляться чуть сильнее, когда будет уходить на работу и возвращаться домой. Он будет его любить. Он получит его. Всего.

Теперь у них это будет.

— Да, — бормочет Драко, потираясь о его нос кончиком своего. Он берёт руку Гарри и тянет её, укладывая вокруг своей талии. Теперь Гарри может делать это, кода захочет. Он притягивает его к себе так близко, как только может, чтобы не чувствовать при этом дискомфорта и нормально дышать; тело Драко, облачённое в его рубашку, тёплое и мягкое. Гарри улыбается, и Драко тоже, словно они делят между собой какую-то шутку.

— У нас очень необычная история любви, знаешь? — говорит Гарри. Они так близко, что их дыхание смешивается в одно.

— Как это? — спрашивает Драко, приподнимая бровь и ловкими пальцами вырисовывая узоры на груди Гарри.

— Ну, то есть… Обычно как бывает. Сначала люди знакомятся, а потом их тянет друг к другу или они становятся друзьями, верно? А дальше следует всё остальное. Иногда это заканчивается любовью. А иногда — ненавистью.

Драко, улыбаясь, кивает.

— Мы начали с ненависти.

— Вот именно. Но это неважно. Наверное, некоторые истории начинаются так. Помнишь Габриэллу из Хаффлпаффа и того парня из Слизерина?

— О, — смеётся Драко. — Вот _этот_ поворот шокировал всю школу.

Гарри согласно кивает.

— Но мы… Сначала мы были незнакомцами, потом мы друг друга возненавидели. А потом мы вроде как перестали ненавидеть друг друга… были друг другу никем.

— Ты не был для меня никем, — Драко сказал ему это ещё тогда, два года назад, и Гарри до сих пор не может до конца это осознать. Драко прикусывает нижнюю губу. Он опускает взгляд, сосредоточено следя за своими пальцами, продолжая водить ими по груди Гарри и время от времени слегка царапая ногтями кожу. — Я много думал о тебе после пожара в Выручай-комнате и войны. После суда.

Гарри проводит ладонью по его спине, ничего не отвечая в течение нескольких секунд.

— Жаль, что я… Жаль, что я не думал о тебе больше, — наконец тихо говорит он. — Я имею в виду… На восьмом курсе я иногда бросал взгляды на слизеринский стол. По привычке, наверное, или что-то в этом роде. Но я не видел тебя, и это было странно. Но… Жаль, что я не интересовался… что не протянул тебе руку, не послал сову или… не знаю. Жаль, что мы раньше не помирились.

— Ну нет, — Драко усмехается и качает головой. — С чего бы тебе это делать?

Гарри прикусывает губу, болезненно и печально нахмурившись.

— Я мог бы помочь тебе с тем, что Министерство…

Драко снова качает головой и мягко гладит его по груди, стараясь успокоить.

— Тогда ничего нельзя было сделать, Гарри. Это было сразу после войны. Их страх был ещё слишком велик, и никто бы тебя не послушал, насколько бы влиятельным ты ни был.

— Тогда, может быть, я смог бы не дать _ему_ навредить тебе. Может быть, ты вообще никогда бы не был с ним.

Возможно, всё было бы по-другому. Возможно, это бы многое изменило. Он просто хотел бы, чтобы всё было лучше.

Драко, кажется, очень удивляют его слова.

— Что бы ты сделал, Гарри?

— Что-нибудь. Что угодно. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты никогда его не встречал.

— А я нет.

Гарри озадаченно хмурится.

— Нет?

— Не сомневайся, я вполне мог бы обойтись без Майкла. Если бы существовал такой способ, чтобы Скорпиус мог появиться на свет, если бы я вообще не встретил Майкла, то я бы непременно им воспользовался. Но такого способа нет. Без него у меня не было бы Скорпиуса, а жизнь без него я представить себе не могу, — на этих словах его лицо безмерно смягчается. — Я бы не стал тем, кем являюсь сейчас, без своего сына, что было бы просто ужасно, потому что я совершенно не возражаю быть тем, кто я есть сегодня.

— Я тоже не возражаю, — сдержано говорит Гарри, а потом, улыбаясь, берёт его за руку и проводит большим пальцем по костяшкам на тыльной стороне ладони. Целует их. Он любит человека, которым Драко стал, гораздо больше, чем может выразить словами.

Драко кривит улыбку и позволяет ей на секунду задержаться на губах. Она исчезает, а затем он поднимает подбородок и слегка ёрзает на постели.

— Так о чём ты там говорил… — Гарри об этом совершенно забыл. Драко выгибает бровь, неопределённо взмахивая рукой. — Наша необычная история любви.

— О, точно. Так вот. Сначала мы были незнакомцами, потом возненавидели друг друга, а потом перестали друг друга ненавидеть. Мы снова встретились, меня потянуло к тебе, я влюбился, мы сошлись, а потом вроде как расстались или взяли долгий перерыв, во время которого стали друзьями, и… Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду? Это самая беспорядочная история любви на свете.

Серые глаза Драко щурятся от сдавленного хриплого смеха; он смотрит на Гарри так, словно тот бесконечно забавный.

— Действительно.

Гарри задумчиво наклоняет голову.

— Можешь себе представить? Если бы мы не познакомились так неудачно, а подружились?

Драко фыркает.

— Да не может такого быть.

— Знаешь, вообще-то, могло бы. Шляпа хотела отправить меня в Слизерин, — Драко требуется долгая минута, чтобы осознать это. Гарри косится на него с преувеличенным недоверием. — Но я не думаю, что даже так у нас бы получилось. Ты был _слишком_ напыщенным болваном.

Брови Драко приподнимаются.

— Ну, а _ты_ был слишком надоедливым мерзавцем.

Затем они начинают ужасно изображать друг друга, а Гарри заходит так далеко, что с помощью какого-то быстрого заклинания зачёсывает волосы назад, чтобы иметь преимущество. Это по-детски и глупо, но заставляет Драко смеяться до слёз, а из-за этого он никогда не сможет почувствовать себя _слишком_ глупо.

— Ты совсем спятил, — фыркает Драко.

В отместку Гарри утыкается лицом в его шею — самую чувствительную часть его тела, прикосновения к которой бывают либо чрезвычайно возбуждающими, либо чрезвычайно щекотными — и трётся о кожу. На этот раз он ощущает губами вибрацию смеха Драко, снова поднимает голову, улыбается и целует его лицо.

— И это всё твоя вина.

***

Превозмогая жжение в мышцах спины, Гарри поднимает туловище, сцепив руки за головой и упёршись ногами в ковёр, а затем снова опускается на спину. Поднимается и опускается. И так несколько раз.

Он слышит приближающиеся шаги, улыбается, вытягивая голову, и видит, как Драко обходит его.

— Доброе утро, красавчик, — говорит Гарри. Он ложится спиной на устланный ковром пол и следит взглядом за тем, как Драко подходит ближе и устраивается у его ног. Он обхватывает руками колени Гарри, укладывает на них подбородок, и его губы кривятся в улыбке.

— Доброе утро.

— Наслаждаешься шоу?

— О, очень.

В следующий раз, когда Гарри поднимается, Драко ловит его губы своими, выбивая воздух из его лёгких. Гарри издаёт довольный звук, когда тот отстраняется с мягким чмоканьем.

— Спасибо, что сбил меня со счёта.

— Ну что ж. Полагаю, придётся начать всё сначала, — Драко пожимает плечами, опуская подборок на руки.

— Пока ты меня отвлекаешь?

— Пока я тебя _мотивирую,_ — поправляет он, качая головой.

Вся тренировка заканчивается на десятом повторении упражнения, потому что Драко толкает его в грудь, заставляя опереться на локти, нависает над ним и снова целует его в губы, помещая свои бёдра между его коленями.

— Я тут подумал, — говорит Гарри, задевая его губы своими. Глаза Драко такие серые, так ярко мерцают при дневном свете.

Сейчас же они мерцают чем-то другим, что не имеет с дневным светом ничего общего.

— Опасное дело, — он по-прежнему нависает над ним, устроив ладони по обе стороны от его головы.

— Заткнись. Я подумал, что тебе стоит переехать ко мне.

Драко хмурит брови, слегка откидывая голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Ты забыл, что я уже давным-давно с тобой живу?

— Нет, — Гарри закатывает глаза. — Ты всё ещё платишь мне деньги. А если «переедешь», то тебе больше не надо будет это делать.

Губы Драко изгибаются в выражении несколько неохотных раздумий.

— Я не возражаю.

Гарри снова целует его.

— Не думаю, что твоему арендодателю положено быть твоим любовником.

Драко коротко хмыкает в знак согласия, а потом, кажется, сдаётся. Он притворно-задумчиво прищуривается.

— Даже если мой арендодатель своего рода привлекательный?

— Боюсь, что да, — широко ухмыляется Гарри. — Либо одно, либо другое.

— Тогда я выбираю арендодателя, — а потом Драко обнимает и целует своего чертовски привлекательного арендодателя до тех пор, пока в гостиную не вбегают Тедди и Скорпиус, все взъерошенные и в помятых ото сна пижамах.

— Что на завтрак? — спрашивает Тедди, как только видит их, к счастью, не замечая, как Драко поспешно отпрыгнул от Гарри.

— И вам доброе утро, — говорит Гарри, приподнимаясь и садясь.

— Прости. С добрым утром, — исправляется Тедди. — Что на завтрак?

Гарри фыркает, качая головой.

— Доброе утро, папочка, — с улыбкой говорит Скорпиус, подбегая Драко и обнимая его, а в ответ получает поцелуй в макушку и ласковое _«доброе утро, дорогой»_.

Потом Скорпиус поворачивается к Гарри, который уже знает, что его ждёт. Он дёргает головой, подзывая его, а затем послушно принимает упор лёжа. Скорпиус, хихикая, садится ему на спину и обхватывает его шею своими маленькими ручками, прижимаясь нежной щёчкой к его уху. Гарри улыбается. Он скучает по тем временам, когда Тедди тоже любил так делать, но мальчик перерос это больше года назад.

— Доброе утро, Гарри.

— Доброе утро, малыш. Мерлин, а ты подрос, да? — преувеличенно сдавленно ворчит Гарри, приподнимаясь на руках.

— Я такой же, каким был в прошлый раз, — широко улыбаясь, заявляет Скорпиус.

— Не может быть, Скорп. Ты точно подрос, — настаивает Гарри и снова улыбается, когда слышит, как тот смеётся.

— Дети, вафли сойдут? — спрашивает Драко у Тедди и Скорпиуса, остановившись в дверях.

— Да!

***

На второй неделе сентября они стоят на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, и Тедди обнимает всех на прощание, почти дрожа от воодушевления.

Проводить Тедди Ремуса Люпина в школу пришло довольно много людей, включая почти всех Уизли. Он оставляет объятия с Гарри напоследок, и это правильно, потому что именно Гарри труднее всего с ним расставаться. Он опускается перед крестником на колени, целует его в макушку и долго утыкается подбородком в его плечо, крепко прижимая его к себе.

Затем Тедди взбирается по лестнице, ведущей в вагон, ещё раз оглядывается на платформу и скрывается в поезде, где находит пустое купе и складывает свои вещи на багажную полку.

— Привет, — он оборачивается на голос и видит девочку с чёрными волосами и смуглой кожей, а рядом с ней — мальчика с каштановыми кудрями и голубыми глазами. — Почти все купе уже заняты. Ничего, если мы сядем здесь?

— Без проблем, — отвечает Тедди, кивая им и устраиваясь на своём месте.

— Ава Монтгомери, — представляется девочка, усаживаясь напротив него. Мальчик плюхается рядом с ней. — А это Магнус Холмс.

— Тедди Ремус Люпин. Приятно познакомиться, Ава и Магнус.

— Подожди. Люпин? Он учил моих родителей. Они говорили, что он был блестящим профессором! — возбуждённо восклицает Магнус. Затем его улыбка исчезает, и он сам словно сдувается. — Я слышал, что он… он умер?

Тедди кивает.

— На войне.

— А твоя мама? — спрашивает Ава, нахмурив брови.

— Она умерла вместе с ним.

— Ох, — девочка выглядит по-настоящему огорчённой. — Мне так жаль.

— Тебе было тяжело? — неуверенно интересуется Магнус. — Расти без родителей?

Ава в ужасе хлопает его по плечу, заставляя его болезненно вскрикнуть.

— Магнус! Нельзя спрашивать такие вещи!

— Да что? Я же только…

— Нет, всё нормально, — Тедди качает головой и смотрит на мальчика. — Иногда это тяжело. Я очень по ним скучаю. Но…

Он поворачивается к окну и видит толпу людей, которые пришли сюда ради него, чтобы в первый раз проводить его в школу.

— Видите вон тех людей? — говорит он, указывая на них. Ава и Магнус следят взглядами за движением его руки и, прищурившись, разглядывают их. — Это моя семья.

— Ого! Какая большая! А со мной пришли только мама и папа, — Ава сильнее прижимается лицом к стеклу. — Мужчина с чёрными волосами так похож на… на Гарри Поттера, — комментирует она, озадаченно хмурясь. — Но его не видели уже много лет.

Тедди расплывается в широкой улыбке.

— Это мой крёстный, Гарри Поттер. Он меня воспитал.

Ава и Магнус синхронно ахают и поворачиваются к нему, удивлённо распахнув глаза.

— Не может быть!

Тедди снова смотрит в окно. Вот Молли и Артур, которые ему как бабушка и дедушка. Вот дядя Джордж, который постоянно дарит ему что-то из магазина, дразнит его за рост и называет его мишкой Тедди. Вот дядя Рон, который научил его летать, играет с ним в настольные игры и упрощённый квиддич. Вот тётя Гермиона, которая учит его новым вещам и помогла немного изучить учебники первого курса Хогвартса. Вот Гарри, который растил его столько, сколько он себя помнит, и который никогда не давал ему чувствовать себя сиротой, а сейчас смотрит на него через окно с лёгкой гордой улыбкой на губах и печалью в глазах. Вот Драко, с полуулыбкой машущий ему рукой, его дядя, его последний оставшийся в живых родной по крови человек. И Скорпиус, его кузен, который больше похож на младшего братишку, чем на кузена, и который очень грустит из-за его отъезда и крепко прижимается к Драко, пока тот успокаивающе гладит его по волосам.

Затем Тедди снова смотрит на Аву и Магнуса.

— Я скучаю по своим маме и папе, — говорит он. — Но я не рос без родителей.

У него всегда был Гарри. А теперь есть и Драко. У него есть огромная семья, пусть она и не похожа на другие.

***

В своём первом письме домой Тедди сообщает, что попал в Слизерин. Драко переживает по этому поводу больше, чем Гарри, пока Невилл не присылает им сову с письмом, в котором говорит, что Тедди всем очень нравится. Он сын героев войны и крестник Гарри Поттера, но, несмотря на это, привлекает людей своим собственным характером.

Он добр тогда, когда люди ожидают от него чего угодно, но только не этого — из-за его факультета. Его лучше друзья — Ава с Хаффлпаффа и Магнус с Гриффиндора. Он умён, любопытен и чрезвычайно конкурентоспособен, а ещё иногда помогает другим ученикам с ЗОТИ, потому что быстро становится одним из лучших в этом предмете на своём курсе. Он почти всегда окружён людьми и веселит их, рассказывая истории и меняя черты лица. Он озорной и милый.

К сожалению, некоторые люди не видят всего этого и смотрят лишь на его факультет. И тут-то в нём проявляются стереотипные слизеринские качества в виде остроумия и шалостей, которые в первые же пару дней обеспечивают его и его лучших друзей несколькими неделями отработок. Он наживает себе врагов, но и друзей у него много.

Однажды Тедди присылает домой письмо, в котором объясняет, что слышал о прошлом Драко, и интересуется, что из этого правда. Ни Гарри, ни Драко не могут точно сказать, что мальчик чувствует по этому поводу, но Драко отвечает самыми честными и прямыми словами, которые позволят Тедди сформировать своё собственное мнение, даже если и страшится того, каким оно может оказаться.

(Драко не знает, что на следующий день Гарри посылает письмо, в котором защищает его, объясняет, почему он был на другой стороне во время войны, рассказывает Тедди обо всём хорошем, что есть в его дяде, и утверждает, что прошлое не должно иметь большего значения, чем то, каким человеком он является в настоящем.)

Тедди никак не отвечает примерно неделю.

— Ни мне, ни Скорпиусу он тоже не пишет, — бормочет Гарри, зарывшись лицом в волосы Драко и успокаивающе поглаживая его по затылку, когда к концу подходит очередной день без письма от Тедди. — Может, он просто занят уроками и друзьями.

Через два дня после этого сова Тедди возвращается домой с общим письмом для Гарри и Драко. Он больше не упоминает о тех разговорах, а только пишет обо всём, о чём обычно сообщает в своих письмах: о школе, Аве, Магнусе и шутливых войнах в общей гостиной Слизерина.

А когда он приезжает домой на рождественские каникулы, он бросается в объятия Драко точно так же, как в тот день, когда уезжал в Хогвартс (как в тот день, когда они впервые встретились).

***

**Четыре года спустя**

Они снова стоят на вокзале Кингс-Кросс — на этот раз с двумя тележками вместо одной. В этом году Тедди едет на пятый курс, а Скорпиус — на первый.

Теперь люди узнают Гарри Поттера, целующегося с Драко Малфоем на вокзальной платформе. В течение последних нескольких лет все газеты пестрят заголовками о них и статьями, полными предположений и слухов. Они не утруждают себя чтением «Пророка» или «Магического еженедельника», понимая, что это будет лишь пустой тратой времени. Единственные газеты, которые они считают достойными прочтения — это «Придира» Луны.

Вместе с положительным вниманием приходит и негативное, но большая его часть исчезла после того, как в прошлом году Гарри не выдержал и разразился целой тирадой по этому поводу. В конечном счёте все движутся вперёд.

— Они так быстро растут, правда? — бормочет Гарри, обнимая Драко за шею. — Теперь мы будем сами по себе. Но с другой стороны… — он улыбается, чуть сильнее наклоняясь к нему. — Мы будем сами по себе.

— И что же мы будем делать, — Драко легко ухмыляется уголками губ, откидывает голову назад и сжимает ладонями бёдра Гарри, — когда будем сами по себе?

— Ну, знаешь. Больше времени для ужинов при свечах, и свиданий, и… — он многозначительно подёргивает бровями. Взгляд серебристых глаз Драко медленно скользит куда-то в сторону, а губы поджимаются, и Гарри, проследив за направлением его взгляда, обнаруживает, что Тедди и Скорпиус смотрят на них. — …больше ужинов при свечах и свиданий.

Он отпускает своего парня и отступает назад, неловко прочищая горло и потирая затылок.

Скорпиус нервно теребит подол рубашки, глубоко погружённый в свои мысли.

Гарри опускается перед ним на колени и наклоняется, чтобы поймать его взгляд.

— Нервничаешь?

Скорпиус кивает. Драко приседает на корточки рядом с Гарри.

— Не хочешь поделиться с нами, что тебя так беспокоит?

Скорпиус качает головой. Иногда он делает так — уходит в себя и ни о чём не говорит. Они дают ему достаточно времени и пространства, чтобы он пришёл к ним сам, когда посчитает, что готов, но если это продолжается слишком долго, то им приходится вытягивать всё из него. Чаще всего он приходит сам. Они следят за тем, чтобы он знал, что в любой момент может с ними поговорить.

— Ты отлично справишься, — мягко говорит Гарри. — В конце концов, ты же умный, весь в своего отца. Он превосходно учился в твоём возрасте. Я не сомневаюсь, что и у тебя всё получится.

Тедди слегка наклоняется, чтобы встретиться взглядом со Скорпиусом, и кладёт руку ему на плечо.

— И тебе не нужно переживать о том, что кто-то будет тебя доставать, потому что если кому-то это взбредёт в голову, то я, _блять,_ их уничтожу…

Гарри и Драко поднимаются на ноги, неодобрительно хмуря брови, а Тедди морщится, понимая, что его снова ждут нравоучения.

— Мы ценим, что ты хочешь присмотреть за Скорпиусом, — медленно произносит Гарри. — Но тебе нельзя так выражаться, пока ты не станешь взрослым. Понял?

Тедди закатывает глаза.

— Мои однокурсники постоянно так говорят. Это не так уж и важно.

Драко скрещивает руки на груди.

— А если _твои однокурсники_ пойдут прыгать с астрономической башни, ты тоже пойдёшь?

— Ой, да ладно. Между руганью и прыжком с _чёртовой_ астрономической…

— Второе предупреждение, мистер, — сурово отрезает Гарри. — Ещё одно — и я промою тебе рот чистящим заклинанием на глазах у всего Хогвартс-экспресса.

— Как скажешь, — отвечает Тедди, снова закатывая глаза. — Скорп. Не волнуйся, ладно? Я о тебе позабочусь.

— И мы тоже. О вас обоих, — говорит Гарри. Он проводит рукой по голове Скорпиуса и похлопывает Тедди по плечу, а затем притягивает обоих мальчиков в объятия. — Если что-нибудь случится, просто напишите нам.

— Мы поможем вам со всем разобраться, — Драко тоже обнимает Тедди одной рукой, а другую кладёт на голову Скорпиуса, притягивая его к себе.

Он бросает взгляд на Гарри поверх их голов. Гарри улыбается. _Всё будет хорошо._

Он кладёт руку на плечо Скорпиуса, наклоняется и что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Скорпиус смотрит на отца и кивает, следуя за ним, когда Драко берёт его за руку и отводит в сторону. Гарри наблюдает за тем, как он присаживается перед Скорпиусом и говорит с ним, а мальчик внимательно слушает. Гарри не нужно смотреть слишком пристально, чтобы понять, что руки Драко дрожат, потому что ему уже известны все его нервные тики и тревожные привычки.

— Как думаешь, у них всё будет в порядке? — спрашивает Тедди, подставляя плечо под руку Гарри и тоже наблюдая за ними.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Скорпиус — умный и сильный парень, не так ли? — в конце концов он не думает, что что-то в этом мире может быть для этого мальчика важнее, чем отец.

Драко замолкает и смотрит на Скорпиуса, ожидая ответа, но тот тоже молчит. Он выглядит так, словно не знает, как реагировать на услышанное. Драко слегка наклоняется и Гарри читает по его губам, как он спрашивает: «Что ты чувствуешь?» Скорпиус молчит ещё какое-то время, но потом говорит что-то, что заставляет лицо Драко дрогнуть. Он мягко улыбается, а затем чересчур сдержанно протягивает руку и осторожно проводит ладонью по волосам Скорпиуса, стараясь не испортить причёску. Он понимающе кивает, а затем берёт Скорпиуса за руки, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и снова говорит, что-то ему обещая.

— Гарри!

Они с Тедди оборачиваются на голос, и Гарри улыбается.

Рон и Гермиона подходят к ним. Шестилетний Хьюго цепко держит за руку маму, а семимесячная Роуз сидит на руках у папы.

Гарри и Тедди приветственно обнимают Гермиону и похлопывают Рона по плечу, чтобы не придавить малышку. Гарри пожимает маленькую ладошку Хьюго, который широко улыбается, демонстрируя свои молочные зубки, и берёт Роуз на руки. Тедди даёт Хьюго пять и заводит разговор с ним и с Роном.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Гермиона, кивая головой в сторону Драко и Скорпиуса.

Гарри пожимает плечами и осторожно вытирает рукавом слюну с подбородка Роуз.

— Не знаю, как сейчас, но точно уверен, что будет.

Гермиона, кажется, понимает.

— Это так странно, не правда ли? — говорит она, оглядываясь вокруг. Повсюду родители с детьми и тележками, все обмениваются объятиями и поцелуями, их окружает хор разговоров. Ученики спешат занять места в вагонах, хотя ещё довольно рано. — Как быстро летит время. Когда-то и мы с Роном будем провожать Хьюго, а потом Роуз…

— Помнишь, как мы думали, что не доживём и до восемнадцати? Или, по крайней мере, я так думал, — Гермиона разделяет с ним печальную улыбку, протягивает вперёд руку и гладит дочку по волосам. — И вот прошло уже пятнадцать лет, мои лучшие друзья женаты, у меня есть племянницы и племянники, два мальчика, которых я буду воспитывать с великолепным мужчиной, который когда-то был моим заклятым врагом и за которого я теперь мечтаю выйти замуж… — он поворачивает голову и смотрит на Гермиону. — Кто бы мог подумать, что всё сложится вот так?

Гермиона улыбается.

— Хорошо сложилось.

— Да, хорошо.

— Итак, — тянет Гермиона, приподнимая брови и улыбаясь ещё шире, и кивает в сторону Драко, — когда ты собираешься сделать предложение?

Гарри пожимает плечами. Он бросает взгляд на Драко, который встаёт и вместе со Скорпиусом идёт к ним.

— Я жду подходящего момента. Как думаешь, он согласится? — спрашивает он, подмигивая подруге.

— Он так на тебя смотрит, — фыркает Гермиона. — Не вопрос, Гарри. По-другому и быть не может.

***

_Дорогой папа,_

_Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо. У меня — да. Занятия пока тоже идут хорошо. На этой неделе у нас был тест по Заклинаниям, самый первый, и я получил высший балл. Он был довольно лёгким, за исключением трудного дополнительного вопроса. Пришлось немного подумать, но я справился._

_У меня появились друзья. Джейми Хауэлл из семьи маглов, и он рассказывает о таких удивительных вещах из научного мира, о которых, наверное, не знает даже мистер Уизли. Думаю, мне бы хотелось рассказать ему обо всём этом, когда мы приедем к ним на Рождество. Моего второго друга зовут Майло, и с ним очень приятно находиться рядом. Иногда мы просто сидим и молча учимся в общей гостиной Хаффлпаффа, а иногда много говорим о каких-нибудь странных и интересных вещах. Он немного напоминает мне Луну._

_Извини, что так коротко отвечал в последнее время. Я был немного занят, но ещё мне многое нужно было обдумать. И не сердись на Гарри, папа, я попросил его не говорить тебе, но я разговаривал с ним и с доктором Стайн, и они помогли мне принять многое из того, что я думаю и чувствую по поводу того, что ты мне рассказал. Я всё ещё пытаюсь осмыслить, что ты был Пожирателем смерти. Просто я всегда видел в тебе идеального и удивительного человека._

_Я и сейчас считаю, что ты удивительный. Наверное, мне просто кажется, что тебе следовало сказать мне об этом гораздо раньше, а не прямо перед моим отъездом. Гарри сказал, что ты просто хотел, чтобы я видел тебя таким, каким видел всегда. И я всё понимаю, но всё равно думаю, что ты должен был сделать это раньше._

_Ещё он сказал, что ты грустил. Прости, папа. Я не хотел тебя огорчать. Мне просто нужно было немного времени._

_Спасибо, что во всех своих письмах предлагаешь мне поговорить или спросить о чём-нибудь._

_Люди иногда говорят разные вещи. То есть, обычно меня не трогают. Наверное, это во многом благодаря тому, что Тедди почти всегда рядом. Он дал всей школе понять, что никому не следует связываться со мной, а иногда они с Авой и Магнусом сидят со мной и моими друзьями, и он всегда здоровается с нами в коридорах, так что большинство учеников относятся ко мне хорошо, потому что уважают Тедди. И, конечно, все любят Гарри, так что поэтому тоже. Они много спрашивают о нём. Но Тедди не всегда рядом, и некоторые дети говорят кое-что о тебе, обо мне. Они называют тебя злодеем, а меня — отродьем Пожирателя смерти. Это обидно. Это так меня злит, что я, сам того не желая, делаю им больно. Я пытаюсь контролировать свою магию, но она берёт надо мной верх, и я не могу остановить её, как ни стараюсь._

_Я злюсь, но не на тебя._

_Я не ненавижу тебя, если ты этого боишься. Я бы никогда не смог. И никогда не буду._

_Я понимаю, что эти люди знают совершенно другого человека, которым ты был ещё до того, как я родился, но я знаю только своего папу. Я знаю, кто ты сейчас и кем ты был всю **мою** жизнь._

_Так что запомни: ты умный, храбрый, сильный и хороший, и я люблю тебя больше всего на свете, хорошо? Я очень сильно люблю тебя, и я с тобой. Я всегда буду с тобой._

_С любовью,_

_Твоя Звёздочка_

_(Скорпиус Г. Малфой)_

***

Подходящий момент, как оказывается, наступает в разгар спонтанного танца в гостиной, когда они кружатся перед окном, через которое в комнату попадают лучи закатного солнца. Подбородок Драко лежит поверх его запястья на плече Гарри, и они двигаются в лёгком, неторопливом темпе, тихо и спокойно.

— Ты выйдешь за меня? — шепчет Гарри ему на ухо, чуть крепче сжимая руками его талию, пока они неторопливо перебирают ногами.

Драко поднимает голову и смотрит на него, поражённый настолько, что перестаёт танцевать. Его запястья по-прежнему прижимаются к плечам Гарри.

— Гарри… — он смотрит на него, сбитый с толку, а затем расплывается в широкой улыбке.

— Как думаешь, — Гарри с улыбкой приподнимает пальцами его подбородок и касается его виска своим, — ты сможешь терпеть меня до конца наших дней?

— Я очень постараюсь, — шепчет Драко, закрыв глаза и прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. Он всё ещё улыбается, а его щёки горят румянцем.

— Тогда, думаю, у нас всё получится, — шепчет в ответ Гарри. Он отрывает от Драко одну руку, чтобы достать из кармана коробочку, и отрывает её большим пальцем.

Он надевает на палец Драко серебряное кольцо с замысловатыми узорами и нежно целует его.

— Сыграем свадьбу на рождественских каникулах, чтобы Тедди и Скорпиус могли прийти, — говорит Драко, снова обнимая Гарри за шею. Откуда-то сзади доносится тихая мелодия фортепиано и скрипки.

— Зимняя свадьба, — задумчиво произносит Гарри, снова кладя руки на его талию. — Звучит здорово. Везде снег. И рядом только друзья и семья.

Драко согласно хмыкает.

— И я выберу нам мантии. У меня чувство стиля явно лучше.

— Эй! — Гарри хмурится. — Мой вкус не так уж и плох!

— С тех пор, как я появился в твоей жизни, — надменно фыркает Драко.

Гарри сдерживает смех, закатывая глаза.

— Прекрасно. Выбирай ты.

— Кто будет нашим шафером?

— Тедди, Скорпиус или Рон, — мгновенно отвечает Гарри. — Но Рон знает обо мне слишком много смущающих вещей.

— Что ж, — Драко, ухмыляясь, приподнимает бровь, — теперь я, конечно, испытываю искушение послушать, о чём он может рассказать.

— Наверное, много о том, как мы раздражали его все эти годы. Хьюго понесёт кольца, а Роуз будет разбрасывать лепестки?

— Мило. Кто поведёт тебя к алтарю?

— Молли и Артур, конечно. Они мне как родители.

Губы Драко изгибаются в печальной улыбке, и они замолкают на пару секунд. Гарри кажется, что он, возможно, думает о своих родителях, так же как Гарри думает о своих.

Они бы полюбили Драко и то, каким счастливым он его делает. Гарри это знает. И он надеется, что мама Драко тоже полюбила бы его. Ну, в конечном итоге.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы меня вёл Скорпиус, — говорит Драко.

Гарри, улыбаясь, целует его в нос.

— Замечательно. А свидетели? Можем поделиться, раз у нас один и тот же круг друзей.

— Я выберу Луну, — после недолгого раздумья отвечает Драко. — Если она захочет.

— Конечно, захочет, — Гарри качает головой, ошеломлённый тем, что Драко сомневается в этом. — _Любой_ захочет. Тебе нужно только спросить, — он поднимает руки и начинает загибать пальцы. — Луна, Невилл, Гермиона, Рон, Джинни, Чарли, Джордж, Билл и Флёр. Девять человек, если я никого не упустил. Так что выбирай.

Губы Драко неуверенно сжимаются в тонкую линию.

— И Чарли, наверное. Мы хорошо ладим, — а ещё он просто обожает Скорпиуса, который всегда с удовольствием слушает о его приключениях в качестве укротителя драконов. — Они все ближе к тебе. Я не возражаю, но по правилам рядом должны стоять самые близкие люди.

— Послушай, — начинает Гарри. — Ты нравишься Гермионе, иначе она не стала бы искать тебя всякий раз, когда ей хочется поболтать о вещах, в которых никто другой совершенно ничего не смыслит. Ты нравишься Рону, хотя он никогда не признает это вслух. Даже Артуру ты нравишься, а ты _знаешь,_ как сильно он этому сопротивлялся. Джордж и Джинни считают тебя уморительным. Ты проявляешь неподдельный интерес к безумным теориям и идеям Луны, и она любит тебя за это. Молли считает тебя самым вежливым джентльменом на свете, и если бы она не обожала тебя, то не стала бы вязать тебе рождественские свитера в течение последних трёх лет, — Гарри целует его в губы, а потом ещё раз и ещё, нежно обхватывая пальцами его подбородок. — Они любят тебя, понимаешь? Тебя _любят,_ Драко Малфой.

Драко закатывает глаза, но ещё подбородок и щёки розовеют ещё ярче.

— Тебя это заботит больше, чем меня.

— А тебе очень трудно признать, что люди заботятся о тебе.

Драко пожимает плечами, но Гарри замечает, как нервно подпрыгивает его кадык, когда он сглатывает.

— Что ж. Их никогда не было так уж много.

— Ну, _теперь_ их много. Хватит со мной спорить.

— Я с тобой не спорю.

— Нет, споришь.

— _Я_ не спорю. Это _ты_ со мной споришь.

— А теперь ты споришь со мной о том, что не споришь.

Драко многострадально вздыхает.

— Кажется, нам следует отменить свадьбу. Сомневаюсь, что смогу терпеть тебя до конца наших дней.

Гарри смеётся, положив голову на его плечо, и чувствует своей щекой его улыбку. Он поднимает голову и смотрит своими зелёными глазами в его серебристые.

— Поздно. Ты уже согласился провести с моей прекрасной задницей всю жизнь.

***

Девятнадцатого декабря, окружённый снегопадом под аркой из цветов и листьев, Драко Малфой-Поттер делает шаг вперёд, обхватывает ладонями лицо своего мужа и крепко целует его.

Теперь, смотря на свою жизнь, он видит огромное чёрное небо, полное миллионов звёзд. Их так много, что иногда он видит только звёзды и совсем не замечает неба.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Я знаю, что письмо Скорпиуса выглядит так, словно его написал кто-то намного старше одиннадцати лет, но он очень смышлёный и его интеллект выше среднего, так что я надеюсь, что в этом есть смысл.  
> На вокзале Драко рассказал Скорпиусу о своём прошлом Пожирателя смерти и о том, что был на другой стороне в войне.  
> И ещё: об этом не говорится в тексте, но они решают проблему издевательства над Скорпиусом в школе.
> 
> прекрасная иллюстрация к фанфику от чудесной Aeshsar: https://aeshsar.tumblr.com/post/624173437540270080


End file.
